Athena: Lost In The Future
by SailorStar9
Summary: Crystal Tokyo never came when Ami evicted herself out of the Sailor Senshi team. Helios freezes Mercury in a crystal and sets it somewhere obscure. Reborn as Athena, Mercury is reawakened when the Archangel breaks her free of her crystal prison.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another crossover fic. This time, a Gundam Seed/Sailor Moon fic. And no, it isn't a prequel of the Gundam Seed Destiny fic I'm currently doing. Slight Saint Seiya reference.

Disclaimers: Heck, I own nothing, except this lame plot.

Basic Summary: Crystal Tokyo never came when Ami evicted herself out of the Sailor Senshi team. Helios freezes Mercury in a crystal and sets it somewhere obscure. Reborn as Athena, Mercury is reawakened when the Archangel breaks her free of her crystal prison.

Prologue

* * *

It is said that Athena is to be reborn after every 200 years to defeat evil, regardless whether it was a threat on mankind or the evil of man.

But, when technology abounds, the legend of the Gods were quickly forsakened.

And so, our story begins.

* * *

16-year-old Mizuno Ami skimmed across the lines of her book, barely aware of the arguments that surrounded her.

A sudden flash over took her and her bright blue eyes went blank.

* * *

_Flash_

_The Mercury Senshi found herself in a very dead landscape that appeared to be the future Earth._

_The golden city of Elysian was dead, and the sorrow that radiated from the area choked Makoto until she found herself gasping for air._

_The emotions of the place were raw and many: anger, fright, despair, hatred, love, fury, and utter hopelessness. All this and more bombarded the Mercurian's senses as the tears leaked from her azure orbs. The deadened sight of the heart of Earth itself was macabre to her eyes._

_No vibrant colors or lush floral scents. The gardens of Elysian were withered and brown, the plants dried up husks of their once former glory. The trees were no better. They stood against a bleak gray sky, barren of the leaves that forever crowned them in this magical place. What green there was left in this land was aged and yellowing, a sickly color that told of a silent and suffering death._

_Even the great lake of Elysian was still. Small waves lapped heavily against the shores and rocks but, only when the fiercest of winds blew, which was not often. Its crystal blue waters looked poisoned, the shade darkened to an unhealthy jade-indigo that screamed of bacterial infestation._

"_What... What happened here?" she asked brokenly as she fell to her knees, her body quailing in despair. Never had Ami felt such a painful emptiness within the hollow of her heart. It was unbearable._

Such death, _she anguished mentally._

"_The decimation of this holy sanctuary can only come through the neglect of the people who rule it; when they ignore the needs of the planet that sustains them, its life force leaks away, slowly." a voice beside her, told her_

_Ami looked up to the Guardian of this dying land in disbelief, and gasped in horror. The young man that stood before her now was a pale and gaunt shadow of the handsome boy that Small Lady fancied._

_The proud figure that once was Helios was bent and broken. His skin was the only thing that covered his bones, and it had a yellow hue to it that turned Ami's stomach. His blue-white hair hung lank and thin, in good need of a wash, and fell into glazed, red-rimmed eyes. He was the very personification of the diseased land around them._

"_This will be the future of Elysian, Lady Mercury, if the Crystal Palace is to be erected." Helios added._

"_Helios, what is this supposed to mean?" Ami asked._

"_You're a wise one, Lady Mercury. You should know what I am implying." Helios stated and disappeared into the growing mist._

_End of Flash

* * *

_

Ami let out a small gasp when she was jolted out of her musing.

_What was Helios trying to tell me?_ she wondered.

Then, it struck her.

_They were about to make a mistake by bringing up the past, of resurrecting a time and an era that should had stayed put. The girls were all so concerned about destiny, and about bringing peace to the earth that they had lost sight of what was important; and so much more. Their first and worst mistake was intending to create Crystal Tokyo, trying to recreate the Silver Millennium. The past belonged in the past, and they were fools to think that they could bring an age from five thousand years ago to the present, and make it fit. They had no right to do what they wanted to do. And if Crystal Tokyo is established, then Earth will be paying for their mistakes. It will die out… all because of them._

Frowning in determination, the Ice Senshi knew what she must do; even if it meant eviction from the Sailor Senshi team.

* * *

The next day….

"Nani?" came the shocked chorus from the three Inner Senshi.

"You've heard me." Ami replied in sheer determination.

"Demo…" Usagi protested.

"Helios came to me yesterday, Serenity." Ami reminded the Moon Princess, her Mercury persona taking over.

"He showed me what _will_ happen to Earth if Crystal Tokyo is formed. The Silver Millennium is _never_ meant to be recreated." Mercury replied.

Turning to Mamrou, she added, "Or would you like your birth planet to die off because of our so-called 'destiny', Endyimon?"

"Serenity, the past _belonged_ to the past. We have no right in creating Crystal Tokyo." Mercury insisted.

Tossing her henshin pen to Usagi, Ami stood up, "From now on, I am no longer a Sol Senshi. I retract the oath I took during the Silver Millennium. Ladies, I bid you all farewell."

And with that, the intellectual Senshi stepped out of the Fire Senshi's Shrine and out of the Inner Senshi's lives.

* * *

"It's done." Ami mumbled into the air.

She instantly found herself at the Golden Gates, the entrance to the paradise known as Elysian, the planet's very heart.

"Then it's time, Lady Mercury." Helios announced.

Ami stepped into the great lake of Elysian and Helios cast his magic.

The water bubbled and frothed, surrounding the Mercury heir in a watery spiral.

Mere seconds later, the blue-haired female was encased in crystallized prison.

That done, Helios sent the sole salvation of the future deep within the unfathomable of space.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so begins another fic of mine. Read and review. 


	2. The Scar of Space

SailorStar9: Since DavisJes pretty much begged for this chapter, here goes. This is Chapter 1. Read and review. This chapter happens in episode 7 where the _Archangel_ finds more than just Lacus' lifepod.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 1: The Scar of Space

* * *

"Guidance beacon broadcasted. Docking request to 4th rigging dock transmitted. Aligning to assigned vector. Beacon broadcast confirmed. Trajectory correction 0.3 mark 16.2 Delta. Rotate 120 degrees. Commence deceleration." The pilot of the Vesalius declared.

"You are bringing Athrun Zala to the council meeting?" Fredrik Ades asked.

"Yes, since he was there as well." Rau le Klueze replied. "With him, it's possible for him to go through the harsh and objective interrogation."

"It seems like ORB is strongly objecting to that idea." Ades pointed out.

"The real problem is what is more important to us, Ades." Rau told him.

"Yes…" Ades nodded.

"Hurry the repairs and recovery for Vesalius." Rau instructed. "Even if it is a short break, I don't have that much time to waste. Isn't that right…"

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Archangel_…

"I'll confirm it again but there is no enemy activity within a 5000 cruising radius. It looks like they may have completely lost us." The radar office reported.

"I guess we can say that Artemis successfully covered the eyes of the enemy." Mu la Fraga replied. "I should thank them for at that least."

"But…" Natarle Badgiruel objected.

"Yes, I know." Murrue Ramius replied. "It is a good thing that the Rolasia-class ship lost us, but… none of our problems have actually been solved."

* * *

In the cafeteria…

"Ehh? Do I have to?" Flay Allster whined.

"Well, it's awkward saying that you have to… but isn't it definitely better to apologize?" Sai Argyle reasoned.

"It's a fact that your outburst put him in a very bad situation." Tolle Koenig pointed out.

"But… I just want to…" Flay protested.

"We're used to it by now." Tolle added. "But in a situation like this, him being a Coordinator is really a delicate problem."

"Always, just try apologizing. Say you're sorry." Sai suggested. "It's going to be awkward in the ship right? Or even when you run into him?"

"Yeah… if Sai says so, it would be better to talk to him but…" Flay hesitated.

"I wonder what's going to happen to this ship from now on?" Tolle wondered outloud.

"Yeah, we never were able to get supplied from Artemis." Sai agreed.

"Yeah." Tolle nodded.

"I wonder if ZAFT is still chasing us…" Sai pondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rau and Athrun boarded a shuttle carrying the National Defense Chairman, Patrick Zala.

"We will accompany you, National Defense President Zala." Rau saluted as Athrun followed suit.

"Forget the formality, my being on this ship is classified." The elder Zala waved his comment aside. "Understand, Athrun?"

"I understand. Father… it's been a while." Athrun greeted his father.

"I completely agree with the arguments on your report." Patrick told Rau. "The problem is that those bastards were able to produce mobile suits with such a high level of functionality. That pilot won't matter. I'll block out that part."

"Thank you sir." Rau replied. "I knew that you would see it my way."

"If it was known that the pilot left behind was a Coordinator," Patrick added. "It would only make the central officers waste time on debating what to do."

"I think it would be pretty painful reporting that your own friend defected to Earth's side." Rau turned to Athrun.

"Ah… no… that's…" Athrun blinked.

"The Naturals developed high performance mobile suits and used their own pilots to control it." Patrick reminded his son. "That's what happened. Understood, Athrun?"

"Yes…" Athrun replied.

"We, too, also need to be more absolute." Patrick added. "If we want to end this war quickly that is…"

* * *

Back in the _Archangel_…

"Water… water…" Tolle choked on his food.

"Really now…" Miriallia Haww sighed.

Kazui Bushirk thrust him a glass of water and Tolle gulped the liquid down.

"Water… I need more!" Tolle gasped for breath.

"Drop it already." Sai scolded. "Your gag isn't really fitting to our situation."

"What do you mean gag? Really…" Tolle protested.

Flay shifted to one side as Sai sat down next to her. Blinking in confusion, Sai eased himself nearer, only to have Flay move further inwards.

"What? What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Well, they put a water usage restriction in place, so I couldn't take a shower yesterday." Flay replied.

Sai sighed just as Kira entered.

"Did you finish the maintenance on the Strike?" Tolle asked.

"Yeah… but even the part cleaners were hard to use." Kira replied. "We're in trouble. It's pretty stressful…"

"Flay…" Sai nudged her.

"Uh… ummm, Kira." Flay stood up. "I'm really sorry about before! It's because I blurted out that without thinking…"

"That?" Kira echoed.

"I said on Artemis that Kira is a Coordinator…" Flay elaborated.

"Oh, that's okay." Kira replied. "It's really doesn't get to me, and it's the truth anyways."

"Thanks…" Flay smiled.

_But what are they going to do now? The officers…_ Kira wondered.

* * *

On the bridge…

"Is this the best calculation? Can you get a more definite calculation?" Natarle asked.

"It can't be done. If we approach Earth too closely, we'll fall into an area of debris." Arnold Neuman replied. "If we set our course like this, it'll be pretty quickly to reach the Moon but…"

"Actually going through will be the hard part…" Murrue added.

"Going through the debris? That's impossible!" Arnold objected. "If we keep this speed and go through the debris, we'll become the debris ourselves."

"So this is all the trash gathered up ever since humanity started going into space?" Mu inquired. "It's possible that we could be… wait, a brunch of debris?"

"I guess I can make the impossible possible…" he smiled.

* * *

Inside the Aprilius One PLANT elevator…

"To commemorate the 1 year anniversary of the Julius 7 incident, the Chairman of the Clyne High Council has announced a declaration." A news reporter announced.

"This tragic incident is something that can never be forgotten in our hearts." Siegel Clyne told the reporters.

"Now that I see it, she's your fiancé, isn't she?" Rau asked the teenager with him, referring to Lacus.

"Yes…" Athrun replied.

"Isn't Lacus also a representative for the Memorial Committee?" Rau asked. "It's an extraordinary feat."

"Yes sir." Athrun replied.

"President Zala and Chairman Clyne are mixing your blood through your engagement… It would be a shining light for the next generation. I'll be watching and hoping." Rau added.

"Thank you sir." Athrun replied.

"For that generation, we need to protect it." Rau remarked.

* * *

At the meeting…

"And now we will commence the Allied Colonies investigation." One of the Supreme Council members declared. "In regards to the annihilation of Heliopolis, we will start the questioning from there."

"Rau le Klueze, we'll start with your report." He added.

"Yes sir..." Rau replied, standing up.

* * *

On the _Archangel_…

"Supplies?" Tolle echoed. "We can get them? From where?"

"Can we get them…?" Mu echoed. "Or is it more like taking them…"

"We are currently leading towards the debris belt." Murrue explained.

"Debris belt?" Sai echoed. "Wait a minute, are you saying…?"

"You seem to have some fast thinking skills." Mu grinned.

"Within the debris belt, there are many items gathered there that have been floating in space." Murrue added. "And of course, there are remains of battleships there as well."

"Are you saying that we should go get our supplies from…?" Tolle realized.

"We don't have any other choice." Mu pointed out. "If we don't do something like that, we can't hold out much longer."

"So I hope you can help us in with the extravehicular activity." Murrue requested.

"I agree that's a hard plan to swallow." Natarle replied. "But in order for us to survive, we have no other options."

"I'm not saying roam around and find stuff we are lacking in." Murrue added. "I'm asking that we trade ourselves some small things so we can find the items we need." In order to survive…"

* * *

Back in the meeting…

"I feel you all can understand from what I have said so far." Rau concluded his report. "Our intentions were definitely not to destroy Heliopolis. I see the biggest cause for that incident to be the actions of Earth's military."

"So, definitely ORB was with the Earth military. It was them who ignored the protocols." One of the Supreme Council members remarked.

"But Representative Athrun…" another protested.

"I can't trust the words of a person that lives on Earth." Another replied.

"But Captain Klueze," Patrick Zala added. "The mobile suits of the Alliance… did you have to make so many sacrifices just to obtain it?"

"For that explanation I feel it's better to have the one person who has boarded one of the suits as well as having experienced fighting with the enemy pilot, Athrun Zala, to explain it all." Rau replied.

"I authorize to have Athrun Zala's report." Siegel Clyne replied.

"First is this mobile suit with the design of the Aegis." Athrun began, showing the council clips from the demolished Heliopolis. "It's major traits are…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Archangel_…

Kira launched off in the Strike, with Natarle, Tolle, Sai and Miriallia in Mistrals.

* * *

Back at the meeting…

"…That is all." Athrun concluded his report.

"Developing something like this… damned Naturals…" one of members hissed.

"However, isn't it still in its infant stages?" another asked. "Only five mobile suits do not possess that much of a threat…"

"But if they came this far, it means they are close to achieving the highest stage." Another objected. "So you're saying we should wait until they reach that stage?"

"With this… it's clear what the intentions of the Naturals are." Another agreed. "These bastards want to increase the amount of crisis…"

"Please be calm everyone." Siegel tried to sooth his arguing members. "Please be calm."

* * *

Back with the _Archangel_…

Kira and his friends were cruising through the debris belt.

* * *

Back at the meeting…

"There isn't anyone who seeks war." Patrick reasoned. "Among us, who actually hopes for war? Living happily, peacefully and quietly. That was our only hope. But who were the ones that violently stepped on that hope? Those who were so zealous that they took in our own Coordinator, and manipulated him!"

* * *

With Kira and the rest…

"This is…" Tolle gasped as he saw the remains of Julius 7.

* * *

Back at the meeting…

"We can't forget it, the Bloody Valentine." Patrick continued his speech. "The tragedy of Julius 7."

Insert flashback to Julius 7 blowing up.

* * *

Back with Kira and the rest…

"Dirt… in a place like this?" Tolle blinked.

"Julius 7?" Kira realized.

Back on the ship, Murrue gasped in realization.

* * *

Back at the meeting…

"243721 people… it's been one year since we lost that many citizens in that tragic incident." Patrick continued. "Even then we still came this far in holding off the war. But the Naturals… they trampled on all our efforts."

* * *

Back with Kira and the rest…

Miriallia screamed when she saw a dead mother holding on to her child as Natarle opened a door. Tolle cradled the weeping girl to comfort her.

* * *

Back at the meeting…

"We fought to preserve ourselves." Patrick continued. "If we can't preserve ourselves by not fighting, we have no choice but to fight!"

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_…

"There's water there? Are you certain?" Kira asked.

"There's about a million tons worth of frozen water there." Natarle replied when she retuned to the bridge.

"But, Natarle-san, you saw it too." Kira protested. "That PLANT, has hundreds of thousands of people that died… and we're…"

"That was the only source of water we found." Murrue pointed out.

"Nobody likes this idea." Mu agreed. "Its' basically a, 'We found water!' type of thing."

"Lieutenant Fraga…" Kira muttered.

"Nobody really wants to set foot on that place. But do we have any other options?" Mu asked. "We're alive! That means we have to keep on living."

* * *

After the meeting…

"Athrun…" Siegel turned to his daughter's fiancée.

"Chairman Clyne." Athrun saluted him.

"Skip the formalities, its not like we don't' know each other." Siegel waved his salute aside.

"No… this…" Athrun blinked.

"You finally return, but now Lacus can't it because of her work. I wonder when you two will ever meet." Siegel told the teenager.

"I'm sorry sir." Athrun replied.

"You don't have to apologize to me. But it looks like there's been something big happening." Siegel remarked as he stopped in front of an oil painting of Pallas Athena. "I could understand your father's explanations, but…"

"Athrun Zala!" Rau called out.

"We're going to go after the battleship and the mobile suit." He informed the pilot. "Nicol and Volt's forces will be under your command. We will set out in 72 hours."

"Yes sir!" Athrun replied.

"Excuse me, Chairman Clyne." Patrick interrupted.

Athrun saluted Siegel and went off with Rau.

"We don't have that much time, what do you plan to do by increasing the conflict?" Siegel asked as Patrick looked up at the oil painting.

"That's why we can't forgive them…" Patrick replied. "The people who get in our way!"

"We should replace that picture." He added, before walking away. "With a portrait of Ares."

* * *

We are then introduced to a musical interlude of Lacus singing a song of peace. As Athrun and Rau were driving down the highway, Athrun viewed as city-wide televisions broadcasting Lacus' song. The camera then turned to the _Archangel_ where the students were making paper flowers with some of the children. Athrun dropped Rau off at his quarters on another base, before the camera switched over to the _Archangel_ students and the Strike standing on an asteroid, which is floating near the _Archangel_. Miriallia then threw the paper flowers into space, and the officers stood solemnly on the bridge of _Archangel_, honouring those who have died. Kira, in the Strike, looks on sadly as well.

As the musical interlude ended, the camera returned a sad Athrun standing with flowers at the grave of his mother. He placed the flowers on the grave, recalling his father's words.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_We fought to preserve ourselves. If we can't preserve ourselves by not fighting, we have no choice but to fight!"_

* * *

The navy-haired pilot then got up and walked away.

* * *

Back with the _Archangel_ crew, they were beginning to recover the ice from the demolished Julius 7 debris.

"How much further from now?" Murrue asked.

"About 4 more hours. Explosives on the front. We can finish it all at once" Mu replied.

"A civilian ship? Is it destroyed…?" Kira questioned, surveying the area when he came upon a destroyed carrier.

His sensors then detected a GINN Reconnaissance unit from behind the carrier.

"A Reconnaissance type GINN! Why is it here?" he wondered aloud as he panned his camera closer. "If the _Archangel_ is detected here, it's over."

"Just go away… go away…" he prayed, training his gun on the GINN.

"Good…" he breathed in relief as the GINN moved off.

"AH!" he gasped in horror as one of the recovery ships appeared within sensory range and the GINN turned back.

"Stupid idiot!" he exclaimed. "Why did you have to see it?

"That's a ZAFT's…" Kuzzey gasped when the GINN was poised to shoot.

"I…" Kira hissed as Kuzzey's ship was hit.

Pressing his trigger, he disarmed the GINN before firing another two shots that destroyed the mobile suit.

"Thanks, Kira." Kuzzey voiced over the intercom. "I thought we'd be dead for sure."

"Kid, what's wrong?" Mu asked, snapping Kira out of his shocked state.

Just then, the Strike's sensors picked up a floating life pod in the midst of the debris.

"An escape pod?" Kira blinked. Then, something glittering caught his eye and Kira flew over to investigate after picking up the life pod.

"Captain." He opened the intercom.

"Yes Kira?" Murrue asked.

"There's something you ought to see." Kira reported. "I found a mass of crystal of unknown substance floating about and I think there is a person inside the crystal. What are your orders?"

"Being the crystal in for further analysis." Murrue instructed.

"Roger." Kira replied.

"Have the medical team on stand by." She added, after the Strike's pilot closed off his communicator. "If Kira happens to be right, we need to extract that person from the crystal. No telling how long he's in there."

As Kira neared the took the crystal, he was able to get a better look within and saw a girl suspended in the middle of her crystal coffin, her hands clasped in prayer.

* * *

On the docking bay…

"Looks like you really like to pick up things." Natarle remarked.

"I'm opening it now." Ramel Peru remarked, preparing to open the life pod. The crystal Kira retrieved had already been transported to the medical bay.

The Earth Alliance soldiers readied their guns as the life pod slid open and a pink Haro flew out.

"Hello, hello!" the Haro chirped.

"Thank you!" Lacus smiled as she floated out of the life pod. "Thanks for the hard work."

* * *

In the medical bay…

"Contact!" one of the technicians called as the laser beam finally cut through the crystal and freeing the girl within.

The now silvery-blue-haired Ami opened her eyes for the first time in centuries before floating down to land on the floor. Clad in a long-flowing Greek dress, her now waist-long hair blowing from an invisible wind, a towering golden aura appeared around the girl as Athena manifested through her. At the same time, ripples of the Goddess' rainbow-coloured aura encased the entire _Archangel_.

"Get the Captain… she'll want to see this." The head technician instructed, gasping at the enormous aura he was sensing from this girl and seeing the image of Palladium appear behind the young woman.

_Could it be…_ his eyes widening. _This child … is really Athena?_

* * *

On the docking bay…

Murrue's eyes widened at the technician's report and hurried to the medical bay and true enough her attention was caught by the tremendous aura the young woman from the crystal emitted.

_What's this warm, forgiving and gentle aura?_ Murrue wondered.

"So, the legend _is_ true…" Murrue gasped. "When the world is filled with evil, Athena will be reborn after every two thousand years to rid the world of evil."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well DavisJes, here's your Chapter 1. Happy now? Read and review.


	3. The Songstress of the Enemy Forces

SailorStar9: I've already put up Chapter 1. This is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 2: The Songstress of the Enemy Forces

* * *

"Ara? Ara? Ara?" Lacus blinked as she floated out of the life pod.

"Hello? Hello, hello. Hello Lacus!" her Haro quipped.

Kira grabbed her before she floated any further.

"Hello! Hello!" the pink Haro quipped.

"Thank you." Lacus replied, landing on the ground.

"Ahh… it's ok." Kira replied.

"Ara?" she blinked, noticing the Earth Alliance uniform. "Ara, ara? Ah, this isn't a ZAFT ship, is it?"

"Oh no!" her Haro wailed.

Natarle sighed, "Yes?"

"Uh… no…" Kira replied.

* * *

Back in PLANT…

Athrun was in the shower when the video com rang. Turning off the water, he headed out to answer the call.

"This is Athrun Zala." He spoke.

"ID Number 285002." A female officer reported. "Athrun Zala of the Cruz Team, message from HQ."

"Roger." Athrun replied.

"Vesalius will now be departing 35 hours earlier than scheduled." The officer transmitted her message. "At tomorrow morning, 0800 hours. All personnel are to assemble and board the ship one hour prior to departure. Requesting your acknowledgement."

"Vesalius will depart tomorrow morning at 0800 hours." Athrun repeated. "All personnel are to assemble and board the ship one hour prior. Athrun Zala, understood!"

With that, he turned off the video com and switched on his computer.

"The fact that Lady Lacus Clyne, representative of this memorial ceremony is onboard," a news broadcaster reported. "Might jeopardize this ship. I repeat, the ship heading towards 'Junius Seven' for preparations of the memorial group dispatch, the Silverwind has disappeared last night."

"Lacus…" Athrun muttered.

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_…

"Thank you very much for recovering the pod." Lacus told the three commanding officers. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

"Hello Lacus, hello." The Haro in her hand quipped. "This is my friend, Haro."

"Hello, hello to you too!" the pink Haro repeated. "Hello, hello."

"My, my." Mu sighed.

"What are they saying?" Tolle whispered.

"I can't hear, shut up Tolle." Sai retorted. ""You guys be quiet!"

"You people still have work left undone!" Natarle rebuked, when the door slid open. "Hurry up and get back to work!"

Upon seeing Kira outside, Lacus waved to him. Embarrassed, the pilot walked off.

"Clyne eh?" Mu echoed. "The current High Councillor of PLANT is called Siegel Clyne."

"Ah, Siegel Clyne is my father." Lacus supplied. "Do you know him?"

Mu sighed again.

"How did you end up here in the debris belt?" Murrue asked after letting out a sigh.

"I came to do a preparatory audit for the memorial ceremony in 'Junius Seven'." Lacus explained. "Then my ship encountered Earth Alliance ships. We told them we were a civilian ship, but… the Earth Alliance didn't like the reason we were here." And it eventually turned into a quarrel inside our ship. Then the people around me put me into the pod to escape."

"What have they done…?" Murrue was horrified.

"So, what happened to your ship after that?" Mu asked.

"I don't know," Lacus replied. "But I hope the Earth Alliance has calmed down since then."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Vesalius's departure time will be on schedule." One of the officers reported. "All personnel proceed to gate 11 for boarding immediately."

"Athrun." Patrick stopped his son. "You've heard of Lady Lacus, haven't you?"

"Yes." Athrun replied. "But Captain, Vesalius's change in schedule isn't for that, is it?"

"My, my, you're a cold man." Rau chided. "Of course, we're going to search for her."

"But we're still not sure if anything bad has happened." Athrun replied. "It's a civilian vessel anyway."

"Although, we did not announce this," Patrick added. "An Enforced Reconnaissance Type Ginn from Unron Team that we've sent to investigate hasn't returned yet."

"Junius Seven has been pulled by the Earth gravity and is now in the Debris Belt." Rau informed the pilot. "It's in a troublesome spot and we've lost track of the Gamow at Artemis."

"Could it be…!?" Athrun gasped at Rau's implication.

"All of PLANT knows that you and Lady Lacus are destined to be together." Patrick replied. "So it wouldn't make sense if Cruz's Team which you're a part of, is taking a rest here."

"But…" Athrun started.

"She's an idol." Patrick reminded them. "Take care of her, Cruz, Athrun."

The two soldiers slated and Patrick went off.

"Rescue her and come back like a hero is that what it's all about?" Athrun asked once Patrick was out of earshot.

"Or bring her corpse back wailing all the way." Rau added.

Ignoring Athrun's startled gasp, he continued, "Regardless, Senator Zala thinks it wouldn't be appropriate if you didn't go."

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_…

The warship was cruising out of the Debris Belt.

"Hello, are you all right? Hello?" Lacus' Haro quipped. "Are you all right?"

"Haro." Lacus looked at the pink Haro.

"Fight! Fight!" the Haro bantered, jumping onto her lap. "Shouldn't do that?"

"Let's quietly pray together, Haro." Lacus told the toy. "For those souls. So that they can rest in peace."

_That Ginn…_ Kira realized as he walked down the hallway. _What if it's…_

"If that's the case…" he gasped.

"No way." Flay retorted.

"Flay!" Miriallia scolded.

"I said no!" Flay insisted.

"Why?" Miriallia pressed.

"What happened?" Kira asked as he walked in.

"It's food for that girl." Kazui replied. "Miri wants Flay to bring it to her, and Flay said no. They got upset just because of that."

"I don't want to." Flay retorted. "It's scary to go to a place that has a Coordinator."

"Flay!" Miriallia scolded, noticing Kira's frown.

"Of course that doesn't include Kira. I understand that." Flay quickly corrected herself. "But that girl is from ZAFT right? A Coordinator isn't just smart, they also have excellent reflexes. What happens if something goes wrong? Right?"

"Flay!" Miriallia rebuked.

"But I don't think that girl is going to attack you suddenly." Kazui pointed out.

"You don't know that." Flay retorted. "You can't just tell from looks, what a Coordinator can really do. What if she's really strong? Right?"

"My… who's really strong?" Lacus interrupted the conversation.

"Hello, are you well? You too!" her Haro quipped.

* * *

On the bridge…

"And I thought we just solved our supply problems." Mu interrupted Murrue's thoughts. "This time it's the pink-haired princess. There's just no end to our worries, eh, Captain-dono?"

"It looks like we don't have any other choice but to bring her back with us to the Moon HQ." Murrue replied.

"We don't have any other choice do we?" Mu inquired.

"But what will happen to her if we bring her back to the Moon HQ?" Murrue was uncertain. "Even if she's a civilian…"

"They'll probably give her a big welcome." Mu replied. "After all, she's Clyne's daughter. There're many uses they can use her."

"If possible, I don't want to let that happen to her." Murrue answered. "To a civilian… and such a young girl."

"If you say that, then what about these guys?" Natarle asked. "Those who are helping us operate this ship. They were brought on board this ship and joined battles. They're civilian children as well."

"Ensign Bajirul, that's because…" Murrue protested.

"Although inevitable, you made Kira Yamato and others participate in the war." Natarle pointed out. "And now you just don't want that girl involved. Is that what you're saying? That girl's Clyne's daughter. That means she isn't just any ordinary civilian. That is a fact."

"And what about the girl in the crystal?" she pressed. "Can you say for certain that she is who you say she is?"

"You weren't there, Ensign Bajirul!" Murrue retorted. "You didn't see what I saw! That child is really _Athena_!"

* * *

Back in the cafeteria…

"Ah, I'm sorry if I surprised you." Lacus apologized. "I got thirsty. And please don't laugh at me, but I'm very hungry as well. Is this the cafeteria? I'd be happy if I can have something to eat."

"Hello, what is it? Hello?" Lacus' Haro quipped.

"Hold on a second!" Kira gasped.

"They didn't lock your door?" Kazui was surprised.

"I don't understand! Why is a ZAFT girl walking around without permission?" Flay demanded.

"Oh, I didn't get out without permission." Lacus corrected. "I asked while I was in the room, 'Is it okay for me to come out?' I did that three times! And, I don't belong to ZAFT. ZAFT is the name for the army. It's officially known as the Zodiac Alliance of Freedo…"

"You're all the same, you're all Coordinators." Flay cut off her sentence.

"We are not the same." Lacus replied/ "Though I am a Coordinator, I am not military personnel. You are not military personnel either, right? If so, then we are the same."

"Sorry for the late greeting." She added, offering a handshake. "My name is…"

"I don't want it, stop it!" Flay spat as she backed off. "This is utter nonsense, why do I have to shake your hand? You're a Coordinator! Don't act like we can be friends!"

"Hello? Hello?" Lacus' Haro quipped, unaware of the argument.

"Hey, let's play! Let's play!" the pink toy jumped as Kira escorted Lacus back to her room. "I don't want to admit it! I don't!"

"Are you Blue Cosmos, Flay?" Kazui asked after Kira and Lacus exited.

"That's not it!" Flay retorted. "But what those people said… it isn't wrong, is it? Those humans were genetically engineered, even though they aren't sick or anything. They go against nature. Their existence is wrong. This time we are all thinking the same right?"

* * *

In Lacus' room…

"I have to stay here, don't I?" Lacus asked as Kira placed her food tray on the table.

"Even time, every time!" her Haro quipped.

"Yes, it seems to be that way." Kira replied.

"This is boring. I'm alone all the time, even though I want to talk to everyone.?" Lacus admitted.

"Good afternoon!" her Haro quipped as it bounced on her lap.

"Because this is an Earth Alliance ship." Kira explained. "And there are people… who don't like Coordinators. Besides, we're now at war…"

"Lacus…" her Haro bantered as it bounced around.

"What a pity…" Lacus added.

"You too." Her Haro added, bouncing on her head before landing onto her hands.

"But you are very kind. Thank you!" Lacus beamed.

"Because I'm a Coordinator too." Kira confessed.

"You too?" Lacus' Haro echoed.

Meanwhile, Miriallia had pulled Tolle aside and told him about what had happened.

* * *

On the bridge…

"Huh?" the radio officer blinked as a transmission came in.

"Captain!" he called out.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked.

"I'm not mistaken." The radio officer replied. "This is the secret code pulse from the Earth Alliance 8th Fleet."

"Can you translate it?" Natarle asked.

"I'm doing it now." The radio officer replied. "I'll begin translation now."

"This is… battleship… from the 8th Fleet… Montgomery…" the transmission crackled. "Arch… angel, can you… hear me?"

"It's a fleet flying under Rear Admiral Halberton!" Murrue smiled in recognition.

"They were looking for us!?" Arnold beamed as happy expressions were on everyone's faces.

"Is that Lieutenant Kouhoe's team?" another officer asked.

"Please wait." The radio officer replied as the rest of the crew approached the radio. "Although I think they're still some distance away…"

"But if we can rendezvous with them…!" one of the gathered officers added.

"We can finally relax a bit!" Arnold finished the sentence.

Just then, Kira exited from Lacus' room.

"Kira!" Sai called out. "I heard from Miri… don't worry too much about it. I'll go talk to Flay afterwards…"

His sentence was cut off when Lacus begun to sing.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Because I'm a Coordinator too." Kira confessed._

"_I see." Lacus answered. "But you are kind because you are yourself, right? Could I please have your name?"_

"_I'm Kira, Kira Yamato." Kira replied, a faint blush gracing his cheeks._

"_I see. Thank you, Kira-sama." Lacus beamed._

* * *

"Is that girl singing?" Sai asked, snapping Kira out of his musings. "Such a beautiful voice. But I guess that's also due to genetic engineering… well, let's go. Let's have a bite to eat as well."

* * *

In the cafeteria…

"Although we somewhat forgot one thing." Kazui pointed out. "Kira's also a Coordinator. He could pilot that kind of mobile suit to battle without a problem."

* * *

Meanwhile, in board the Vesalius…

"What's wrong?" Rau asked.

"It looks like Earth's fleet." Ades replied. "What are they doing here?"

"If that ship is heading towards the Moon HQ from Artemis, what do you do?" Rau inquired, consulting his space maps.

"So it must be for resupply, or maybe they are to rendezvous with other ships." Ades replied.

"Apparently, they haven't detected us yet." Rau pointed out. "Don't lost them, chase them with caution."

"Us? But…" Ades protested.

"The search for Lacus Clyne is of course continuing." Rau answered. "But we can't let this chance slip by just because of one young lady. I don't want to be the laughing stock for future historians."

* * *

"Bearing 45, Mark 10, heading towards point Alpha. Route correction completed, thrust at 60%." The engine officer announced as the _Archangel_ proceeded.

"We can finally relax..." one of the civilians on board breathed in relief.

"I wonder when we can rendezvous with them." Another wondered.

"This ship is giving me a headache." A woman complained.

"Really? Father?" Flay beamed.

"Yup, he's coming in an advance party." Sai confirmed.

"Really!?" Flay smiled widely.

"Of course, they didn't know that you were here, but I sent our civilian name list to them just now." Sai told her.

"It's Father, thank goodness!" Flay wept.

"I'm happy for you." Sai told her.

* * *

In the hanger…

"Sorry I'm late." Kira apologized.

"I changed the values for the rising geometry, so take a look at it." Ramel told the pilot.

"Yes sir." Kira nodded.

"Well, we might not have any use of this anymore." Ramel remarked, looking at the Strike.

* * *

"Hello, how are you?" Lacus' Haro quipped on the table.

"Now for the question, where are we heading?' Lacus asked her toy.

"Ara?" the pink Haro questioned, rolling about. "We'll be late!"

As the ending theme, 'Although We Were Always Together' sounded in the background, Athena's Cosmo radiated around the warship.

* * *

SailorStar9: And this chapter is done. Read and review.


	4. Disappearing Light

SailorStar9: I've already put up Chapter 2. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 3: Disappearing Light

* * *

"Looks like we will head for to the Moon HQ after the rendezvous." One of the civilians remarked as Miriallia walked past the cafeteria.

"It might not be as good as ORB, but we'll manage somehow." Another added. "We should at least contact our wives and children…"

Entering the bathroom, she was shocked to see Flay doing a facial

"What is it?" Flay asked.

"I should be asking you that too, Flay." Miriallia replied.

"It's a facial pack." Flay answered. "Can't you see?"

"I can see that." Miriallia replied, as Flay peeled off the mask. "That's why… oh, whatever… Really, you managed to bring such items along with you..."

"It's because Father's coming along with the advance party." Flay answered. "I must doll myself up a little… the daughter of a Vice-Minister of the Atlantic Alliance can't be in a mess… it'll reflect badly on Father, right? And I haven't seen him for a while… I should do at least this much."

"Oh, ok." Miriallia replied as she stepped into the shower.

"Sigh, can't I do anything about my hair?" Flay sighed. "Well, there's nothing I can do… since it's an emergency situation."

* * *

On the bridge…

"The arrival of our fleet at the rendezvous point is going according to schedule." Murrue received a hail from the advance escort ship _Montgomery_. "After arrival, the _Archangel_ will be placed under our command. Head for the rendezvous point. Just a little bit more; I'm praying for your safe arrival! This is the Vice-Minister of the Atlantic Alliance, George Allster. First, I'd like to thank you for helping the civilians. Ah, and, erm… I had a pleasant surprise to find my daughter's name, Flay Allster, in the list of rescued civilians. If possible, I'd like to see her face… Vice-Minister-dono… you'll be able to see her immediately after we rendezvous."

"Flay's father is like that." Sai supplied.

* * *

On the Strike…

"What is it?" Kira asked as Ramel peered in.

"Just wondering what you were doing…" Ramel replied.

"Calibrating the offset and adjusting the some other things at the same time." Kira answered. "But, is it needed anymore?"

Ramel laughed, "Just keep doing it… this is your job until we have safely made to rendezvous. But you can stay around after that too…"

"It's no joke." Kira remarked after Ramel left.

* * *

On the bridge…

"Yo." Sai gave Miriallia a high-five as they met on the bridge.

* * *

In Lacus' room, she started singing again.

* * *

On the Vesalius…

"This is the projected route of the Earth Alliance fleet." Rau informed the pilots. "The rendezvous with Laconey and Polt's Teams is behind schedule. If it's a supply ship headed towards that _Archangel_, we can't let them go."

"We're going to attack them?" Athrun asked. "But, we…"

"We are soldiers, Athrun," Rau reminded him. "No matter how important the search for Lady Lacus is…"

* * *

On the _Archangel_…

"Three ships on radar." Pal reported. "Escort ships, Montgomery, Bernard, Law."

"Yes!" the commanding crew whooped in relief.

"This is…" Pal gasped when his radar was jammed.

"What is it?" Murrue asked.

"It's a Jammer! It's coming from that sector of space!" the radar officer replied.

* * *

On the Vesalius…

"Seems like the Commander's instincts were right after all. Let's see what that thing can do, Athrun!" one of the GINN's pilots told him.

"Ah." Athrun replied as Rau's words echoed in his mind. _If that's a supply ship headed towards that _Archangel_, we can't let them go._

Patrick Zala's reminder also came to him. _We fight to protect ourselves. If we cannot protect ourselves without fighting, then we have no choice but to fight!_

"_I hate war…" Kira cried during their last battle. "You said that, didn't you? Why did you attack Heliopolis?"_

"Athrun Zala, launching!" the nay-haired pilot declared, taking off in the Aegis.

* * *

On the _Montgomery__…_

"Hurry up with the launching of the mobile armours!" the commanding officer instructed as the radar detected the Vesalius forces approaching. "Missiles and anti-beam explosives, open all hatches!"

At his command, the Moebiuses were launched.

"Heat sources closing in! Four mobile suits!" the radar officer reported.

"What the heck is going on?" George asked. "Why didn't we notice the enemy ship before?"

"Evade!" the commanding officer ordered. "Stern up 30 degrees! Roll to port, 20 degrees! Send a message to _Archangel_ telling them to withdraw!"

"What, but then…" George protested.

"What do you think we can do in this situation?" the commander asked.

"If we can't make the rendezvous, doesn't it make this trip futile?" George inquired.

"It would be even more futile if that ship gets destroyed." The commander pointed out.

* * *

Back in the _Archangel_…

"Battle-like heat patterns detected in front." The radar officer reported. "It's the advance party!"

"A battle?" Sai echoed.

"Message from Montgomery!" Pal added. "Rendezvous is cancelled. _Archangel_ is to withdraw immediately!"

"Captain!" Natarle gasped.

"The enemy's strength?" Murrue asked.

"Yellow 2-5-7, Mark 4-0-2, Nazca Class located!" The radar office replied. "Heat source confirmation, three GINNs. And… please wait! That's… Aegis! X303, the Aegis!"

"Then doesn't that mean it's that same Nazca Class?" Murrue gasped.

* * *

Back in the battle…

Athrun skilfully dodged the Moebiuses attacking him, destroying them in turn.

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_…

"Captain!" Natarle looked at Murrue.

"But, that ship…" one of the crew added.

"Even if we withdraw now, there's no guarantee that we'll be able to escape." Murrue reasoned. "All hands, Level 1 Battle Alert! _Archangel_ will move ahead to support the advance party!"

"All hands, Level 1 Battle Alert!" the mechanical voice sounded over the intercom. "I repeat, all hands, Level 1 Battle Alert!"

"Hello? Hello?" Lacus' Haro quipped as Lacus' door slid open when she heard Kira running off.

"Again?" Kira echoed when Lacus stepped out.

"What's going on? The ship has suddenly gone so rowdy." Lacus asked.

"We've entered battle alert." Kira informed her. "Please, go inside."

"What's with this door's key…?" he wondered after pushing Lacus back into her room.

"Hello Haro, hello Haro!" Lacus' toy quipped. "I won't admit it! I won't admit it!"

"Battle alert… my, does that mean there will be fighting?" Lacus asked.

"That's right." Kira replied. "Or rather, it's been going on for some time already."

"Ara?" the pink Haro inquired.

"Kira-sama, will you also be fighting?" Lacus asked.

"Anyway, please don't leave your room." Kira advised. "This time for sure, ok?"

"You too!" Lacus' Haro quipped as Kira ran off.

"Worried?" Athena asked knowingly.

"You…" Lacus gasped, turning to the silvery-haired girl.

"Lady Athena." The female Coordinator curtseyed as Athena waved her greeting aside.

"Shall we sing, Haro?" Lacus asked as she picked up the talking toy.

"Every time, every time!" Haro quipped and the two females entered the room.

* * *

"Kira!" Flay stopped the pilot. "What does the battle alert mean? What happened to the advance party?"

"I don't know. I haven't been informed of anything yet…" Kira replied.

"They're ok, right?" Flay pressed. "Father's ship won't get shot down right? Right?"

"It'll be ok Flay." Kira assured her. "Since we're going too."

* * *

Back in the battle…

Athrun easily dodged the Moebiuses before destroying the escort ship, Bernard.

"Escort ship, Bernard destroyed!" the radar officer of the_ Montgomery _reported. "X 303 Aegis! It's heading towards Law!"

"Getting shot by stolen allied units… what kind of sick joke is this?" George wondered.

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_…

"Mobius Zero-type, Lieutenant Fraga, to the linear catapult." Miriallia instructed.

"You're late, kid!" Ramel scolded after Mu took off.

"I'm sorry!" Kira replied, floating towards the Strike.

"The enemy is made up of a Nazca Class Cruiser, three GINNs and the Aegis." Miriallia informed him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Kira," Sai added. "Flay's father is in the advance party. I'm counting on you!"

"Okay." Kira replied.

"To the catapult." Miriallia started as the Strike was moved to the catapult. "Aile Strike, stand by. System, all green. Route clear. Strike, go ahead."

At that, Kira launched.

"Valiant, numbers one and two. Fire!" Murrue instructed as the ship closed in.

"_Archangel_ is…" the crew on the_ Montgomery_ gasped when the Archangel's beams destroyed the mobile suits in front of them.

"They came?" George gaped.

"Stupid!" the commander hissed.

* * *

On the Vesalius…

"Arrival of the favourite." Rau remarked as the battle raged on. "Don't spend too much time on the small fry!"

* * *

Back in the battle…

The Aegis' radar informed its pilot of the Strike's presence after the battle armor destroyed the Law escort ship.

Ignoring the ongoing battle for now, Athrun turned to engage the Strike. They both fired their beam rifles, but each dodged the other's attack. They then switched to beam sabres for close combat as the fighting continued around them.

Meanwhile, Mu hissed as the GINNs evaded his attack. He managed to destroy a GINN before another GINN damaged his Moebius Zero forcing him to return to the _Archangel_..

"Damn!" Mu cursed as he went down. "This is going to make me look bad!"

* * *

Back on the ship…

"Gottfried number one, aim and fire!" Murrue instructed as Flay entered the bridge. "Where's Lieutenant Fraga?"

"Zero, returning! The unit is damaged!" Miriallia reported.

"Missiles from Vesalius," The weaponry officer added. "Heading towards Law."

"Damn!" Murrue cursed.

"Flay?" Kazui blinked as Flay entered the bridge.

"Flay…" Sai muttered.

"Father…" Flay mumbled. "How's Father's ship?"

"We are in the midst of a battle right now." Murrue told her strictly. "Civilians should get out of the bridge!"

"Which one is Father's ship?" Flay wailed. "What's happening?"

"Flay!" Sai tried to calm her.

"What? Let me go!" Flay demanded.

Too late, she realized as the _Law_ was too destroyed.

"Law, destroyed!" the weaponry officer reported.

"Flay, let's go!" Sai told her. "You can't stay here! Flay!"

"Two GINNs are heading towards the Montgomery!" the weaponry officer added. "Mobile armour, all destroyed but one!"

"Flay!" Sai chided as he led her out.

"That kid…" Flay mumbled.

"Where's Kira?" she asked. "What is he doing?"

"He's giving it his best." Sai told her. "But the other side has the Aegis after all. It doesn't look too good…"

"But he said it's be alright!" Flay protested. "He said 'It'll be ok, since we're going too!'"

* * *

Back in the battle…

Kira and Athrun were still decking it out.

* * *

Back on the ship…

"It's going to be alright, ok?" Sai assured the distraught Flay as he escorted her back to her room. "Your father's ship is going to be fine."

An explosion rocked the ship.

"Flay?" Sai grabbed her before the girl ran off again.

"No, me too!" Flay wailed. "Let me go! I said LET ME GO!"

"Flay!" Sai chided just as they heard Lacus' song.

"That girl…" Sai muttered.

"Flay!" he gasped as Flay ran towards Lacus' room.

"Huh?" Lacus stopped singing and looked up as the door slid open.

Athena stood up from her kneeling position from the window, her Cosmo still radiating around her.

* * *

Back on the bridge….

"Get ready to fire the Lohengrin!" Murrue instructed.

"A GINN's coming!" Natarle reported. "Status of the Strike?"

"Captain!" Mu said over the intercom. "It's no use! If we don't retreat, we'll be taken down too!"

"But!" Murrue gasped.

* * *

Back in the battle….

Kira and Athrun were still fighting when a GINN destroyed the_ Montgomery's_ main cannon.

"The main cannon's been hit!" the weaponry officer reported. "Motivators destroyed! Locking down all sections!"

"What are they doing…?" George wondered. "Why can't they shoot down that one GINN?"

"Please proceed to the ejection pod, Vice-Minister!" the commander instructed as Kira and Athrun were still fighting it out.

* * *

Back on the _Archangel's_ bridge…

Flay had grabbed Lacus and re-entered the bridge.

"I'll kill this girl!" she threatened. "If they shoot at my Father's ship! Tell them that! I'll kill this girl!"

"Flay!" Sai rebuked as he entered the bridge.

"TELL THEM!" Flay screamed.

Her threat came too late as the Vesalius' beams shot through the_ Montgomery_, destroying it.

"NO!!!" Flay wailed, backing off into Sai's arms.

"Captain!" Natarle distracted the crew from Flay's outburst.

"Ensign Bajirul!" Murrue gasped as the vice-captain grabbed Kazui's headpiece.

"Message to the ZAFT forces." Natarle said over the com link, "This is an Earth Alliance vessel. The _Archangel_!"

* * *

On the Vesalius…

"A transmission from the _Archangel_." The ship's radar officer reported.

"Hm?" Rau muttered.

"Right now, we have onboard, Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, Chairman of the PLANT High Council." Natarle explained.

* * *

On the battlefield…

Athrun stopped upon hearing Natarle's words.

"What? The pilot gasped.

* * *

On the Vesalius…

"Lacus-sama?" Ades gaped.

"We found her in an ejection pod by accident." Natarle continued. "And are treating her in accordance to basic human rights and civility. However, if we are fired upon by any of your ships, we will interpret that as forfeiting your duties towards Lady Lacus Clyne. Our crew will then deal her as they seem fit."

"Would that be right, Natarle-san?" Athena asked as she entered the bridge.

"You…" Natarle gasped at the immense aura the girl gave off. _That aura is… It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of an aura… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one has such a powerful aura! Could this child be…!_

"Using a civilian like Clyne-san to pressure the enemy into giving way is not becoming of an officer like you, is there?" Athena inquired.

Turning to the screen, the Goddess curtseyed.

"I do apologize for the rush actions Allster-san and Natarle-san have committed." She replied. "But please be informed that George Allster, the father of Allster-san here and the Vice-Minister of the Atlantic Alliance was on board one of the escort ships which _you_ have discriminately destroyed."

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"This…!" Athrun gasped, not only at the sudden revelation, but also at the golden aureole he could _see_ surround the silvery-haired girl.

"Ramius-san was right…" Kira realized. "That girl… she really is Athena!"

* * *

"What's going on…?" Mu sighed as he exited from his damaged mobile suit.

* * *

"Such poor taste..." Rau remarked onboard his vessel. "They looked like they are rushing to cover the fleet, but instead… and they even have to have a mere _child_ explain their reasons."

"Commander!" Ades turned to Rau for instructions.

"Yeah, I know." Rau replied. "All units cease fire!"

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_'s bridge…

"We can't let them take down the Strike and the _Archangel_ here!" Natarle told Murrue and Athena.

"I know that." Murrue replied. "Natal."

"Someone, please escort Lady Lacus and Lady Athena back to their rooms!" Natarle ordered.

As Sai watched over the unconscious Flay, two officers walked the two females back to their respective rooms.

"Hello. Hello. Hello, hello." Haro quipped, following its mistress.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, this chapter is down! Read and review.


	5. Crossroads

SailorStar9: Since my DDS fic has been put on hold until the folks over at upload the rest, I've decided to continue with this MIA fic. So, this is Chapter 4, read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 4: Crossroads

* * *

On the Vesalius…

"That's right." Rau instructed. "All units cease fire. Didn't you hear that broadcast?"

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle...

"Taking a civilian that you rescued as a hostage..." Athrun spat. "And fighting alongside these such cowards... is that your kind of justice? Kira!"

"Athrun..." Kira muttered.

"I will rescue her." Athrun promised. "Definitely!"

With that, he flew off.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"We may have averted the danger at present." Murrue remarked. "But the situation hasn't changed at all."

"We can rethink our strategies now." Natarle noted. "That is our most important concern, considering our current situation."

"Yes." Murrue agreed. "I'm aware of that."

* * *

In the docking bay...

"Hurry up!" Mu urged. "It's not as if it ends here."

"I know." Ramel remarked as he worked on the Zero. "But this ship seems to be plagued by some unlucky gods."

"Shouldn't that be Cruz instead?" Mu corrected.

"What's this all about?" Kira asked, entering the scene.

"Whatever..." Mu replied as he floated off. "You heard, right? That's how it is."

"Taking her as a hostage, threatening her and then running away..." Kira pressed, following Mu. "Is this what the Earth Alliance is about?"

"Not being able to do anything but shameful things like that..." Mu shot him a look. "It's because we're weak, right? Be it you or I, we have no right to criticize the Captain or the Vice-Captain."

* * *

On the Vesalius...

"Even if we follow them like this," Ades noted. "As long as Lacus-sama is there, nothing will happen."

"They are probably planning to meet up with the Moon Fleet." Rau surmised.

"But..." Ades pointed out. "If they take Lacus-sama to a fleet..."

"What is the Gamow's location?" Rau inquired. "How long will it take for them to meet up with us?"

"It's currently located at 6-Mark 5-0-9 Epsilon 0.3." Ades reported. "It would take 7 hours before we can rendezvous with them."

"Then that mean they'll be able to rendezvous before we can take any action." Rau concluded. "This is complicated."

* * *

In Flay's room...

Flay woke up and her eyes widened at the memory of her father's transport ship exploding. Getting up, she clutched her head and screamed.

"Fray..." Sai looked at her

"Frey." he hurried to her side. "Frey."

"Father!" Frey gasped. "Father... Hey, where's Father?"

"Father's ship..." she sobbed, grabbing Sai's uniform as Sai look away. "What happened to father's ship?"

"Frey!" Sai scolded.

Just then, Miriallia entered with three watter bottles in hand, dropping them when she sees Frey crying in Sai's arms.

Upon hearing Frey's wails, Kira hurried over, one of the dropped bottles preventing the door from sliding shut.

"Lie, that's a lie." Frey wailed. "THAT'S A LIE!"

"Kira..." Miriallia looked at the pilot.

"Frey..." Kira started.

"Liar!" Frey accused, glaring at Kira with hatred. ""Didn't you say it'd be okay? 'It'll be ok, since we're going to!' Why didn't you protect father's ship!? Why didn't you kill them!?"

"Frey..." Miriallia chided. "Kira fought desperately..."

"You, because you're a Coordinator too..." Frey hissed. "You weren't fighting seriously, were you?"

With that, she sobbed in Sai's arms. "Father... give my back my Father... Father..."

"Frey..." Sai tightened his hold on her.

"Kira!" Miriallia gasped when Kira took off running.

Getting on the elevator, he recalled Athrun's accusations. _Taking a civilian that you rescued as a hostage... And fighting alongside these such cowards... is that your kind of justice?_

_Not being able to do anything but shameful things like that... It's because we're weak, right?_ Mu had told him.

_You, because you're a Coordinator too... You weren't fighting seriously, were you?_ Frey snapped.

Kazui blinked as Kira floated past him.

Arriving at the viewing deck, Kira let out an agonizing cry as the tears he fought so hard to hold back flowed.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked.

* * *

On the Vesalius...

Rau got out of the shower when he received a message from Ades.

"What is it?" Rau asked.

"A communication from Defense Council Chairman, Senator Zala." Ades informed him. "Shall I patch it through?"

"No, I'll take it on the bridge." Rau replied.

"My, my..." he remarked, swallowing his pills. "Such a fuss over one little girl's life..."

* * *

On the viewing deck on the Archangel...

Kira stopped Lacus from wiping his tears, as he rubbed them off himself.

"What are you doing..." he blinked. "In a place like this?"

"Taking a walk..." Lacus replied, letting herself float off. "Then I heard a loud scream from here."

"You shouldn't come out whenever you want." Kira told her. "They'll think you're a spy."

"Oh?" Lacus inquired, floating back down.

"But, this Pink-chan..." she added, looking at her Haro.

"Hello!" her Haro quipped.

"Likes walks, or... even when the door is locked, it will open it and go out on its own." Lacus added.

"I won't admit it! " the Haro chirped.

"Anyway, let's go back." Kira told her.

"Come." he offered her his hand.

"The fighting is over, right?" Lacus asked, floating off again.

"Yes." Kira replied. "Well... thanks to you."

"But still..." Lacus added as she landed. "Your face looks sad."

"I..." Kira started. "I... don't really want to fight. Since I'm also a Coordinator, Athrun is... a friend I was really close to."

"Athrun?" Lacus echoed.

"Athrun Zala." Kira supplied. "He's that mobile suit's... Aegis' pilot."

Unknown to him, Kazui was listening into the conversation.

"Is that so?" Lacus asked as Kazui walked off. "You two are good people. That is truly a sad thing."

"Do you know Athrun?" Kira inquired.

"Athrun Zala is..." Lacus replied. "The person I will marry one day. Although he is kind, he is really quiet."

"Haro." her Haro floated by and Lacus caught the toy. "But , he gave me this Haro."

"Hello, Haro." the pink toy chirped. "When I said I really loved it... he made one after another!"

"I see." Kira noted. "Athrun hasn't changed then. My Torii was also made by him."

"Ah, really?" Lacus gushed.

"But..." Kira looked away.

"Wouldn't it be great that the two of you need not fight each other?" Lacus voiced.

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"I understand Frey's feelings too." Miriallia remarked. "But that was too mean."

"'Because you're a Coordinator too.'" Sai quoted. "'You weren't fighting seriously.' eh."

"It's not like that!" Tolle snapped. "Kira always tries to do his best. And fights."

"It's not that I doubt him." Sai noted. "When you're on the bridge, you'll understand, even if you don't want to, how stressful a mobile suit battle is..."

"But is it really so?" Kazui questioned.

"What is it, Kazui?" Tolle asked.

"It seems that that mobile suit they stole, Aegis, is piloted by an old friend of Kira." Kazui replied. "I heard him talk with that Coordinator girl. Seems that he was a really good friend."

"Then, you just have to trust him." Athena intervened.

"You..." Sai blinked at the Earth Guardian.

"That's what being friends is all about, right?" Athena smiled. "To have complete and absolute trust. Believe that he will do the right thing."

* * *

That night...

"Tori, tori, torii?" Torii chirped on its master's shoulder.

_Athrun Zala is..._ Kira recalled what Lacus told him as he let the mechanical bird perch on his finger. _The person I will marry one day._

"This is still wrong." Kira concluded and slipped out of bed.

"Haro? Every time, every time..." the pink Haro on Lacus' table chirped as it switched itself on when Kira snuck into the room.

"Haro..." Kira hushed the toy.

"What?" Lacus stirred. "Haro?"

"Ara, Kira-sama?" she sat up. "What is the matter?"

"Don't say anything and come with me." Kira told her. "Quietly."

After allowing her to dress, Kira snuck the pink-haired female out, her Haro bouncing after them.

After seeing that they were almost discovered, Kira quickly hid Lacus behind one of the corridor's sliding gateways, using his body to cover her.

"Kira?" Sai blinked.

"Every time!" Haro chirped as Lacus poked her head out. "Every time!"

"What are you doing?" Sai approached the pair with Miriallia after the two got over the shock.

"What are you going to do with her?" Miriallia inquired.

"You can't be..." she realized what Kira intended to do.

"Please let us go without asking us anything." Kira begged. "I don't want you to get involved. I hate this!"

"Do your best! Do your best!" Haro quipped.

"Well... taking a girl hostage is something a bad guy would do anyway..." Sai noted.

"We'll help." he offered.

"Sai..." Kira blinked.

"Lady Athena also said it." Miriallia added. "Being friends is to have complete and absolute trust."

"Athena...?" Kira blinked.

* * *

In the docking deck...

"Wear this... from the top..." Kira handed Lacus a space suit, before blinking at her attire.

Realizing that her skirt would be in the way, Lacus undid the straps holding her skirt up and kicked it off.

"Ah, nothing." Sai remarked, getting over the shock of seeing Lacus' bulging belly. "It's just that suddenly... 'How many months has it been?'..." causing Kira and Miriallia to sigh.

After floating to the Strike's docking bay, Miriallia gave Kira a nod, indicating that the coast was clear. Kira floated over to the Gundam's cockpit, with Sai covering Lacus and passing the pink-haired girl to the pilot.

"Thank you." Lacus thanked him as she entered the cockpit. "Let's meet again."

"Don't know about that." Sai added.

"Kira." he started. "You'll come back, right?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ramel demanded.

"You'll definitely come back, right?" Sai pressed. "To us!"

"Definitely." Kira replied as he shut the cockpit. "I promise."

With the cockpit shut, Sai and Miriallia floated away from the docking walkway.

"What?" Ramel demanded.

"Sergeant!" one of his subordinates remarked.

"Definitely, right?" Sai pressed. "It's a promise!"

"I'm opening the hatch, please take cover." Kira requested after the Strike was released from its hatch.

"Definitely, Kira!" Sai shouted. "I trust you!"

* * *

In the bridge...

"What is it?" Murrue asked as the 'Alert' bell sounded.

"Strike!" Natarle gasped as the hatch opened. "What are you doing? Kira Yamato!"

"The kid has taken her with him!" Mu told her. "It's no use! He's already opened the airlock!"

"What?" Natarle exclaimed.

* * *

In the launching hatch...

"We're leaving." Kira declared. "Please hold on tight."

"You too!" Haro chirped as they launched.

* * *

On the Vesalius...

Rau was alerted by a warning siren.

"We've confirmed a mobile suit launch from the Ashitsuki." one of the attending officers reported.

"Level 1 Battle Alert!" the intercom droned. "Mobile suit pilots should prepare for launch immediately! I repeat! Mobile suit pilots..."

* * *

"This is Strike." Kira sent his message over to the Vesalius. "A mobile suit with the Earth Alliance's Archangel. I'm handing over Lacus Clyne. However, the Nazca Class should stop their ship. The Aegis pilot will meet me alone; these are my conditions! In the events that these conditions are violated, I cannot guarantee her safety!"

Meanwhile, Mu had boarded the Zero.

* * *

_Kira?_ Athrun mused.

"What are they planning to do, that dammed Ashitsuki!" Ades cursed.

"Commander... please let me go!" Athrun requested.

"We don't know their intention yet!" Ades reminded him. "Or if Lacus-sama is really with him..."

"Commander!" Athrun pressed.

"I understand." Rau smiled. "Permission granted."

"Thank you very much." Athrun noted.

"Is it all right?" Ades asked after Athrun cut off the link.

"It's definitely a chance." Rau told him. "It seems their pilot is also still a kid."

"Stop the ship... and prepare my Cgue, Ades." he instructed.

* * *

In the Archangel's bridge...

"Captain!" Natarle gasped when the Zero took off. "He's acting on his own! We should attack...!"

"If you do that," Mu reminded her. "This time, it'll be Strike firing at us!"

"Maybe." he winked.

"Natarle-san, let him be." Athena interrupted.

"Lady Athena..." Murrue blinked.

"Right now..." Athena added. "Kira-san is doing what he believes is right. We must have faith in his decisions. That's all we can do right now, right?"

"Nazca Class has stopped their engines." the radar operator reported. "They have stopped. Aegis closing in!"

* * *

In space...

Athrun had pulled to a stop at the meeting point.

"Athrun..." Kira muttered, pointing his rifle beam at the Aegis. "Zala?"

"That's right." Athrun replied.

"Open the cockpit!" Kira instructed, the two friends opening their cockpits at the same time.

"Talk to him." Kira told the girl with him.

At Lacus' blink, he explained, "He can't see your face... he has to know it's really you."

"Aah, I see. " Lacus noted.

"Good afternoon, Athrun." she greeted the other pilot. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Confirmed." Athrun added after Haro's chirp.

"Then, take her and go!" Kira replied.

Unstrapping himself, Athrun slid out of the cockpit.

"Please." Kira looked at Lacus and pushed her over.

"Thanks for everything, Kira." Lacus turned to him. "Athrun, you too."

"Kira!" Athrun turned to the other pilot. "Come with me too! Is there any reason for you to remain in the Earth Alliance?"

"I..." Kira started. "Don't want to fight with you. But in that ship there are people I want to protect... my friends are there! Moreso... now that we've found Athena... I can't leave her to be killed, can I?"

"Then, there's nothing I can do." Athrun muttered.

Then, his eyes widened as he saw Athena's Cosmo ripple surround the Strike, a vision of Athena behind the Gundam. _That aura is… It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of an aura… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one has such a powerful aura! Could she be…!_

"The next time we do battle, I will fire at you!" he snapped after Athena's Cosmo died off.

"Me too!" Kira added and shut the cockpit as he floated back.

* * *

On the Vesalius...

"Enemy mobile suit... increasing in distance!" Ades reported.

"Start the engines, Ades!" Rau instructed as he launched.

* * *

In the Archangel's bridge...

"A mobile suit has launched from the enemy's ship!" the weaponry officer reported.

"Nazca Class has started its engines!" Pal added.

* * *

In the launching deck...

"I thought it'd end up like this." Mu mused, launching in the Zero.

* * *

In space...

"Commander?" Athrun gasped.

"As if I'll let him!" the Haro chirped.

"Athrun is to take Lady Lacus and withdraw!" Rau instructed.

"Lieutenant Fraga!" Kira gaped.

"Did you think they'd do nothing?" Mu barked.

"Lacus, it's dangerous so..." Athrun blinked as Lacus switched on the intercom.

"Commander Rau Lu Cruz." Lacus begun. "Please stop it. Do you want to make a battlefield out of where, I, a representative of the Memorial Party, am currently at?"

_What is she saying at a time like this?_ Rau hissed.

"I won't allow you to do that." Lacus added. "Please stop all offensive actions now. Do you not hear me?"

"What a troublesome girl..." Rau hissed.

"Roger!" he replied outloud before flying off. "Lacus Clyne."

"You as well, Lieutenant." Athena's stern voice came from the Archangel. "This was supposed to be a peaceful handover of a civilian. I will not allow you to turn into a battle!"

Mu let out a low whistle, "Should I say, 'just as expected from the Goddess who guards Earth?'"

"I won't allow it! I won't allow it!" Lacus Haro quipped as Athrun blinked at a smiling Lacus.

"I don't know what's up, but let's go back too." Mu looked over at Kira. "Going after them will just lead us to more trouble."

"Yes." Kira replied.

Turning, the two pilots headed back.

"An unbelievable princess, that one." Mu noted. "And that's Athena for you, the Earth's Goddess."

"What's the matter?" he asked when Kira remained silent.

"No... it's nothing." Kira replied, silently shedding tears.

* * *

On the Archangel...

"At this rate, we'll die..." Frey muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Awakening Sword

SailorStar9: I've already put up Chapter 4. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 5: The Awakening Sword

* * *

Back on the Archangel...

"The defendant does not understand at all how much his actions endangered the ship." Natarle started, taking the prosecutor role.

"What she just said was an analogy." Mu remarked, taking up the defending position. "I request for it to be erased from the court records."

"Request granted." Murrue replied, playing judge.

"Ummm, firstly, using civilians as hostages..." Mu continued, consulting the law book. "This is in violation of Article 4 of the Kolska Treaty."

"Our actions corresponds to the same article, Special Case, Item 4." Natarle rebutted. "Which states that this rule does not apply during wartimes."

"Eh? Special Case, Item 4?" Mu blinked. "What in the...? I didn't know about that...!"

"Ahh, but..." he started. "Because he released the hostage, the Nazism Class Cruiser retreated, and we were able to get out of a pinch."

"That's only a hind-sight based opinion." Natarle refuted.

"Kira Yamato, do you have anything you will like to explain?" Murrue looked at the accused. "Why did you commit such an act?"

"Because I didn't rescue her to use her as a hostage." Kira replied.

"That's right!" Mu agreed. "If there's someone who'd do it, she'd be the one!"

"Objection!" Natarle shouted.

"The counsel should be careful with his language." Murrue warned.

"Kira Yamato's actions are in violation with Clause B, Article 3 of the Martial Law." she declared. "Clause F of Article 10, and in infringement of the Clause 3 of Article 13. This court passes the verdict. Execution."

"But that's only if you were in a military court." she corrected, seeing Kira's shocked expression. "This court does not have the authority to judge civilians. I demand that Kira Yamato consider his actions carefully from now on. This court will now adjourn."

"Excuse me..." Kira started.

"In other words, don't do anything that's out of line from now on." Mu rephrased.

"Please excuse me." Kira exited from the 'court' as Sai and Miriallia waited outside.

"Kira." Sai remarked. "Are you okay?"

"What did they say?" Miriallia asked.

"Are you going to clean the toilet for a week?" Sai inquired.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Mu noted, floating out. "Can you do it for me?"

"It's okay now." Kira told them after Natarle exited.

"I see." Sai noted. "So it's only us."

"We made Sergent Maddock extremely angry." Miriallia supplied. "He said, 'Don't you know the meaning of the word 'Danger'?'"

"Ah, sorry, I'll help you." Kira offered.

"It's okay." Sai told him. "Since we're going to join up with the 8th Fleet soon. It's no big deal. Kazui, he... he said he overheard your conversation with that girl. That person who pilots the Aegis is your friend, right? To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried."

"Sai..." Kira muttered.

"But thank goodness!" Sai added. "You came back to us. See you, I have to take my shift now."

Kira floated to the passageway where the two disappeared into as he recalled the promise, unaware that Frey had heard.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Definitely, Kira!" Sai shouted. "I trust you!"_

* * *

On the Gamow...

"It's true that we'll be able to catch up with them before they meet up with the fleet." Nicol noted, as the other three pilots discussed their next step. "But we only have 10 minutes before entering the 8th Fleet's firing range."

"So we have 10 minutes." Dearka added.

"Cowards should shut up!" Yzak noted. "Do we have 10 minutes or do we have 10 minutes only. It's how you think. I'd be sorry if I let them slip away with that 10 minutes we have."

"I agree." Dearka remarked. "Whether a surprise attack succeeds or not does not depend on the amount of time we have."

"I know that, but..." Nicol protested.

"Vesalius will come back with Commander Laconey as soon as they drop off Lady Lacus." Yzak remarked. "Before that, that Ashitsuki is ours to sink, got it?"

"Okay." Dearka agreed.

"Understood." Nicol replied.

* * *

On the Vesalius...

"Hello, hello, Athrun!" Haro chirped as it bounced out of Lacus' room and right into a visiting Athrun.

"Lacus..." Athrun sighed, catching the pink toy.

"Haro's really excited to meet you again." Lacus told him.

"Haro doesn't have that kind of feelings. Athrun remarked. "You are a guest, and the Vesalius is a battleship. Please do not wander around outside your room."

"I hear the same thing everywhere I go." Lacus noted after Athrun escorted her back to her room. "How boring."

"There's nothing I can do." Athrun reminded her. "That's the situation we're in now."

"What is it, Athrun?" Lacus asked breaking the silence.

"I'm just wondering how you feel, because you've been taken hostage." Athrun replied.

"I'm fine." Lacus assured him. "Even on the other ship, your friend took good care of me."

"Is that so?" Athrun noted.

"Kira-sama is a very kind person, and strong." Lacus added.

"He's an idiot!" Athrun retorted. "Despite saying he's not military personnel, he still pilots that thing. He's being used! He's just using his friends as an excuse... because both his parents are Naturals. That's why..."

"He said he didn't want to fight you." Lacus replied, after Athrun rejected her gesture of comfort.

"I feel the same way!" Athrun shouted. "I don't want to fight him..."

"'Will this war end if we remove the distinction between Naturals and Coordinators?'" Lacus quoted.

At Athrun's blink, she explained, "That's what Lady Athena asked me. And she also asked, 'Why do we _even _have to have this differentiation? Why can't everyone realize that, be it Natural or Coordinator, we all originate from the same place? Only with that realization, both Naturals and Coordinators will be able to understand each other, and only then, will real peace to achieved.'"

"What she speaks," she added. "There may be some truth."

"Excuse me, I have to leave now." Athrun remarked and exited.

"You always look so sad these days." Lacus noted.

"No one puts on a cheery smile while they're at war." Athrun told her.

* * *

On the Archangel...

"30 minutes until rendezvous point." Murrue noted on the bridge. "We've somehow made it this far."

"Operators, stay alert!" Natarle barked. "The fleet is highly visible. And there are enemies heading their way!"

"Yes madam!" one of the operators replied.

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"Just a little bit more, after all this..." Kazui noted.

"Yeah." Sai agreed.

"They'll let us off on Earth, eh?" Kazui asked. "But at that time, Lieutenant Ramius said..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Regardless of what happened, you people have seen a top military secret." Murrue remarked, training her gun at the teens. "Until I contract the appropriate authorities to decide your arrangements, you will have to stay with me."_

* * *

"Yeah, isn't the fleet that 'appropriate authority'?" Sai agreed.

"Yeah, but..." Kazui noted.

"But?" Sai echoed.

"What's going to happen to Kira?" Kazui asked. "Will he be able to get off with us? After all those things he did..."

Just then, Kira entered the cafeteria, the three males remaining silent.

"Frey?" Sai blinked at the girl standing at the door. "Are you okay, Frey? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm okay." Frey assured him.

"Kira, I'm sorry about what happened that time." she apologized. "At that time, I was... in a panic and... I said some terrible things. I'm really sorry..."

"Frey!" Kira gasped.

"You were trying your best to protect us..." Frey added. "I..."

"Frey, it's okay!" Kira assured her. "At that time..."

"I understand as well." Frey cut him off. "That you've tried hard for us, and yet..."

"Thank you, Frey." Kira replied. "I'm sorry that I could not protect your father."

"War is terrible." Frey noted. "I wish it would end quickly..."

"That's right." Kira agreed.

* * *

On the bridge...

"Inference on the radar." Pai reported. "N Jammer response increasing."

"All hands, Level 1 Battle Alert!" Murrue instructed as the other three stolen mobile suits headed their way.

"Laurasia Class detected at 0-3 Orange Alpha." the weaponry officer reported.

"Mobile suit thermal patterns confirmed." his partner added. "It's the Blitz, Buster and Duel!"

"These people..." Natarle cursed. "Right before the rendezvous point!"

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"All hands Level 1 Battle Alert!" the intercom sounded. "I repeat, all hands. Level 1 Battle Alert!"

* * *

In Mu's room...

The Lieutenant was reading a porn magazine when the alert sounded.

* * *

In the hallway...

"Battle?" Elle ran through the hall. "Are we going into battle again?"

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, having bumped into the child in his way out. "Here."

"Sorry, onii-chan's in a hurry." Frey took over as she helped the child up. "It's a battle again, but it'll be fine. This onii-chan will fight for us and protect us."

"Really?" Elle blinked.

"He'll shoot down all the bad guys." Frey replied.

"Kira!" Kazui exclaimed.

"That's right." Frey added, standing up as Kira took off.

"He must beat them all!" she smirked, tightening her grip on Elle's hand.

"Ouch!" Elle winced and shook off Frey's hand before she took off running.

* * *

In the docking deck...

"Damn they came at a bad time." Mu cursed, getting into the Zero. "Mu La Fraga, heading out."

"Kira, ZAFT force includes one Laurasia Class, the Duel, Buster and Blitz." Miriallia informed him.

"Those three..." Kira remarked.

"ATU functioning." Miriallia declared as the Strike prepared to launch. "Striker Pack will be the Aile Striker. Catapult connected. Strike, standby. Systems, all green. Path cleared, prepare to launch the Strike."

"Kira Yamato, launching." Kira announced.

* * *

On the bridge...

"The 8th Fleet is also heading this way." Murrue added. "Just hang on."

"Initiate the Igelstellung." Natarle instructed. "Ready Anti Beam Charges, set all stern missiles."

At her call, all the said missile launchers opened their hatches.

* * *

In the battlefield...

The three Gundams had merged into a formation, splitting up as the Gamow fired at the Archangel, the battleship taking a hit.

* * *

On the bridge...

"They're reading our evasion algorithm..." Murrue cursed.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Hiding the path of the beam using those units. Impressive." Mu noted, detaching his gunbarrels to attack the three mobile suits.

"Ha! That kind of stuff..." Dearka scoffed, retaliating with his gun launcher.

"Lieutenant Fraga." Kira came to his rescue, intercepting with his beam rifle and blocking the Duel's attack with his shield.

"I'll lure away the mobile suit." Yzak told his companion. "Nicol, you take care of the Ashitsuki!"

"Understood!" Nicol replied, dodging one of the Zero's gunbarrels and headed straight for the Archangel.

Mu cursed as Dearka's gun launcher prevented him from following the Blitz.

Drawing out his beam saber after dodging Kira's attack, Yzak flew forward to engage his enemy.

"They call you Strike, eh." the white-haired pilot snorted and attacked. Kira blocked the assault with his shield and the two dueled.

* * *

On the bridge...

"Valiant, fire!" Natarle ordered, as the battle raged on.

At her order, the Archangel fired two shots at the incoming Blitz which dodged the attack and activated its Mirage Colloid.

"We've lost the Blitz." the weaponry officer gasped when the Gundam disappeared.

"He's initiated his Mirage Colloid." Murrue replied. "Get the Anti Beam Charges and Anti-Air Cluster Bombs ready!"

"Fire Anti Beam Charges, load stern missiles with Anti-Air Cluster Bombs!" Natarle relayed the order.

At that, the missiles fired, effectively deflecting the Blitz's attack.

"Calculate the Blitz's position from the angle of that beam!" Natarle instructed. "Fire the Cluster Bombs!"

With the Blitz' position found, the Cluster Bombs were released, its laser beams centering on the Blitz.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Growling, Nicol was forced to released the Mirage Colloid.

"This unit was originally yours." the green-haired pilot noted as he used the shield to deflect the raining energy beams. "So you know very well about its weakness, eh!"

* * *

On the bridge...

"Igelstellung, switch to manual and fire at random!" Natarle ordered once Nicol activated the Mirage Colloid again.

At her order, the side guns opened fired on all sides.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Growling, the Blitz's Mirage Colloid was deactivated when Nicol was forced to flee.

With a war cry, the Duel charged at the Strike as Yzak deflected Kira's attack with his shield.

"I'm not going to let you escape today!' Yzak swore.

"There's no way I'm going to die here!" Kira snapped, meeting Yzak's beam saber with one of his own. With a cry, he attacked the Duel in mid-air.

"You're really annoying!" Dearka barked when the Zero's gunbarrels attacked him again, as he released his own bullets to counteract. One of the gunbarrels dodged a bullet and fired at the Buster. The Gamow retaliated, the Zero dodging the attack, the laser barely missing the Archangel.

* * *

On the bridge...

"Random evasive maneuvers." Murrue instructed. "Calibrate the Gottfried, fire!"

* * *

In the battlefield...

The lasers forced the Strike and the Duel apart as the Gamow released another energy beam at the Archangel.

* * *

In the bridge...

"6th Sensor Array, hit!" Arnold reported. "The temperature of the ship's hull is rising!"

"At this rate, the hull won't be able to dissipate the heat fast enough!" the weaponry officer remarked. "Ship's hull temperature is rising rapidly!"

"We won't be able to withstand 2 more hits!" Murrue concluded. "Turn to starboard, 20 degrees!"

"Blitz, approaching!" the weaponry officer reported.

"What are the Strike and Zero doing?" Natarle barked.

"They're engaging the Duel and the Buster." Sai replied.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"You're good." Yzak noted, after another round with Kira.

"For just a mobile armor," Dearka noted as he chased after the Zero. "You're very annoying! Die!"

* * *

On the Archangel...

With the Duel and Buster engaging the Zero and Strike, the Blitz managed to land onto the Archangel's hull, and begun attacking.

"We can't use our cannons." Natarle remarked, the ship taking a hit. "Where's the Strike?"

"Kira! Kira!" Miriallia shouted over the intercom. "The Blitz is too close! Come back!"

"Archangel is going to..." Kira gasped as he enlarged his camera to show the Blitz attacking the ship.

* * *

_Flashback_

" _It's a battle again, but it'll be fine. This onii-chan will fight for us and protect us." Frey had ensured Elle._

"_Really?" Elle blinked._

* * *

_I won't let you sink the Archangel!_ Kira swore, activating the 'SEED' mode.

"What?" Yzak gasped when the Strike jumped over him to avoid the attack and thrusted his beam saber into the Duel.

"You!" Yzak growled at the fleeing Strike.

"I missed!?" he exclaimed when Kira dodged every single of his shots; too shocked to notice Athena's image behind the Strike.

"STOP IT!" Kira hollered, returning to save the Archangel from the Blitz's attack.

Nicol was forced out from the hull as Kira met him head-on.

"I've got you now!" Yzak came from behind.

Pulling out his combat knife, Kira stabbed the incoming Duel with the said weapon Yzak was blasted away as Nicol came to his rescue.

"Yzak! Yzak! Are you okay?" Nicol asked.

"Dearka" he told the other pilot.

"Nicol, what happened?" Dearka asked.

"Yzak is hit!" Nicol replied.

"It hurts... it hurts... it hurts!" Yzak hissed, clutching his injured eye.

"Yzak.." Dearka blinked.

"Dearka, retreat!" Nicol added. "The enemy's fleet is approaching!"

"Damn!" Dearka cursed.

"They're retreating!" Mu told the panting Kira who had landed on the ship's hull. "You did well, kid."

"Lieutenant..." Kira muttered.

"You!?" Mu blinked as Athena's image faded. "Never mind, you are a great guy."

"Thanks." Kira replied.

* * *

On the Archangel...

"It's the 8th Fleet." Pal remarked, the 8th fleet closing in.

"That's right." Frey mumbled on her bed. "He must beat them all. If not, the war won't end."

In Athena's room, Athena had sank to her knees, panting in exhaustion, her hand sliding down the handle of her Golden Staff as her Cosmo radiated weakly around her

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Flay’s Decision

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got this chapter out before anyone of you kills me. Anyway, this is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 6: Flay's Decision

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"What a pity." Lacus remarked. "We are finally able to meet, but now we have to part.

"The people of PLANT are worried about you." Athrun told her.

"Commander Klueze has also done a lot for me." Lacus looked at the commander who was seeing her off to the shuttle.

"Laconey will be responsible for your journey back." Rau informed her.

"Will the Vesalius be returning for the memorial ceremony?" Lacus inquired.

"Well, I don't know." Rau replied.

"War may be important, but I hope you will not forget those who fell victim to the war." Lacus voiced.

"I'll remember that by heart." Rau noted.

"'What is it that you must fight against?"" Lacus quoted from the Goddess of Just War. "War is difficult to understand."

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to the day we can meet again!" she beamed at Athrun.

"What to fight against... eh?" Rau mused as Lacus' shuttle was transferred over to the Laconey. "You've heard about Yzak, right?"

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"The Strike." Rau added. "You might his next victim if you don't take him down."

Leaving the pilot to his thoughts, the blond commander drifted off.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s cockpit...

"Turn 180 and reduce speed." Murrue instructed. "Reduce speed by another 20% to match relative velocity."

"I wonder if it's okay." Arnold mused. "To sail alongside the flag ship, Menelaos."

"I guess Admiral Harverton wants to have a good view of this ship." Murrue guessed. "He'll probably come here later. He's the biggest supporter of the development of this ship and the Gs."

* * *

In the corridor of the _Archangel_...

"Civilians will be moving into the Menelaos and board the shuttles there." Kuzzey noted. "But what's going to happen to us?"

"Of course they'll let us off!" Miriallia remarked. "Even though we're wearing uniforms, we're still civilians."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s cockpit...

"I've leave things to you for a while, okay?" Murrue remarked as Natarle took over her shift.

"Captain!" Natarle called as Murrue prepared to leave in the lift.

* * *

In the lift...

"What are you going to do about the Strike?" Natarle asked once the door slid shut.

"What do you mean?" Murrue inquired.

"Because of its capability," Natarle started. "And because he piloted it. We managed to get this far. Everyone on this ship knows that. Are you going to let him go too?"

"Captain!" she shouted as Murrue drifted off once the door opened.

"I understand what you're saying, Natarle." Murrue replied. "But Kira-kun isn't military personnel."

"However, his abilities are extremely valuable. We can't just give him up..." Natarle protested.

"Even if he has the ability, we can't force him to volunteer, right?" Murrue voiced, stopping at the T-junction before drifting off to the right..

* * *

In the hanger...

"We've already met up with the fleet." Kira burst out of Mu's Moebius Zero cockpit, startling the older pilot. "So why do we have to be in such a hurry?"

"I'd feel uneasy if it remains damaged like this!" the floating Mu protested.

"Although they're the 8th Fleet, most of this pilots are rookies." Murdoch added. "When anything happens, we still have to rely on the Lieutenant.

"But what is going to happen to the Strike?" Kira asked. "Is it really okay to leave it like that?"

"Yeah, I know, but..." Mu trailed off, looking at the Mobile Suit. "Going through the trouble to return it to its original state and lower its performance is somewhat..."

"If possible, we would like to have someone to continue using it in its current state." Murrue cut in.

"Captain!" Kira blinked.

"Oh? You actually came?" Mu teased.

"I'm sorry," Murrue landed beside Kira. "But I have something I must talk to Kira with."

"Eh?" Kira frowned.

"Don't look at me so suspiciously." Murrue chided. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"I really didn't have the time for a chance to sit down and talk with you." she admitted. "I wanted to thank you. I really put you in a bad position. Thank you for all you've done so far." and bowed. "I said many unreasonable things, and you still did your best. I really appreciate it."

"Uhh, it's okay, Captain." Kira replied.

"Although they probably didn't say it out loud," Murrue added. "Everyone is grateful to you as well. Because of the current situation, even if you down to Earth, it'll be hard on you, but..."

"Do your best." she raised a hand for a handshake. The older woman smiled at Kira returned the handshake.

Meanwhile, a shuttle landed in the hangar bearing Halberton and his assistant, Captain Hoffman.

"My, I thought it was over when I heard that Heliopolis fell." Halberton remarked, floating down to greet the _Archangel'_s crew. "It's good to meet you people here."

"Thank you very much." Murrue replied, saluting Halberton. "It's been a long time, Your Excellency."

"I received reports about the battle and I was worried." Halberton admitted after returning the salute.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked the crew.

"I am Natarle Bajirul." Natarle stepped forward and saluted.

"I am Mu La Fraga from the 7th Mobile Fleet." Mu followed her example.

"Ahh, how fortunate to have you with them." Halberton went over to the the Mobile Armor pilot.

"No, I didn't really help much." Mu returned Halberton's handshake.

"Ah, what about those people over there?" Halberton asked, looking over Natarle's shoulder.

"Yes, they have been helping with the operation of the ship." Murrue replied, turning her head at the teens from Heliopolis. "Students from Heliopolis.

"It's been confirmed that everybody's family is safe." Halberton told the teens, brushing past Natarle.

"Thank goodness!" the students beamed.

"You've been working so hard in such a harsh situation." Halberton added. "My thanks to you too."

"Athena-sama," he saluted the Goddess of Just War. "Everyone on Earth has been waiting for your return."

"Your Excellency, it's about time..." Hoffman whispered.

"I'd like to talk to you people again later." Halberton noted, after giving Hoffman a nod.

Kira blinked as Halberton and Hoffman floated off with Murrue, Natarle, and Mu.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"The Ziegler and the Gamow have joined us." Ades reported.

"They haven't been discovered, eh." Rau noted.

"Most of the fleet is closing on Earth." Ades added.

"We thought they were heading for their Moon HQ." Rau remarked. "But it seems that they are dropping off that Ashitsuki on Earth.

"So their drop-off point is Alaska?" Ades asked.

"We should shoot it down while it's still in our backyard," Rau suggested. "What do you think?"

"Ziegler has 6 GINNs." Ades added. "We have 5 units here, including Aegis. Buster and Blitz from the Gamow can join in too."

"Admiral Halberton..." Rau mused. "It's about time you retire."

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"But just for this one ship and one G, Heliopolis and Artemis were destroyed." Hoffman remarked in Halberton's office.

"But, because of the fact that they at least saved the Strike and this ship," Halberton pointed out. "This will be an advantage to the Earth Alliance sooner or later."

"Apparently, Alaska doesn't think so..." Hoffman noted.

"What do they know about the war in space?" Halberton snorted. "Lieutenant Ramius understands my intentions. There shouldn't be any problems."

"Your Excellency..." Murrue blinked.

"Are you also going to overlook the case regarding this Coordinator kid?" Hoffman asked, picking up Kira's file.

"Kira Yamato simply wants to protect his friends." Murrue replied. "That was the only reason he piloted the Strike. We probably wouldn't have made it this far without him. But, because of the current situation, he had to fight against his own kind. It made him suffer somewhat. He's an honest and kind boy. And I have faith in him."

"But if we release him like that..." Hoffman pointed out.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I agree with Captain Hoffman." Natarle cut in. "His abilities aren't something we can leave alone. And because he saw the secrets of the G, we can't just let him..."

"Four have already fallen into the hands of ZAFT." Halberton remarked. "What secrets are there?"

"B...But...!!" Natarle protested. "His abilities are valuable! I think if it is possible, we must make him a strength of our army..."

"But from what Lieutenant Ramius said," Halberton pointed out. "It doesn't seem like he has any intention of joining."

"His parents are Naturals." Natarle replied. "They were evacuated from Heliopolis and are now on Earth. If we can take them into custody..."

"Stop this nonsense!" Halberton snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "What use is a soldier like that? Do you think Athena-sama would agree to this!?"

"My apologies!" Natarle bowed and stepped back.

"Forget about whatever happened in the past." Halberton noted. "The question is what we are going to do now. Later on, we have to put the _Archangel_ down on out Alaskan HQ with its current crew."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Two Skygraspers?" Murdock read off the armory report as he watched as the two machines were loaded onto the hanger. "Oi, oi, aren't they atmospheric crafts?"

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"The advance party we've sent for resupply had been shot down." Hoffman remarked. "Now, we don't have any more staff to transfer to the _Archangel_."

"But, now that Heliopolis is destroyed," Halberton added. "The _Archangel_ and the G must bring their data back to Alaska."

"But... we are..." Murrue protested.

"We have to get its development underway." Halberton told her. "ZAFT will be continuously throwing out new units. Even though that's the case, those idiotic people who throw in funds on useless affairs for their own benefit, only know the number of soldiers who have died on the battlefield!"

"Understood." Murrue replied.

"Your Excellency, I will pass on your thoughts to Alaska." she saluted.

"As the only surviving member of the armor unit, I can't refuse." Mu followed her example.

"I'm counting on you." Halberton bowed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"A Discharge Permission?" Sai echoed.

"We were in the army?" Miriallia inquired.

"Belonging to the _Archangel_ of the 8th Fleet?" Kuzzey read off the discharge papers.

"Where's Kira Yamato?" Natarle asked.

"Never mind, pass it to him later." she headed Kira's discharge papers to Tolle.

"Even if it's in an emergency," Hoffman added. "It is a crime for a civilian to enact the role of a military personnel. To prevent that, we've made it that you were volunteer soldiers before the incident. Don't lose it. In addition, any information you have learnt during your service, even after your dismissal..."

"Excuse me!" Flay cut in.

"You didn't fight, did you?" Natarle looked over at the redhead. "There is no need for you to undergo the same process as the others."

"No, it's not that." Flay stepped forward. "I'm... volunteering for the army."

"Flay?" Sai blinked.

* * *

In the hanger...

Kira looked at the Strike Gundam, recalling his first battle in it.

"Feeling reluctant to part with it when you're about to leave, right?" Halberton voiced. "Kira Yamato-kun, right? I've read about you in the report."

"Yes?" Kira blinked.

"I am surprised once again," Halberton admitted. "By you Coordinators' abilities. Even though they're designed to rival ZAFT mobile suits, when you people pilot it, it becomes an unimaginable super weapon."

"That's not..." Kira protested.

"Your parents were Naturals, aren't they?" Halberton cut him off.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"What dream were they embracing when they made you into a Coordinator?" Halberton mused. "Regardless, I hope this war can end quickly."

"Your Excellency." a soldier floated in.

"You are requested to return to Menelaos immediately." he reported, saluting.

"My, my." Halberton sighed.

"I don't even have the time to have a good chat with you guys." he looked up at Kira. "I express my gratitude for protecting, Athena-sama, the Strike and the _Archangel_ until now. Don't die until the good times come."

"Excuse me!" Kira shouted before Halberton walked off.

"Umm, what's going to happen to the _Archangel_, Lieutenant Ramius and the others?" he asked when Halberton turned around.

"_Archangel_ is descending to Earth." Halberton told him. "They will go into the battlefield again."

"Ummm..." Kira added.

"I know what you are concerned about." Halberton noted. "Your abilities are definitely appealing to the army. But that doesn't mean that we can win if we have you, the war that is. Don't think too positively!"

"Bu... But..." Kira stammered. "Isn't it sad that if you have the strength to do it, just do what you can...?"

"Your Excellency!" the soldier started.

"Only if you have the will." Halberton replied, raising a hand to stop the soldier's protest. "One without will cannot win anything. I'm sure you've felt it in Athena-sama's Cosmo." and walked off.

* * *

Back in the teens' shared quarters...

"What are you talking about?" Natarle frowned.

"I'm not joking." Flay insisted. "After my dad died, I've thought about a lot of things."

"Then... you're the daughter of Vice-Minister Arystar?" Hoffman blinked.

"Yes, my name is Flay Arystar." Flay replied. "I was in a shock when my dad was killed. 'I don't want any more of this.', 'I don't want to be in a place like this.'. That was all I thought about. But, when we met up with the fleet, and I thought I'm finally able to go to Earth, I realized something very strange."

"Strange?" Natarle echoed.

"Will I finally have a peace of mind?" Flay continued. "Is this really peace? Not at all! The world is still at war...! Being in a neutral country, I didn't realize it. My father was working very hard to end the war. If fighting is the only way to bring true peace and relief, I'll carry on my father's will and fight on!"

"Although my strength might not be of any help at all..." she broke down crying.

"Flay..." Sai pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira had arrived at the shuttle port.

* * *

Back in the teens' shared quarters...

"The world is still at war, eh." Sai echoed after Flay was led off.

* * *

At the shuttle port...

"Eh, El-chan?" Elle's mother blinked when her daughter removed her hand from her grip and floated towards Kira.

"Thank you for protecting us till now." Elle dug into her sling-bag and presented an origami flower to him.

* * *

Back in the teen's shared quarters...

"Sai!" Tolle gasped when Sai ripped his discharge papers into half.

"What Flay said, I've also felt it, in Lady Athena's aura." Sai confessed. "Besides, I can't leave Flay here."

"Tolle!" Miriallia blinked when her boyfriend tore his papers up as well.

"_Archangel_ is short on personnel." Tolle added. "If it gets shot down afterwards, I'd feel somewhat sorry, especially if Lady Athena is still on board."

* * *

At the shuttle port...

"Thank you." Kira took the paper flower.

* * *

Back in the teen's shared quarters...

"Miri..." Tolle turned to her when Miriallia tore her papers up.

"If Tolle's staying, I will too." Miriallia replied. "Besides, Lady Athena is important to this world."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's affected by Lady Athena's great love for humanity." Kuzzey remarked when the couple's eyes turned to him, his discharged papers already ripped into half. "Since everyone's staying, I might as well."

"Idiot." Sai muttered.

"You too." Tolle added.

"You're the one." Tolle retorted.

"I see." Sai agreed, the four chuckled.

"He's really getting off, isn't he?" Tolle noted, looking over at Kira's discharge papers on the bed.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Mobile suits, launching in 3 minutes." the intercom droned as Athrun entered the Aegis' cockpit. "All units, please perform system check."

"All hatch doors closing." the intercom continued. "All hands, at your stations. I repeat. All hatch doors closing. All hands, at your stations."

"No, you can't!" the medical personnel tried to stop Yzak from leaving.

"Shut up! Let me go!" Yzak demanded.

* * *

At the _Archangel_'s shuttle port...

"Kira." Tolle called out as Kira joined to end of the queue to board the shuttle.

"What? Everyone is gone." Kira remarked.

"Take this, a Discharge Permission." Tolle handed the rolled-up paper to him.

"We've decided to stay." Sai informed him.

"In _Archangel_, in the army." Tolle clarified.

* * *

In the Menelaos' cockpit...

"One Nazism Class, two Laurasia Class, Green 18 distance 500." the radar officer reported. "Estimated 15 minutes before contact."

"They're heading this way!?" Hoffman exclaimed.

"Damn, at this time!" Halberton cursed.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s cockpit...

"Stop all work, close bay doors." Murrue instructed. "What about Menelaos' launch?"

"Not yet!" Pal replied.

"Hurry it up!" Murrue requested. "All personnel, Level 1 Battle Alert!"

* * *

At the _Archangel_'s shuttle port...

"What do you mean 'staying'?" Kira blinked.

"Flay volunteered for the army." Kuzzey replied. "And then we joined too."

"All hands, Level 1 Battle Alert!" the intercom came on. "I repeat, all hands, Level 1 Battle Alert!"

"Hey you over there! We're leaving!" the shuttle pilot hollered.

"Ah, wait a second for this guy." Tolle shouted.

"This is also our destiny." he assured Kira. "Because Lady Athena is important to this world, it's vital that we protect her. See ya. Please take care and land on Earth safely."

"Live on!" Sai added, the four floating back to the ship's cockpit after sending Kira on his way.

"No matter what happens, don't join the ZAFT!" Kuzzey shouted.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

The GINNs begun to launch. then Dearka and Nicol from the _Gamow_.

"Athrun Zala, heading out!" Athrun took off.

"Wait Yzak, you're not ready!" the maintenance personnel tried to dissuade the injured pilot.

"Shut up!" Yzak snapped. "Just start the guidance!"

_Damned the Strike!_ He fumed, a bandage over his eye. _I will get revenge for my humiliation!_

With that, he took off.

* * *

At the _Archangel_'s shuttle port...

"hey, if you want to get on, hurry up!" the shuttle's pilot urged.

"Lieutenant Fraga is heading out in his Zero!" one of the maintenance personnel reported. "It's okay, it's ready!"

Looking at his discharge papers, then at the origami flower, he recalled what Elle told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Thank you for protecting us till now." Elle presented a__n origami flower to him._

"_Because of the current situation, even if you down to Earth, it'll be hard on you, but..." Murrue told him. "Do your best."_

"_You have the power to do it." Mu remarked. "Just do what you can."_

* * *

Crushing his discharge papers as the ending credits rolled in, Kira made his decision.

"Please go." he told the shuttle's pilot and drifted off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, guess you guys never thought Athena could influence people that much, did you? And to think you people complained that I never give Athena any screen time. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Stars Falling in Space

SailorStar9: I've already put up Chapter 6. This is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 7: Stars Falling in Space

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"All ships, fall in compact interception formation!" Halberton ordered. "_Archangel_, do not move! Stay as you are, close to the ship!"

"Valkyrie 1, Valkyrie 2, launch!" Hoffman added. "Activate the neutron jammer! Anti-beam depth charge, ready!"

"Supply ships, disengage!" he continued. "Launch confirmed. Hatch closed!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Igelstellung, ready!" Natarle instructed. "Colindos, load! All prints, Lohengrin, prepare to launch!"

"Shit!" Jackie Tonomura cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The four Gundams headed for the battlefield as the Alliance ships begun to send out their Moebius units.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I'm sorry, we're late." Sai apologized, the four students entering the cockpit to take their places.

"You guys...!" Murrue was surprised.

"They are now cadets." Natarle informed. "Colonel Hoffman proposed the idea and I've authorized it."

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Your objective is that bastard with legs above anything else!" Rau instructed. "Don't waste time on other stuff!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

The battle had started, with the Gundams and GINNs making quick work of the Alliance fleet.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Kira had arrived in the locker room to change.

"Kira!" Flay turned to see the teen.

Floating towards him, she took him into a hug.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"The Aegis, Buster, Blitz and Duel..." Halberton hissed.

"They are definitely fine mobile suits." Hoffman added. "But if they're the enemy, it's no more than a mere annoyance now."

"Those four units, whatever happens, take them down!" he ordered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Flay. Why?" Kira blinked.

"You... I thought you had left..." Flay replied. "I... and everyone else are staying behind to fight... I was the first to go..."

"That's why I... I..." she threw herself onto his shoulder and cried.

Kira looked over her shoulder to the the pilot's suit in the locker.

"Could it be...!" he realized.

"Flay... why did you do a foolish thing like that?" he demanded. "A mobile suit is too much for you! A girl like you....!"

"But... I..." Flay stammered.

"I'll pilot the Strike." Kira told her. "I'll fight for your sake as well."

"Kira..." Flay gaped.

"Ah... well..." he turned to her as he approached his pilot suit. "I'll carry your thoughts... I'm not... I'm not running away anymore. I've decided. There's no choice. This war needs to be finished. We..."

"Then... with my heart..." Flay floated to his side. "I'll protect you..." and kissed him.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"It looks like Halberton wants to send that down to Earth no matter what." Rau mused "Stashing it away in a corner and carefully escorting it..."

"It's better for us." Ades noted. "Strike won't come out."

"They already know they can't beat us with their ships and mobile armors." Rau pointed out. "It's not a bad victory. They say the person who allowed those things to be made is him. Then if that's the case... in this battle... I'll make sure that your theory proves correct!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

Yzak and Dearka destroyed several Alliance ships, while Nicol and Athrun only crippled them.

"Eat this!" Dearka barked, firing his gunfire at the Earth Alliance ships.

"That bastard... where's Strike?" Yzak growled.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"Jerichos damaged," the radar officer reported. "Further combat is not possible! Cassandros down! Antigoros, Shutramarius down! "

"What? It's only been 6 minutes since the battle started and already four ships?" Hoffman was stunned.

"Enemy Nazca-class and Rolasia-class approaching!" the radar officer reported."It's directly aiming for Jerichos and Cassandros!"

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Athrun and Nicol are still feeble." Rau noted. "If they let people live, they'll come back with new weapons!"

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"They were ships that were retreating... Klueze, you bastard!" Halberton hissed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Hey. Why am I on standby?" Mu demanded through the communicator. "Even if it's the 8th Armada, it's still not enough to handle those four!"

"Lieutenant Fraga..." Murrue muttered.

"Even though... even if I go out, it still won't make much difference, but...!" Mu admitted.

"There are no instructions on this ship to allow any launches." Murrue informed him. "Please wait."

"But!" Mu protested as Murrue turned off the communicator.

"Connect me to Menelaos!" she instructed.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"Shiruksess, Haitz, joining!" the radar officer reported. "X-number approaching!"

"Shoot the beam! Take it down!" Hoffman barked.

"_Archangel_ is requesting a message connection." the CIC controller reported.

"What is it?" Halberton asked once contact was established.

"This ship would like to retreat." Murrue requested. "We'd like to approach the Earth drop zone sequence immediately. Your permission..."

"What?" Hoffman demanded. "Are you saying that you want to be the only ones retreating?"

"The enemy's target is this ship!" Murrue retorted. "Unless this ship detracts from here, the Armada will suffer total annihilation! Alaska is out of the question, but if it's this location, we should be able to pierce within the Earth Alliance Military. If you can hold out until the piercing limit point, we can ostracize the GINNs and ZAFT ships. Sir!"

"You're still the daredevil..." Halberton chuckled. "Murrue Ramius."

"It's only proper that the subordinate takes after her officer." Murrue replied.

"All right." Halberton gave his permission. "The _Archangel_ shall prepare to drop immediately. We'll make sure you reach the limit point. We won't let one bastard through until we finish escorting."

"Yes sir!" Murrue replied and turned off the connection.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"They're coming again!" Nicol gasped, dodging an array of bullets before destroying the ship that attacked him.

"Hmph! They sure have a lot in numbers!" Dearka noted, raining his fire on the ship in front of him.

"Come out immediately, Strike..." Yzak growled, dodging the bullets coming at him. "If you don't...if you don't, my wound won't stop pulsating!"

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"All hands, prepare to drop." the intercom came on.

"We're descending? In this situation?" Mu asked.

* * *

In the bridge_..._

"Descending sequence, re-check!" Murrue instructed. "Hydrokinetics function test."

At her call, the ablative gel was released.

* * *

In the hanger...

"Why are you taking it out on me?" Murdock complained. "Isn't it better than just getting shot down here?"

"No... well but!" Mu replied.

"Even though we shake off the ZAFT ships, I guess those four units still are a problem." Kira cut in.

"Kid!" Murdock blinked as Strike's pilot floated to his unit.

"I'll standby in Strike." Kira told the two adults. "It's still First Level Combat Status, right?"

"That guy, he didn't get off the ship?" Murdock was surprised.

"He's still too young. If he gets addicted to war..." Mu mused. "He'll have a hard time for the rest of his life."

* * *

In the bridge_..._

"Descending sequence check completed!" Tolle reported. "Systems all green! Corrections done, descending angle, 6.1. sitter +3."

"Sir!" Murrue muttered.

"_Archangel_, commence descend!" Halberton gave the order.

"Commence descent!" Arnold repeated. "Engine output 40%, advancing! Four seconds till fluid limit!"

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"From Menelaos to each bridge of a warship," Halberton announced. "It's Admiral Halberton! Menelaos will now escort the _Archangel_ until it has reached the descending point. I know that it's a tough battle but that ship is absolutely needed for the nationality of tomorrow and we cannot afford to lose it, not with Athena-sama on board! Reform the formation! Put your honor on the 8th Armada and make sure not one enemy passes through here! Show them the strength of Earth!"

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"The _Archangel_ is moving?" Rau was surprised when he saw the descending warship. "Halberton... are you thinking of using your Armada as a shield so you can send it down to Earth?"

"Follow it!" he ordered. "No matter what it takes, take it down before it descends!"

"Yes sir!" Ades replied.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"The _Archangel_?" Nicol blinked after disposing another mobile armor.

"It's descending?" Athrun asked.

"Over my dead body!" Dearka growled and the four pilots flew over to stop the descent.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Descending sequence, phase one!" Arnold declared.

* * *

In the hanger...

"7 minutes till descent limit port!" the intercom came on as Mu and Kira were in standby in their respective mecha.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damn!" Yzak cursed, taking out another warship.

"Annoying bastards!" Dearka growled, blasting through another warship.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"Fire the cannons!" Halberton ordered.

At his command, the remaining warships fired their cannons at the incoming mobile suits.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Yzak!" Athrun called out.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Duel, Buster! Pierced through the blockade!" the intercom came on in the hanger. "Menelaos is intercepting!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Die!" Yzak hollered, firing through the hull of a warship.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"Shoot it down!" Halberton ordered. "No matter what happens, make certain that they do not pass!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Lieutenant Fraga!" Kira called over the communicator.

"I know!" Mu replied.

"Captain!" he opened the link to the bridge. "Talk about bad timing, let's get out there! How many more minutes?"

"Preposterous!" Murrue snapped. "Us?"

"With catalogue specs, Strike can descend on its own!" Kira added.

"Kira-kun!" Murrue gasped. "Why are you... there?"

"If it stays like this, the Menelaos is in danger too!" Kira argued. "Captain!"

"Alright." Natarle took over. "But be sure to return before the third descending stage! Even if the specs are fine, there hasn't been a human that has actually tried it! We don't know what might happen on the inside! Keep in mind the time and the altitude!"

"Yes!" Kira replied.

"Officer Badgiruel!" Murrue barked.

"If our ship goes down here, everything that the 8th Armada sacrificed will be for nothing!" Natarle argued. "Or have you forgotten that we still have Lady Athena on board!?"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Shit... there's no time!" Dearka cursed as he neared the _Archangel_. "Hurry up and die!"

"One more!" he whistled after shooting down a warship, lengthwise.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"Elgrawn, down!" the radar officer reported. "5 minutes till descent point!"

"Sir, we can't hold out much longer!" Hoffman told his commander. "This ship can't hold out much longer!"

"Not yet!" Halberton insisted.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Going out in a situation like this..." Mu mused as the launch hatch opened. "It's my first time too..."

"Kira Yamato, launching!" Kira declared as he took off, followed by Mu.

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"X-105 Strike and Mobius Zero launched from the _Archangel_." the radar officer reported.

"What?" Halberton demanded.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"At a time like this?" even Rau was stunned.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Am I being pulled by gravity?" Kira wondered before pulling the Gundam free of the Earth gravitational pull.

"Finally, you show yourself, Strike!" Yzak focused on the incoming Strike. "This is payback for this wound!"

"Duel!" Kira gasped at the charging Duel. "It's equipment...!"

"Eat this!" Yzak attacked, the two Mobile Suits engaging in a laser sword battle.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Descending sequence, starting second stage!" Arnold declared.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Shit... it might be dangerous!" Dearka noted, coming under the Zero's barrage.

"Quite the annoying bastards!" Mu cursed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"4 minutes until descent point limit!" Arnold declared.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"That's enough!" Kira hollered.

"It's becoming heavy!" Dearka dodged the Zero's assault, barely managing to avoid getting pulled down by the Earth's gravity.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Rolasia-class approaching!" Pal reported.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Gamow, you're in too much!" Ades said, realizing that the Gamow had planned to do a suicide attack on the Menelaos. "What are you doing, Zelman?"

"If we lose them here..." Zelman's crackling image came over the communicator. "Arguably... we... the bastards..."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Shit!" Mu cursed, firing his weapons at the Gamow.

"It's the Gamow! Athrun!" Nicol barked over the communicator.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Bring back Athrun and Nicol." Rau instructed, seeing the two pilots go after the damaged Gamow. "We can't do anything even if we follow them now!"

* * *

On the Menelaos...

"Are they planning to die with us?" Hoffman exclaimed, as the Gamow closed in.

"Launch the civilian ship right away!" Halberton instructed. "Do you think we've come all the way here to get shot down by that thing?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain... two minutes till we reach the third stage!" Arnold reported, after the civilian escape shuttle was released from the Menelaos. "Hydrokinetics, completed!"

"Call back Zero and Strike!" Natarle ordered.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damn it, is it limit point already?" Mu pondered and returned to the _Archangel_, having received the order to return.

"No... I can't go back!" Dearka cursed as he was pulled into Earth's gravitational field.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Murrue Ramius." Halberton passed over his last message to his subordinate. "I'll leave Athena-sama to you!"

"Admiral Halberton!" Murrue screamed as the Menelaos and Gamow continued exchanging fire at each other before the Menelaos exploded.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Captain Zelman!" Nicol shouted as the Gamow exploded.

Mu released a towing line to the _Archangel_ to pull himself in.

"Kid!" he shouted over the communicator as he railed himself in.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Stage three! Hydrokinetics deployed!" Arnold declared, the warship releasing ablative gel on its underside to protect it from the heat. "Orbital descent, starting!"

Murrue and Natarle saluted Halberton as the Menelaos went down.

_Sir..._ Murrue thought, tearing.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"You little...!" Yzak hissed.

"Not to a bastard like you!" Kira retorted, the two adversaries clashing.

"Yzak! Dearka!" Nicol called out.

_Kira..._ Athrun wondered, the two having pulled themselves to safety.

"The kid!" Mu gaped as both the Duel and Strike continued to fall.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira!" Tolle called.

"Kira..." Miriallia gasped.

"Kira!" Sai shouted.

"Kira-kun!" Murrue exclaimed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Kira continued his fight with Yzak and kicked at the Duel to get away.

"Shit..." Yzak cursed, aiming his rifle at the Strike just as the civilian shuttle came in-between them.

"Menelaos' shuttle!" Kira gasped.

"Damn it...!" Yzak hissed, opening fire.

"Thanks for annoying me!" he glanced at the descending shuttle and turned his rifle at the transport.

"Stop it!" Kira hollered, flying in to intercept. "That ship is...!"

"Damned pansy soldiers!" Yzak spat and fired.

Kira's eyes widened as the shot closed in on the shuttle, the laser beam stopping inches from the transport before getting deflected off as Athena's Cosmo ripples guarded the shuttle carrying the group of innocents. The shockwave then knocked him away into the atmosphere

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Respective Solitudes

SailorStar9: I've already put up Chapter . This is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 8: The Respective Solitudes

* * *

In the Archangel's infirmary, Kira was having dreams about the battle.

"Torii!" Torii chirped as its writhing owner. "Torii!"

The camera panned out to reveal the Archangel had landed in the middle of a desert.

"Kira!" Flay opened the screen of the sickbay.

"Are you all right?" she pushed him back to bed. "Kira!"

"He's covered in sweat, what should we do?" she asked, pulling the covers over the pilot.

"His fever hasn't gone down a bit." Miriallia added. "Where did the doctor go?"

"Kira!" Sai's voice echoed in his head, followed by the rest of his friends' voices.

* * *

Kira snapped his eyes open, to find himself within the Strike's cockpit the said Gundam falling rapidly to Earth. Acting quickly, he activated the thrusters to prevent himself from falling further. Turning around, he used the Gundam's shield to guard the Mobile Suit from the heat and headed back to the _Archangel_.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"This is Alaska." Mu pointed to a map.

"And this is our present location." his finger trailed to an area that was northeast of Africa. "We've made quite a landing... smack in the middle of ZAFT territory in fact."

"We couldn't help it." Athena reasoned.

"Lady Athena is right." Murrue agreed. "Afterall, we can't afford to be separated from the Strike."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kira! Kira!" Tolle hollered over the communicator._

"_Does he intend to go down like that?" Natarle demanded._

"_The angles of entry of the Archangel and the Strike differ!" Pal reported. "If this difference holds, our landing points will diverge!"_

"_Kira! Kira! If you can, return to the ship!" Miriallia shouted,_

"_It's useless!" Natarle barked. "With the Strike Gundam's current power levels..."_

"_Get closer to the Strike!" Murrue ordered. "If we use the Archangel's thrusters, we can still retrieve it!"_

"_However, that will mean that the ship will be diverted off course!" Arnold pointed out._

"_That won't matter if we lose the Strike!" Murrue barked. "Just do what I say!"_

_At her command, Arnold steered the ship beneath the Gundam, allowing Kira to land on the hull._

"_Strike, docked!" Arnold declared._

"_We did it!" Tolle beamed just as Kira lost consciousness._

"_Kira!" Sai tried to wake him. "Kira!"_

"_Kira!" Miriallia hollered as Athena's soothing Cosmo encased him._

* * *

"In any case, our goal and destination point remain unchanged." Murrue pointed out.

"Are you all right?" Mu asked.

"Yes..." Murrue replied.

"Even with your second-in-command?" Athena inquired, asking Mu's question for him.

"What?" Murrue blinked at the teen Goddess.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Officer __Badgiruel__!" Murrue barked._

"_If our ship goes down here, everything that the 8__th__ Armada sacrificed will be for nothing!" Natarle argued. "Or have you forgotten that we still have Lady Athena on board!?"_

* * *

"We're fine." Murrue assured her.

"Then that's fine with me." Mu added.

"All right then." he finished his drink. "I'm going to sleep after checking in on the kid."

"You should sleep too." he told Murrue. "It won't do to have the ship's captain be a mess."

After Mu walked off, Athena turned to Murrue.

"I suppose I'll excuse myself for my nightly prayers." the teen Goddess remarked and exited.

* * *

In the Archangel's infirmary...

"As I said, it's not a contagious fever." the doctor assured the worried teens. "And there are no problems apparent in his internal organs. For now, we can only keep him cool and make sure he doesn't become dehydrated."

"But..." Sai started.

"Well, it's also my first time dealing with a Coordinator." the doctor admitted. "I'm not exactly confident about my diagnosis. Anyway, keep in mind that his physical functions surpass ours by a large degree. We don't really need to worry."

"Well..." Sai gaped.

"He may look the same," the doctor continued. "But inside, his body functions quite differently. He has a body that can generate more power than ours and a mind that can absorb much more knowledge, you know. They don't contract potentially fatal diseases, and they have an excellent immune system. Well, of course, they'd die if shot, they can have fevers, and they need rest too. But their risks are far less than ours."

"Have you heard how high the temperature rose in his cockpit?" he asked.

"No." Sai replied.

"If it had been us in there, we would be dead by now." the doctor replied. "So, this sort of fever won't..."

"It's Fraga. I'm coming in." Mu called from the other side of the door.

"Oh? Is anything wrong?" he asked, noticing the teens' downcast expressions.

"Er, no, nothing." the doctor replied. "Well, I just explained this to them right now, but..."

"'Functions quite differently,' eh?" Sai echoed.

* * *

On the Vesalius...

Athrun was in the hanger's observation room, looking at his Mobile Suit, thinking of the events that led to the present-day situation.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rusty!" Athrun shouted, his teammate having being taken down by the attacking Earth Alliance soldiers on Heliopolis. In a maddeningly rage, he dashed through the battlefield and headed towards the Strike._

"_Athrun...?" Kira was wide-eyed at the blue-haired teen who had raised a knife at the injured Murrue on the Strike's shoulder._

"_Kira?" Athrun stopped mid-way._

_In the Aegis now,"Miguel!" he yelled once the Strike slashed through Miguel's GINN._

"_Kira! Kira Yamato!" he called through the communicator. "Kira... it's you, isn't it?"_

"_Athrun! Athrun Zala!" Kira gaped._

_In space now, "Why? Why are you here?" he demanded._

"_Why are you in that suit?" Athrun questioned back, his laser saber in hand._

_Kira responded by pulling out his laser saber as the Aegis flew past him._

"_Kira!" Athrun shouted._

"_Athrun?" Kira blinked._

"_Put that thing away, Kira!" Athrun warned. "We're not enemies afterall! Why do we have to fight each other?"_

"_Athrun..." Kira muttered._

"_You're a Coordinator!" Athrun reminded him. "How come you have to fight us?_

"_The _Archangel_..." Kira turned his attention to the warship._

"_Kira, no!" Athrun stopped him._

"_Athrun!" Kira gaped._

"_Why are you with the Alliance?" Athrun asked. "Why are you siding with the Naturals?"_

"_I'm not with them!" Kira snapped."But my friends... they're on that ship!"_

"_Why are you in ZAFT anyway?" he asked back. "How come you got involved in all this? You said you didn't like wars either! So why... why did you destroy Heliopolis?"_

"_Because those ignorant Naturals build things like these!" Athrun snapped._

"_Athrun! What are you doing?" Kira demanded, the Strike having been caught within the Aegis' Mobile Armor's claws._

"_I'm taking you with me to the Gamow." Athrun replied._

"_You kidding?" Kira retorted. "I'm not going on any ZAFT ship!"_

"_You're a Coordinator! You're one of us!" Athrun reminded him._

"_No, I'm not!" Kira insisted. "I'm not like all you...!"_

"_Shut up, Kira!" Athrun cut him off. "Just shut up and come! If you don't... I'm going to have to kill you!"_

"_Athrun..." Kira muttered._

"_Kira, you come too!" Athrun told him, upon retrieving Lacus. "Is there any reason for you to remain in the Earth Alliance?"_

"_I..." Kira started. "Don't want to fight with you. But in that ship there are people I want to protect... my friends are there! Moreso... now that we've found Athena... I can't leave her to be killed, can I?"_

"_Then, there's nothing I can do." Athrun muttered._

_Then, his eyes widened as he saw Athena's Cosmo ripple surround the Strike, a vision of Athena behind the Gundam._ That aura is… It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of an aura… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one has such a powerful aura! Could she be…!

"_The next time we do battle, I will fire at you!" he snapped after Athena's Cosmo died off._

"_Me too!" Kira added._

*******************************************************************************************

_But that immense aura I felt..._ Athrun wondered. _What if she _really_ is Athena? Does that mean that we've been wrong the entire time?_

"Oh, you were here?" Nicol snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yzak and his men seem to have landed safely on Earth."

"I see." Athrun noted as Nicol floated towards him.

"However, they have no tentative return date." Nicol informed. "It appears that they will be stationed at the Gibraltar base for a while."

"How's Yzak's wound doing?" Athrun asked, after a while.

"Uh, well..." Nicol started. "You don't need to worry though. He fought very well the last time, too."

"Oh, you're right." Athrun replied.

"Still, I wonder if we're all right." Nicol mused.

"As in?" Athrun prompted.

"In the end, we weren't able to accomplish the seizure or the destruction of the Gundam Strike or the new warship." Nicol replied. "That's why the Commander has been ordered to return again, right?"

"Not even Klueze could take down that ship." Athrun reasoned. "The committee feels the same way, I'm sure."

"Athrun?" Nicol blinked.

"Oh, nothing." Athrun waved his concern aside. "In any case, we have nothing to worry about."

"Our return right now seems like another tactic set in motion." Nicol noted.

As the elevator door slid shut, Athrun recalled what Rau warned him.

"_The Strike." Rau reminded. "You might his next victim if you don't take him down."_

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Torii! Torii!" Torii chirped when Kira opened his eyes.

"Torii." Kira focused on the mechanical bird.

"Are you awake?" Flay asked.

"Flay?" Kira blinked.

"Wait, you shouldn't get up so quickly!" Flay pushed him back to the bed.

"Where am I?" Kira asked.

"The ship's infirmary." Flay replied. "Kira, you'd already lost consciousness by the time you docked with the ship, so you don't remember."

"Then, we're..." Kira trailed.

"On Earth. In a desert." Flay replied. "We landed here last night."

* * *

In the hanger...

"I saw the manual last night, but the new model is pretty exciting." Mu confessed. "Still, this whole 'I can also strap on Striker Pack.' thing... am I a delivery boy or what?"

"If it's you, Lieutenant," Murdock laughed,. "Er, Lieutenant-Commander." he corrected himself. "You can conceivably deliver in places like this."

"Whatever Admiral Halberton's intentions may be," Mu noted. "What's the use of getting promoted in a situation like this? I'm glad about the pay rise, but when can I use the money, anyway?"

"The kids became commissioned field soldiers, eh?" Murdock added. "The kid is an Ensign, I hear? Well, he's a pilot after all."

"Er, other factors lead to his promotion as well." Mu added. "Oh well."

"He'll become a real pilot soon enough." Murdock laughed.

"Oh yeah, what about the kid's fever?" he asked.

"I heard it was gone by morning." Mu replied, inspecting the Sky Grasper. "I wonder if it's the Strike or his body that's top notch."

"Oh yeah, why does Kira sometimes call it a 'Gundam'?" he asked.

"Oh, that appears on the activation panel." Murdock replied. "General Unilateral Neuro-link... something-or-other. He must be linking the first letter of each term. The military just uses the G from the first term."

* * *

In the mess hall...

"Oh? Kira regained consciousness?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah, just a while ago." Tolle replied.

"He says he's all right, so he's already back in his room." Sai supplied. "Flay took his meal to him."

"Flay?" Miriallia blinked when the said girl entered the mess hall.

"Shift change." Flay responded.

"How's Kira?" Miriallia asked.

"He seems back to normal." Flay replied. "He even ate a full meal. Last night's commotion all seems like a dream. The doctor told him to rest for the day, though. I guess his body is made differently from ours, after all."

"I see..." Miriallia added. "But it's good that he's all well again."

"Flay, you must be tired too." Sai noted. "You spent all of last night at Kira's side. Shouldn't you rest a little?"

"I'm all right." Flay replied curtly. "I ate my meal with Kira. It' not like I have duties like the rest of you."

"Flay..." Sai blinked as Flay filled up two cups of water.

"We need Kira to get well soon." Flay muttered to herself.

"I'm still worried, so I'll go check on him again real quick." she said outloud.

"Flay! But..." Sai got up and tried to stop her.

"What?" Flay snapped.

"Er, well..." Sai blinked.

"Sai, you were chosen by my father." Flay remarked. "But my father is no longer alive. The engagement was only at the 'possibility' stage, and now our situations have changed, so I don't think we should let ourselves feel bound by it."

"Flay..." Sai started.

* * *

In Kira's room...

"Torii, Torii." Torii chirped on its sleeping owner's head.

* * *

_No... even if I won this gamble..._ Flay thought as she walked to Kira's room.

_Kira... he must fight, fight, fight, and then die._ She frowned. _I can't forgive him otherwise._

* * *

On the bridge...

"Time for a shift change." Sai informed the crew and took his seat.

* * *

In the hanger...

"Oh? What's this?" a mechanic blinked, finding the origami flower in the Strike Gundam's cockpit

* * *

In a corridor...

"What are you guys doing?" an officer interrupted Tolle and Miriallia's conversation.

"Oh, er..." Tolle stammered.

* * *

On the bridge...

"Time for a shift change." Kuzzey informed Pal as he took his seat.

"Thanks." Pal stood up to take his break.

* * *

In Kira's room...

"Kira?" Flay asked through the door's intercom.

"Yes?" Kira inquired as the door slid open.

"I was told to give this to you by the maintenance staff." Flay presented the origami flower to him. "They said it must be yours since it was in the Strike's cockpit."

Kira was taken aback when he saw the paper flower, remembering that Elle gave it to him, as well as Yzak _almost _destroying the shuttle.

"Kira?" Flay blinked at his startled expression.

"Thanks..." Kira choked, taking the flower from her.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Flay asked.

"That girl..." Kira finally cried, sinking to his knees. "I _almost_ couldn't... protect her..."

"Kira!" Flay placed herself before the sobbing pilot.

"I..." Kira wheezed.

"Kira, I'm here." Flay took him into her arms. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"Everything will be fine." she assured him. "My thoughts... will protect you."

That said, she kissed him.

"Torii!" Torii quirked its head at its kissing owner.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"I've only seen it in blueprint format, but there's no doubt about it." Cagalli remarked through her binoculars. "That is the Earth Alliance's newest mobile armored ship built at Heliopolis, the _Archangel_."

"What's wrong?" Ahmed inquired through the jeep's radio as the ending credits rolled in.

"The Tiger has left the Recaps." the officer on the other end reported. "It took 5 BaCUE units along with it when it left; it's heading towards that ship!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Burning Clouds of Sand

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9. And I'm skipping Episode 15 because it's a fricking re-cap episode. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 9: Burning Clouds of Sand

* * *

On a desert dune...

"What is it doing?" Andrew asked, as they surveyed the _Archangel_. "That seraph of ours."

"Sir! There hasn't been any activity yet." DaCosta reported.

"The underground energy jammers' interference is pretty heavy." Andrew noted. "So I guess our angel is sleeping peacefully, huh?"

"Something wrong?" DaCosta asked, returning to his surveillance at Andrew's frown.

"No. I put in 5 percent less mocha this time." Andrew replied, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "This is pretty good."

DaCosta nodded and was about to follow his commander when he spotted movement on the _Archangel_.

"Sir!" he called out.

"Oh?" Andrew quirked a brow as he took the binoculars from DaCosta and focused on the viewing deck, only to see Athena on the deck. Clasping her hands, the Goddess of Just War started her nightly prayers, her Cosmo surrounding the warship.

With that, Andrew and DaCosta headed back to their troops.

"Well, starting now," Andrew addressed his men after tossing his coffee cup to DaCosta. "We will start our operations on the Earth's new battleship, the _Archangel_. Our objective is to assess the capabilities of the mobile suit that's in the enemy's ship."

"Can't we destroy it?" one of the soldiers asked, causing the others to chuckle.

"Well, we'll do that when the time comes." Andrew mused. "That's something Klueze couldn't finish. On top of that, Halberton's 8th Amanda sacrificed their own lives to put it down on the surface. But, seeing that it's carrying such a precious cargo, I suppose I know why."

"Don't forget that... for now." he warned. "Then I pray for your safety and your efforts."

"All units, board units!" DaCosta took over.

"I'm feeling good since the coffee was good." Andrew noted, taking his seat in the jeep, his men having taken their places. "Well, let's go have a war."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Lieutenant." Murdock called out, working on the Sky Graspers' systems. "Why don't we call it a day? We won't know until we've actually tried the rest of these settings."

"That's true." Mu agreed, climbing down from the Sky Grasper's cockpit. "Kira regained consciousness and we might be mobile tomorrow. I want to finish everything, but..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Tolle had awoken, yawning as he prepared to begin his shift.

"Geez, take care of yourself." Miriallia chided, exiting their shared quarters.

"If you go to the bridge with that face, you'll get scolded by Ensign Badgiruel." she adjusted his coat.

Her attention was turned to Sai who had peered into Flay's room.

"Flay..." Sai started. "I'm sorry for coming here so late at night. But it was really hard for me to make time just for the two of us during the day. About what happened during the day... hey, can you get up for a second?"

"I was surprised they were even engaged." Tolle whispered, the two walking off.

"It's not an engagement." Miriallia corrected. "They were only talking about it."

"It's the same thing." Tolle replied.

"Flay..." Miriallia started. "She was strange, right? It wasn't like she disliked Kira before, but..."

"She doesn't like Coordinators, right?" Tolle finished her sentence. "Flay is a grade lower than us. But she was in the same group as you and she was a figure that turned heads. She said Kira was cute. I hope it doesn't lead to anything strange."

"Seriously..." Miriallia agreed.

* * *

In Murrue's room...

Murrue was lying in bed, holding a locket in her hands.

* * *

In the bridge...

"The ship's temperature is cooled using the blackhole ventilation system." Pal explained to Kuzzey. "So if you fool the satellite infrared rays, it'll suffice. If you can't see the radar, it goes for both sides."

"Time for our shift." Miriallia declared as she entered the bridge.

"You guys are late." Arnold scolded.

"Sorry." Miriallia apologized.

"Neutron jammers, huh..." Kuzzey mused. "Can't we remove these?"

"Impossible." Pal replied. "It's dug itself far underground. We don't even know how many there are. If we could have done it, we already would have. Transmission energy, and others have been crippled too. But it's better than nuclear missiles flying left and right. After the nuclear attack on Junius 7, if they had retaliated with nukes, I bet Earth wouldn't even be here now."

"Anything abnormal?" Natarle entered the bridge

"Yes! Nothing is wrong!' Pal saluted.

"Has the distorting data been received?" Natarle asked, passing a water bottle to Arnold.

"Yes." Arnold took the bottle. "Thank you."

"Generally measuring, the gravity distortion is within the permitted limit." he added. "More specifically..."

"Ensign, why don't you get used to the gravity now?" Natarle questioned when Arnold dropped the bottle.

"I"m sorry." Arnold blinked, reclaiming his bottle.

"The gravitation isn't even..." Natarle noted. "Is it being affected by nearby underground caverns?"

"What is that?" Tolle asked.

"With this much data, we don't know the exact location, but around here, there's a deposit of fuel or natural gas." Arnold explained. "If we land uncautiously, something bad can happen."

"Are we safe here?" Tolle pressed.

"Probably, huh?" Arnold gave Natarle a look.

The vice-captain said nothing and took a drink from her water bottle when the alarms came on.

"The ship is currently being laser targeted!" Pal reported in the midst of the alarm blaring, his screen informing him of the incoming Agile attack helicopters. "Confirmed by thermo detection!"

* * *

Throughout the ship...

"Second Stage Battle Status!" Pal's voice came over the intercom, forcing Murrue out of bed and awaking Murdock. "I repeat,Second Stage Battle Status!"

* * *

In Mu's room...

"Shit..!" Mu cursed, slamming his cup on the table as he hurried off.

* * *

Outside Flay's room...

"Flay sorry! Let's talk later!" Sai shouted into the dark room and took off.

* * *

In Kira's room...

"The enemy!?" Kira awoke in shock.

Getting up, he redressed quickly and headed out.

"I won't let anyone else die now!" he swore. "I won't let them die!"

Flay pulled herself up, her bare body covered by the covers before snuggling back into bed.

"Protect me..." she muttered. "Kill all those bastards..." and burst out laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As the missile rounds began attacking, the Archangel fired back.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"What's the situation?" Murrue asked, taking her seat.

"First wave, 6 rounds of missile attacks. An ambush using Igelsheteron!" Pal reported.

"Because their attacking behind sand dunes, I can't find their attack locations." Jackie added.

"First Stage Battle Status!" Murrue gave the order. "Start the engine!"

"First Lieutenant Fraga and Second Lieutenant Yamato will standby in their units!" she continued.

"Is Lieutenant Fraga able to sortie?" Natarle asked.

"Anti-beam depth bomb loaded." Pal reported. "Energy jammer deployed!"

"Hey, you don't need that." Kuzzey objected.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"Good." Andrew noted. "Shall we start?"

"Air units, commence attack." DaCosta gave the order.

At that, the Agiles flew in.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Just make it so it can fly." Mu requested.

"I already told you it's impossible." Murdock replied. "And weapon recharging still takes more time."

* * *

In the bridge...

"Three enemy units at 5 o'clock." Jackie reported. "They are confirmed as ZAFT combat choppers."

"Missiles incoming!" Pal added.

"Enemy unit, Roast!" Jackie added.

"Scatter the flares! Intercept them!" Natarle barked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As the Agiles began attacking, the Archangel retaliated.

* * *

In the bridge...

"Where are the enemy units?" Kira opened his com link. "Strike will go out!"

"Kira..." Miriallia blinked. "Wait a bit..."

* * *

In the hanger...

"Open the hatch, quickly!" Kira retorted.

* * *

In the bridge...

"We haven't found out the enemy's location and battle capabilities!" Natarle informed him. "We haven't given the take-off command yet."

"Is this the time to the saying that?" Kira pressed. "Just open the hatch already! I'll go and take care of them..."

"Kira..." Miriallia muttered.

"Captain!" Natarle turned to Murrue.

"I don't like his tone of but, but it looks like we'll have to let him out." Murrue reasoned. "We can't resolve this quickly with this ship."

"Launch the Strike!" she instructed.

"Open the hatch, Strike take-off." Natarle gave the order. "Destroy the enemy combat choppers. Be wary of gravity."

"Catapult connected." Miriallia started the launch sequence. "APU online. Launcher Striker, standby. Power flow on all parts, normal. Course clear. Strike, take-off!"

* * *

On the desert...

Having launched from the catapult, Kira activated the thrusters as he landed. Still not accustomed to the gravity, the Strike fell to its knees as the Agiles opened fired on it.

Kira tried to move the Strike, only to have it sink into the sand.

"Bastards...!" he hissed, the missiles missing him.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"It's here." DaCosta noted, viewing through the night-vision binoculars. "So that's X105 Strike."

"Send out the Bacows." Andrew instructed. "I want to see its reaction."

* * *

On the desert...

Kira had landed on a sand hill before sliding off the slope.

Two Bacows charged at him, knocking the Strike off its feet.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"That's..!" Murrue gaped in recognition as the visual came on.

"Kira!" Miriallia gaped as the Bacows' missiles bombarded the sand around the Strike.

"GMF802 ZAFT. Confirmed as Mobile Suit Bacow!" Sai read off his screen.

"Bacow?" Natarle echoed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Kira tried to shoot at the Bacows with the Agni cannon, but their high level of mobility allowed them to dodge all of his shots. He jumped around in the air to shoot them, but they were still able to dodge his shots.

"I don't know how you fared in space." one of the Bacows' pilots remarked.

"But on here, the Bacow is the prince!" his partner added.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Launch the sledge hammer!" Natarle barked.

"Strike will be hit." Pal informed her.

"It has armor!" Natarle reminded.

"But..." Pal protested.

"That's an order!" Natarle snapped. "He can't do anything like that!"

"Roger." Pal replied. "Launching sledge hammer."

"Kira, evade it!" Miriallia warned.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"Well, well." Andrew mused, the aftershock of the missile attack knocking the Strike off balance. "A commander that abuses his pilots. Or maybe he had faith in his pilot?"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Shit!" Kira cursed, still unable to take aim.

Taking to the skies once more, he fired, only to miss his targets and sink back to the sand.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"It's definitely a good mobile suit." Andrew noted as the battle continued. "The pilot's skills aren't that bad either. But either way, it's a humanoid form so it can't beat the Bacow in the desert."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"What about the lieutenant's Skygrasper?" Murrue barked. "Is it still not able to go out?"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"No matter how much you do it, it's the same!" one of the Bacows' pilots mocked.

_If I'm slipping I just need to make it so I don't slip!_ Kira concluded, re-modifying the OS of the Strike. _After calculating the pressure I slip on, create a new calculation setting the friction with te sand and minus 20!_

"Now, that's good enough!" one of the Bacows' pilots snapped, charging at the Strike.

Lifting the Strike's leg, Kira kicked the charging Bacow away.

"You little bitch!" the second pilot came from behind.

Kira turned and knocked the Bacow off with the Agni cannon.

Stepping on the fallen Bacow, Kira aimed the cannon at the Mobile Suit.

"Asshole!" he cursed, preparing to fire.

_Stop!_ Came Athena's stern warning.

"Lady Athena..." Kira stopped in mid-fire.

_Have you forgotten what you've promised me before, Kira?_ Athena reminded him. _Disarm your opponent, but do not aim for the cockpit._

"I'm sorry." Kira remarked, re-aiming the cannon and taking out the Bacow's legs.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"In that short amount of time, he set his mobile program to match the sand." Andrew remarked. "Is that really a Natural?

* * *

On the battlefield...

"You will not shoot down the _Archangel_!" Kira swore, as the remaining Bacows came at him.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"Relay this to _Lesseps_." Andrew instructed. "Attack the enemy ships using the main armament."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"You killed Meirang!" one of the remaining Bacow pilots growled and fired his turrets.

Kira turned and countered with his own bullets.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Upon receiving Andrew's orders, the _Lesseps_ fired its main guns at the _Archangel_.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Skygrasper, launching!" Mu informed.

"Heat source detected from 2 o'clock!" Pal reported. "It's a bombardment!"

"Emergency! Immediate evasion!" Murrue instructed.

At her order, the _Archangel_ lifted from the sand and avoided the attack.

"Where did it come from?" Natarle asked.

"Estimated 20 km away at 2 o'clock!" Sai replied.

"We can't reach it with our ship's weapons." Jackie added.

"I'll go target it with a laser." Mu cut in. "Set that as a target and launch the missiles!"

"It's going to take time to even find the enemy." Natarle reminded him.

"What are you wanting to do then?" Mu inquired. "Don't get killed until then."

* * *

At the hatch...

"Fraga unit, standby." Miriallia started the launch sequence. "Course clear. Systems all green."

* * *

On a sand dune...

"That's not a unit that was in the reports." Andrew noted, seeing the Skygrasper take off.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Ah! Second wave approaching!" Pal reported.

"Evade!" Murrue instructed. "All hands prepare for impact!"

"It's on a direct-hit course!" Pal told her.

* * *

On the battlefield...

At the approaching missiles, Kira activated his 'SEED' mode.

Firing at the surrounding sand and using the dust as a smokescreen, he jumped and punched an incoming Bacow to the ground, allowing the unit to be blasted by one of the _Lesseps_' missiles.

Then, he shot the Agni cannon straight at the remaining bullets, the laser beam cutting across the missiles' path, causing them to explode on impact and pretty much shocking everyone who was watching.

* * *

In Kira's room...

A half-dressed Flay laid on the bed, chuckling to herself.

"It's alright." she laughed. "That guy will protect us. He'll protect me."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Bastard..." one of the three remaining Bacow pilots hissed.

Kira fired his bullets at the leaping Bacow and was about to use the Agni cannon when an alarm sounded.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Strike's power is reaching critical levels." Miriallia reported.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Did I use too much?" Kira mused. "Shit!"

* * *

On a sand dune...

"He's definitely an amazing pilot." Andrew noted. "But according to the report, it's time he powers down now. I'm sorry, but you'll have to disappear. It's our revenge for Meirang."

* * *

On the battlefield...

Totally defendless now, the Strike was knocked down by the Agiles' bullets.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"We'll cover." Murrue instructed. "_Archangel_, advance!"

"It's dangerous." Natarle protested. "If we fire now, Strike's armor will go down too!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

Just then, the Desert Dawn guerillas entered the battle, a missile taking down an Agile.

Stopping beside the Strike, Cagalli fired a direct radio line at the Gundam's arm, establishing a link with Kira.

"Pilot of that mobile suit!" she called. "If you don't want to die, follow our instructions!"

"There's a trap at that point." she added, a map popping on Kira's screen. "You are to lure the Bacows to that point!"

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"What is it?" Natarle inquired.

"Resistance?"

* * *

"********************************************************************************************

On a sand dune...

"Captain, it's the Blood-Light Desert bastards." DaCosta reported.

"Are they thinking of helping out the Earth's Mobile Suit?" Andrew mused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

The rest of the Agiles were taken out by the armed jeeps.

His decision made, Kira began jumping over the sand, leading the rest of the Bacows to the designated area.

"They took the bait." Ahmed remarked.

"The bait is good." Cagalli noted.

_I have no choice but to trust them._ Kira made up his mind, standing his ground as the three Bacows jumped at him and leaping off when the dog-like Mobile Suit landed.

"Good!" Cagalli smiled, setting off the powerful explosives they had buried underground and destroyed the three Bacows.

With the battle over, the Strike Gundam landed in the sand, the Phase Shift powering down.

* * *

On a sand dune...

"We're retreating." Andrew instructed. "We've achieved the objectives of this mission. Rally the survival squads."

"Roger." DaCosta replied.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Message from Lieutenant Fraga." Miriallia reported. "'Found the enemy ship but abandoning attack. Enemy ship is 'Lesseps'."

"Lesseps?" Murrue echoed.

"'I repeat. The enemy main ship is 'Lesseps'. I am returning." Miriallia read the rest of the message. "That is all."

"The Lesseps is..." Natarle gasped.

"It's Andrew Waltfeld's main ship." Murrue finished her sentence. "So, it means the enemy is the great Tiger of the Desert."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Cagalli Reappears

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated this fic. Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 10: Cagalli Reappears

* * *

After the battle...

The Resistance jeeps clustered around the _Archangel_.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"The Resistance?" Mu inquired, taking off his helmet.

"It looks like it." Murdock replied.

* * *

In the bridge...

"Can we say that they're on our side?" Natarle asked.

"They don't have their guns aimed at us." Athena stated. "Either way, let's talk with them." she smiled at the two commanding officers. "It seems like they want to talk anyways. If it goes well, they can be a great help."

"Take care of things here." Murrue stood up, escorting Athena off the bridge.

* * *

Near a hatch...

"Well, well..." Mu sighed as the escort team armed themselves. "Seems like this may be awkward. I... can't handle this very well, you know."

"Then, allow me to do the talking." Athena smiled.

The hatch opened and the group exited.

* * *

Outside...

"Should I say..." Athena started. "Thank you for helping us?"

"Earth's 8th Armada, Murrue Ramius." Murrue introduced herself.

"Wasn't the 8th Armada completely destroyed?" Ahmed asked.

Sahib silenced him with a hand.

"We are the 'Midnight Desert'." Sahib remarked. "I'm Sahib Ashima. I don't need your gratitude. You already know, right? Unfortunately, we didn't do this to rescue you people. All we did is attack our enemies."

"Have you constantly fought the Tigers of the Desert?" Mu asked.

"I think I've seen your face somewhere before." Sahib noted.

"Mu Fraga." Mu replied. "I don't have people that know me here, do I?"

"Of all places, I meet the 'Falcon of Endymion' here." Sahib noted.

"It looks like you have ample amount of information." Murrue remarked. "Perhaps about us as well?"

"Earth's new special battleship, _Archangel_, is it?" Sahib snorted. "You fled to Earth because you were being chased by Klueze's fleet. And that..." he looked over at the Strike.

"Called X-105 Strike." Cagalli cut in. "It's Earth's new mobile weapon prototype."

"Well then..." Sahib started. "I'm glad that we found out what each of us do, but in our situation, we were surprised that the seed of disaster came down. Coming down to a place like this, I assume it's your accident, but I'd like to hear what you people plan to do from now onwards."

"Are you able to help us?" Athena voiced.

"If you want to talk, then out down your guns first." Sahib remarked. "The pilot over there as well." he looked over at the Strike.

"I understand." Athena nodded. "Kira, come down."

Kira obeyed and exited the mobile suit.

Cagalli was shocked when Kira removed his helmet.

"You're...!" she hurried over to the pilot.

Mu poised himself to attack with Kisaka moving in place to block him. Athena raised a hand to stop him and Mu's stance relaxed.

"Hm?" Kira blinked.

"You..." Cagalli hissed. "Why the hell are you in that thing?"

Kira stopped her slap midway.

"You... you were at Morgnrater..." he realized where he had met Cagalli.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Cagalli shook him off and backhanded him.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka barked.

"What was that?" Mu was confused.

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"I was relieved to hear that both of you safely made it down to Gibraltar." Rau remarked over the intercom. "You did well in the previous battle."

"We almost died, but..." Dearka snorted.

"Regrettably, we couldn't take care of the ship or the Strike, but it might not have been your desires but it might be a good thing that both of you are down there." Rau added. "The fleeing bastards will now become the targets of the main fleet on Earth. You guys stay down at Gibraltar for a while and tail them. Of course, if you have the chance, feel free to attack."

"Please don't come back to space, in other words." Dearka translated when Rau cut off the connection. "Is he telling us to crawl around the main fleet and find those bastards? Huh?"

"Hey, Yzak!" he protested when Yzak removed his bandages.

"If I have a chance, is it?" Yzak growled. "I'll tear him apart next time. Without a doubt, I'll do it here!"

* * *

In Libya...

The _Archangel_ flew low through a canyon and landed at the guerrilla base.

"Sahib!" one of the guerrillas approached their returning leader. "What's the big idea here?"

"They're are guests." Sahib replied. "Behave yourselves."

He then led Athena, Murrue, Mu and Natarle into the battle room.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Okay, pull it!" Sai instructed.

"Roger." Kira pulled the covers over the warship tight.

* * *

In the battle room...

"Phew." Mu remarked, looking around at the computers and maps. "You guys live in a place like this?"

"This is our frontline base." Sahib replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Our homes are in the towns. That is, if they haven't been burnt down yet."

"Towns?" Athena echoed.

"Tassil, Moula." Sahib listed. "We even have guys from Banadiya. Our group is made of volunteers from such towns."

"How about some coffee?" he asked.

"Thank you." Murrue replied.

"Use any mug you want." Sahib replied.

"We appreciate your help with our ship." Murrue added.

Sahib looked over at Cagalli and recalled what she requested.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I want to hear what they have to say as well, Sahib." Cagalli whispered. "But this isn't the best place. I don't think we'll have any problem bringing them back to our camp."_

* * *

"Who is she?" Mu thought to ask. At Sahib's look, Mu nodded over to Cagalli.

"Our Goddess of Victory." Sahib replied.

"A coincidence." Mu noted. "We too, have a War Goddess ourselves." he nodded over to Athena.

"And her name?" he asked.

"If she's your Goddess of Victory, it would be rude not to know." he shrugged at Sahib's look.

"Cagalli Yula." Sahib replied. "So, I understand that you guys want to get to Alaska."

* * *

Outside...

"Good job." Sai noted.

"Yeah, sure." Kira replied, before noticing Cagalli approach.

"I apologize for earlier." Cagalli stated. "I didn't mean to hit you. Well, I guess I did, but it was a spontaneous thing. Forgive me."

Kira chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli fumed.

"Well, think about it." Kira replied.

"I kept thinking about you after that." Cagalli added. "About what happened to you."

"And then you arrive, piloting this thing!" she retorted. "As if that's not bad enough, you're now with the Earth Forces?"

"Many things happened along the way." Kira replied. "Many things, most importantly, we found Lady Athena."

"Athena?" Cagalli echoed. "As in Pallas Athena, the Goddess of Just War? That means... that girl... she's..."

"The Goddess of legend?" Kira confirmed. "Yes."

"So, what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked. "I thought you were from ORB."

* * *

In the battle room...

"Well, it may be ZAFT's territory, but look at this land." Sahib spread a map on the table. "It's not as if their forces can cover the whole desert. But since the Victoria Spaceport was taken over three days ago, they've increased pressure considerably."

"Victoria?" Murrue echoed. "Three days ago?"

"Man, oh man." Mu sighed.

"The African Community has traditionally sided more with the PLANTs." Sahib added. "In the south, the South African Union has been doing their darnest but the Earth Forces ultimately abandoned them anyway. Their line has moved daily."

"In the meantime, you guys continue to fight." Mu pointed out.

"As we see it, ZAFT and the Earth Forces are the same." Sahib concluded. "They both come here only to take control and take away what is ours."

"How is that ship in the Earth's atmosphere?" he asked.

"It cannot fly at high altitudes." Natarle replied.

"If you can't get over a mountain range with it, the alternative would be to go through Gibraltar." Sahib reasoned.

"With our battle strength?" Mu echoed. "You gotta to be kidding."

"Or try to get past to the Red Sea, through the Indian Ocean, and over the Pacific Ocean." Sahib added.

"The Pacific Ocean." Murrue echoed.

"It's not a distance that we can cover without replenishing along the way." Athena noted.

"The Oceania Union is completely withing ZAFT territory, right?" Mu added. "Is the Equatorial Union still neutral?"

"Hey, aren't you thinking too far ahead?" Sahib chided. "You're already thinking about being there?"

"Right here!" he pointed to an area on the map. "The Lesseps is here, in Banadiya."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by trying got get past." Mu realized.

* * *

On the _Lesseps_...

"DaCosta here!" DaCosta reported. "I'm coming in, sir!"

"Commander, what do you say we ventilate this room?" he winced, the strong scent of the coffee powder invading his nose.

"Is that what you've come to tell me?" Andrew joked.

"No sir, that's not why." DaCosta replied. "Preparations for sortie have been completed, sir!

"Okay, I would've preferred not to do anything so drastic." Andrew admitted. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"This is good." he took a sip from his cup. "I added a little Hawaiian Kona this time. This is nice, too."

* * *

Back at the camp...

Sai, Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzey were sitting around, talking.

"How'd we end up in the resistance base?" Sai sighed. "This is getting crazier by the day."

"Right smack in the desert?" Kuzzey agreed. "If I knew I'd end up here, I wouldn't have said I'd stay on board back then."

"But if you had gotten on that shuttle instead, you'd be dead now." Tolle pointed out.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us." Miriallia wondered.

"Where's Kira?" Flay asked, looking around.

* * *

On the _Lesseps_...

"We will now commence our attack on the resistance base." Andrew informed his crew. "They clearly overdid it last night. We must properly discipline naughty children."

"Our target is Tassil!" DaCosta declared. "All pilots, get on board!"

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Well, well, what are you doing this time?" Murdock peered into the Strike's cockpit.

"I played a little with the landing pressure in last night's battle, so I'm making appropriate adjustments." Kira replied.

"That makes sense." Murdock noted. "You're a really useful pilot, you know. You're finally giving it your full attention, Lieutenant Yamato."

_I've got no choice but to do it._ Kira frowned after Murdock went off, laughing. _Unless I do my best and get stronger, this ship and Lady Athena..._

* * *

Back at the camp...

"What are you doing, Cagalli?" Ahmed asked. "Have some food."

"Ah, right." Cagalli noted. "Have you seen the pilot of the Earth Forces' mobile suit?" she asked, looking around.

"No." Ahmed replied. "Do you need to see him?"

"It's nothing that important." Cagalli replied. "I forgot to ask for his name again."

"But I thought you knew that guy." Ahmed pointed out.

"Ah, well..." Cagalli stammered. "Yeah, that's right. It is true that I knew him from before."

"Cagalli!" Kisaka chided.

"Ah, sorry Ahmed." Cagalli apologized and went off after Kisaka.

"You must be careful, or they'll find out." Kisaka cautioned.

"Sorry." Cagalli nodded.

"You have a tendency to overlook what's going on around you." Kisaka added.

"Shut up!" Cagalli pouted and ran off.

Kisaka sighed at the ORB Princess.

* * *

Outside Tassil...

"It's about that time of day when the town calls it a night." DaCosta commented.

"Some might consider putting them to sleep eternally." Andrew added. "But I'm not that kind of person to forget a debt. We'll issue a warning first, then attack about fifteen minutes later."

"Come on." he chided his second-in-command. "Hurry and tell them."

"Yes sir!" DaCosta saluted.

* * *

Back at the camp...

"Wait a minute, Flay!" Sai chided. "That doesn't explain a thing!"

"Would you shut up?" Flay snapped. "Just stay away from me!" before stopping short in front of a stunned Cagalli.

"Hey!" Sai took off after her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wait a minute!" he ran past Cagalli.

"Kira!" Flay ran up to the exiting pilot.

"What?" Kira frowned at the incoming Sai.

"I need to talk to Flay." Sai replied. "It has nothing to do with you, Kira."

"It has everything to do with him!" Flay retorted. "I..."

"I was in Kira's room last night!" she shouted, shocking Sai and Cagalli in the process.

Cagalli hid behind a rock, flushing when she recognized the innuendo.

* * *

Outside Tassil...

Andrew's squad had began their assault.

* * *

Back at the camp...

"Kira?" Sai blinked when the pilot looked away. "Explain this to me, Flay. You..."

"Why should I explain anything?" Flay snapped. "It has nothing to do with you, Sai!"

"Forget it, Sai." Kira advised.

"Kira?" Sai was stunned.

"It looks to everyone like you're chasing someone who's not interested." Kira added.

"What the..." Sai growled.

"I'm tired form last night's battle." Kira commented. "Will you please stop it?"

"Kira!" Sai hollered, dashing towards the retreating pair.

"That's enough." Kira warned, backhanding the outraged Sai. "If I get serious, you'd have no chance against me."

"Kira." Sai was shocked after Kira tossed him off.

Turning to the still shell-shocked Sai, he exclaimed, "No one even stops to think about what's doing through my mind during a battle! Lady Athena's aura was what protected me!"

"Kira." Flay tried to hug him, only to have him push her away. "Let me get something straight." Kira told Flay. "I'm doing this to protect Lady Athena and this ship, not for you or your petty revenge."

"What's wrong?" Sahib shouted over the walkie-talkie when the alarms sounded.

"The sky is burning!" the sentry reported. "It's in the direction of Tassil!"

"So, it has begun." Athena muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Payback

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 11: Payback

* * *

In Tassil...

"Mommy!" Maria ran to her mother as the BuCUEs continued to destroy the town.

"Maria!" Maria's mother grabbed her. "The town!"

* * *

In the _Lesseps_...

"There should be food and fuel for their weapons stashed away in the caves of the rock mountains." Andrew informed. "Burn it all up."

* * *

In Tassil...

"We are about to burn the insides of the caves." the BuCUE pilot announced. "If you don't want to die, get away from those areas at once!" With that, he released the missiles into the storage areas.

* * *

In the camp...

"Damn it, I can't get through!" the communication sentry cursed.

"Hurry! Hurry up with the ammunition!" one of the commanders ordered.

"Bastards!" the soldiers cursed as they readied for battle. "My mother is lying sick in bed! No doubt about it right? Hurry and get on!"

"Kira!" Flay took off after the pilot.

"Sahib!" Cagalli hollered.

"I told half of you to stay here!" Sahib barked. "Stay calm! They could just be some detached forces!"

"What do your think?" Athena asked the two officers with her.

"They say that the 'Tiger of the Desert' doesn't practice military cruelty, but it's not like I know the guy." Mu replied. "What shall we do? Should we go too?"

"It's better that the _Archangel_ doesn't move." Murrue reasoned. "It could really be detached forces."

"Lieutenant, will you go?" Athena requested.

"Me?" Mu blinked.

"Sky Grasper is the fastest, right?" Athena pointed out.

"That's true." Mu agreed. "Then, I'll be back."

"At most, do rescue work." Athena instructed as Mu took off as per her instruction. "We'll send Natarle and the others."

"Take care of things here!" Sahib barked in his jeep.

"Get on, Cagalli!" Ahmed stopped before the blond.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli beamed and hopped on, followed by Kisaka.

"All units, return immediately!" Murrue gave the order. "We are assuming alert status!"

"Kira!" Flay looked at the pilot.

"Fray!" Sai tried to stop her, only to have her shrug him off. "Idiot..." he muttered.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Mu Fraga, taking off." Mu announced.

* * *

In the bridge...

"Then Captain." Natarle stated.

"Please take care of it." Murrue replied. "Give me a status report later. It could just be bait, so be careful."

"Yes!" Natarle saluted and took off. "Good, let's go!"

* * *

Near Tassil...

"Captain!" DaCosta called.

"Is it over?" Andrew asked. "Any casualties on either side?"

"Of course not." DaCosta replied. "This isn't combat."

"I'm talking about both sides." Andrew corrected.

"Well, there might be some villagers who tripped and fell to the ground or got burnt a little, but..." DaCosta replied.

"Then, we're withdrawing." Andrew concluded. "If we fool around here longer, their husbands will come."

"Didn't you shoot so that you could wait for that?" now DaCosta was confused.

"Hey, hey, that's too cheap." Andrew chided. "I didn't torch the village to lure them out."

"Ah..." DaCosta noted. "But..."

"We've achieved our mission objectives here." Andrew decided. "We're withdrawing."

"The village..." Cagalli gaped at the blazing town.

"What about everyone?" Ahmed asked.

"This is gruesome..." Mu muttered in the Sky Grasper. "Is it total annihilation?"

"This is Fraga." he reported. "There are survivors from the town! Or more accurately, a large number of people seem to be okay. I don't understand."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"And the enemy?" Athena asked.

"No longer any sign of them." Mu replied.

"What on earth is the 'Tiger' trying to do?" Athena wondered.

* * *

Near Tassil...

"Darling!" a woman ran to her husband.

"Daddy!" a child rushed to her father.

"Sara! Lilah!" the reunited families hugged.

"Mom! Dad! Are you alright?" a son asked.

"Our home!" his mother wept.

"Hassan!" someone else shouted. "Has anyone seen Hassan?"

"Lieutenant!" Natarle called. "What's going on?"

"Anyone who can move, give us a hand!" Sahib barked. "Bring the injured over here!"

"Sahib." the village chief stated.

"Yaru! Chief!" Cagalli beamed.

"Dad! Cagalli!" Yaru cried.

"I"m glad you're okay, Yaru." Sahib told his son. "Where are your mother and Nene?"

"Old man Shamsedin tripped and fell." Yaru replied.

"Is that so?" Sahib noted.

"How many killed?" he asked the village chief.

"Not a single life has been lost." the village chief replied. "They warned us ahead of time. They told us they were about to set the town on fire, and to run away.

"What the hell?" Sahib was shocked.

"And then they set everything ablaze." the village chief added. "Food, ammunition, fuel, everything... sure, no one died. But what are we expected to live on now?"

"That bastard!" Sahib cursed. "What the hell is he thinking? Damn Tiger!"

"But there are ways to survive, right?" Mu pointed out. "As long as you are alive."

"What?" Sahib demanded.

"It appears that the Tiger has no intention of engaging in serious battle with you." Mu added.

"What do you mean?" Sahib pressed.

"This is likely payback for what you did to them last night." Mu reasoned. "I'd say it's awfully kind of the Tiger to let you off with something minor like this."

"How dare you?" Cagalli fumed. "Something minor like _this_!? Having a town burnt down is minor? How could you regard anyone who would do this as kind?"

"I'm sorry." Mu apologized. "I apologize if I upset you in any way. But the enemy is an established army. I'm sure you realize if they were serious, it would've been much worse."

"That guy's a cowardly bastard!" Cagalli snapped. "They burn down our town while we're not even there and think that' victorious? We have continued to fight courageously at all times! We even destroyed their BuCUEs the last time! That's why that cowardly bastard can only get back at us like this! To hell with that Desert Tiger!"

"Sahib!" one of the guerrillas called.

"What?" Sahib asked.

"Come here!" the guerrilla replied.

"Well, uh..." Mu stammered, unnerved by Cagalli's death-glare. "What a detestable guy. The Tiger."

"You too!" Cagalli fumed.

"Oh my." Mu sweatdropped amidst the glares of the females.

"What?" Sahib approached the rest of his team. "What is it?"

"It hasn't been long since they left town!" one of them said. "We can still catch up to them!"

"What?" Sahib frowned.

"They're low on ammunition after the attack here." another pointed out. "So now would be a great opportunity to attack!"

"We'll get 'em!" another agreed. "We just can't sit back after being treated like this!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sahib barked. "If you have time to do that, take care of the injured. Stay with your wife and children. That takes precedence!"

"And how's that gonna help us?" one of the guerrillas fumed. "Look! Tassil is finished! Our homes, food, and everything else have been burnt to the ground! Are you telling us to sit back and weep with our wives and kids?"

"You're not telling us to let the Tiger own us as pets, are you?" one of the younger guerrillas asked. "Sahib!"

"Let's go!" the leader of the avenger team hollered.

"Edol!" Sahib shouted.

"Are you going, Sahib?" Cagalli asked.

"I can't let them go alone." Sahib remarked.

"Sahib!" Cagalli took off after him. "Me too!"

"No! You stay behind!" Sahib barked, swatting Cagalli off the jeep.

"Sahib!" Cagalli hollered.

"Get on!" Ahmed drove his jeep beside her.

"Cagalli! Ahmed! Don't come! Go back!" Sahib warned the youngsters.

"We're the ones who defeated the BuCUEs yesterday." Ahmed reminded.

"There are no underground traps in this direction." Sahib cautioned. "Go back, Ahmed!"

"There are lots of ways we can fight." Cagalli added.

"Exactly!" Ahmed agreed.

As he drove past, both Sahib and Kisaka exchanged a nod.

"What can I say?" Mu sighed. "This is a land where both the wind and people get very heated."

"There will be no survivors." Natarle exclaimed. "They have no chance against the BuCUEs with their equipment."

"You're right." Mu agreed. "So, what'll we do?"

"Don't ask me." Natarle replied.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"What did you say?" Murrue exclaimed when Mu reported. "They went after the enemy? But that's crazy!"

"Why didn't you stop them, Lieutenant?" Athena pressed.

"They were so determined." Mu protested. "The mood was such that if we tried to stop them, they'd attack us. But more importantly, there are many injured people here who need treatment, and there's the the problem of food, and particularly, water. What'll we do?"

"I'll have Lieutenant Yamato go." Murrue decided. "We can't just let them get killed without doing anything. I'll also have them deliver water and medicine with our remaining vehicles."

"Roger!" Mu shut off the connection.

"Crewman Haww!" Athena turned to Miriallia. "Have the Strike launch!"

"Yes!" Miriallia replied. "Kira! Prepare the Strike for launch!"

"Roger!" Kira replied.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Activate the APU!" Miriallia declared. "Connected to the catapult! Attach the Aile Striker Pack! Aile Striker, stand by! Systems, all green! Course clear! Go ahead, Strike!"

* * *

In the desert...

"Can't we go a little faster?" DaCosta sighed.

"You wanna get back quickly, do you?" Andrew noted.

"They'll catch up with us at this pace." DaCosta reminded.

"Then they're at a crossroads of their destiny." Andrew remarked.

"Huh?" DaCosta blinked.

"A self-propelled gun can't even put up a decent fight against our BuCUEs." Andrew commented. "I often hear people say, 'I'll rather die...' but do you think they really mean it?"

"Commander!" one of the BuCUEs' pilots reported. "There are vehicles approaching us from behind. Six... no eight vehicles, believed to be resistance fighter vehicles."

"Maybe they _would _ratherdie. Andrew corrected.

Sahib's jeeps pulled up and started firing bazookas at Andrew's jeep. DaCosta dodged their fire, and Andrew ordered the BuCUEs to attack. The BuCUEs rolled across the sand and began knocking away and smashing jeeps. Ahmed pulled in under one BuCUE, and Kisaka and Cagalli fired their bazookas at its underbelly. The BuCUE moved to kick the jeep, and only Kisaka and Cagalli jumped out before it attacked.

"One heat source approaching!" DaCosta reported. "Commander, it's..."

"The Strike!" Cagalli gaped at the mobile suit.

"I missed!" Kira remarked. "I see, the heat convection is causing it."

He then attacked one of the BuCUEs and blew off its missile launcher.

"Well!" Andrew was impressed.

"Have the Earth Forces come?" DaCosta blinked. "To rescue them?"

"It's equipped wit h different weaponry from the last time." Andrew remarked. "And the aim of the beam, has he already included the heat convection within the parameters?"

"Three enemy machines." Kira landed. "But one is immobile.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli begged. "Looks at me, Ahmed!"

"Cagalli." Ahmed winced. "To me... you're..." he passed away in her arms before finishing his sentence.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli tried to awaken him. "Ahmed! AHMED!"

"Okay, I can still fight with it." Kirkwood remarked.

"Kirkwood!" Andrew barked.

"Sir!" Kirkwood blinked.

"Let me operate that BuCUE." Andrew requested.

"Huh?" DaCosta echoed. "Commander!"

"There are things that one can't be sure of until exchanging fire with the other." Andrew smirked.

"The third machine?" Kira echoed when he was attacked by the side. "It can still move?"

"Formation Delta!" Andrew took command. "Take your positions!"

"Commander!" the other two pilots beamed.

"Let's go!" Andrew declared.

"Even with regular warheads, the Phase Shift loses its effect after 76 shots." he recited. "And when that happens, the rifle simultaneously runs out of power! Now, how do you get out of this jam, strange pilot?"

In response, Kira activated 'SEED' mode and threw his shield at one of them, slicing through the leg portion

"Attack it individually"! Andrew ordered. "Confuse him!"

Kira then proceed to slice off another BuCUE's wing with his beam saber, before burying the blade into the third BuCUE's side.

"Damn you!" Andrew growled and tried to attack, and Kira used his beam saber to slice off a part of the BuCUE.

"DaCosta, we're retreating." he ordered, with things no longer in his favor.

"Right sir!" DaCosta replied.

"Just as I thought. That precious cargo really _is_ her." Andrew smirked. "What a guy. I haven't had so much fun in a long time."

After the battle, Kira exited from the Strike Gundam and found all the rebels standing around Ahmed's body.

"Are you trying to get killed?" he frowned. "In a place like this? There's absolutely no reason to."

"How dare you!" Cagalli growled.

"Bastard!" she gestured to Ahmed's corpse. "Look! We all fought desperately! We're all fighting desperately! All to protect the people and things that mean so much to us!"

Kira gave her a slap across the face and snapped, "What the hell can you protect with just your feelings?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Fangs of the Enemy

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up. This is Chapter 12. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 12: Fangs of the Enemy

* * *

In Banadiya...

Two jeeps from the rebel camp, bearing Kira, Cagalli, Natarle, Sahib, Jackie Tonomura and Kisaka, entered the city.

"See you in exactly four hours." Cagalli told Kisaka as she hopped off.

"Be careful." Kisaka warned.

"I know." Cagalli replied. "You too. Al-Jairi is one person we can't let down our guard against, right?"

"Enjoy your time, Yamato." Natarle told the pilot. "I'm counting on you."

"Let's go." Sahib remarked.

"Yeah." Natarle replied.

"Hey, what's that absent-minded look for?" Cagalli chided. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard, right?"

"Are you sure this is where the Tiger's headquarters are?" Kira asked. "It looks awfully lively and peaceful."

"Come with me!" Cagalli snorted.

"It may look peaceful, but looks can be deceiving." she showed him an area destroyed by battle.

"That is the real ruler of the city." she looked over at the _Lesseps_. "Anyone who rebels is mercilessly killed. This place belongs to ZAFT. To the Desert Tiger."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"He even brought this junk into the cockpit." Murdock sighed as he cleared the Strike's cockpit. Why must he use his cockpit as his living quarters?"

"How long has this been going on?" Murrue asked as she and Mu watched Flay pick up the trash Murdock tossed out.

"Beats me." Mu shrugged. "I'm guessing ever since we arrived on Earth. They couldn't have before then, with everyone always on the go."

"That girl is Sai's girlfriend, right?" Murrue inquired. "Is she really hitting it off with Kira?"

"Surprised?" Mu replied. "Naturally. I didn't see that coming, either."

"I don't know whether he's lost it _because_ of it or it's the result of him _losing_ it." he mused, exiting the hanger with Murrue. "Whatever the case, the situation with that kid isn't good."

"I should've been more aware." Murrue chided herself. "He's so skilled as a pilot, I tend to forget that he's just a child who hasn't had proper training or anything."

"It isn't just your fault." Mu reminded. "That goes for me too. His achievements have been incredible. He must've been desperate. We never know when we'll be under attack. And when that happens, he feels responsible for protecting the ship. He must've forced himself into a corner with all that pressure on himself."

"Any ideas on how to deal with this problem?" Murrue asked. "You're the senior officer."

"My ideas may not be worth mentioning." Mu replied after a while.

"I kinda of sensed that." Murrue deathpanned. "In any case, I hope he'll come back feeling better with a day in the city."

"Must be nice to be young." Mu sighed after Murrue stormed off.

* * *

On the bridge...

"I'm surprised by the captain's bold actions." Pal remarked.

"Me too." Arnold agreed. "It may be only for a few hours, but to let Yamato leave this ship?"

"I want to go out, too." Pal sighed.

"He's a guard right?" Arnold pointed out. "Is he that strong?"

"He's a Coordinator. A Coordinator." Pal reminded.

"What's wrong?" Tolle asked.

"Oh, I'm just having a little trouble relaxing without Kira around." Miriallia replied.

"Don't worry." Tolle assured. "He'll be back in no time. And in the meantime, we'll do whatever is required to protect this ship."

"You're right." Miriallia agreed.

* * *

In Banadiya...

"Okay." Cagalli placed her purchase into a bag. "We're moving on to the next place."

"Right." Kira replied and followed her.

* * *

In a well-to-do suburb...

"But what a surprise." Al-Jairi greeted his guests. "I never expected that you would come to us."

"Must be nice living a glamorous life with your monopoly of water, Al-Jairi." Sahib commented. "If I had the choice, I would've preferred never to have seen your face again. But I had no choice. We can't afford to have our supply dry up."

"All you need to do is change your way of thinking." Al-Jairi advised. "Your top priority should not be your faith, but lives, Sahib Ashman. Water sources will change over time. Right? But water is water, regardless of where you get it. You're fine as long as you can drink it. And that's what keeps us all alive."

"I have no intention of debating with you right now." Sahib retorted. "Tell me, will you accept our request or not?"

"Why naturally." Al-Jairi shrugged. "We'll do anything to help our fellow countrymen. Why don't we discuss details at the factory?"

* * *

In Banadiya...

"We have most of what we need." Cagalli remarked after Kira slumped onto the seat. "But these requests from that girl, Flay, are ridiculous. Elisario brand milky lotion? Beauty wash? These things aren't sold here!"

"Here you are." the waiter placed their orders on the table.

"What's this?" Kira blinked.

"Doner kebab." Cagalli supplied. "Phew, I'm tired and hungry. Let's eat. First, add some of this chilli sauce."

"Stop right there!" the disguised Andrew exclaimed. "Wait one moment! How could you add chilli sauce to your kebab? The proper thing to do is to add some of this yogurt sauce! Or, rather than saying that it's the proper thing, how should I put it? Right! Not adding yogurt sauce to this dish is a form of sacrilege against doner kebab."

"What's wrong with you?" Cagalli snapped. "You have no right to walk up to strangers and tell them how to eat."

"What a waste!" Andrew winced when the girl bit into her chilli-sauce-doused kebab

"Delicious!" Cagalli sang and offered the chilli sauce bottle to her companion. "Here. You too. Kebab and chilli sauce are made for each other."

"Hey!" Andrew protested. "Wait! Don't force your bad habits on this guy!"

"What are you doing?" Cagalli barked. "Stay outta this!"

"Well what are _you_ doing?" Andrew retorted. "Damn it!"

"The guy is so carefree." one of the Blue Cosmos members snorted as he viewed the ongoings with his binoculars.

"Who are the kids at that table?" his partner asked.

"Just some youngsters off the street, I presume, who want to talk to the Tiger." the leader replied. "Then let's do it. Light the fireworks to let them know we're beginning."

"May your soul abandon your body and return to space, damn Coordinator!" his co-captain cursed.

"Well, I apologize for that." Andrew took a seat.

"No. Actually, a mix of the two isn't bad either." Kira remarked.

"But look at all the shopping you did." Andrew noted. "Are you having a party?"

"Shut up." Cagalli snapped. "It's none of your business. Who are you, anyway? You seat yourself at our table and start lecturing us about nonsense."

"Get down!" Andrew barked when a bazooka flew towards them. He kicked up the table and knocked Kira and Cagalli onto the ground. As more Blue Cosmos terrorists rushed in with machine guns, Andrew and his men pulled out their guns to fight back. Kira picked up a gun and threw it a terrorist, before kicking him.

"Don't you even know how to use a gun?" Cagalli chided once the fight was over. "Well, whatever the case..."

"Commander!" DaCosta ran up to Andrew. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." Andrew replied. "Thanks to that guy."

"Andrew Waltfeld." Cagalli gaped when Andrew removed his disguise. "The Desert Tiger."

"Boy, you saved my life!" Andrew noted. "Thank you."

* * *

In Al-Jairi's secret factory...

"We've already gathered water, food and fuel for you." Al-Jairi told Sahib. "What remains are the items in question."

"75-millimeter AP shells." he introduced the firearms in the crates. "Morgenroete EQ-177 magnetic shielding units. Mark 500 radar arrays, and..."

"These are genuine products." Tonomura gaped when he and Natarle inspected the firearms.

"I'm amazed." Natarle remarked. "I can only imagine what illegal channels were used to get these."

"Let's just say there are numerous underground wells that you're not aware of." Al-Jairi answered her question. "Now, if we can come to an agreement as to what I get in return."

"I know." Sahib replied. "Well? Are those what you're looking for?"

"Yeah." Natarle replied. "We have mo problem with the merchandise."

"You're certain that you can get everything we asked for?" Sahib asked.

"Of course." Al-Jairi replied. "Please review this."

"What's this amount?" Tonomura gaped when he saw the listed price. "They're joking, right?"

"Precious water doesn't come cheaply." Al-Jairi reminded. "It is, afterall, what keeps you alive, is it not?"

"Kisaka." Sahib passed the price list to Kisaka.

"You accept Earth dollars, don't you?" Kisaka asked.

"Yes, that would be fine." Al-Jairi replied.

"Then have them deliver the items right away." Kisaka requested.

"This is unbelievable." Tonomura muttered. "This is a little too crazy for me."

* * *

In the palace where he was headquartered...

"Please come with me." Andrew told the two youngsters.

"No, we really must get going." Kira replied.

"Nonsense." Andrew chided. "Not only did I interrupt your meal and have you save me, she's got sauce all over her clothes. I cannot allow you to return like this. Okay? I just wouldn't fell right."

"This way." one of the guards gestured the guests in.

"Is this the girl, Andy?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Andrew replied. "Do what you can to clean her up. She's got chilli sauce, yogurt sauce and tea on her."

"Oh my." Aisha chided. "You were having kebab, weren't you?"

"Here, come with me." she led Cagalli off.

"Cagalli." Kira called.

"Don't worry." Aisha assured. "We're be done in no time. Please wait here with Andy."

"Hey, this way." Andrew told the pilot.

"I have great confidence in my coffee." he added. "Come on, have a seat. Make yourself at home."

"Evidence 01." he stated, seeing Kira's interest at the fossil on the fireplace. "Have you seen the real thing before?"

"No." Kira replied.

"I have no idea why they call this thing a whale stone." Andrew remarked, offering a cup to Kira. "Does it look like a whale to you?"

"Well, I can't really be sure." Kira took the cup.

"No matter how you look at it, these things look like wings." Andrew added. "Whales normally don't have wings, do they?"

"Well, no." Kira replied. "But this is supposed to be proof that Earth was visited by extraterrestrial creatures, so.."

"But my point is, why is this a whale?" Andrew asked.

"What would be a better name for it?" Kira thought to ask.

"Nothing really comes to mind." Andrew admitted. "By the way, how's the coffee?"

"Perhaps you haven't acquired an adult's taste yet." he noted.

Meanwhile Aisha picked out a dress for Cagalli as the blond girl sat in the bathtub.

"Well, as enjoyable as it is, it's also troublesome." Andrew remarked.

"Troublesome, you say?" Kira blinked.

"Don't you think so" Andrew asked. "All because they found this thing, it created all this hope... or possibility."

"That people can go much further." he elaborated. "The main reason why this war got started.

"Andy!" Aisha knocked on the door.

"Well, well." Andrew noted.

"Hey." Aisha prodded Cagalli forward. "Go on."

"A... girl?" Kira was stunned.

"How dare you?" Cagalli fumed.

"No!" Kira protested. "I was trying to say that you reminded me that you're a girl."

"That's the same thing!" Cagalli retorted.

Both Andrew and Aisha burst out laughing.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Are you sure?" Murrue gasped.

"Kira and Cagalli haven't returned?" Athena pressed.

"No." Kisaka replied. "We were to meet here at an agreed time, but they're nowhere to be seen. Has Sahib and the others arrived yet?"

"No, not yet." Athena replied.

"The airwaves are jammed, so I can't get through to them directly." Kisaka added. "When they contact you next, please have a few of them return here. There are reports of a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack in the city. I'd like to do a thorough search, but I don't have enough men with me."

"Petty Officer Pal!" Murrue baked. "Get Lieutenant Badgiruel for me."

"Yes, madam." Pal replied.

_Kira._ Sai mused.

* * *

In the palace where he was headquartered...

"That dress looks very nice on you." Andrew commented. "It would even appear that you're quite accustomed to dressing like that."

"Say what you what." Cagalli retorted.

"If you didn't talk, you'd be the perfect woman." Andrew shrugged.

"Well, I'm finding it hard to believe that you're the Desert Tiger." Cagalli retaliated. "Why are you going around making people wear dresses? Is this more of your fun and games?"

"Well, it was Aisha who selected that dress." Andrew pointed out. "I don't quite follow what you mean by fun and games."

"Going out in the city disguised or having residents evacuate a town before burning it." Cagalli snapped. "That's what I mean."

"You've got nice eyes." Andrew noted. "They're sincere. Very nice eyes."

"Don't trifle with me!" Cagalli exploded.

"Cagalli." Kira chided.

"Are you another one of those who would rather be dead?" Andrew frowned.

"What about you?" he turned to Kira. "What do you think?"

"What do you think needs to be done for this war to end?" he added. "As a mobile suit pilot?

"Hey! How did you know that?" Cagalli demanded.

"Being too sincere could be a problem." Andrew burst out laughing.

"There are no points given, or regulation time in a war, unlike sports." he added, walking over his work table as Kira pulled Cagalli off. "So, how are the winners and losers determined? At what point do we put an end to it?"

_At what... point?_ Kira thought.

"When every enemy single has been destroyed?" Andrew pressed, training a gun at the pair. "You'd be wise not to try anything stupid. Ever if you are a Berserker, you won't be able to force your way out of here."

"Berserker?" Kira echoed.

"Every one of us here is the same as you." Andrew replied. "We're Coordinators."

Behind him, Cagalli gaped and looked at Kira, "You're..."

"I saw you in battle on two occasions." Andrew added. "Take your adjustments for pressure against the desert surface and heat convection parameters, I'd say you're one of the elite among us Coordinators. I'm not so laid back that I simply believed it when told the pilot is a Natural. In addition, the amazing way you got us out of that jam earlier. I have no idea why you've decided to fight against your own people, but as long as you're the pilot of that mobile suit, you and I are enemies."

"Is there no option but for one of us to be destroyed?" he relaxed in his stance. "Well, the fact is, you saved my life today, and this is not a battlefield."

"You can go now." he replaced his gun as Aisha came in. "I'm glad I have the chance to talk with you., although I can't tell whether it's beneficial or not."

"I'll see you in the battlefield." he concluded as Kira led Cagalli out of the door.

"I fight because I believe in Lady Athena." Kira stated. "And during all the battles we've fought, I know it to be certain. In order to oppose evil, the incarnation of Athena appears every 200 years. Lady Athena will stop at nothing to fight against evil. If Lady Athena succeeds, the world will be at peace. The misfortune brought upon people will disappear. I am prepared to give my life for such a cause."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Hey, what's going on?" Murdock asked as he and his crew followed the activated Strike. "The kid hasn't returned yet, has he?"

"Who is in it?" Mu asked.

"What?" Miriallia gasped. "I don't understand!"

"Damn!" Sai cursed in the Strike's cockpit. "Why?"

"Hey!" Murdock hollered. "Stop! You fool! Who's in it?"

"I noticed a guy called Sai wandering around a moment ago." one of the technicians replied.

"Why in the world..." Mu growled.

"Oh boy." Murdock sighed when the Strike kneeled over.

_Idiot!_ Flay scolded as she took off running.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. On a Calm Day

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails* This is Chapter 13. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 13: On a Calm Day

* * *

On PLANT...

"Identification number 285002." Athrun showed his ID pass once he drove up to Lacus' mansion gates. "Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team. I'm here to see Miss Lacus."

"Identification confirmed." Lacus' voice came from the intercom. "Please proceed."

"Welcome, Athrun." Lacus greeted her guest.

"Athrun." the group of Haros chirped ."Haro. Haro."

"I apologize for being a little late." Athrun remarked.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Lacus noted.

"Athrun." the Haros jumped around him. "Haro. Haro."

"Here." Athrun presented the bouquet of flowers to her.

"Thank you very much." Lacus took the flowers.

"Um, but if you don't mind me asking, what is it with all these Haros?" Athrun wondered.

"They're welcoming our guest." Lacus supplied. "Please come in."

"Please enjoy your stay." Lacus' butler bowed.

"Haro. Athrun." the Haros chirped. "Haro. Haro."

"But don't you think this is a bit of a nuisance?" Athrun asked.

"They're more excited than usual because it's you." Lacus replied. "You haven't been to the house for some time now, after all."

"I apologize." Athrun muttered.

"Okapi." Lacus called to the delivery robot.

"Take these flowers to Alice." she placed the bouquet on the robot's back. "And also tell her that we'd like some tea."

The robot turned and walked off.

"Haro. Athrun." the Haros chirped. "Haro. Haro."

"Come here, Navy." Lacus chuckled.

"Haro, feeling fine." the dark blue Haro chirped.

In the pavilion in the garden, Lacus took out a marker pen.

"Why don't we make it a mustache today?" she drew on the dark blue Haro. "There we go, It's done."

"Okay, the one with the mustache is 'it'." she tossed the navy Haro to the grass.

"Haro. Haro. Haro. Haro. Haro." the group of Haros took off after the navy Haro as they played 'Haro tag'.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to return for the memorial ceremonies." Athrun started.

"That's alright." Lacus assured, pouring out tea. "I prayed for your mother on your behalf."

"Thank you very much." Athrun answered.

"I heard that you were back and I was looking forward to the possibility of seeing you this time." Lacus added. "Will you be able to remain here a while this time?"

"I can't be sure." Athrun replied. "My schedule for time off is never fixed."

"I understand that there has been an increase in people entering the military lately." Lacus noted as she broke apart a biscuit to feed the birds. "A number of my friends have also volunteered to be soldiers. I feel that the war just keeps growing."

"Actually, you may be quite right about that." Athrun admitted.

"I suppose this is the reason why Lady Athena has been reborn in this era." Lacus mused.

"By that way, I wonder how Kira's been doing lately." she changed the subject. "Have you seen him since then?"

"I believe he's on Earth." Athrun looked away. "I expect him to be doing fine."

"Have you been friends since you were little?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, we have." Athrun replied. "Since we were about four or five years old. We lived on the Moon then until there were signs that a war would break out. During that time, I followed orders from my father and went ahead to the PLANTs. I had heard that he would be coming later."

"I talked to him about Haro and he told me that you hadn't changed." Lacus supplied. "He laughed with joy, telling me that you also made his Torii. He seemed to be taking very good care of it."

"He still has it?" Athrun was stunned.

"Yes." Lacus smiled. "I saw him a number of time with it on his shoulder."

"Is that so?" Athrun muttered.

"I am quite fond of him." Lacus admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city...

"I'm not suggesting taking over Earth nor am I recommending that we prolong the war." Patrick's speech was broadcast over the airwaves. "But now that things are moving the way they are, it is clear that we must also take measures to cope with the situation."

* * *

In Nicol's house...

"First the betrayal by Heliopolis, a part of ORB." Nicol and his family watched the speech who has declared a neutral stance and that incident with Miss Lacus."

"Dear. It's time you should be leaving." Yuri's wife reminded.

"Yes, I know." Yuri replied, tidying up his uniform.

"You tell me that we should believe them and continue discussions with them." Patrick added. "However, after what they've done, it's impossible to trust them."

"He has a point." Yuri noted. "What Zala says is correct. I have trouble understanding Clyne who's against it. That machine you're piloting,... the Blitz, right? I reviewed the intel on its structure. Just a look at it, and you can't help, but feel a sense of crisis."

"TV off!" Nicol instructed.

"The car has arrived." Yuri's wife told her husband.

"Operation Split Break." Yuri stated. "We must get it approved quickly, no matter what! Just as Zala says, we cannot afford to have this war drag on forever."

"Commander Le Creuset was saying the same thing." Nicol added.

"If approved, I assume you'll be going into battle again." Yuri noted. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Nicol assured.

"I'm very proud of you." Yuri told him. "Do whatever you wish while you're at home."

"Okay." Nicol replied.

"I'll see him off downstairs." his mother told him and the two adults exited.

Nicol sighed and headed over to his piano and started playing. Subconsciously, his fingers flew across the piano keys, as he played 'Athena's Theme' from the second Saint Seiya OST.

* * *

In one of the PLANT Supreme Council meeting rooms...

"Must you continue repeating the same points over and over?" Siegel inquired.

"All I want to do is provide accurate information." Patrick replied.

"Or information you carefully select to make your point?" Siegel added. "The case you have presented, Operation Split Break, should be approved today. Public opinion favors you. There's no longer any means to stop it."

"We're taking steps in accordance with the general consensus, Siegel." Patrick pointed out. "Please do not forget that."

"By spreading the war, you also increase hatred." Siegel objected. "How far do you people intend to go?"

"We must work on bringing this war to an end quickly, so that doesn't happen." Patrick replied. "There is no point in having a war unless you can end it with a victory. We Coordinators are a completely different life form. There's no reason to coexist with Naturals."

"How can you call us a new life form when we may be nearing the end of our road?" Siegel pressed. "Even with regulated marriage, our third generation rate of birth has continued to decline!"

"Our road to this point has by no means been an easy one." Patrick remarked. "We should be able to overcome any obstacle as we have until now. As long as we put our minds to it!"

"Patrick!" Siegel protested. "Lives are born into this world! Not manufactured!"

"You must understand that such concepts and value systems are grossly outdated." Patrick chided. "People will continue to progress, always searching for a better tomorrow."

"But does that necessarily lead to happiness?" Siegel pressed.

"That's why we _must_ get Athena on our side as soon as possible; whatever side she's standing on will be viewed as righteous." Patrick replied.

"Mr Zala, sir." an official interrupted. "Please come to the assembly hall."

"This is the general consensus, Chairman Clyne, Your Excellency." Patrick remarked and walked out. "We can no longer throw away the power we currently hold and turn back on our evolutionary path, back to being Naturals."

"We did not evolve, Patrick." Siegel growled.

* * *

In the PLANT Supreme Council meeting...

"We will now begin our conference on cases submitted before the Supreme Council." Patrick started the meeting. "We will now have a vote upon a thorough discussion between the committee members. Now Case 1, the enforcement of Operation Split Break."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Rau writhed in agony and fell off his bed while trying to take his medication.

"Damn." he cursed.

"Le Creuset here." he answered his call.

"It's me." Patrick's voice came over the phone.

"Well, hello, Committee Chairman Zala, Your Excellency." Rau greeted. "But I imagine the council is still in session."

"The case we presented has been approved." Patrick replied. "We still have two or three cases to review, but when it's over, I'd like to meet with you to go over details. Perhaps later tonight."

"Very well." Rau replied. "I will meet you there."

"If we get serious, Earth is no threat to us." Patrick laughed. "We _must_ get Athena on our side, no matter what. And if she refuses, kill her. Then, we'll claim her attributes and appoint someone else obedient to me, as Athena."

"Go ahead and be conceited while you can, Patrick Zala." Rau snorted. "Athena's attributes will be _mine_."

* * *

In Lacus' mansion...

"That's too bad." Lacus saw her visitor out. "I was hoping you'd join me for dinner."

"I'm sorry." Athrun apologized.

"My father will be back after the meeting is adjourned." Lacus added. "He has said that he wanted to see you."

"I have a number of things that I must take care of." Athrun replied. "Well, because it's not often that I can get back here."

"Is that so?" Lacus noted. "But I guess it cannot be helped."

"If I have the time, I will be sure to visit you again." Athrun promised.

"Really?" Lacus beamed. "Then I will be waiting for you."

"Good night." Athrun bade her farewell.

"Good night." Lacus saw him out.

"Things appear to be quite hectic with Athrun." she told the hopping Haros.

"Haro. Haro." the pink Haro chirped. "There's a problem!"

On the road, Athrun remembered seeing the destruction of Junius Seven on TV and enlisting with the ZAFT military as he drove.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Flay followed Kira as he accompanied Kuzzey to Sai's locked room to give him food while he was locked up for a week.

* * *

Nearby...

"This area is full of caves from abandoned mines." Sahib pointed to the map on the wall. "And this place has landmines that we set. If we were going to use any place for a battlefield, it would be here. The enemy is probably thinking of the same thing and it would be a waste not to put our landmines to use."

"Are you all right with that?" Athena inquired.

"Putting us aside, considering how you're equipped, you can expect considerable casualties." Mu added.

"If we did as the Tiger says and work for them, I'm sure we'd be promised a peaceful life." Sahib noted.

"Like in Banadiya." Athena commented.

"Yes." Sahib nodded. "In fact, a number of the women have asked us to consider it. But their ruler's methods are capricious. I believe that our families have suffered from it for hundreds of years we will not be ruled. And we will not rule. That's all we wish for. If we can take back the mining area in the east that the Tiger took over, that wish should come true. We'll be taking advantage of our power for our purpose, too. So that would make it even, right? Set your mind at ease."

"Okay." Mu agreed. "I gotcha. Captain."

"Very well." Murrue replied. "We will be glad to accept your cooperation with us with this plan to get past the _Lesseps_."

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

Neumann, Miriallia and Tolle watched as Cagalli scored high in the mobile suit simulator.

"You're not ready to pilot a real one." one of the technicians protested as Cagalli walked over to have a look at a Sky Grasper.

"I know that." Cagalli replied and walked off.

* * *

In Kira's sleeping quarters...

"Kira?" Flay entered the room. "What's this? What are you doing in the dark?"

"What was it earlier?" Kira asked. "You were there, where Sai is, weren't you?"

"Sai's such a fool." Flay rested her head on his shoulder. "There's no way he can compete against you. He's such a fool."

"Flay." Kira pushed her off.

"Kira?" Flay blinked. "Kira, what's wrong?"

"Kira..." she pressed when the teen moved away from her. "It's all right, Kira. I'm here for you."

With that, she planted a kiss on his lips, pushing him onto the bed

"Stop it already!" Kira pushed her off.

"Kira?" Flay pouted, miffed that her seduction attempt was not working.

"Sorry." Kira exited.

"Kira!" Flay called.

"So, he saw through, didn't he?" she growled.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Athrun returned home and looked at a board filled with pictures of him and Kira playing together as kids.

* * *

In a car...

"Very well." Rau noted.

"I'm counting on you, with the real Operation Split Break." Patrick remarked.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you will be selected to succeed Clyne at the upcoming election as the next chairman, Your Excellency." Rau mused. "I will make certain that there are no slip-ups in the preparations."

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: In a rather strange occurrence, a non-action episode gets followed by another non-action episode. However, it seems that the writers finally got it right this time. This series has a large cast, but most of the development is focused on Kira, causing all the other characters to fall by the wayside. Seeing things from Athrun's point of view is a long-delayed and welcome change. He hasn't been seen since the atmospheric battle, and it's interesting to see what he's been up to. It's clear that he's still very conflicted about the situation with Kira. And though Athrun technically isn't the star of the series, he seems to have a better motivation for being a Gundam pilot than Kira does. Kira's excuse of protecting his friends is wearing thin, but Athrun fights for several reasons. The main reason of course being the destruction of Junius Seven and the death of his mother. Operation Spit Break is mentioned many times, and it seems to have caused a rift between Siegel and Patrick. Things will likely get worse since Patrick is mentioned as a shoe-in for Siegel's job as Chairman. From the sounds of it, it looks like a major offensive to end the war quickly. However, it seems that Patrick has a hidden agenda with Spit Break. On top of that, it seems that Rau has his own hidden agenda in regards to Patrick's hidden agenda. Finally, on an odd note, Lacus paints an upside down white mustache on one of her Haros. Is this supposed to be some kind of subtle (or not too subtle) nod to _Turn A Gundam_? Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The End of the Sandstorm

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails* This is Chapter 14. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 14: The End of the Sandstorm

* * *

In the desert...

Several VoLPHAU transport planes from Gibraltar unload two ZuOOT units for Andy, along with the Duel Gundam and Buster Gundam.

"What's with the guys at Gibraltar?" Andrew threw the report on the table. "Why are they handing us ZuOOTs? Are they out of BuCUEs?"

"They say that they can't provide us with any more of those." DaCosta replied. "Perhaps they think they're making up for it by sending those two to us."

"With experience limited to battle in space, I can't help thinking they'll only get in our way." Andrew noted.

"Their team is considered one of elite." DaCosta remarked.

"But hell." Andrew shrugged. "I don't like the fact that they are from the Le Creuset Team. I never like that guy."

"What is it with this place?" Dearka winced as he and Yzak were caught in the sandstorm. "This is terrible."

"As they say, you don't know the desert until you've experienced it." Andrew commented. "Welcome to the _Lesseps_. I'm Andrew Waltfeld, the commander here."

"I'm Yzak Joule of the Le Creuset Team." Yzak saluted.

"Also of the Le Creuset Team, Dearka Elsman." Dearka followed suit.

"It must've been tough getting here from space." Andrew returned the gesture. "We welcome you."

"Thank you very much." Yzak replied.

"When a combatant leaves a scar that could be surgically removed, I believe he leaves it as a symbol of a promise he made to himself." Andrew remarked, noticing Yzak's scar.

"Looking away after hearing those words implies that this symbol reminds you of a humiliating experience, perhaps?" he added after Yzak turned away.

"More importantly, tell us where the legged ship is." Yzak demanded.

"That ship is currently about 180 kilometers southeast of here at a resistance base." Andrew replied. "We sent an unmanned scout plane there. Want to see photos?"

"I see." he noted as he looked at the two mobile suits. "They're both the same type of machine. They look a lot like that one."

"Commander Waltfeld, I heard that you have battle the Alliance's mobile suit." Dearka voiced.

"Yeah, I have." Andrew admitted. "We haven't fared any better than the Le Creuset Team."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Hurry! That goes over there! We have no time!" the resistance fighters loaded their vehicles up with weapons and ammunition before leaving with the _Archangel_. "Okay, you can go!"

"I'll be going." a man hugged his family before running off.

"Daddy!" his son called.

"Be careful." his wife advised.

"There's no use leaving it behind!" Sahib barked. "Bring them all!"

"But there's no space!" one of the guerrillas replied.

"Let's go!" Sahib gave the order and the resistance fighters headed off.

"What's that?" Kisaka asked.

"It's something Ahmed was planning to process and give me someday." Cagalli replied. "His mother just gave it to me."

"The rough stone of malachite." Kisaka noted. "It's huge."

"He's that sort of pathetic guy!" Cagalli fumed, recalling her encounter with Andrew.

* * *

On the _Lesseps_...

"They're on the move?" Andrew entered the radar station.

"Yes sir!" the radar officer replied. "They're advancing in a north-northwest direction."

"It's the legged ship!" Yzak gasped.

"So, they're heading for the remains of the Talbadiya factory district." Andrew noted. "Well, if I were their commander and I wanted to get past here, I'll do the same."

"Captain!" DaCosta protested.

"I was hoping they'll wait a little longer, but it can't be helped." Andrew shrugged.

"Are we attacking?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah." Andrew smiled. "The _Lesseps_ is taking off! Code 0-2! messages to the Petrie and Henry Carter!"

"Yes sir!" the officials chorused.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s mess hall...

"What's taking you so long?" Mu chided. "Hurry and eat."

"Here, this too." he tossed the kebab onto Kira's plate.

"Um..." Kira blinked.

"Nothing beats the food we get locally." Mu noted.

"Commander, haven't you had enough to eat?" Kira wondered.

"We're on our way to battle." Mu reminded. "Unless we eat, where will we get our strength? Here, it's great with yogurt sauce."

"No." Kira replied after noticing Mu's puzzlement." It's just that the Tiger said the same thing. That it's great with yogurt sauce."

"The man has taste." Mu remarked.

"But it's better not to know too much about the enemy." Athena advised as she came in. "Try to forget."

At Kira's look, she explained, "Knowing about a man you're about to fight with for your life just makes the battle more difficult."

Kira took in a breath when he remembered Athrun.

"What was that?" the officers in the mess hall asked. "An explosion? Are we under attack? Has the battle started?"

* * *

In the bridge...

"It's in the direction of the resistance's landmine source!" Natarle replied.

* * *

In the desert...

"Sahib!" the jeep's driver gaped.

"Don't panic!" Sahib barked. "It's not as if we're under attack!"

"They got rid of all those landmines in an instant." one of the fighters stated.

"It looks like the Tiger is directing his fangs at us for real this time." Sahib concluded.

Meanwhile, the _Lesseps_ and Petrie approached, launching their Agiles.

"Petrie to Scorpion Teams." DaCosta instructed. "Send out all crafts. What about the Henry Carter?"

"Proceeding to the predetermined location." the radar officer replied. "Nothing to indicate that the enemy has found it."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s changing room...

"That's right." Mu informed Murdock. "Launcher on the first machine and Sword on the second machine. Why? Because it's quicker to change planes than to re-equip one."

"I hate to say this, but frankly, I can't rely on the battle power of the resistance." he told Kira.

"Right." Kira agreed.

"You give it your best shot, too." Mu advised. "Well, seeing how you fight lately, I wouldn't worry too much."

"Um..." Kira stopped Mu in his tracks. "What's a Berserker? Do you know?"

"A Berserker?" Mu echoed. "I believe it's from a myth about crazed warriors."

"Crazed... warriors?" Kira repeated.

"Yes." Mu replied. "They are normally gentle and well-behaved, but in battle, they get excited, and become stronger, as if becoming different people."

"What is this?" he asked. "All of a sudden?"

"No, it's nothing important." Kira replied. "I'm sorry."

"Commander Le Fraga, Ensign Yamato, please board your machines." Miriallia sounded over the intercom.

* * *

In the bridge...

"Something on the radar." Kuzzey reported.

"Shadows, believed to be enemy machines." Pal added. "Unable to confirm numbers due to heavy disturbance. Approaching from one-thirty. Two large heat sources detected behind them in the same direction. Assumed to be enemy command ship and escort."

"Enter anti-air, anti-ship and anti-mobile suit battle." Murrue instructed. "Commence counterattack."

"Strike! Skygrasper! Launch!" Natarle barked.

* * *

In the desert...

"They're coming!" Sahib told his warriors. "We'll destroy the Tiger this time for sure! Got that?"

"Yeah!" the rest of the fighters chorused.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"La Fraga, Skygrasper One, proceed to launch position." Miriallia declared "Route clear! La Fraga, go ahead!"

"Activating APU! Connecting to catapult." she continued after Mu took off. "Attach Aile Striker Pack. Aile Striker, standby."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with the Aile?" Murdock asked.

"Against BuCUEs, mobility is more important than firepower." Kira replied.

"Gotcha!" Murdock nodded.

"Systems, all green!" Miriallia stated. "Strike, go ahead!

"Kira Yamato. Taking off!" Kira declared.

Once launched, Kira was engaged in battle with the Agiles.

I won't let you!" Mu swore when he saw the _Archangel_ being bombarded by armaments from the Agiles and _Lesseps_.

* * *

In the bridge...

"Valiants! Fire!" Natarle ordered.

* * *

In the desert...

"We'll go from the right, Ferid!" Sahib told the driver.

"How many BuCUEs are there?" Kira mused. "Four? Five of them!"

* * *

In the _Lesseps_...

"Commander Waltfeld!" Yzak called. "Why is our position atop the _Lesseps_?"

"Oh my." Andrew chided. "Does the Le Creuset Team let soldiers object orders given by their superiors?"

"No, however..." Yzak protested. "We have more experience battling against them, so..."

"_Losing_ experience, right?" Aisha pointed out.

"What?" Yzak growled.

"Aisha." Andrew warned.

"Sorry." Aisha replied.

"Your machines are made for artillery battles." Andrew reminded. "You can't keep up with the high-speed battle of the BuCUEs, can you?"

"However..." Yzak protested.

"Yzak! Forget it! We've been give orders." Dearka stepped in.

"Excuse us, sir." he saluted.

"It'll soon turn into a confused battle. Then we'll have numerous opportunities." he remarked as the two pilots walked off.

"I don't believe that kid." Andrew looked at the retreating pair. "He's in for a rude awakening if he tries that again."

"I'm leaving you in charge of the ship, DaCosta." he told his subordinate once he and Aisha boarded the LaGowe.

"Yes sir." DaCosta replied.

"Waltfeld, LaGowe, taking off!" he declared.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Gottfrieds! Valiants! Fire!" Natarle barked.

* * *

In the desert...

Kira jumped onto a BuCUE, destroying it before it could attack one of the resistance's jeeps and _still_ keeping the cockpit intact. Meanwhile, Mu fired the Agni cannon to destroy a ZuOOT. Kira then beheaded a BuCUE and disarmed it with his beam rifle, before slicing the armaments of another in half with his beam saber.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Intensity of ECM and ECCM rising 17%." Sai reported.

"Temperature of Vulcan cannons rising to dangerous levels." Pal added.

"Captain, permission to use the Lohengrin!" Natarle requested.

"No!" Murrue objected. "The contamination factor to Earth's surface is too great. Use the charge cycle and make do with the Valiants' output."

"But..." Natarle protested.

"That's an order!" Murrue barked.

"Roger that." Natarle replied.

* * *

In the desert...

"Halfa! Usal!" Cagalli hollered as the other jeeps were simultaneously taken down.

"Damn you!" she cursed, aiming her bazooka at an incoming BuCUE.

* * *

In the _Lesseps_...

"What a powerful cannon." DaCosta was stunned. "The Henry Carter will be in position any time now! Hang in there!"

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Blip approaching at six o'clock." Tonomura reported. "Enemy ship."

"What did you say?" Murrue gasped.

"Another ship?" Natarle echoed. "It was hiding?"

* * *

In the desert...

"The _Archangel_!" Kira exclaimed when the landship Henry Carter appeared from behind and attacked the _Archangel_.

"I'm your opponent, strange pilot." Andrew greeted as he came charging in with his LaGowe.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Shot fired by main cannon headed straight for us." Tonomura reported.

"Avoid it!" Murrue instructed.

"Shoot it down!" Natarle contradicted.

* * *

In the desert...

"Damn!" Mu cursed when he saw the _Archangel_ being forced to fly over the ruined Talbadiya factory district. "You'll regret that, Mr. Tiger."

"The _Archangel_!" Cagalli gasped.

"At this rate, it's a sitting duck." Kisaka added, noticing the battleship was stuck. "Where's the Strike?"

"Cagalli!" he shouted when the girl leapt off the jeep. "Cagalli!"

"It's not a BuCUE." Kira realized as he battled the LaGowe. "The commander's machine? Then he's in it?"

"I see." Aisha noted. "He _is_ good."

"Right?" Andrew added. "He fighting with a cool head today, but he's even more unbelievable the other day."

"Why do you seem so happy?" Aisha wondered. "This is tough on you, isn't it, Andy? I can tell you're really fond of people like him and want to battle alongside for Lady Athena."

"You think he'll surrender?" Andrew wondered.

"No." Aisha replied. "He is, afterall, one of Lady Athena's most trusted Saints in this era."

"The power!" Kira gasped after using the Strike's boosters to stop his fall after the LaGowe tackled him to the ground.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Helldarts! Korinthos! Fire!" Natarle barked.

"Why they're..." Tonomura gaped when the Duel's and Buster's information came up. "Duel and Buster confirmed atop the _Lesseps_' deck."

"What?" Natarle was stunned.

"Thruster, full power!" Murrue gave the order. "Ascend! Can't you determine the Gottfrieds' line of fire? "

"I'm doing it." Neuman replied. "But the ship is caught on something and..."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Hey! What is it?" Murdock shouted when Cagalli came running in. "Hey, girl!"

"How can you afford to leave a plane sitting here?" Cagalli retorted as she hopped into the second Skygrasper. "I'm taking it."

"What did you say?" Murdock echoed.

"Move back if you don't want to be blown apart!" Cagalli barked as she activated the Skygrasper. "Open the hatch!"

"Darn! What is it with kids these days?" Murdock remarked. "Open the hatch!"

"If you get shot down, I'll never forgive you!" He hollered at the girl.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Skygrasper Two has taken off." Miriallia reported.

"What?" Natarle echoed.

"Hey, who's piloting the second craft?" Mu asked.

"I'm told the pilot is Cagalli." Miriallia added.

"What?" Natarle snapped.

* * *

In the desert...

Cagalli tag-teamed with Mu to use the Sword pack's rocket anchor and sword to slice the guns off one of the battleships.

"Wow." Mu whistled. "Cool, girl. Don't let 'em shoot you down."

* * *

In the _Lesseps_...

"Another support craft?" DaCosta echoed. "Commander!"

* * *

In the desert...

"The dissipation effect on these beams are too high." Dearka cursed as his shots missed. "This is what it's like in the atmosphere?"

"Damn!" Yzak growled. "I can't just sit here in this situation."

"Yzak!" Dearka called as Duel leapt off the ship.

"I believe your power should be running out soon." Andrew noted as he and Kira decked it out.

"Damn! What's going on here?" Yzak wondered as Duel sank in the sand.

"Take that!" Cagalli sliced through one of the ship's cannons, before getting hit herself. "Shit!"

"Just let me destroy you already!" Dearka hollered, aiming his cannon at the _Archangel_, only to have him miss and allow the ship to break free.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"He missed." Neuman noted.

"Starboard, 60 degrees!" Murrue barked. "Natarle!"

"Aim Gottfrieds!" Natarle ordered. "Fire!"

* * *

In the desert...

"Damn that legged ship." Andrew looked over at the freed battleship. "It's still alive after all those attacks."

"I wonder if it's because Lady Athena is protecting it." Aisha noted. "Regardless, this isn't good, Andy."

"Hey, come on." Dearka chided, jumping off the _Lesseps_ before he was hit. "This isn't what I expected from the Desert Tiger.", before the Buster sank into the sand.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka hurried over.

"Calm down, or we'll lose the battle." Aisha warned.

"I know." Andrew replied.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Fire!" Natarle gave another order, destroying Henry Carter's main engines.

* * *

In the desert...

"This could be a problem." Dearka climbed up a sand dune. "Damn."

"Bastards!" Yzak cursed as Duel was bombarded by the resistance's bazookas. "If only my footing..."

"Sections 4 and 9, blown off!" the _Lesseps_ damage control reported. "Section 3 seriously damaged. Fires reported. Engines and vibration motors are down."

"DaCosta." Andrew gave the order.

"Yes sir." DaCosta replied.

"Give orders to retreat." Andrew instructed.

"Commander?" DaCosta echoed.

"The battle's outcome is clear." Andrew replied. "Gather the remaining soldiers and retreat to Banadiya. Get in touch with Gibraltar once you get there."

"Comm..." DaCosta's protest was cut off when Andrew severed the com-link.

"You too, Aisha." Andrew looked at his partner. "Get outta here."

"I'd rather die than do that." Aisha replied.

"You're just as foolish as I am." Andrew sighed.

"Say whatever you wish." Aisha commented.

"Then, stay with me." Andrew declared as they charged in for the final showdown.

"Waltfeld-san!" Kira started.

"I'm not done yet, youngster." Andrew snapped.

"Let's stop this please!" Kira begged. "The outcome is determined! Please surrender!"

"I thought I told you!" Andrew went back for another attack once he sliced off part of the Strike's shield. "There are no clear rules to end a war."

"Waltfeld-san!" Kira tried to get through to the older pilot, just as the Strike powered down.

"There's no choice but to fight." Andrew moved in for the final strike. "As long as we're enemies. Until one of us is destroyed."

Kira then went into SEED mode and ejected his shield and Aile pack. He pulled out his combat knife and plunged one into the LaGOWE.

"Andy!" Aisha climbed out of her seat, the two lovers hugged as they were encased in Athena's forgiving Cosmo, just as the machine exploded.

"I... I..." Kira muttered as he looked at the wreckage. "I never wanted to kill him!"

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: As expected, Andrew and Aisha die in a futile attack upon Kira. The same thing happened in the original series, but under slightly different circumstances. Whereas Ramba and Hamon attacked out of desperation and a lack of weapons, Andrew and Aisha attacked while in a superior position and still lost. Part of that is probably due to the _Archangel_ being practically invincible. No matter how many times that ship is hit, nothing seems to be able to cause it any serious damage. Most of this episode focused on the battle, which is a welcome change from the slow pace. Cagalli shows that she has skills as a pilot, but she still gets shot down. Kira also seems to have improved dramatically and can perform well without using his SEED mode. However, it struck me as odd that he even had to use it. He did much more complicated moves without it, and when he did go into SEED mode, all he did was run at the LaGOWE and attack it. I think now he recognizes that it happens in battle, but he still doesn't know exactly what it is. With the Andrew/desert arc over, it looks like it's now time to hit the ocean next. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The Sea Dyed Red

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 15. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 15: The Sea Dyed Red

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"We're heading out to the sea." Neuman announced. "It's the Red Sea."

"Wow." Kuzzey gushed.

"I will permit people to take turns on the deck, for a short time." Murrue gave her permission. "Please relay the message to everybody on board.

"All right! Tolle beamed.

"Chief Murdock." Natarle started. "How are the sonar preparations coming along?"

* * *

In the hanger...

"We're working on it right now." Murdock replied. "The kid's making final adjustments. Please wait a little longer."

"Hurry!" Natarle urged. "And one other thing, I'd think twice before calling a superior officer 'kid'. It's something that could disrupt order. Be careful."

"She says to hurry." Murdock informed Kira, still abashed at being told off.

"That's easy for her to say, but this thing is made by ZAFT, so it's not going to be easy to connect that easily." Kira remarked.

* * *

Before leaving...

"Hey, it's the moon!" one of the guerrillas looked at the moon as they celebrated their victory. "Cheers!"

"To a new Desert Dawn!" Sahib toasted.

"To the new future we won over." Athena returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I'll drink to that." Mu agreed.

"But thing won't be easy for you guys." he reminded. "Although the Tiger is gone, it's not as if ZAFT is no longer around."

"They want the mines, right?" Athena voiced. "The next force could be here soon."

"Should that happen," Sahib told the Earth goddess and took up his rifle. "We'll fight again! we'll continue fighting! Against anyone who tries to oppress us."

"Dad." Yaru ran in. "The chief wants us all to pray for the warriors who will never return."

"Azib Shamsedin." the chief recited the deceased names as the memorial ceremony started. "Ahmed el Hosn, Al Guivari, Stein Offer, Tandom Ronna, Stephen Lindberger, Loisy Fahd."

"Continue to fight, huh?" Mu mused.

"Ovan Talkof." the chief continued. "Khalka Pinlad, Usal Hallah."

"That's why I'm telling you to take me with you!" Cagalli insisted. "For one, I'm better informed of the present situation. And I'll help if you have supply problems."

"But..." Murrue remarked.

"Of course I'm not saying I'll stick with you all the way to Alaska." Cagalli pointed out. "And I have no intention of joining the Earth Forces. But you can use my help, couldn't you?"

"Your help?" Athena echoed.

"Well..." Cagalli started." So... I mean... general help in different areas."

"It's not that simple." Murrue noted.

"Help from a goddess?" Mu mused.

"Regardless, I'm going with you aboard the _Archangel_!" Cagalli insisted. "I've already decided."

"So," Athena looked over at Kisaka. "Who is that girl, really?"

* * *

On the Red Sea...

"This feels so good!" Miriallia breathed in the air on deck.

"I haven't been on Earth's sea for ages!" Tolle agreed.

"But this feels strange." Kuzzey looked at the sky.

"Oh right." Tolle noted. "It's your first time at sea isn't it, Kuzzey?"

"You were born on Heliopolis, weren't you?" he added at Kuzzey's nod.

"Yeah, I was surprised by the desert but I find this a lot scarier." Kuzzey replied. "The deeper parts are really deep, right?"

"Yeah." Tolle nodded.

"We may come across monsters." Miriallia joked.

"Don't tease him, Miri." Tolle chided.

"But how pathetic of the Earth Forces." Kisaka noted. "They tell you to get to Alaska on your own, and don't even help you with your supplies. I'm sure you can manage as far as water and food are concerned. But it would be wise to avoid battles as much as possible."

"However," Athena voiced. "Trying to get across the middle of the Indian Ocean will be tough."

"Should anything happen, we'd have nowhere to run." Natarle added.

"ZAFT is not trying to increase their territories. Kisaka noted. "They'll have the lease presence in the middle of the ocean."

"Then, the rest depends on luck." Athena commented.

Kira entered the deck alone, remembering his encounter with Andrew and their final battle. He recalled the death of Flay's father and the _almost_ destroyed civilian shuttle and began to cry.

"Well hi." Cagalli greeted. "You're out on deck too."

"Have you been crying?" she asked.

"Wait." she stopped him.

"Hey... what..." Kira blinked when Cagalli pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright." Cagalli soothed. "Everything's fine. Everything will be just fine. Don't worry. Don't worry."

"Did that calm you down?" she asked, releasing him.

"Don't get me wrong!" she stepped back. "I couldn't ignore a child who's been crying, now could I? That's all that was! Okay?"

"You know, you are a real puzzle sometimes." she remarked. "The other day you told me off and slapped me."

"Oh, sorry." Kira apologized.

"Well, not that I care anymore." Cagalli shrugged. "Why in the world are you a Coordinator in the first place?"

"That didn't come out right." she corrected. "Why are you siding wit the Earth Forces if you're a Coordinator?"

"Do you find that strange?" Kira mused. "I get that a lot."

"Whether it's strange or not, is not the point." Cagalli remarked as Kira sat beside her. "But this war got started because the Coordinators and Naturals are at odds. Doesn't that have any effect on you?"

"I believe in Lady Athena." Kira replied. "She _will_ bring an end to all the conflict."

"What about you?" he asked.

"My feelings for someone don't change just because they're a Coordinator." Cagalli replied.

"Same here." Kira noted.

"Bu I must fight this war because we're under attack." Cagalli added.

"Same here." Kira agreed. "The Coordinators are no different from anyone else."

"But you guys can do much more than we can." Cagalli pointed out. "From birth."

"Only if we practice, study or train properly." Kira remarked. "We're not born with special abilities, just because we're Coordinators."

"I guess you're right." Cagalli noted.

"It's true that we don't catch deadly diseases and we're born after our genes are operated on to alter our potential abilities and physical features." Kira noted. "But I understood those to be the Natural's... or everybody's dream. That's why we exist."

"Yeah, you're right." Cagalli agreed.

"So, why?" Kira asked.

Flay walked out to the deck and stopped when she heard their voices. She went back into the hallway and took off her uniform jacket. She then went back outside in her undershirt tied in a knot.

"Kira, there you are!" Flay called.

"Flay." Kira blinked.

"Phew. It is _hot_." Flay proceeded with her seduction plan. "I looked all over for you. Come on. If you were coming out here on the deck, why didn't you invite me to join you?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kira muttered as Flay pulled him in.

"This feels so great." Flay remarked. "But I don't want so much sun. Let's return to your room afterwards."

"Bye!" Cagalli exited the deck. "I wouldn't wanna get in your way."

"Bye." Kira nodded, not noticing Flay's glare at the other girl.

* * *

On the _Cousteau_...

"I was also quite surprised to hear Commander Waltfeld was killed in battle." Rau informed Morassim over a voice message. "It is a result of my failure, which allowed the legged ship to land on Earth. I feel very awkward. I shall be going to Earth on Operation Split Break shorty. I would hope that when the time comes, I can count on your assistance, Commander Morassim."

"Damn Le Creuset." Morassim cursed, cutting off the message. "Sending messages like this is just a cheap way to try to provoke me. But never mind. I'll go along with it. I'll sink that so-called legged ship into the Indian Ocean."

"Athena, you _will_ belong to ZAFT." he swore.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Something detected on the radar." Kuzzey reported.

"You sure it isn't a civilian aircraft of something?" Pal dashed up. "It's fast! Why, this is... Can't be sure with the heave interference. But we can rule out the possibility of civilian craft."

"All hands, level two battle stations." Murrue gave the order. "ID those blips now."

"All hands, level two battle stations." Kuzzey sounded over the intercom. "Repeat. All hands, level two battle stations."

"But I thought ZAFT wasn't out here!" Mu exclaimed.

* * *

At sea...

"Okay, I've identified the legged ship." Morassim declared. "GOOhN Team, prepare for launch!"

* * *

On the _Cousteau_...

"GOOhNs, prepare for launch." the sub-commander ordered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Library match!" Sai reported. "ZAFT forces inter-atmosphere mobile suit, DINN!"

"All hands! Level one battle stations." Murrue gave the order. "Commander La Fraga, Ensign Yamato, proceed to your machines."

"But Captain. The Strike..." Natarle voiced.

"Cannot fly in the atmosphere, and it cannot swim." Murrue finished her sentence. "Yes, I know that. But we've got to do something."

"DINN approaching." Tonomura reported. "From ten o'clock and four o'clock."

"Load Wombats into missile launchers 7 to 10." Natarle barked. "Fire! Activate Igelstellungs.

* * *

At sea...

"I'll shoot down the legged ship." Morassim swore.

* * *

In the_ Archangel_'s hanger...

"Skygrasper One. Proceed to launch position." Miriallia voiced over the intercom. "Skygrasper, Le Fraga course clear. Go ahead."

"Okay." Mu slid on his visor. "La Fraga, taking off!"

"Hey!" Murdock told Cagalli. "This one's not ready to go. And stop wandering around!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle barked.

* * *

At sea...

"I'll getcha!" Morassim swore.

"Those machines must be from Carpentaria." Mu growled when Morassim dodged his array of bullets.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"The sonar is sensing something." Tonomura reported. "Four. No, two?"

"What?" Natarle gaped.

"This speed, and propelling sound." Tonomura frowned. "They're mobile suits!"

"What?" Natarle demanded. "Underwater mobile suits?"

"There's a rushing sound on sonar." Tonomura reported. "Incoming torpedoes!"

"Evade them!" Murrue barked.

"No time!" Neuman replied.

"Maximum propulsion!" Murrue ordered. "Pull away from the water."

* * *

Underwater...

The two GOOhNs fired torpedoes as they approached.

"They've ascended." one of the GOOhNs' pilots cursed. "In that case..." and raises from the water, firing a missile at the hanger.

Kira retaliated from the hangar, but the GOOhNs easily dodged his attacks.

"I won't get them from here." Kira realized. "Chief Murdock."

"What is it?" Murdock asked over the intercom.

"We still have the bazooka we got from the 8th Fleet supplies, don't we?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we do." Murdock replied. "So what?"

"Please get it." Kira requested firing another shot at the GOOhN. "I'm diving into the sea."

"Diving?" Murdock echoed. "What do you mean diving? The Strike!"

"I know." Kira replied. "But we gotta do something."

"Those guys!" Mu growled, forcing the GOOhN to submerge as he flew past.

Now armed with the bazooka, Kira launched an attack on the GOOhN, landing in the Wate in the process.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"The Strike dove into the ocean." Natarle warned. "Don't hit it when firing the Valiants."

* * *

In the water...

Both GOOhNs slammed into the Strike constantly. Kira grabbed hold of one and used his combat knives to stab it and cause it to decompress and explode.

* * *

In the air...

A DINN was destroyed by the _Archangel_'s weapons barrage.

"What are the GOOhN Team doing?" Morassim demanded.

* * *

In the water...

Kira lost his combat knives while fighting the remaining GOOhN and had no more weapons. Wreckage from the DINN sank nearby, so he grabbed its shotgun and destroyed the GOOhN at point blank range.

* * *

In the air...

"Han's GOOhN has been defeated too?" Morassim wondered when he saw the explosion.

Mu blew off one of Morassim's wings, forcing him to retreat.

* * *

In the water...

_I know. But unless I do it, we'll end up..._ Kira cursed his weakness.

* * *

On PLANT...

"Goodbye." Nicol saluted his parents.

"Once again, I pray for your safety." his mother told him.

"Thank you." Nicol replied. "I'll be on my way."

"Nicol." Athrun called out in the hallway.

"Oh, Athrun." Nicol returned the greeting. "Thank you of the other day."

"Boy, that was a good concert." Athrun noted.

"Didn't I see you sleeping?" Nicol joked.

"No..." Athrun blinked. "I wasn't sleeping."

"The truth is, I'd like to do a proper concert sometime." Nicol admitted.

"Not right now." Athrun reminded. "But things should change once Operation Split Break ends."

"You're right." Nicol agreed. "In any case, we were able to enjoy an extended break this time."

"Yeah." Athrun nodded.

"It's gonna be my first time to Earth." Nicol confessed.

"It's my firs time too." Athrun reminded.

"Oh right." Nicol chuckled.

The ship pulled out of port and headed for Earth as the ending credits rolled in.

* * *

SailorStar9's rants on the episode: The desert arc ends and is followed by a journey across the ocean for Alaska. Of course, since this is a Gundam series, it means that it's time to fight some ugly new underwater mobile suits. The battle featured here doesn't offer much in the way of excitement. Kira falters at first, but he miraculously manages to beat both GOOhNs in the end. In this episode, we're introduced to Morassim, another one of these: 'I'll bring down this ship with my new mobile suits!' guys. If past experience proves correct, he won't live long. Also, like Andrew, he seems to have disdain for Rau. Is there some reason why ZAFT forces on Earth don't like him? On another note, Flay displays her jealous streak here and shows that she is willing to use her body in any way she can to keep Kira close to her. If she could get away with it, she'd probably kill Cagalli based on the looks of her eyes. Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Fateful Encounter

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up. This is Chapter 16. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 16: Fateful Encounter

* * *

In space...

"Gibraltar weather service." the weather report came in onboard the _Vesalius_ which was accompanied by several _Laurasia_ class ship escorts. "Sunny, with a high of 12 degrees, humidity 45%. Wind west northwest. 27 kilometers per hour. A low pressure warning off the Vanalona shore." and the fleet begun atmospheric re-entry.

* * *

In the Earth Alliance Forces Orbit Traffic Observation Center...

"Descent alarm from Enderbury antenna." the intercom reported. "Object... mobile suit containers. Presently over Yap Island, descending along the Qomolangma route."

"Oh boy. Not even time to give the alarm a rest." the commander remarked.

"A delivery for Gibraltar?" an official suggested.

"There's nothing we can do with the route they're taking." another official remarked.

"Damn!" the commander cursed. "Taking advantage of the fact that we don't have command in the air. The rumors that ZAFT is about to launch a large-scale operation in the near future? It appears that those aren't just rumors."

"Are they after Panama?" his sub-commander asked.

"They likely won't be satisfied until they take over all of our spaceports." the commander commented. "Kaohsiung and Victoria. Panama's the only one left. But we won't let them get Athena or Panama."

* * *

On the _Archangel_ in the Indian Ocean...

"A submarine carrier?" Athena inquired.

"What do you mean?" Murrue echoed the Goddess' sentiments.

"No matter how much you slice it, they couldn't have come directly from Carpentaria." Mu reasoned. "We're on the move ourselves. So, even if they barely had enough fuel to make it this far, they couldn't return."

"And if it were a ship above water, or an aircraft, there's no way we'd miss it, but we're just not used to anything underwater." Athena concluded.

"If it comes again, we've got to destroy it too." Mu added. "Otherwise, it'll be on our tail forever."

"You're right." Murrue sighed. "However..."

"Cheer up!" Mu slapped her on the back. "We'll manage somehow. Maybe we can proceed over shallow waters. We've somehow managed so far."

"There you go again, with groundless suggestions." Murrue scolded.

"It's called encouragement." Mu corrected.

Elsewhere on the ship, Flay was seasick with a fever and Kira placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"That feels good." Flay sighed happily. "I'm not surprised about you, Kira, but why is everyone else all right?"

"I don't think the ship's swaying enough for it to be seasickness." Kira mused.

"It's swaying like crazy." Flay protested.

"You want me to get Miriallia for you?" Kira asked. "Well, to help with other stuff."

"No," Flay replied. "As long as you are here with me, Kira. I'd love some juice or something."

"Okay." Kira nodded. "Just wait a moment."

"And this towel is already warm." Flay reminded.

"You don't think it's possible?" Kuzzey asked as he viewed the ship's course on his laptop in the mess hall.

"Well, our destination is Alaska." Sai pointed out. "Stopping by ORB will take us completely off course."

"Besides, what do you plan to do there?" Miriallia asked. "Right now, we're soldiers. We've been told that we cannot take leave of our duties during a mission."

"But this wasn't in our plans at all." Kuzzey protested. "We are supposed to descend directly to Alaska. So I thought, given the situation..."

"Cagalli." Kisaka stopped her in the hallway.

"I know." Cagalli replied. "Don't say anything! I haven't said anything!"

"Then, it's fine." Kisaka commented.

"However, I do feel that I should if something were to happen." Cagalli added.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka chided.

"It can't be helped, can it?" Cagalli retorted. "I do understand the circumstances. But I feel I can't allow Athena-sama, this ship, or that machine be destroyed. It must be the guidance of Athena-sama."

"Hi!" she greeted Kira.

"Hi!" Kira returned the greeting.

"How's Flay doing with her seasickness?" Miriallia asked.

"She had some medicine." Kira replied. "But she's still groaning."

"Sai, doesn't it bother you?" Kuzzey whispered.

"No." Sai replied. "I can't compete against Kira anyway."

* * *

In the ZAFT Forces' Gibraltar Base...

Athrun and Nicol disembarked from their machines

"Athrun, the Le Creuset Team is to gather in Briefing Room Number 2." Nicol informed.

"Thanks." Athrun replied.

"Please Commander!" Yzak requested. "Let me go after him!"

"Yzak, you're getting too emotional." Rau chided.

"Howeve..." Yzak protested.

"Excuse me." Athrun interrupted.

"Yzak." he blinked. "That scar..."

"Hey, long time no see." Dearka greeted.

"The wound has healed." Rau supplied. "But he doesn't intend to remove that scar until he destroys the Strike. We must stop the legged ship from getting to Alaska with the data they've acquired, no matter what. However, Carpentaria has been assigned that mission."

"But that's our job, Commander!" Yzak protested. "We should be the ones who get him, right to the end!"

"I feel the same way, Commander!" Dearka agreed.

"Dearka." Nicol blinked.

"I've also been totally humiliated by those guys." Dearka replied.

"Needless to say, I also feel the same way." Rau added. "I've got to prepare for Operation Split Break, so I need to remain here, but if you feel that strongly about it, why not go at it by yourselves?"

"Yes sir!" Yzak beamed.

"Then, we'll form a group consisting of Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Athrun." Rau stated. "As commander, I appoint... Let's see. Athrun, I'm putting you in charge. I'll make arrangements to have Carpentaria take you. Prepare to go immediately."

"Commander?" Athrun blinked. "Me, sir?"

"It's a ship that's given us great difficulties, so it won't be easy." Rau reminded. "I'm counting on you, Athrun, to _kill_ Athena."

After Rau walked off, Athrun recalled the overwhelming yet benevolent aura he felt in space and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"So we're the Zala team?" Dearka sighed.

"Let's see how well you do, shall we?" Yzak snorted.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Sonar's detecting something." Tonomura reported. "Seven o'clock. It's a mobile suit."

"Are you sure?" Natarle asked. "How many?"

"Matching sound signals." Tonomura stated. "Two GOOhNs and one more for sure, although the model is unknown."

"All hands, level on battle stations." Murrue instructed.

* * *

Underwater...

"They're taking the shallow route." Morassim remarked. "That works better for these ZnOs. Le Creuset has also landed, so today would be perfect to get rid of you and claim Athena for ourselves."

With that promise, he and the GOOhNs open fire with torpedoes.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Torpedoes approaching." Tonomura reported. "Eight torpedoes."

"Leave the water!" Murrue barked ."Ascend!"

"Commence counterattack with Igelstellungs." Natarle ordered. "Aim Valiants. Fire!"

* * *

In the hanger...

"You want to go with the Sword Striker?" Murdock echoed.

"Yes." Kira replied. "If I turn off the power to the beam, it can be used as a normal sword."

"All right." Murdock nodded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Commander, please." Murrue requested of Mu.

"Okay." Mu noted. "CIC, what is the estimated position of the enemy's carrier?"

"We'll send you the estimated location calculated from the mobile suits' wake." Sai supplied.

* * *

In the hanger...

"Roger." Mu nodded.

"So why do you insist on just letting it sit idle?" Cagalli retorted. "I can pilot that thing!"

"But you're not..." Murdock protested.

"If they sink the _Archangel_, everything's over!" Cagalli pointed out. "If you won't allow me to help, and we end up getting hit, I'll return as a ghost and haunt you!"

"Looks like she wins this round." Athena chuckled. "Get the Number 2 craft for her. We're going to sink their carrier. The more firepower, the better."

"But this isn't a game." she reminded Cagalli. "I hope you're committing yourself with a good understanding of that."

"I know." Cagalli replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Random evasive maneuvers!" Murrue barked as the GOOhNs continue their attack.

"Valiants! Fire!" Natarle ordered.

* * *

In the hanger...

"Skygrasper One, La Fraga. Proceed to launch position." Miriallia voiced over the intercom.

"Mu La Fraga, taking off!" Mu declared, launching.

"Cagalli, please launch!" Miriallia added and Cagalli took off after Mu.

"Strike, go ahead!" she finished as Kira launched, diving right into the water.

* * *

In the Gibraltar base...

Three transport planes took off, bearing Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and their Gundams.

"Waiting room, Athrun Zala here." Athrun opened the comm link.

"I'm sorry." the operator apologized. "But we're experiencing problems with the navigation parts on the transport with your machine, so your departure will be delayed. Please remain there until further notice."

"I understand." Athrun replied.

* * *

At sea...

One of the GOOhNs continued to attack the _Archangel_ and avoided the ship's attacks. Underwater, Kira was attacked by Morassim's ZnO and is overwhelmed by its power.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Evade! Roll, 20 degrees." Murrue gave the order.

"Don't let the GOOhNs lock on to us!" Natarle added. "Valiants, fire!"

* * *

In the air...

"Damn, where is that kitty cat?" Mu cursed as he and Cagalli searched for the _Cousteau_.

* * *

In the Gibraltar base...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the transport carrier's pilot apologized as Athrun boarded the plane.

"No problem." Athrun replied and took a seat as the plane took off.

* * *

In the _Cousteau_...

"Send out the DINNs!" the sub-commander ordered. "Ascend!"

"Radar showing something above the surface!" the radar officer reported. "Two silhouettes. They're the legged ship's aircrafts."

"What?" the sub-commander was stunned.

* * *

In the air...

"Found it!" Mu remarked. "Let's go, girl!"

"It's Cagalli!" Cagalli retorted and the two released their missiles.

* * *

In the _Cousteau_...

"Anti-submarine missiles approaching." the radar officer gaped.

"Evade!" the sub-commander barked.

"It's too late!" the radar officer replied.

"Starboard foredecks have been hit. Compartments flooding." the damage officers reported when one of the missiles hit its mark.

"Damn!" the sub-commander cursed. "Surface and send out the DINNs!"

* * *

In the air...

"Here they come." Mu looked at the surfacing submarine. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Cagalli replied.

"Don't reduce your altitude too much." Mu advised when she flew too close to the _Cousteau_. "You'll get splashed."

"Damn!" Cagalli pulled the aircraft upwards.

"You fool!" Mu scolded. "I warned you."

"Who are you calling a fool?" Cagalli retorted. "I'm no fool."

"I won't let you!" Mu swore when the GINNs prepared to launch and fired the Launcher's Agni cannon, destroying the _Cousteau_.

"Did we get it?" Cagalli asked, only to have one of the DINNs emerge from the smoke and attack.

* * *

At sea...

The _Archangel_ continued to come under attack from the GOOhNs.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Where's the Strike?" Natarle asked. "What's it doing?"

"If only we can get them into the line of fire of our upper cannons." Sai cursed.

"Ensign Neuman." Murrue turned to Neuman, Sai's words giving her an idea. "Once is enough. Have the _Archangel_ do a barrel roll."

"Captain?" Natarle echoed.

"We'll get the enemy within the Gottfrieds' line of fire." Murrue concluded. "Get it on the first try, Natarle."

"Yes madam." Natarle replied.

"Ensign!" Murrue turned to Neuman. "There's no problem, is there?"

"No." Neuman replied and proceeded with the plan.

"This ship is about to do a 360-degree barrel roll." he warned over the intercom. "All hands, prepare for impact. Repeat. This ship is about to do a 360-degree barrel roll."

"Two GOOhNs approaching!" Tonomura reported.

"Aim Gottfrieds." Murrue ordered, buckling in. "Got it?"

"Here I go." Neuman replied. The ship flipped over, destroying the GOOhN with its Gottfrieds.

* * *

Underwater...

Kira drove his sword into the ZnO's arm, to little effect. He pulled out both his combat knives and stabbed the ZnO, and he kicked it over him before it exploded.

* * *

In the air...

Cagalli flew around aimlessly and was hit by the DINN.

"Are you all right?" Mu asked when Cagalli was hit.

"It's only my navigation module which was hit." Cagalli replied. "I'm okay."

"You can return, right?" Mu asked as Cagalli went down. "Then hurry on back. I'll take care of this guy."

"I'm okay." Cagalli insisted. "I can still..."

"The way you are flying, you're only getting in my way." Mu chided. "Don't you realize even that much?"

"Okay then." Cagalli relented.

Mu fired the Agni and finally destroyed the DINN.

* * *

In the clouds...

"Hey." Athrun's transport ship's pilot turned to his co-pilot.

"Yeah." the co-pilot agreed. "But who could it be way out here?"

"What's the matter?" Athrun asked.

"There are signs of a battle going on ahead of us." the pilot replied. "It could be a nuisance to get involved in that. We haven't loaded any Guuls. Your machine will sink."

"I can't get my bearings." Cagalli frowned. "Which way's the _Archangel_?"

"A ZAFT transport?" her radar picked up Athrun's transport ship.

"An Earth's aircraft?" Athrun's transport ship's pilot was stunned.

"Damn! What's that doing out here?" his co-pilot cursed.

"Are they reinforcements?" Cagalli wondered. "Given the present situation, I've got no choice but to destroy it."

"Go into your mobile suit's cockpit." Athrun's transport ship's pilot told the pilot. "If needed, we'll eject your machine."

"However..." Athrun protested.

"If we get shot down with that thing aboard, it would be a disgrace." the pilot replied. "Hurry!"

"Alright." Athrun replied.

"Damn!" Cagalli cursed as she tried to break free of the transport ship's assault, but the damaged Skygrasper crashed into the water. When she woke up, she found herself crashed along the shore of a small island. She began to explore the small island after her knapsack was washed off by the currents, before spotting Athrun and the Aegis Gundam. She shot him in the shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun and hide behind a large rock. Cagalli then slid down the hill and approached Athrun.

* * *

SailorStar9's rants on the episode: Well, there's a bit more going on in this episode than last time. Athrun, Nicol and Rau descend to Earth and join up with Yzak and Dearka again. However, Rau again stays behind due to the impending Operation Spit Break. Morassim attacks the _Archangel_ again with another new mobile suit, and as expected he pays for that with his life. The _Archangel_ also does some weird things during the battle. Is it really necessary to flip such a huge ship upside down to destroy only one mobile suit? It seemed too much even when the White Base did the same in the original series. Cagalli takes to the skies again, but she performs very poorly this time. It's almost as if she was suddenly made a bad pilot to force her along the path of meeting Athrun. Since the episode ends with him wounded, we'll have to see how that gets resolved. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. War For Two

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up. This is Chapter 17. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 17: War For Two

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Where did we lose her?" Murrue pressed. "Any communication?"

"There's a great amount of disturbance on the radar, so I've been able to confirm only that she left the battle area." Miriallia reported.

"Shall we list her as MIA?" Natarle suggested.

"What's that?" Sai whispered.

"It stands for 'Missing In Action'." Tonomura whispered. "And refers to when a soldier goes missing during a mission. It's another way of saying we think they are probably killed in action."

"I think you are jumping to conclusions, Lieutenant Badgiruel." Athena frowned. "We don't know she has been shot down."

"How much time before sunset?" she asked Miriallia.

"About one hour." Miriallia replied.

"Do you plan to look for her?" Natarle realized the girl's intention. "That is ZAFT's territory."

"It'll be difficult to look for her from the air." Murrue added, agreeing with Athena's decision. "Once we complete the Strike's maintainence and replenishments, we'll have it search underwater."

"Captain!" Natarle protested.

"Write whatever you want in your reports or notes or whatever." Athena snapped, her Cosmo flaring.

"I cannot give up... on her." she remarked.

* * *

On the island...

Cagalli approached the gun on the ground, and Athrun pulled out a knife. While she kicked the gun away, he jumped out of the ditch and vanished. When she went over to pick up his gun, he jumped out from above and kicked the gun out of her hand. He then flipped her onto the ground and jumped on top of her. As he was about to kill her, she screamed loudly and he stopped in his tracks.

"A girl?" the Aegis pilot blinked.

"What is it with you men?" Cagalli snapped.

Later, Athrun had her tied up and threw her gun into the ocean.

"Are you really a soldier with the Earth Forces?" he asked his captive as he tended to his wound. "You don't seem to have any ID. Besides, I've never heard anyone scream like that in the battlefield."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Cagalli muttered.

"You're the one who shot down our transport, aren't you?" Athrun asked. "I saw the aircraft on the opposite beach."

"_You're_ the one who shot _me_ down." Cagalli retorted.

"What group do you belong to?" Athrun asked. "And why are you flying there alone?"

"I'm not a soldier." Cagalli snapped. "I don't belong to any group. And I didn't come here because I wanted to."

"Are you..." she glared at the pilot. "One of the guys who attacked Heliopolis back then? I was there. I was in Heliopolis when you guys decided to smash it to pieces."

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"I'm sure a distress signal has been sent." Natarle told Kira. "But it's useless when the airways are in such terrible condition. There are numerous, small, uninhabited islands in the vicinity, so it is possible that she landed on one."

"Yes." Kira replied from the Strike's cockpit as he readied to search for Cagalli.

"I hate to ask you after a hectic day." Athena apologized. "You must be exhausted."

"It's not a problem." Kira assured. "I feel fine."

"Return after two hours, even if you're unable to find any leads." Murrue instructed. "If we have nothing then, we'll think of a Plan B."

"I'll be okay." Kira assured.

"It's critical for us that you get sufficient rest." Athena reminded. "So make sure you return after two hours."

"Strike, taking off!" Kira launched to find Cagalli.

* * *

In Carpentaria base...

"Yzak." Nicol started. "What's the latest on Athrun's whereabouts?"

"Members of Zala Team." Yzak declared. "Now, I wish to give you an update on this honorable team's first mission. There could be no mission more important. We are to search for our leader."

At that, Dearka burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped since his carrier was shot down." Yzak shrugged. "But in the meantime, headquarters is far too busy to give us a hand. So, they're telling us to looks for our leader on our own."

"Boy, what a great start for our team." Dearka remarked.

"The sun is about to set." Yzak concluded. "We'll begin our search tomorrow."

"You must be kidding." Nicol protested.

"He's in the Aegis." Dearka reminded. "It might've been shot down, but I wouldn't worry too much. It's not as if she fell into the Earth's atmosphere."

"So there you have it." Yzak smirked. "We'll stay tonight in the barracks. I'm told that the carrier should be ready to sail tomorrow., so we'll begin our search then."

* * *

On the island...

"None of the channels are picking anything up." Athrun remarked as he tired to send a distress signal.

"A squall?" he looked at the darkening sky.

Cagalli tried to crawl up to him, but she was scared by the lightning, which caused her to fall into a pond. The rain and waves then began to pour over her.

Athrun fired a radar buoy into the ocean and placed his shield over Cagalli to keep the rain out.

"Hey you." he looked at the half-drowned girl. "What are you doing there?"

"Can't you tell by looking?" Cagalli retorted. "I can't move. Don't just stand there. Hurry up and help me."

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." Athrun pointed out.

"Just hurry and do as I say." Cagalli demanded.

"Are you all right?" Athrun pulled her out of the water. He chuckled when a crab crawled out of her hair.

"What's so funny about a crab?" Cagalli muttered.

"Sorry." Athrun replied. "I just haven't experienced much of this sort of thing."

"Aren't there any crabs on PLANTs?" Cagalli asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Athrun asked when she hopped off.

"I'm gonna have the rain wash me." Cagalli replied. "I'm covered in sand.

"You can try if you want." Athrun remarked after he cut her loose. "But with no weapons, you're hardly a threat."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli fumed.

"There seems to be a crab underneath your clothes as well." Athrun told her.

"You're right." Cagalli blinked when she released the crab under her shirt.

* * *

At sea...

Kira continued his search into the night.

_Cagalli._ He mused. _Where have you fallen?_

* * *

On the island...

In a cave, Cagalli sat by a fire wrapped in a blanket while she waited for her clothes to dry.

"Here." Athrun handed some rations to her.

"The airwaves are jammed." he supplied. "There's a good chance we'll have to spend the night here."

"You guys are at fault for the situation in the airwaves." Cagalli remarked.

"Those measures were taken because of the nuclear attack by the Earth Forces." Athrun reminded.

"It may be ZAFT's." he told the girl. "But food is food. Yours was in the pack that got washed away, right?"

With her stomach growling, Cagalli had no choice but to dig in.

"Should you be tying me up?" Cagalli reminded. "If I waited until your guard was down and took your pistol, our positions would quickly be reversed. If that happens, you'd look like a fool, you know."

"Why do you laugh?" she snapped when Athrun burst into laughter.

"I was thinking, you just won't give up, will you?" Athrun chuckled. "If you were to take my gun, I'd have no choice but to kill you. So, don't even think about it. You survived Heliopolis and this island, so don't push your luck."

"I never expected a ZAFT soldier to worry about my life." Cagalli snorted.

"Heliopolis." Athrun started. "Thinking back, we never dreamed something like that would happen. Those Earth Forces mobile suit developed by Morgenroete. We were supposed to take them and leave. Nothing more was supposed to happen."

"Well, that's not what happened." Cagalli snapped. "No matter how you put it, the fact is that you attacked and destroyed a colony."

"It's also a fact that ORB declared itself neutral and then turned around and made those things in Heliopolis." Athrun reminded. "We're fighting to protect the PLANTs. We cannot turn the other cheek to the development of those things."

"It's the same with Earth." Cagalli protested. "We're taking action against you guys only because you charge at us. Everyone on Earth have been waiting for Athena-sama to return after 200 years, and now you guys come and mess things up on Earth."

"My mother was on Junius Seven." Athrun confessed. "It was just an agricultural PLANT. Innocent people perished in an instant. Even children. How do you expect us to do nothing?"

"Many of my friends also died." Cagalli retorted. "All because of attacks you guys initiated."

"Let's stop." Athrun realized this argument was going nowhere. "No matter what we say about this, it's not gonna change anything."

"Sometimes, I wonder if Athena-sama's ideals would come true." Cagalli snorted as she went out and looked at the Aegis Gundam.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." she protested.

"Well..." Athrun awoke from his almost slumber. "No way... but after my descent... the immediate transfer..."

"This guy..." Cagalli looked at the dozing pilot.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Like I said, I'm alright." Kira insisted. "I rested like I was told."

"What do you mean, you're all right?" Mu barked. "You can hardly call lying down for an hour while on alert, decent rest. Besides, you ignored Lady Athena's and the captain's orders to return as soon as scheduled."

"But..." Kira protested.

"The sun should be up in another five hours." Mu supplied. "I'll go and search for her then."

"I can't stand it either." he growled. "I feel ashamed."

"Commander." Kira blinked.

"After having you do everything, I'm hardly in a position to tell you, but try not to do everything yourself." Mu advised. "She's a strong girl. Once the sun's up, I'm sure we'll find her. It's gonna be all right."

* * *

On the island...

"How could you fall asleep and leave the enemy unattended?" Cagalli sighed.

Walking over to him, she reached over to take his gun, only to have Athrun wake up suddenly. Tossing her blanket over him, Cagalli sniped his gun.

"Sorry!" Cagalli cocked the weapon. "I have no intention to shoot you. But you're gonna go and attack Earth with that again, aren't you? I know very well that ORB's at fault for making them. But that mobile suit will end up killing many people on Earth, won't it?"

"Then shoot me." Athrun stated, knife in hand. "I'm the one responsible for pulling the trigger on that mobile suit. I'm a ZAFT pilot. I will not allow you to touch my machine. If you insist on using that gun, I will kill you."

Remembering what Andrew told her and Kira and Kira's speech after that, Cagalli raised the gun. Athrun rushed in with his knife, and Cagalli tossed the gun aside and accidentally fired it. Athrun was grazed in the arm again.

"Who in the right mind throws a gun with an open bolt?" Athrun snapped.

"Sorry..." Cagalli stammered.

"Unbelievable." Athrun got off her. "What is it with you?"

"You see..." Cagalli got up.

"Did that just happen?" she blinked when she saw the wound.

"It's nothing." Athrun assured.

"We'd better take a look after that." Cagalli insisted.

"Don't worry about it." Athrun assured.

"Give me that." Cagalli took the ration bag. "I'll..."

"I can do it myself." Athrun insisted.

"I'm telling you, I'll do it." Cagalli protested.

"Forget it." Athrun tugged the bag.

"Just let me do it." Cagalli retorted, and thus winning the mini tag-of-war. "Unless you let me do something, how can I pay back all your favors? It's the least I can do."

"Okay, but first, would you mind wearing some clothes?" Athrun turned away. "I think your clothes are dry by now." and exited to let her dress.

* * *

The next morning...

Nicol took off in an Agile to search for Athrun.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

Mu launched in the Sky Grasper, followed by Kira in the Strike.

* * *

On the island...

"Athrun..." Nicol's voice came over the Aegis' intercom. "Can... hear... respond..."

"Nicol?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun." Nicol breathed in relief. "What a relief. We'll get your position from the transmission."

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"The radio is working." Athrun replied.

"From the sea?" he looked at the distress beacon.

* * *

In the air...

"A distress signal." Mu noted as he and Kira neared Cagalli's position. "I got it."

* * *

On the island...

"Rescue is on the way." Athrun informed. "There's also something coming from the sea. It's in the direction of your aircraft. I've gotta hide this. We'd be better off avoiding battle at a place like this."

"I'll return to my aircraft." Cagalli supplied. "I'll be hiding somewhere while keeping an eye on the situation."

"Right." Athrun noted.

"Do you know," Cagalli stated as she looked at the mobile suit. "That the original Aegis was Athena-sama's shield? According to Homer, it was fashioned by Hephaestus. '...and among them went bright-eyed Athene, holding the precious aegis which is ageless and immortal: a hundred tassels of pure gold hang fluttering from it, tight-woven each of them, and each the worth of a hundred oxen.'"

"Bye." she walked off.

"Hey." Athrun called. "You swear you're not with the Earth Forces?"

"I swear." Cagalli replied.

_They're not even soldiers. Yet..._ Athrun mused.

"I"m Cagalli." Cagalli snapped him out of his thoughts. "What's your name?"

"Athrun." Athrun replied.

Cagalli nodded and ran off as Athrun returned to his machine.

"Strike!" she beamed when she saw the Strike emerge from the water. "Kira!"

* * *

SailorStar9's rants on the episode: Well, it's time for another one of those non-action character development episodes. This time, the focus is almost entirely on Athrun and Cagalli stranded together...and it seems quite familiar. In fact, it's almost entirely a replay of the first episode of _The 08th MS Team_. The setup is the same: two enemy pilots are stranded together and forced to work together to survive. In working together, each realizes that their pre-conceived notion about the other side was wrong. Even though Athrun is technically supposed to be the 'bad guy' here, he plays the same role as Shiro Amada and remains calm and collected while Cagalli flies off the handle several times. Maybe this might have been somewhat interesting if not for the fact that I've already seen it done elsewhere.


	19. Land of Peace, Athena’s Sanctuary

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up. This is Chapter 18. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 18: Land of Peace, Athena's Sanctuary

* * *

At sea...

The battle between the Le Creuset Team and the _Archangel_ started all over again.

Dearka opened fire at the _Archangel_.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Evade!" Murrue barked, and the ship _still_ managed to get hit.

"Valiants, Wombats! Fire!" Natarle ordered.

* * *

At sea...

At the same time, Athrun, Yzak and Nicol flew around on their Guuls and attacked the ship, all the while dodging the blasts.

"What are you doing, Dearka?" Yzak snapped. "Stop that ship already."

"I know." Dearka retorted.

"Bastard." Kira cursed as he attempted to fend off their attacks by standing on the ship's deck, but his efforts proved ineffective.

Mu dived in to attack Dearka from the Skygrasper.

"Yzak, don't go too far alone." Athrun warned as Yzak dodged missiles from the _Archangel_.

"Shut up!" Yzak snapped.

"Aim at the engine." Athrun gave out orders. "Nicol, go around them from the left."

"Yes." Nicol replied and fired his lancer darts from his Trikeros shield, which damaged the _Archangel_'s engine room.

_As long as we sink this ship._ Athrun swore.

* * *

On the Archangel's bridge...

"Number 4 and 5 Igelstellungs hit!" Tonomura reported. "Damage rate has exceeded 25%. The Aegis and Blitz are approaching."

"Aim the Wombats!" Natarle barked. "Target the Guuls! Tell the Strike to do the same."

"Guuls?" Miriallia echoed. "Madam?"

"Those things the mobile suits are riding on." Tonomura supplied.

"Right." Miriallia nodded.

"Fire!" Natarle ordered.

"Damn!" Tolle cursed. "Who would've imagined they'd come this far after us? Those bastards."

* * *

At sea...

"Stay back Athrun!" Yzak demanded. "I'll get this guy."

"Yzak, don't be reckless!" Athrun warned as the Duel pilot moved in to attack Kira on his own.

Kira took aim and destroyed Yzak's Guul. Yzak pulled out his beam saber for close combat. Kira jumped into the air and destroyed Yzak's beam saber. He then kicked the Duel Gundam and dodged Yzak's random railgun shots. Kira then flew higher and knocked Nicol off his Guul before destroying it.

_You've improved greatly, Kira._ Athrun noted as the two exchanged fire.

Nearby, the ORB _Aegis_ class naval fleet watched the battle and relayed images to the nearby ORB mainland.

* * *

In the ORB Union...

"What you are seeing now are live images of a battle taking place only 20 kilometers outside our territorial waters. The governments is taking precautionary measures to prepare for further attacks and has dispatched our forces to the area as well as called an emergency meeting to discuss the matter." the news reporter announced. "They have also contacted ZAFT's Carpentaria Base and the Earth Forces' Headquarters in Panama to condemn these actions and ordered the immediate withdrawal of their troops from the area."

* * *

In the Government Official Residence...

"Lord Uzumi." Homura prompted.

"Should we make an exception to our stance against armed ships approaching our territorial waters without authorization, Representative Homura?" Uzumi asked.

"No, but..." Homura protested. "Athena-sama..."

"In which case, I don't believe the live broadcast is helping anyone." Uzumi cut his protest off.

"You're right." Homura agreed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Damn!" Cagalli cursed as she hurried to the bridge.

"Cagalli." Kisaka called. "Wait. What do you intend to do?"

"Let go!" Cagalli shook him off. "At this rate, we'll end up sinking. Even though we're right by ORB! I can't! I can't let this happen."

* * *

On the bridge...

"There's an ORB fleet along the border of their territorial waters." Pal reported.

"What?" Natarle gaped.

"Have they come to help us?" Kuzzey wondered.

"We're too close to their territory." Murrue realized. "Bear port 15."

"But..." Neuman protested.

"If we get any closer, they'll fire at us." Athena reminded.

"What?" Kuzzey was shocked.

"ORB is not an ally." Murrue reminded. "It may be fine during peacetime, but not now."

"Never mind!" Cagalli shouted. "Head into their territorial waters. I'll talk to ORB myself. Hurry!"

"Cagalli..." Athena blinked.

"We have a message from the ORB fleet." Tonomura reported.

"This is a warning to the Earth Forces ship and ZAFT forces currently approaching." the fleet commander stated. "You are currently approaching the territory of the ORB Union. Alter your course at once. As a neutral nation, we strictly prohibit trespassing into our territories by any armed ship, aircraft or mobile suit. Alter course at once."

"This guy's nuts." Yzak snorted.

"I repeat." the fleet commander repeated. "Alter your course at once. This is your final warning. Should you fail to change your course in accordance to this warning, we will exercise our right to defend our nation and open fire against you."

"Open fire?" Kuzzey echoed ."Against us too? They must be kidding."

"What do they mean by neutral?" Chandra inquired. "The _Archangel_ was made by ORB."

"Never mind!" Cagalli insisted. "Proceed into their territory."

"How can you possibly say that after observing our situation?" she barked down Kuzzey's radio. "_Archangel_ will proceed into ORB's territorial waters. But do not open fire."

"Who are you?" the fleet commander demanded.

"The question is, who _are_ you?" Cagalli snapped. "If you lack the authority to make the appropriate decision, then connect me to the government authorities. Get my father, Uzumi Nara Athha on the line! I am... I am Cagalli Nara Athha!"

* * *

At sea...

Mu and Kira gasped.

_Cagalli?_ Athrun wondered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Athha..." Sai started, the whole crew shocked by her revelation.

"The chief representative's..." Miriallia gaped

* * *

At sea...

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." the fleet commander remarked. "There's no way the princess could possibly on your ship."

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"What?" Cagalli snapped.

"Besides, if it were true, I cannot do simply as you say without any conclusive evidence to support your statement." the fleet commander added.

"Bastard!" Cagalli cursed as the fleet commander turned off the connection.

* * *

At sea...

"There's no need to worry." Dearka declared "I won't let them into your territorial waters. I'll finish them before they get here."

"Not you again!" Mu continued his assault on the Buster.

"Dearka, you'll hit an ORB ship." Athrun warned. "Attack from the other side."

"How can I do that?" Dearka demanded.

"Damn." he cursed when Kira's rifle destroyed his Guul.

"Take this!" Mu came in for the kill, only to have Dearka dodge the attack, the Buster's cannon hitting the _Archangel_'s engines instead.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Engines 1 and 2 hit!" Chandra reported. "Sealing bulkheads from blocks 48 to 55."

"Propulsion declining." Neuman added. "Cannot maintain attitude."

* * *

At sea...

_Athrun._ Kira frowned as the two friends met head-on again.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Now there's nothing we can do but enter their territory." Kisaka noted as the battleship went down. "Don't worry, the ORB Second Escort Fleet is very skilled in artillery. They'll do just fine."

"Very well." Murrue had to agree.

* * *

At sea...

"As you have ignored our warnings, we will hereby exercise our right to defend ourselves." the fleet commander declared and the fleet opened fire, the missiles missing the battleship completely and hitting the water instead.

Athrun moved in to attack, but ORB's missiles and the Heli aircraft blocked his way and he was forced to retreat.

* * *

In the Government Official Residence...

"Now, that's quite a farce." Uzumi noted once the crisis was averted and their Goddess safe. "But we really had no choice, did we? How are the contents of the official announcement coming along?"

"I have a second draft of the announcement here." his secretary replied.

"This'll be fine." Uzumi remarked, after giving the draft a look-through and handed the paper to Homura. "I'll leave it with you. I'll handle things regarding that ship bearing the Earth Goddess and Morgenroete."

"That ship is nothing but trouble." one of the officials complained once the meeting was over.

"It's a little too late for such talk, don't you think?" Uzumi reminded. "Besides it's them we must thank for keeping Athena-sama safe all this while."

* * *

On Onogoro Island...

The ORB fleet escorted the _Archangel_ to a secret base.

"Dock the ship as instructed." the fleet commander informed.

"Onogoro Island belongs to the military and Morgenroete." Kisaka supplied. "We won't be detected here, even by satellite."

"Don't you think it's about time that you tell us who you are?" Athena requested.

"Colonel Ledonir Kisaka of the ORB Ground Force 21st Airborne Unit." Kisaka saluted the Goddess.

"I'm here as her escort." he looked at Cagalli.

"So, she's real." Miriallia gasped.

"How should we be reacting to the steps being taken against us?" Murrue asked.

"I believe you would be better off asking that question directly to the person you are about to meet." Kisaka replied. "To the heir of ORB and Athena-sama's representative on Earth, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha."

* * *

On a _Vosgulov_ class submarine...

"Do you expect us to believe this crap announcement?" Yzak slammed ORB's official statement down.

"Are they seriously telling us that the legged ship has already left ORB?" Dearka, too, voiced his skepticism. "They think that solves things? They're taking us for complete fools. Maybe because we have a young commander."

"Dearka!" Nicol chided.

"That's not important." Athrun commented. "But as long as that's ORB's official response to the situation, sitting here screaming our heads off, saying it's false won't do us any good, will it?"

"What?" Yzak demanded.

"If we forced our way there, it would end up becoming a diplomatic matter involving our nation." Athrun reasoned.

"I'd say that's quite a cool-headed decision, Athrun." Yzak snorted. "Oh, excuse me, Commander Zala."

"So, are you saying we should just accept what they say and leave?" Dearka asked.

"We'll have Carpentaria apply some pressure, but if things aren't resolved quickly, we'll sneak in." Athrun concluded. "You okay with that?"

"We're gonna check out the whereabouts of the legged ship, right?" Nicol asked.

"Whatever the case, our opponent is a nation." Athrun replied. "We cannot take unprepared actions alone without conclusive evidence."

"We can just force our way in." Dearka insisted. "It'll work, since we know the legged ship is there."

"This isn't Heliopolis." Athrun reminded. "For instance, the size of their military. I don't have to tell you how advanced ORB's military technology is. Officially, it's a neutral state, but behind the scenes, we can't begin to explain what a troublesome nation it is, especially since it's also where the Earth Goddess' Sanctuary is."

"Okay, I'll go along with it." Yzak smirked. "But if it were me, I'd be forcing my way in."

"Do you think you can defeat the Earth Goddess' strongest protectors by yourself?" Athrun gave Yzak a side-glance.

"You're not the son of His Excellency, Committee Chairman Zala, for nothing." Dearka remarked. "Well, sneaking in sounds like fun too."

"And I may even be able to see the Strike pilot's face." Yzak added. "Who knows, we may even be able to get the Earth Goddess as per the Commander's orders."

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"I didn't expect to come to ORB in this manner." Tolle remarked.

"What happens in this case?" Kuzzey thought to ask. "You think we can disembark?"

"Disembark?" Sai echoed.

"I know we're not allowed to leave our group during a mission." Kuzzey replied. "But maybe some time off?"

"I wouldn't say that there's no possibility." Neuman supplied. "For one thing, repairs will require the ship to remain docked for some time."

"That's right." Kuzzey beamed.

"However, this is a difficult nation." Neuman pointed out. "It's amazing enough that they allow us to enter their nation like this. In other words, it's up to ORB. We won't know either way until Lady Athena and the others return."

"Our dads and moms are here after all." Miriallia noted.

"You want to see them?" Neuman guessed their intention. "I hope you get to see them."

* * *

In the ORB Ministry of Defense...

"As you know our nation, ORB, is neutral." Uzumi started.

"Yes." Murrue replied.

"Officially, it has been reported that our military supposedly chased your ship from our territorial waters." Uzumi stated.

"I see." Murrue noted.

"The reason you saved us isn't because of...." Mu stated. "Because we had your daughter on board, is it?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"Hey Myrna." Cagalli greeted her shell-shocked caretaker.

"Princess!" Myrna rushed over and hugged her. "You're all right!"

* * *

In the ORB Ministry of Defense...

"Do you think I can even compare the fate of this country and Athena-sama to one spoiled daughter?" Uzumi asked.

"Excuse me for implying that." Mu apologized.

"Things would be so much easier if it were as simple as that." Uzumi chuckled. "The case with Heliopolis. Children of this nation who got involved and ended up volunteering as soldiers. The achievements of the X-numbers in one battle after another. I thought it over many times, whether it would've been wiser just to protect the people and leave that ship and mobile suit. To this moment, I'm still not sure if the right decision was made."

"I'm terribly sorry." Murrue voiced. "About Heliopolis and the children. It's not as if my words have any weight on them, but I'd just like to say as an individual, that I'm terribly sorry for what happened."

"Forget it." Uzumi replied. "We are just as much at fault for what happened. Since that's also an internal problem of our nation. The reason that we maintain our position as a neutral state is that we want to face neither Naturals nor Coordinators as enemies. However, without any power, intentions cannot be enforced. Yet, by obtaining power, one becomes a potential target. I'm sure as soldiers, you don't want to hear that."

"I can understand what you're saying, Lord Uzumi." Murrue assured. "However, we..."

"In any case," Uzumi stated. "We must explain the main reason we didn't sink your ship. Other than the fact that you bore Athena-sama, we hope to obtain the Strike's battle data to this point and have you lend us its pilot, Coordinator, Kira Yamato for technical support with Morgenroete. Should you agree, I'm sure we can provide you with extensive assistance for your ship."

"Lord Uzumi, that's..." Murrue protested.

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"I can walk on my own." Cagalli protested when Myrna dragged her off the ship after forcing her to wear a dress.

"You mustn't." Myrna chided and escorted the girl along the corridor, as Flay glared angrily at the ORB Princess.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Flay muttered, her voice dripping in jealousy.

"I'm against it." Natarle objected once they were back on the ship. "This nation is dangerous."

"Even so, what do you suggest?" Mu asked. "Shall we all get off here and swim to Alaska?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Natarle replied. "We should pay for the repairs."

"I do understand what you're saying, but..." Mu turned to Murrue.

"You think the situation will end here?" Murrue voiced. "He didn't say anything about it, but I'm sure they're under pressure from ZAFT. Yet they choose to protect us. You realize why, right?"

"If you say so, Captain." Natarle replied. "I don't have the authority to say otherwise. As far as this case is concerned, I will bring it up when we arrive in Alaska."

"Not just this case, no doubt." Mu noted after Natarle exited.

"I feel bad for the kid and what we're putting him through again." he added.

"Right." Murrue sighed and sank her head on the table.

"Stop it Commander." she voiced after Mu patted her on the back. "That's sexual harassment."

"Is it?" Mu blinked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Kira took the Strike Gundam to the hidden entrance of Morgenroete.

Nearby, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol swum to ORB's shore.

"Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team." Athrun greeted the ORB spy who met them.

"Welcome to the land of peace." the spy replied.

Meanwhile, Athena returned to the Sanctuary, escorted by one of the four of her remaining Golden Saints.

* * *

SailorStar9's rants on the episode: Following the pattern so far, this episode features a battle and actually begins in the middle of it, which was quite a surprise. This time the Le Creuset squad actually gets some hits off on the _Archangel_ and manage to damage it pretty heavily. Yzak proves once again that he's nowhere near the equal to Kira, and he'll never win despite all his efforts. This time we're also introduced to Cagalli's father Uzumi, who is the leader of ORB. This of course makes her a princess and incites some fierce jealousy on Flay's part. Murrue is forced to make a hard bargain to get Uzumi's assistance, and yet again Natarle plays things absolutely by-the-book and promises to report to Alaska. The woman really has no common sense since the ship is being attacked by ZAFT and has no hope of being helped by anyone until they reach Alaska. Athrun and his team infiltrate ORB at the end of the episode, and Yzak is out for Kira's blood once again.


	20. Athena’s Return to the Sanctuary

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails* This is Chapter 19. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 19: Athena's Return to the Sanctuary

* * *

At the Five Peak Waterfalls in China...

The Golden Saint of the Libra constellation, Daichi, having long sensed the reappearance of Athena's Holy Cosmo when she first awakened, knew that now their reborn Goddess had returned to the Sanctuary, alongside with the _Archangel_'s crew.

_Listen, the Golden Saints within the Twelve Temples._ He opened a mental link to the rest of the Golden Saints via his Cosmo.

"Libra no Daichi." Kiki, the Aries Golden Saint blinked, his Cosmo answering the call.

Inside his Temple, Sho, the Sagittarius Golden Saint looked up from his meditation.

"All of you should have noticed it." Daichi stated. "Athena has finally returned to Earth."

"But Daichi," Ushio, the Aquarius Golden Saint started. "For the last 13 years, not only have you abandoned your duty within the Libra Temple, you've also ignored the Pope's summons. So, what do you have to say to us?"

_It's time to reveal the truth._ Daichi replied. _To let all of you know that my assumptions were correct, and it's all because of the Strike's pilot's endeavors that proved everything._

_What truth?_ Sho asked.

_Every era of Athena's incarnation awakens to the presence of five of her most loyal Saints and among them, the Pegasus Bronze Saint is always present._ Daichi replied. _But this era's Athena has awoken without any of her Saints by her side, except one, the incarnation of the Pegasus Bronze Saint, Kira Yamato. And without a doubt, the girl possessing the immense Cosmo that's headed towards the Sanctuary is truly Athena._

_Before, the burden had always been carried by Kira Yamato. Do not forget, we too are Saints protecting Athena. _Daichi advised. _Now, all of you, gather before Athena._

* * *

At the foot of the Aries Temple...

The Sanctuary guards had been scared stiff of Athena's tremendous Cosmo and made no attempt to stop her trek towards the Sanctuary. Instead, they parted like the Red Sea to allow her passage.

_Athena, it's wonderful that you've managed to return to us after so long._ Daichi passed his relief to the Goddess who was climbing up the steps to the Aries Temple. _I believe the surviving four Golden Saints of the Twelve Temples will welcome your return respectfully._

Truth to be told, Athena met up with the remaining of her Golden Saints, each kneeling before her at the entrance of their Temples and escorting her up to the Athena Temple.

With the Earth Goddess rightfully returned, everyone within the Sanctuary knelt before the Goddess of Wisdom, pledging their loyalty to her.

* * *

SailorStar9: And for once, a non-anime chapter. Now that's done, read and review


	21. Endless Rondo

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails* This is Chapter 20. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 20: Endless Rondo

* * *

On Onogoro Island...

"That ID will get you into Area 1." the ZAFT spy handed the four pilots fake ID cards. "However, from there, a system is in place to check specific data on each individual. I wasn't able to get anything on such short notice. Well, don't overdo it. I do not want any commotion. I'd rather let the beast continue sleeping."

* * *

Inside the Morgenroete compound …

"Work Party Number 6, begin working on Deck 13." the head technician instructed. "Engine and hull crews, standby in Room 7."

"What a surprise." Neuman noted. "They've already begun work."

"Yeah, we should be thankful for that." Natarle remarked.

"Good morning." Murrue greeted the bridge crew.

"Good morning." the crew returned the greeting.

"Thanks for looking after things." Murrue saluted Natarle.

"Technicians have arrived from Morgenroete and have already begun the repairs." Natarle supplied.

"Right." Murrue took her seat. "Where's Ensign Yamato?"

"He and an escort have gone to the factory with the Strike." Natarle replied.

"I see." Murrue noted. "Thank you."

"Yes?" she looked at Natarle.

"Nothing." Natarle replied. "I believe this would be an ideal opportunity to do a thorough check on the internal systems."

"Thank you." Murrue nodded.

* * *

In the Morgenroete Main Office...

Erica Simmons has started her report, "As such, it is clear that the mobile suit's potential is far greater than imagined by those ho came up with the concept. According to the report submitted by Colonel Ledonir Kisaka..."

"Pause record." she told the computer when a call came in. "Telephone channel online."

"Yes." she answered the call. "Yes, that's right. Mommy's still working I won't be home until after you go to bed, Ryuta. Have your supper with Daddy tonight. Yes, I know. I promise, on my next day off. Mommy's hardly broken a promise to you, has she? Yes, yes. Make sure you do what your Daddy tells you. Take your bath, brush your teeth and go to bed like a good boy. Okay? Bye-bye."

"Telephone channel offline." she went back to work. "Erica Simmons. Personal file index 2125. Delta Zulu. Restart recording. According to the report submitted by Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, the power of the Earth Forces' mobile suit can be summarized in one word: Overwhelming. However, the possibility of bringing out this potential relies greatly on the abilities of the pilot. Command: Attach file 0358-722. The conclusion in this matter are based on the set of battle records acquired on Kira Yamato, pilot of GAT-X 105 Strike. It had been pointed out from early on that the operation system would have to be improved. Fundamentally, it was an unavoidable fact that the abilities of Coordinators are superior to that of Naturals. It is clear that if the performance of the interface is equal, Coordinators are better able to efficiently bring out the full potential of the machine. For Naturals to match the same effectiveness as Coordinators, they would require software that much more advanced. However, it is ironic that a Coordinator had to be relied upon to take on that job, although it was an emergency situation. In the end, the Earth Forces had to rely on the services of a Coordinator, thought to be the enemy, in order to develop weaponry to battle Coordinators. And it's the same here at ORB. Command: Hyperlink file 52, reference 'Contributions of Latent Coordinators to the Weaponry Industry to Our Nation'. The PLANT technicians who first sent mobile suits into the battlefield, believed that weapons that took control of outer space would eventually control the direction of the war. Such weapons must be more mobile than a fighter plane and possess no less than a battleship's firepower. They must also have armor stronger than that of a tank, allowing it to survive under extreme conditions. The main points of this opinion were correct. But they overlooked just one point. That mobile suit superiority is not limited to outer space. Command: Attach file 0629. ZAFT persistently pursued the Earth Forces space battleship, _Archangel_, that had loaded the Strike and escaped Heliopolis. As a result, the _Archangel_ failed in its descent to Earth and had no choice but to land in ZAFT territory. Perhaps superfluous information, but that appear to be limitations in the _Archangel_'s command personnel. Although they have been successful in eluding ZAFT's attacks, much of that is believed to be attributed to coincidence, the presence of Athena-sama and the battle achievements of Kira Yamato and the Strike. Eventually, the question of the nature and the rationality of the _Archangel_'s top officers should be addressed. Andrew Waltfeld. Known as the Desert Tiger, he was among ZAFT's top commanders. We'll ignore whether tigers live in the desert or not. The team serving under Waltfeld attacked the _Archangel_ with BuCUEs, mobile suits designed for ground combat. For the Strike, which was a trial product in the first place, battling in the desert proved extremely difficult. However, Kira Yamato pulled off an unbelievable stunt, changing the control program, to overcome danger. In the end, he even succeeds in defeating the brand new mobile suit LaGowe, piloted by Waltfeld himself. The _Archangel_ proceeded to the Red Sea. However, ZAFT had been waiting,having cast a net across the sea. To counter the flying mobile suit, DINN and the underwater models ZnO and GOOhN, the _Archangel_ adds the support fighter plane, Skygrasper, to support the Strike. With the added support of the Skygrasper, there's suddenly great flexibility and mobility in the Strike's use. Command: Note file 1350. Reference" 'Questions Regarding Utilization in Space'. At any rate, the combination of Kira Yamato and the Strike, once again shows surprising adaptability. Kira Yamato's abilities surpass those of other Coordinators. It's only a supposition, and it's not even in my field, but I'd like to bring to mind a matter that once appeared in an academic journal and gave rise to debate. It is the Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-Factor. And as such, if possible, I'd like to conduct a continuous, precise and thorough research analysis on Kira Yamato."

"Delete final item." she corrected herself, after taking a sip of her coffee.. "End recording. Erica Simmons. Attach personal password 14140725, and save file. Terminate session."

"Come in." she told the door's intercom.

"Chief Simmons, I've brought Ensign Kira Yamato." one of her aides reported. "Also, Athena-sama has also arrived with the Aquarius Golden Saint, Ushio-sama."

"Thank you." Erica replied. "I'll be right there."

* * *

In the hanger...

Erica and her team welcomed the Strike.

"What is this place?" Kira asked as Erica brought him to another section of the hanger.

"Complete repairs of the Strike are possible here." Erica told him. "Since, well, you could say this is the home of the Strike's parents. Over here. This is what I'd like you to see."

"This..." Kira was stunned at the M1 Astray units.

"There's nothing to be _that_ surprised about." Athena chided, entering with the incognito Ushio.

"Athena-sama is right." Erica replied. "Since you did first see the Strike at Heliopolis."

"This is the true face of ORB, the so-called 'neutral nation'." Cagalli supplied.

"Cagalli." Kira looked at the ORB Princess.

"This is the M1 Astray, a machine made by Morgenroete and belonging to the ORB military." Erica introduced the mobile suits.

"What does ORB intend to do with these?" Kira asked.

"What do you mean?" Erica chuckled.

"These are here to protect ORB." Cagalli replied. "Or more specifically, Athena-sama's Sanctuary."

"You're aware, right?" she looked at an Astray. "That ORB holds on firmly to Athena-sama's ideals; not to invade another nation, not allow another nation to invade and not intervene in the conflicts of other nations. This gives us the power to guarantee that. ORB is such a nation."

"At least, it was supposed to be such a nation." she corrected. "Until my father betrayed it, that is."

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"Oh my." Erica chided. "Are you still saying such things? How many times have I told you that it isn't true? Lord Uzumi had no idea that Heliopolis was helping the Earth Forces with mobile suit development."

"Shut up!" Cagalli snapped. "Do you seriously think such an excuse is acceptable? He was the nation's Chief Representative. If he didn't know, that in itself is a crime."

"That's why he took responsibility." Erica pointed out.

"You mean handing duties to my uncle and blurting out a bunch of nonsense?" Cagalli retorted. "But nothing has changed."

"It can't be helped." Athena scolded mildly. "Uzumi is very important to the present ORB."

"How can you say that about that coward?" Cagalli huffed.

"Remember, Cagalli." Athena chided. "Your father is not merely the nation Chief Representative, he is also _my_ Pope; _my_ representative on Earth."

"Lord Uzumi had given you so much love and care over the years." Erica sighed. "He will be saddened."

"In addition, I'm not surprised to see you get slapped, after the way you acted yesterday." Ushio smirked.

"Now, let's just leave this fool alone." Erica told hr guests. "Come with me."

"Track voltage stable." the head technician in the control room stated. "Systems check, numbers seven through 183, all green."

"Asagi, Juri, Mayura." Erica called to the three female pilots.

"Yes!" the three girls chorused.

"Oh, Miss Cagalli." Asagi blinked. "Athena-sama and Ushio-sama, too?"

"Hey, you're right." Juri noted.

"What?" Mayura joked. "You've returned?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Cagalli muttered.

"Begin." Erica instructed.

"Yes!" the three girls chorused and begun to move the Astrays.

"Nothing's changed." Cagalli noted as she saw the girls struggle with the Astrays.

"But they're almost twice as fast now." Erica pointed out.

"But at this rate, they'll be defeated instantly." Cagalli remarked. "They'd be no use out there, except as a target for the enemy."

"Hey, don't be cruel!" Mayura protested.

"But it's the truth." Cagalli retorted.

"You have no idea how much effort has gone into this!" Asagi snapped.

"The enemy won't know either." Cagalli pointed out.

"At least we can pilot this, unlike you!" Juri retorted.

"How dare you." Cagalli snapped. "Let me on it."

"All right. All right." Athena cut in, playing peacemaker. "Stop it already."

"But what Miss Cagalli says is absolutely true." Erica admitted. "That's why we want to make them stronger."

"Like your Strike." she looked at Kira.

"We want your technical cooperation in developing an OS for that." Erica then revealed her intentions.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Following a 100% certified clip show, we get here an 80% clip show. Most of this footage is stuff that we've seen plenty of times before in flashbacks or other clip shows. There's no need to see Kira's first battle so many times, or his battles with the BuCUE and underwater suits. This episode could have provided a lot of interesting details about ORB, especially in the form of narration by Erica. However, it's all wasted in her 'report' which is information already obvious to regular viewers. However, a few things do occur here. Though there isn't much explanation to it, the term SEED is finally explained as an acronym. We also get to see the M1 Astray, which is based on the Gundam Astray units seen in the side story manga. It's a shame this potentially great episode was wasted yet again on old footage.


	22. Kira

SailorStar9: Chapter 20 goes up. This is Chapter 21. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 21: Kira

* * *

In the streets of ORB....

"The city is strangely peaceful." Nicol noted.

"Right." Athrun agreed. "Even if their country's territory was completely flipped over yesterday."

"Is it because they are neutral?" Nicol suggested.

"A peaceful country, huh?" Athrun mused.

"It's obvious we can't find it anywhere, since their naval ports are so well hidden." Dearka remarked after the four met up.

"It's a battleship of that caliber." Yzak pointed out. "Even so, they hid it with ease."

"Could it be that it really isn't here?" Dearka wondered. "What do we do?"

"What we want is proof." Athrun concluded. "If it's here, it's here. If not, then we leave. Naval ports and Morgenroete, the security at the naval lines are guarded incredibly well. We'll just have to search from the interior."

"This place sure is tight." Yzak agreed.

* * *

On Onogoro Island...

The _Archangel_ was repaired at the Morgenroete facility.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Family?" Sai echoed when Murrue informed them.

"Yes." Murrue replied. "Due to the situation, we can't just let people go home,, even if it's for a short period of time. We got visitation approval from headquarters for tomorrow afternoon.

"Wow!" the teens gushed. "This is great!"

"I'll talk about the details tomorrow." Murrue added. "Is everyone listening?"

In the midst of the commotion, only Sai noticed Flay walk off.

* * *

In his office...

"Kira Yamato..." Uzumi went through Kira's personal file. "I thought this might be it when I heard his name, but... by any chance... is this child?"

* * *

In the mobile suit factory...

"Wow!" Cagalli blinked. You type on the keyboard really fast."

"Oh, it's just Kira." she remarked when the pilot rose his head. "I was wondering who was in the Strike."

"They said it might not be appropriate if I walk around the factory in a military uniform." Kira replied. "But then, you're strange princess. Coming to a place like this."

"Well, sorry." Cagalli muttered. "Don't call me a princess when you don't think so yourself. I really hate when people say that."

"However, now I understand." Kira added. "The reason why you were at Morgenroete back then."

"Yeah, well..." Cagalli sighed. "After hearing a rumor that Morgenroete was helping Earth develop a mobile suit at Heliopolis, and since my father wouldn't give me an answer, no matter how much I asked, I personally went to see it myself."

"So, that's what happened." Kira noted. "But he didn't know, did he? Your father... I mean Representative Athha."

"It's just the people within who are saying that." Cagalli replied. "It isn't like my father has denied it either. Things like that wouldn't matter. It's just that all the responsibilities must be handled by him. It's just that... I believe in my father..."

"Cagalli..." Kira blinked.

"The abrasion on the electric sockets is bad." one of the technicians commented.

"Most of it is pretty much like that." his partner agreed. "It's almost as if the machine is screaming, because they're using it to the absolute limit."

"So they say..." Cagalli remarked.

"Even so, there were too many things I couldn't protect." Kira climbed out of the cockpit."

"Is that why you joined the Resistance?" he asked when the pair went to get a drink from the vending machine. "After getting pissed and running off?"

"My father said, 'You don't know anything about the state of the world.'" Cagalli replied, taking the cup. "So I went to find out."

"Just because..." Kira blinked.

"Everyone fought desperately in the desert." Cagalli mused. "Even if it's just a land of sand, even so, they fought desperately to protect it."

"Even so, ORB is...!" she went over to look at the Astrays. "Even with all these strength, and committing such acts, they're just pretending to laugh and smile with both PLANT and Earth. Don't you think this is cowardly? How can this be?"

"Cagalli, you want to, right?" Kira voiced her thoughts.

"I just want to end the war." Cagalli retorted.

"I see." Kira agreed. "But, even if you fight, the war won't stop. Probably not."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Miriallia, Tolle, Sai and Kuzzey met with their parents and are were to see them.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Flay folded laundry while Kira examined the Astray OS.

* * *

In his office...

"The Yamato family, I presume." Uzumi stated.

"Uzumi-sama..." Caridad started. "You promised that there would never be another moment for us to meet again."

"An act of fate has brought the children together." Uzumi explained. "It can't be helped."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Flay wandered through the halls until she eventually reached Kira's room.

"Welcome." Kira stated when Flay entered.

"Kira?" Flay turned to find him working on the Astray OS.

"Torii!" Torii flew in and landed on his head.

"Stop that, Torii." Kira chided.

"Why?" Flay muttered.

"Sorry." Kira apologized. "I'm almost finished, so can you wait? You want to go ahead to the kitchen first?"

"Where aren't you going?" Flay rephrased her question. "Kira, your family is here, right? Why didn't you go see them?"

"This looks like it's going to take a lot of time." Kira changed the subject. "If I don't finish it now, _Archangel_'s departure..."

"Lies!" Flay screamed. "Don't lie! What is this? Are you pitying me? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Flay..." Kira blinked.

"Since I don't have anyone coming to see me, them I'm unfortunate, is that it?" Flay ranted.

"Flay..." Kira protested. "That's not it..."

"Don't make me laugh." Flay retorted. "Don't do things like that. Why would I need sympathy from someone like you? You're the one who's in pain! Aren't you the one who's unfortunate? Poor Kira, lonely Kira, you agonize while fighting, you agonize for not being able to protect, you cry so easily, That's why!"

"But then..." she sobbed on his chest. "Why do I...? Why would I need sympathy from you?"

"Stop now." Kira growled, pushing her off. "Just stop, we're wrong to begin with."

"What?" Flay snapped. "What is that?"

With that, she took off running.

* * *

In Uzumi's office...

"No matter what the time is, we will never tell that child the truth." Caridad started.

"Even the fact that he has a sibling?" Uzumi asked.

"I feel that he's unfortunate, but doing this will be better for Kira." Haruma stated.

"Just like our first promise." Caridad added. "Meeting you like this will be the last time, won't it?"

"I understand." Uzumi nodded. "However, knowing and not knowing, I believe in the end, it'll be something to be afraid of. In reality, the kids met each other without knowing the truth."

"Let's stop making the situation worse." Haruma suggested. "The kids will see that we're quite worried."

"That may be." Uzumi agreed. "However, why hasn't that child come here today?"

"Right now, meeting with him isn't something he wants." Caridad replied, knowing Kira's temperament.

* * *

At Morgenroete...

"Amazing!" Asagi gushed after she tested out the Astray with the improved OS.

"I've constructed a new quantum subroutine and raised the synaptic fusion replacement rate to forty percent." Kira supplied. "I've also changed the structure of the ion pump, so that it can be suited to the reaction time of normal Naturals."

"You did all this in such a short amount of time." even Erica was shocked. "It's really amazing."

"Are you saying that I could do this much if I were to pilot it?" Mu thought to ask.

"Why don't you try it yourself, Major?" Athena quipped.

"Asagi, come out now." Erica called.

"Yes!" Asagi replied.

"Alright, I'll be heading to where the Strike is." Kira informed after the test run.

"Okay, see you later." Erica replied.

"Kira!" Mu called to the pilot.

"What is it?" Kira allowed Mu to catch up.

"What's with the depressed look?" Mu asked.

"Who's depressed?" Kira headed over to the Strike's cockpit.

"You still say that." Mu followed the teen. "I heard you even refused visitation from your family. Why did you do it?"

"Kira!" he prodded.

"Even if I see them now, I'm a soldier." Kira reminded.

"Oh kid." Murdock informed the pilot. "I increased the thrusters output another 18%, so go check on the limit point."

"Yes." Kira replied and entered the cockpit.

"Even if you are a soldier, you are you!" Mu protested. "Your parents would have probably wanted to meet with you."

"I just wanted to do things like these." Kira replied, letting his fingers fly across the keyboard. "Fight with a mobile suit, help with the development and controls, because I can do it."

"Kira..." Mu muttered.

"We'll probably fight with ZAFT the moment we leave ORB." Kira concluded.

"No, that's..." Mu noted.

"Oh, even the shielding." Murdock added. "Because of the proton spattering on the barrels, you'll need to wait about 30 minutes. I'll do a shakedown later on, so be ready for it."

"Yes." Kira replied.

"If I see them now, I might end up saying words I don't mean before I realize what I'm saying." he stated.

"What words?" Mu wondered.

"Why did they have to make me into a Coordinator." Kira's fingers paused.

"Torii!" Torii chirped and flew off.

"Hey Torii!" Kira called out. "Torii!" and took off after the mechanical bird.

* * *

Outside Morgenroete...

"The security is even tighter than at the naval ports." Yzak noted. "What about the check-system disturbance?"

"Since it's blocked in layers, they say it's going to take a while." Athrun replied. "It's probably faster to just kidnap someone who can get us through."

"Just like a wolf in sheep's clothing, huh?" Nicol suggested.

"Torii!" Torii flew towards its creator.

"Athrun?" Nicol blinked.

"Torii!" Torii landed on Athrun's hand.

"What is that?" Yzak asked.

"It's a robot bird." Nicol replied.

"Torii!" Kira came out.

"It must be his." Nicol remarked as Athrun walked over to the fence.

"Where did it go?" Kira wondered, before noticing his former friend walk towards him.

_Athrun..._ he trailed.

"Stop!" Athena told Erica who stopped the jeep.

"It's your,s isn't it?" Athrun asked.

"Yes." Kira replied, retrieving the mechanical bird. "Thank you..."

"Let's go!" Dearka called.

"A long time ago..." Kira started as Athrun turned to leave. "From a friend! It's a precious item that I received from a precious friend."

"I see..." Athrun muttered.

"Kira!" Athena rushed over to the pilot.

* * *

SailorStar9's rants on the episode: Well, following two clip shows, we finally get a full new episode. This time, the Archangel is still being repaired at Orb's Morgenroete facility. There's a few things going on here, most notably Kira's breakup with Flay. I'm glad he finally did that, because she was only manipulating him and his emotions. What she will do next is anybody's guess. We also get some background on Cagalli that explains why she popped up where she did at various points in the series. Kira's friends all get to meet their parents, but he decides to avoid his. There's a lot of talk between his parents and Uzumi about an 'agreement' and 'siblings'. Though no one explicitly says so, it's obvious they're referring to Kira and Cagalli. The question is, why are they related, and was Cagalli made a Coordinator and never told, or is she just a Natural? Kira also improves the Astray OS, which seems to inspire Mu to want to be a mobile suit pilot. Finally, Kira has another awkward encounter with Athrun. If Yzak knew who Kira was, that whole encounter would have probably ended quite differently.


	23. The Turning Point

SailorStar9: Chapter 21 goes up. This is Chapter 22. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 22: The Turning Point

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The biggest strategic point in this point right now is Panama." Kisaka stated. "Thanks to a rumor saying that ZAFT will have a large scale operation, Carpentaria's movements are quite boisterous."

"Do we know how high their movement level is?" Natarle asked.

"No sure." Kisaka replied. "ORB is in a obscure position as well. Information is wanted, but we don't want to make a fuss about it. However, this is a great chance for you people who want to get to Alaska."

"Even if there is a chase, if we cross the Tropic of Cancer," Neuman noted. "It's immediately Alaskan airspace. They probably won't chase us up to there."

"What's the situation with the other group that chased us here?" Murrue asked.

"Since two days ago, there hasn't been a single battleship in ORB territorial waters." Kisaka supplied.

"Did they retreat?" Murrue wondered.

"It looks like there's another big diplomatic deal going on." Kisaka noted.

"It'd be nice if that's the case." Athena noted with a wry smile.

"There is a rumor that Representative Athha did not know the existence of this ship or the mobile suits, but..." Natarle voiced. "Is that true?"

"Lieutenant Bajirul!" Murrue chided.

Athena silenced her with a raised hand.

"It's something that the Representative didn't know for sure." she answered.

"Some of the cabinet members pressured the Federation into arbitrarily developing those things." the masked female Silver Saint beside the Earth Goddess added. "The relationship between Morgenroete has also been exposed. I can understand people's arguments that there's a need to precisely exercise ORB's right to self-defense, but..."

"If it happens that way, it will even up with civilians taking the hits." Athena sighed. "Just like Heliopolis. Even confronting danger, Representative Athha is preparing all this, so that things like that do not happened again."

"It probably wouldn't satisfy you people." she gave Murrue a smiled. "But, I have completely faith in my Pope."

"No." Murrue replied.

"How is the repair situation?" Kisaka asked.

"I got a message that it should be completed around tomorrow." Murrue replied.

"I guess there's not much time left." Kisaka noted. "Good luck."

"Aisha." he turned to the female Silver Saint. "I'll leave Athena-sama in your hands."

"Understood." the Silver Saint nodded.

"Colonel Kisaka." Murrue stopped the colonel in his tracks. "Thank you very much for everything."

"No, it's helped me a lot as well." Kisaka replied. "I don't have family anymore, but I'm a Tatsil-native. I know that there isn't much meaning in winning a small battle, but after seeing what was happening, I couldn't stay idle. I was also able to bring a reckless, runaway teenager back home. So, I thank you instead."

* * *

In the _Vosgulov_ class submarine...

"Seriously, what is the purpose of this?" Yzak complained.

"That's what I'm saying." Dearka agreed. "We're even getting supplied here."

Yzak snorted as he recalled what Athrun said.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The legged-ship is in ORB." Athrun informed. "There's no mistake. When it comes out, it's go north. We'll cast a net here."_

"_What?" Yzak echoed. "Wait a minute. What are you basing this on?"_

"_How about getting back to Carpentaria and getting some more intelligence?" Nicol suggested. "If you don't have proof..."_

"_No, it's here." Athrun confirmed._

* * *

"We've been idle for two days since he said that." Yzak fumed. "If his assumption is off, the legged-ship will already be far away from here."

"If you think we'll lose it, why don't you go confront him him?" Dearka suggested. "What are you going to do? A coup d'etat?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not that unreasonable." Yzak snorted.

* * *

On the deck...

"But you were on the other side of the fence..." Athrun mused, recalling his recent encounter with the Strike's pilot. "Cagalli Yula Athha, huh? She wasn't on Earth side, but..."

"Athrun!" Nicol called. "The supplying is finished, right?"

"Yeah." Athrun replied.

"You can see a bunch of flying fish on the deck over there." Nicol pointed to the other side of the deck. "Would you like to go see?"

"No." Athrun replied.

"Nervous, are you?" Nicol surmised. "It's okay. I, Athrun, I mean... I believe in you, Leader.""

"Nicol, why did you enlist in the military?" Athrun asked once the two sat on the deck. "No, I'm sorry. It's a pointless question."

"No." Nicol replied. "I felt that I needed to fight, after hearing the new about Junius 7. What about you?"

"Same as you, Nicol." Athrun answered.

* * *

At Morgenroete...

"Dispense water!" the controller declared as the drydock was flooded with water to allow the _Archangel_ to sail out.

* * *

In the hanger...

"I said I'm fine." Tolle assured in the Skygrasper's cockpit. "Even in the stimulation, I do it perfectly. I really can do it."

"If this guy goes out in Unit 2, it could definitely be of some help." Murdock noted. "It's difficult for Strike on the surface, so..."

"But, Tolle." Kira protested.

"I'm only going to be surveying the air with Strike's support." Tolle explained.

"Was it Lieutenant Bajirul's order?" Aisha joked.

"I volunteered." Tolle corrected. "I'll need to prepare too."

"So, if Miriallia shouts and screams at you, don't say I didn't warn you." Aisha quipped.

* * *

In the Athha household...

Cagalli packed her clothes and was about to leave when Uzumi entered her room.

"Cagalli." the elder Athha started. "Are you going on that ship?"

"Yes." Cagalli replied.

"Then, are you going to fight PLANT as an Earth soldier?" Uzumi asked. "Do you want to fight that much?"

"No, I don't want to fight." Cagalli protested.

"Then, what is it?" Uzumi asked.

"I want to help them." Cagalli replied. "And I want to end this war."

"Does it end when you fight?" Uzumi barked.

"But!" Cagalli protested.

"If you shoot someone's husband, his widow will detest you." Uzumi stated. "If you shoot someone's son, his mother will hate you. And if you were to die by somebody's hand, I would detest him. Why can't you understand this simple chain reaction?"

"I know this." Cagalli retorted. "But I'm the only one who's happy in this country."

"What the hell are you planning change with that cheap sense of sympathetic justice?" Uzumi hollered.

"A fight isn't always about wielding a gun or sword." he rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Realize the rules of war, Cagalli."

"Father..." Cagalli muttered.

"There's no end when everyone keeps on fighting." Uzumi concluded. "That's why Athena-sama is also heading to Alaska; on the surface, she's paying the representative of Odin a visit, in reality, she's rallying Odin's representative to put an end to this conflict."

* * *

At Morgenroete...

"There's a message from the ORB forces." the commander of the escort fleet stated. "No battleships in the area. Depart as planned."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Reply with a roger." Murrue instructed.

"Are the escort fleet following us?" Sai inquired.

"In other words, they'll conceal us." Tonomura supplied. "If there are a lot of battleships, it'll be hard to distinguish each of them. As long as it follows the data, we can fool them plenty of times."

"Representative Athha is visiting us at the dock." Pal reported. "A request came in requesting for Lieutenant Yamato to be sent to the upper deck."

"Kira!" Cagalli called, running towards the _Archangel_ when Kira exited from the hatch.

"Cagalli?" Kira blinked. "Why?"

"Your parents!" Cagalli shouted. "Over there!"

"Why didn't you meet them?" she panted after climbing to the deck. "Kira!"

"Would you tell them, 'I'm sorry... right now.'" Kira requested. "Right now... I..."

"Alright." Cagalli replied.

"You stay well too." Kira advised, before heading back to the ship. "Ummm... thanks for a bunch of things."

"Kira!" Cagalli ran over and hugged him and pretty much shocking the Yamato family. "Don't die."

"I'll be okay." Kira assured. "I'm okay now."

After she left, the _Archangel_ set sail and left the drydock. The _Archangel_ then followed the escort fleet to the edge of ORB's territorial waters.

* * *

On the _Vosgulov_ submarine...

"Training?" Athrun entered the bridge.

"It's not on schedule, but they're going north." the commander replied. "Are the ship identifications still not in yet?"

"We're beginning combat operations." Athrun instructed. "Please hurry with the identifications."

* * *

At sea...

"We're nearing the territorial waters." the escort fleet commander reported. "No others ships found in the area."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Keep a sharp eye out there." Murrue warned. "After the fleet withdraws, rise from the waters and full speed ahead."

"A message from the fleet's flagship." Kuzzey reported. "We will now withdraw. Guard Athena-sama well and we wish your ship the best of luck."

"Reply that we will and thank them for the escort." Murrue instructed.

* * *

In the hanger...

"What is it, kid?" Murdock asked as Kira headed towards the Strike's cockpit. "There haven't been any orders yet."

"Once we get out of the territory, ZAFT will attack immediately." Kira replied.

* * *

On the _Vosgulov_ submarine...

"A battleship found from the withdrawing fleet." the alarm sounded. "Battleship identified. It's the legged-ship."

"Bullseye, Athrun." Nicol noted as Dearka whistled in appreciation.

"We're launching!" Athrun declared. "We're shooting down that ship no matter what!"

"Launch isolation, okay." the intercom came over. "Hatches open. Course clear. Start catapult."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Radar's picked up something." Pal reported. "Numbers... three... no four!"

"Unit identifications: Aegis, Buster, Blitz, Duel!" Tonomura supplied.

"Were they hiding?" Natarle pressed. "We got caught in their trap."

"Engage!" Murrue gave the order. "Prepare for mobile suit combat. All we need to do is turn them away. I know it'll be difficult, but I wish everyone the best of luck."

"ECM at full power!" Natarle barked. "Smoke screen, launch. Deploy the smoke screens."

"Conzit connected." Kira stated. "Secondary power, online. Preparations completed."

* * *

In the hanger...

"Don't be too nervous." Mu advised. "You just need to back up the Strike from the air."

"Yes." Tolle snapped out of his musings.

"Let's go." Mu told the first-timer. "Don't die."

"Signal clear." Miriallia voiced over the intercom. "Skygrasper, Kenihi-unit, launch."

"Be careful." she told her boyfriend.

* * *

At sea...

"A smoke screen?" Dearka echoed when the battleship was engulfed in smoke.

"How absurd!" Yzak growled. "Two units?"

"Crap!" Mu cursed as the Duel fired its beam rifle.

"Good." he looked over at Tolle who had dodged the attack as well. "It's okay. Back up, Strike. I'll leave it up to you."

"Yes." Tolle replied and opened the link to Kira. "This is Skygrasper, Kenihi-unit. Strike, can you hear me? I'll relay the enemy's coordinates and targeting info."

"Tolle.." Kira muttered.

"Roger." he replied and released his 'Agni' cannon.

"Scatter!" Athrun barked.

"Strike!" Yzak snapped as the said mobile suit headed towards him and Dearka.

"I'll make sure you don't move a single step from here." Dearka swore.

Kira dodged the Buster's attack, damaging Dearka's Guul and sending both pilot and mobile suit into a descent.

"Bastard!" Yzak cursed, attacking the Strike, only to be knocked off his transport.

"Yzak!" Athrun exclaimed, seeing the falling mobile suit.

"Why you!" Nicol retorted as the Strike retreated to the smoke screen.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle barked after Kira landed on the hull of the battleship. "Link the vector data to the Nano Company uplink. Second Lieutenant Neuman, position current steering position."

"Roger." Neuman replied.

"Fraga unit, incoming." Kuzzey reported.

"Strike, it's completed switching to air-equipment." Miriallia informed.

"Here's your present." Mu remarked.

"Major, go ahead." Kira replied. With that, he flew up and attached the Aile Pack.

"That guy switched equipment in mid air?" Nicol was shocked.

_Athrun... _Kira frowned.

Nicol let his shield fly, only to have Kira slice it into half with his laser sword.

"Shit!" Nicol cursed as he and Kira clashed in mid-air, only to have Tolle intercept with his missile.

"Kira!" Tolle called.

"Tolle!" Kira replied. His resolve setting in, he sliced off the Blitz's right arm and then knocked it off its Guul.

"Damn it." Athrun cursed and the two exchanged fire at each other.

_Athrun..._ Kira mused and fired at the Aegis' Guul. Athrun leapt off the damaged transport, causing it to crash into Kira's Guul. Kira dodged the Aegis' fire and landed on the _Archangel_'s hull, right beside Athena and Aisha, the _Archangel_ blasting its cannon at the mobile-armored Aegis.

"Kira, I'm ejecting the sword." Tolle informed as Athrun landed on a small island.

* * *

On the island...

"What?" Athrun looked up from his powering down mobile suit to find Kira coming down at him, sword in hand.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Cease fire." Natarle ordered.

"Kira, don't go in too deep." Athena warned.

* * *

On the island...

"Move away!" Kira told the navy-haired pilot. "You guys have been defeated."

"What?" Athrun growled, pulling out his laser sword and charged.

"Stop, Athrun." Kira warned. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"What are you saying?" Athrun demanded after the two broke off from the standstill. "Just shoot! You said that too! You said that you'll shoot me."

Kira leveled a punch at the Aegis' head, sending the mobile suit crashing to the ground.

"Athrun, that was before!" he lifted his sword. "But my oath to Lady Athena came first!"

"Athrun!" Nicol called. "Move away!"

Kira reacted to the spear thrust and lowered his blade, slicing the Blitz's legs off.

"Athrun... run away..." Nicol choked, certain that the resulting explosion would kill him. _Mother... my piano..._

_This is..._ he wondered, sensing a powerful, yet warm and benevolent Cosmo encase him.

_That girl..._ his eyes widened at the image of Athena in his mind. _Is truly Athena. Guess we _were _wrong._

"NICOL!" Athrun hollered after the Blitz exploded.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Well, the story is finally back on track with the _Archangel_ departing from Orb. It seems that ZAFT's Spit Break will begin soon, and this provides a perfect opportunity for the _Archangel_ to escape. It would be perfect, if not for Athrun's unit hunting them. Cagalli has some words with her father, and he has the upper hand in the argument by proving that her fighting will make no difference and only add to the never ending chain of violence. In another development, Tolle becomes a Sky Grasper pilot, which means his days are numbered. The big surprise here is the battle at the end. Kira seemed ready to kill Athrun, but instead the situation ended with him killing Nicol, the first major character to die. And what a gruesome death it is to be sliced up by Kira's sword. This will surely only deepen the rivalry between him and Athrun.


	24. Flashing Blades

SailorStar9: Chapter 22 goes up. This is Chapter 23. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 23: Flashing Blades

* * *

Kira and Athrun stared in shock near the wreckage of the Blitz.

"Nicol!" Dearka gaped as he and Yzak landed on the island.

"Impossible!" Yzak was stunned. "Damn... Strike!"

"Athrun!" Dearka called, the two attacking the supposed-murderer of Nicol.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Lieutenant Yamato, what are you doing?" Natarle barked as the _Archangel_ flew overhead, firing bullets at the enemy mobile suits. "Return! Didn't you hear Lady Athena that there's no need to follow them to that extent?"

"Don't run!" Yzak snapped and he fired his weapon at the retreating Strike.

"Stop Yzak." Dearka warned, the Duel's pilot being bombarded by the battleship's bullets. "Stand down for now."

"Athrun!" he called to the Aegis' pilot and the three retreated.

"We're withdrawing from the combat area." Murrue declared. "Full speed ahead."

* * *

On the island...

"So, this is the kid." Sho noted as he and Ushio pulled the severely injured and unconscious Nicol out of the relatively intact cockpit after the _Archangel_ left the battlefield.

"Looks so much like _him_, huh?" Ushio mused.

"Yeah." Sho nodded, the Blitz's pilot reminding the pair of the previous era's Andromeda Bronze Saint.

With Athena's second Bronze Saint safely in hand, the two Golden Saints teleported back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Great." Murdock approached the depressed pilot. "Good work. So, you finally got one, huh? It's the Blitz, huh? Good job, kid."

"You're pretty amazing lately, kid." the head technician leveled the pilot in a head-lock. "I mean Lieutenant."

"Please stop this!" Kira snapped in the midst of the congratulations. "I just came back from killing a person, but then, you say, 'good job'?"

"Stop that!" Mu pulled the dispirited pilot out from the crowd. "Kira's exhausted too. Let's go, Kira."

"Now, get back to work." Murdock told his team. "It's too early to relax, so hurry up!"

* * *

In the corridor...

"They didn't mean anything bad." Mu caught up with the pilot.

"Everyone's thinking of you as a colleague." he added as Kira increased his pace.

"I know." Kira replied.

"Kira." Mu placed a hand o his shoulder. "We are soldiers. We are not killers. We are at war. If you don't shoot, you'll die. I will, you will. Everybody will."

"I know!" Kira snapped.

"Then don't hesitate!" Mu chided. "Or you'll end up dying."

* * *

In the _Vosgulov_ class submarine...

"Shit!" Yzak vented his anger on the changing room's locker.

"Yzak!" Dearka chided when Yzak's kick opened Nicol's locker door.

"Why did he have to die?" Yzak hollered. "At a place like this, huh?"

"Say whatever the hell you want!" Athrun slammed the Duel pilot onto the lockers. "It's my fault! He died trying to save me!"

"Athrun!" Dearka chided.

"Yzak, that's enough." he broke up the fight. "What can be solved by you two fighting? Strike is the one we need to fight."

"I know that!" Yzak snapped. "Miguel died because of him too. I got hurt as well. Next time... I will kill him, no matter what."

"Yzak!" Dearka took off after him.

Athrun walked over to pick up Nicol's uniform, causing several pieces of sheet music to fall out.

"I should have died back there!" Athrun cursed. "Nicol... I... it's because of my weakness of not being able to kill him yet! I'll kill you!"

"I'll shoot down Kira..." he swore. "This time, no matter what."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"It's my shift now." Natarle informed.

"Thank you." Murrue replied.

"Is there any contact with Alaska yet?" Natarle asked.

"It's still impossible since our communication situation is still deteriorated." Pal replied,

"If we stay this course, we should cross the Tropic of Cancer by tomorrow evening." Murrue mused. "We can probably contact them then."

"Bozgoro-class ships are high speed ships." Natarle noted. "It would be nice if they lose us after we cross it."

"It's a squad that we have a lot of history with." Murrue remarked. "They're definitely persistent."

"Major Fraga said that wasn't the Klueze-squad." Natarle pointed out.

"But, that's..." Murrue frowned.

"I don't really know." Natarle admitted. "I had just coincidentally overheard him talking."

* * *

In the hanger...

Kira looked at the Strike Gundam and recalled killing Nicol.

_Athrun..._ he mused. _Enemy..._

_Am I your enemy?_ He wondered as Torii flew off. _Am I? Athrun..._

"Every birth brings forth numerous opportunities." Athena voiced. "But it's the choices and decisions that we make that make us humans."

"Do you regret it?" she asked the reluctant pilot.

"Humans' decisions made upon by sheer emotions _will_ lead to regrets, especially after they've calmed down enough to realize what they'd done." she added. "Of course, I'm not asking you to ignore your feelings during battle, but you must be aware that it is human nature to be swayed by their emotions."

"Athena..." Kira blinked.

The Goddess smiled at him, "Do the best at what you believe to be right. Only then, can you let go of the regret that's been gnawing at you."

* * *

In the _Vosgulov_ class submarine...

"Sensors picked up something." the radar officer reported. "It's the legged-ship."

"Are you sure?" the commander asked.

"There's no mistake." the radar officer replied.

"It's a sea area with a lot of rock islands, but there isn't much space between the islands." the commander remarked. "It's a good place to attack."

"Today is your funeral, Strike." Yzak growled.

"I'll pay him back for Nicol and your wound." Dearka promised.

"We're going!" Athrun declared.

"Maintain trimming." the intercom droned. "20 seconds till the surface. Prepare exterior defense. Arms control, online. Notifying alarm. We're rising."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"A ship on the sensor." Tonomura reported. "It's a Bozgoro-class submarine."

"All hands! First level battle status." Pai declared over the intercom. "All hands! First level battle status."

"Kira!" Flay called. "Kira... Kira... I..."

"Not right now." Kira cut her off.

"Torii." he told the mechanical bird. "Take care of Lady Athena."

"Torii!" the bird flew off.

* * *

At sea...

"Let's go!" Dearka declared and fired his cannon.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"3 enemy units." Tonomura reported. "9 o'clock. Distance: 3000. Heat source approaching from the east."

"Evade." Murrue instructed. "Port side."

"Stern missile torpedo tube." Natarle barked. "Load Wombats! Deploy Valiants, Igel Shuteron! Where's Major Fraga and Lieutenant Yamato?"

* * *

In the hanger...

"Damn..." Mu cursed. "I knew it wasn't going to end with that, but..."

"Unit 1, Major Fraga, launching!" Miriallia declared over the intercom. "Strike is at the hub-deck."

"Kira." Mu stated.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"You okay?" Mu asked.

"Yes." Kira assured.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle ordered.

* * *

At sea...

"I'm shooting them down today, no matter what." Mu swore, attacking Dearka who dodged the attack, the two renewing their battle.

Kira blocked Athrun's fire with his shield before leaping in the air to fight Yzak with his saber laser.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Helldarts, fire!" Natarle barked as Kira was double-teamed by Athrun and Yzak.

* * *

At sea...

"That won't work!" Dearka declared, using his cannon to diffuse the shots.

"It's over!" Mu hollered, rushing in.

"Don't make me laugh!" Dearka snapped, dodging the charge.

"Shit!" Mu nose-dived, allowing the missiles to hit the water.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Athena!" Aisha caught the younger girl before she hit the ground as the battleship came under heavy fire.

"Igel Shuteron #4, #5 damaged." Sai reported.

"Helldart launching tubes' partition offline." Chandra added.

"What about Alaska?" Murrue asked.

"It's not working. There's no reply." Kuzzey replied.

"Gottfrieds, aim!" Natarle barked. "Hit them! Fire!"

* * *

At sea...

"I won't forgive you!" Yzak hollered, attacking Kira with his laser saber. "Why you!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Aegis is right above us!" Tonomura reported as Athrun proceeded to take aim.

"What?" Natarle gasped.

"Port side!" Murrue barked as Athrun fired.

"Plasma turnbuler down!" Tonomura reported. "Levitator down!"

"I can't maintain our lift." Neuman added.

"Give priority to maintain your position." Murrue instructed.

"Connect the emergency power to our alternative levitator." Natarle added.

"I'll go out with the Skygrasper." Tolle stood up. "It'll be dangerous is this keeps up."

"Wait a minute, Private Kenihi." Murrue tried to stop him.

* * *

At sea...

"What?" Yzak exclaimed when _Kira_ used his beam rifle to blow a hole in the Duel's right leg and knocked it off the Guul. As he fell, Yzak fired, destroying Kira's beam rifle.

"Kira!" Athrun growled, renewing his attack on the Strike, sending his Guul to crash into Kira and blowing it up.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Don't be too reckless." Murdock warned as Tolle proceeded to take off in the second Skygrasper.

I'll be okay." Tolle assured and launched.

* * *

Nearby, on a stone island...

Kira crashed into the forest with Athrun landing seconds later, the two continuing their battle.

"Lightning..." the orphans muttered, the children crowded around their blind caretaker, Malchio as the thunderstorm raged on. "Scary..."

* * *

At sea...

The _Archangel_ was losing altitude and crashed into the island.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Unable to maintain lift." Neuman declared.

"We're landing." Murrue announced. "All hands, prepare for impact."

"Buster at 2 o'clock." Sai added.

"Gottfrieds, aim with Valiants!" Natarle barked.

"What happened?" Athena asked when the battleship skidded to a stop.

"We've crash-landed." Aisha replied.

* * *

On the island...

"Get this!" Dearka prepared to fire his cannon.

"Over my dead body!" Mu retorted, destroying the Buster's Guul.

Dearka jumped off and the two exchanged fire, with Dearka damaging the Skygrasper and Mu blowing off the Buster's right arm off before crashing into the island.

"Right arm destroyed." Dearka tugged at the controls. "Power pulse going down." before growling in defeat when he noticed the _Archangel_'s cannons aiming at him.

Left with no choice, he exited the cockpit with both hands in the air, signaling his surrender.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Is he surrendering?" Natarle blinked, before giving orders to bring in the captive.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kira and Athrun were still continuing their battle in the air.

"Kira!" Athrun hollered, both sabers clashing with each other. "You killed Nicol! You killed Nicol!"

"Kira!" Tolle called, the Skygrasper firing at the Aegis.

"Tolle! No! Don't come!" Kira warned.

Athrun leapt to dodge the missile before tossing his shield at the fighter plane, which smashed the cockpit, beheading the unfortunate Tolle.

"Tolle!" Kira cried, going into 'SEED' mode.

"Athrun!" he hollered, attacking the Aegis wildly, slicing off the Aegis' right arm.

"I'll kill you!" Athrun swore, going into 'SEED' mode as well and attacked Kira.

"Athrun!" Kira hollered, slicing off the Aegis' head.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled, slicing off the Strike's left arm which cut into the cockpit. He then transformed into mobile armor mode to fire his cannon at point blank range, but he ran out of power and Phase Shifted down. Athrun then set the self destruct and flew away as the Aegis exploded while wrapped around the Strike.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Well, it looks like everyone has been affected by Nicol's death. Even though Kira didn't know Nicol, he feels bad about his death because he didn't want to kill him. Strange, I don't recall him reacting that way to killing most GINN or BuCUE pilots. Athrun is also quite angry about Nicol's death, and the death of one friend causes him to vow to kill another. As the battle continues in this episode, practically everything is either damaged or destroyed. In the case of Tolle, he foolishly decided to fight and ended up getting beheaded by the Aegis Gundam's shield. That's a gruesome death, and it's probably even worse than Nicol's, which kind of lost its dramatic effect here by being replayed three times. The episode ends on a cliffhanger with the Aegis Gundam self-detonating. Will Kira survive? Of course he will...the main Gundam boy can't die halfway through the series.


	25. Grieving Skies

SailorStar9: Chapter 23 goes up. This is Chapter 24. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 24: Grieving Skies

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira!" Miriallia echoed over the intercom. "Tolle, can you hear me? Please answer. Kira! Tolle! Kira!"

"What was the explosion?" Mu asked.

"I'm not sure." Murrue replied. "But currently, our connection with both Strike and Skygrasper Unit-2 have been lost."

"Kira! Kira!" Miriallia echoed frantically over the intercom. "Answer me! Tolle! Tolle!"

"That's enough." Natarle cut off the connection.

"Captain." she turned to Murrue. "What's the damage report of the ship? Nothing will be solved if we stay here like this."

"Master Sergeant Murdock." Murrue opened the link to the hanger.

"It's not too bad." Murdock replied. "We will be able to take off once we finish welding on the booster-bracket."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dearka was led through the corridors with his hands bound while the Buster Gundam was loaded onto the mobile suit hangar.

"Lady Athena." one of the two soldiers turned when they sensed an overwhelming aura approaching them.

Dearka looked on, slack-jawed as Athena's Cosmo rippled outwards. _That aura is… It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of an aura… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one has such a powerful aura! Could she be…!_

"I'm sure you've felt me before in space." Athena told the silent blond. "But this is the first time we've met face-to-face."

* * *

In the hanger...

"We're collecting this?" one of the technicians asked.

"It was ours anyway." his companion replied. "It won't be good if we leave this here so somebody else can use it.

* * *

On the bridge...

"6 o'clock." Kuzzey reported. "Aircraft picked up on the radar. 3 of them."

"It's DINNs." Tonomura added. "Estimated time of an attack, 15 minutes."

"Prepare to intercept." Murrue gave the order.

"That's reckless." Natarle protested. "Currently, we can't even use half of our weapons. Like this, we can't even hold out 10 minutes against 3 DINN units."

"Kira!" Miriallia reopened the intercom. "Kira! Can you hear me? DINNs are..!"

"That's enough." Natarle cut off the connection. "Lieutenant Yamato and Private Kenihi are bot MIA. You know that."

"No way..." Miriallia gasped.

"Accept it." Natarle advised. "If you can't, you'll be the next ones to die."

"DINNs approaching." Tonomura reported. "11 minutes till their assault."

"Lies!" Miriallia was in denial.

"Milly!" Sai called out as the female CIC ran off.

"Power's returning." Neuman added.

"We're lifting off." Natarle ordered. ""Full speed ahead."

"Liftoff." Neuman echoed. "Full speed ahead."

"Where is the location where the Strike and Unit-2 were last confirmed?" Murrue asked.

"It was at a small island at 7 o'clock." Chandra replied.

"We can't go back there in this situation." Natarle protested.

"Major, how about your Unit-1?" Murrue asked.

"No, I can't go back out yet." Mu replied.

"Captain." Natarle voiced. "We'll be shot down if we don't retreat."

"But," Sai objected. "What if both Kira and Tolle escaped?"

"Did we contact Alaska headquarters yet?" Murrue pressed.

"There's no reply." Kuzzey replied.

"Captain." Natarle insisted. "Are you telling the whole crew to die together?"

"Maintain message attempts." Murrue replied. "Also, send a rescue signal and the location of the island to ORB."

"ORB?" Natarle echoed.

"It's a human rescue." Murrue reminded. ORB will heed to it."

"But, in that country..." Natarle protested.

"I'll take responsibility!" Murrue snapped.

"DINN approaching." Tonomura reported. "Distance: 8000."

"Engines at full speed." Murrue barked. "Our top priority now is to withdraw from here."

* * *

In the corridor...

"There's no way..." Miriallia muttered. "There's no way! Tolle!"

* * *

In the hanger...

"Are we withdrawing?" Mu wondered. "Captain?" before he noticed Miriallia heading towards the simulator.

"Tolle?" Miriallia looked into the simulator.

"Missy..." Mu muttered.

"Tolle..." Miriallia let her tears flow. "There's no way! MIA? There's no... because...! Because!" she sank to her knees and wept.

"Damn!" Mu slammed his fist onto the wall.

_

* * *

Elsewhere, upon receiving the rescue signal, Cagalli and Kisaka launched in a rescue plane._

* * *

_  
_  
On the _Vosgulov_ submarine...

"Captain!" Yzak stormed in.

"You feeling better now?" the commander asked the pilot.

"What about Athrun and Dearka?" Yzak snapped. "The ship is moving, right? What's the situation?"

"Both are missing." the commander replied "We're received a return command from Captain Klueze."

"Missing?" Yzak echoed. "What do you mean missing?"

"I don't know the exact details." the commander answered. "First, we lost contact with Buster. Soon after, we confirmed a large explosion and we lost contact with the Aegis."

"What about rescue requests?" Yzak pressed.

"Nothing from either of them." the commander replied.

"Wha about the Strike and the legged-ship?" Yzak demanded.

"Bozman-squad is pursuing the legged-ship." the commander supplied.

"This is absurd..." Yzak growled. "Turn back right now! You think those two would die that easily? You think we wear red for nothing?"

"If so, then shouldn't your decisions also be cold-hearted?" the commander reminded. "We received a return command. Another squad will go out to search."

"But!" Yzak protested.

"A report came in saying that ORB is also moving." the commander informed. "Do you understand now?"

_

* * *

_

On the island...

The ORB rescue plane arrived at the island, landing near the wreckage of the Aegis and the severely damaged Strike.

"Looks like the red one self-destructed." Kisaka noted as they walked through the wreckage. "That's why the Strike is..."

"This is..." Cagalli approached the damaged Aegis.

"Stop, Cagalli!" Kisaka warned as Cagalli ran up to the Strike's cockpit, to find the seat melted.

"Kira..." she backed off.

"Cagalli." Kisaka muttered.

"He's not here!" Cagalli shouted. "What about his corpse? It might have been ejected. No, maybe he ejected alive."

"Cagalli!" Kisaka chided as the girl leapt off.

"Colonel Kisaka!" one of the rescuers shouted. "Over there!"

"Kira?" Cagalli stopped in her tracks.

"Kira!" she pushed the rescuers aside, only to find an unconscious Athrun on the beach.

* * *

_  
_  
On the ORB rescue plane...

Athrun awoke to find his arm bandaged in a sling.

"You're awake now?" Cagalli asked when the pilot struggled to get up.

"This is an ORB aircraft." she supplied, pointing a gun at him. "We've brought you here after finding you unconscious on the beach."

"ORB..." Athrun echoed. "What business does a neutral ORB have with me? No... they're with Earth now?"

"I want to ask you something." Cagalli remarked as Athrun pulled off the drip on his wrist. "Were you the one who destroyed the Strike?"

"That's right..." Athrun admitted.

"What did you do to the pilot?" Cagalli demanded. "Did he eject like you did? Or... I can't find Kira! Say something!"

"That guy was..." Athrun started. "Killed by me. I killed him. I... I bound him to the Aegis and had it self-destruct. There's no way he could have escaped. There was no other way! In order to get rid of him..."

"You bastard!" Cagalli jumped him.

"Shit!" she released her grip and slammed a fist onto the wall.

"But, why am I still alive?" Athrun wondered. "Is it because I escaped?"

"Or was it so you can shoot me?" he looked at the gun Cagalli was pointing at him.

"Kira was clumsy!" Cagalli said. "I never knew him what he thought about and he cried easily. But he was a kind person."

"I know." Athrun sighed. "He really didn't change. He's always been like that."

"You..." Cagalli stated.

"A crybaby and childish..." Athrun reminisced. "Even with great skills, he was still clumsy."

"You knew Kira?" Cagalli echoed.

"I knew him." Athrun let a smile creep up. "Very well. Since we were little. Always, we were good friends. We were close."

"But then..." Cagalli started. "Why? Why the hell did you have to kill him?"

"I don't know..." Athrun admitted. "I don't know. We went our separate ways... when I saw him again, we were enemies."

"Enemies..." Cagalli echoed.

"I told him many times to join with me." Athrun added. "He was a Coordinator! He was one of us. It's wrong for him to even be on Earth."

"You..." Cagalli started.

"But he never listened to me..." Athrun sobbed. "He fought against us, he hurt our people. He kille Nicol."

"So you killed Kira?" Cagalli concluded. "You?"

"He's an enemy of mine now." Athrun defended. "What other choice do I have?"

"You idiot!" Cagalli screamed. "Why does it have to be like that? Why does it have to be like that?"

"He killed Nicol!" Athrun snapped. "He loved to play the piano and he was only 15! Even then, he fought in order to protect PLANT!"

"Kira also fought to protect the things he wanted to protect!" Cagalli retorted. "Even if you were his friend, why did you have to kill him?"

"Kill because somebody was killed." she ranted. "Get killed because he killed. You think peace will ever come like that?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Torii!" Torii chirped on Athena's shoulder.

"Thank you, Torii." Athena smiled at the robotic bird. "I'm sure he's still alive."

"Torii!" Torii hopped off the Goddess' shoulder.

"A message from Blue Leader of the garrison." Tonomura reported as the battleship entered the Alaskan territorial waters. "'We will now withdraw'."

"Reply by thanking them." Murrue instructed.

"A registration request from the 18th Radar Site." Kuzzey added.

"It's our fist time docking in Alaska." Murrue noted. "Send our data. There should be no problems."

"But, thank goodness." Tonomura sighed in relief. "If the garrison was a second late, we would have been finished."

"But even so, the DINNs retreated a bit too easily." Sai pointed out.

"Even they probably wouldn't want to fight with Alaska by entering their territorial sphere." Chandra supplied.

"Is Alaska that much of a..." Sai blinked.

"How long are you going to be relaxed?" Natarle reminded. "We're still at second level of battle status."

"I'm sorry." Murrue stated. "I guess it's okay now. The second shift can have a break."

"Cancel second level battle status." Sai reported. "Second shifters may take a break."

"Captain!" Murdock complained over the intercom.

"Yes?" Murrue blinked.

"Captain, you try talking him down." Murdock requested. "Major Fraga keeps telling us to fix his unit. He's being hotheaded and wants to fix it so that he can go search for the boy."

* * *

In the hanger...

"Please?" Mu requested. "I'm asking you nicely."

"Major"! Murrue called. "I cannot give you permission to launch! Please let the maintainence crew rest."

"There's no word from ORB yet, right?" Mu asked.

"Yes, but..." Murrue started.

"The ship is fine now." Mu replied. "Then it's okay."

"No, I cannot allow it." Murrue insisted.

"But!" Mu protested. "If those kids did escape...!"

"I know!" Murrue replied. "When we can, I want to go searching for them. But, we can't do that right now."

"Captain..." Mu muttered.

"In this situation, I can't have you of out there alone." Murrue added. "If you were to not return, then I..."

"For now, we'll trust ORB." she composed herself, before finishing the sentence. ""For Kira and Tolle, please stay."

"Roger. Mu nodded.

* * *

In the corridor...

"Private Argyle." Natarle called and handed Sai two cardboard boxes. "I'd like you to clean up the belongings of Private Kenihi and Lieutenant Yamato."

"Belongings?" Sai echoed. "But it's still..."

"The captain has acknowledged them as MIA." Natarle reminded. "That's an order. If you can't accept it and just cry over it, you'll be the one to die next. That's what a battlefield is."

* * *

In Tolle's quarters...

Sai entered the dark room and was stunned to see Miriallia on a bed.

"Miriallia." he hid the boxes behind his back.

"Anything from Tolle?" Miriallia looked up.

"No." Sai replied. "But he'll be okay probably. The captain asked ORB to search for them. She said we might be able to find out something once we get back to headquarters."

"Yeah, probably..." Miriallia muttered. "There's no way..."

"Let's go to the kitchen." Sai offered, after sliding the boxes behind the bunker. "You shouldn't be here alone."

* * *

In the corridor...

"Seriously!" Dearka protested. "Stop treating me so bad! I'm wounded here. Geez... how long are you planning on keeping me here?"

"Shut up!" one of the escorts snapped.

"It's the pilot of the Buster." Neuman supplied, seeing Sai and Miriallia. "He's young."

"Sending children to the battlefield." Athena shook her head. "What's the world coming to these days?"

"So, a ship like this has a cute little girl, like this?" Dearka peered at Miriallia.

"Hey!" one of his escorts prodded.

"How stupid." Dearka snorted. "What are you crying for? I should be the one who wants to cry."

"Stop." Aisha pulled the enraged boy back. "It's prohibited to do anything harsh to a prisoner."

* * *

Elsewhere...

A ZAFT plane landed near the ORB plane.

"The escorts have arrived." Kisaka informed.

"Okay." Cagalli nodded.

"Athrun." she told the pilot. "The escorts are here. We can't take ZAFT soldiers into ORB."

"Hey, are you okay?" she chided.

"You're definitely a strange one." Athrun noted. "Am I supposed to say thank you? I'm not sure right now."

"Wait a minute." Cagalli started, pulling off her pendent.

"It's an olive branch, sacred to Athena." she supplied, putting the necklace on him. "You're too unstable. Get some protection from that."

"Even if I killed Kira?" Athrun asked.

"I don't want to see anyone else die, no matter who it is." Cagalli replied.

"You prick!" Yzak snapped from the escort plane. "What the hell did you come back to life for?"

"Strike was destroyed." Athrun informed him once he boarded the plane.

* * *

On PLANT...

"Why did you do that?" Lacus chided. "You shouldn't do that, Green-chan. Of you do that, I won't play with you."

"Pink-chan, you shouldn't do that over there." she looked over at the pink Haro which had bounced over to the pavilion where Kira laid.

"Good morning." she greeted when Kira opened his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I see you're awake." Ushio noted as Nicol peered open his eyes.

"Where am I?" the former Blitz pilot choked.

"Athena's Sanctuary." Sho replied, handing him a glass of water.

"I'm alive?" Nicol echoed in surprise. "How can this be? I'm supposed to be dead."

"You were saved." Sho answered. "By Athena's Cosmo. Afterall, Athena's not about to let one of her Saints die a meaningless death."

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Given the battles of the last two episodes, it's not surprising that we don't see one here. Also, given the fact that everything's wrecked, it's not even possible. I was surprised that Murrue left without Kira and Tolle, but she really had no other choice. Yet again, Natarle demonstrates that she has no feelings and really doesn't care for anyone else. She repeatedly tells everyone they'll die if they can't accept that Kira and Tolle are dead, and she forces Sai to clean out their stuff. Athrun meets Cagalli again, and this time it's also at gunpoint. Personally, I found their encounter a bit overlong and filled with too much crying, which seems to be going all around this episode. Finally, Kira is revealed to indeed be alive, but how did he get to a PLANT? According to the ASTRAY manga, pilot Lowe Guele found him on the beach and handed him over to the blind man Malchio. How nice and coincidental for Kira that Lowe just happened to be there.


	26. In the Promised Land

SailorStar9: Chapter 24 goes up. This is Chapter 25. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 25: In the Promised Land

* * *

At sea...

"X-Alpha-Alpha." the escort plane reported. "Guidance system online on channel Omega-Three. Sequence Five."

"A relay message from the docking country." Pal echoed. "Guidance system online on channel Omega-Three. Sequence Five."

"Lieutenant, switch the ship's controls over to automatic immediately after confirming their signal." Murrue requested. "We'll leave the rest to them."

"Guidance signal confirmed." Pal added. "Navicular, engage. Switching controls over to automatic."

* * *

In the main office...

"_Archangel_..." an officer mused as the battleship docked. "Who would have thought it'd come like this? I guess Halberton's will is protecting them."

"A young Coordinator has been protecting them." Sutherland snorted as he went through Kira's files.

"Don't put it so bluntly, Colonel Sutherland. It is also possible that the Earth Goddess has been guiding him." one of the officers chided. "Either way, the face that Strike and it's pilot are MIA is, how should I say this, a good thing."

"The GAT series is something that will become our vanguard." Sutherland added. "But it's not right to let a Coordinator like that have control of it."

"That is true." one of the officers agreed as he went through the data of the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider . "It just confirms that those bastards are able to control those things better than we are. All the techniques have improved and are still being developed. This time, it will be for us."

"What will you say to Azrael?" he asked.

"I said that we will take care of all the problems." Sutherland replied. "It was all very unfortunate. Also, perhaps even what will happen from now on. Everything will be for a blue and pure world."

* * *

In the dock...

"This is a message from the Joint Operations Office to the _Archangel_ of the Eighth Fleet." the intercom came over. "This is a message from Military Chief, William Sutherland. 'I congratulate you on overcoming the long tribulation of battle.'. Since there are sentiments for this situation, the entire crew will need to be on standby aboard the ship, until an alternative command has been issued."

"On standby, you say?" Murrue echoed.

"Correct." the officer replied. "This place is quite busy, due to the rumors of a Panama assault. Well, get some rest, either way."

* * *

At Carpentaria...

ZuOOTs, GOOhNs and ZnOs were unloaded from transport planes to prepare for Operation Spit Break.

* * *

In the hanger...

Yzak watched as maintenance crews repaired the Duel.

* * *

In his room...

Athrun recalled Nicol's death, his final battle with Kira and his encounter with Cagalli.

"It's Klueze." Rau remarked. "I'm coming in."

"Captain..." Athrun looked as Rau came in.

"Stay as you are." Rau replied.

"I've disgraced you. "Athrun started.

"No, I heard the report." Rau corrected. "You've done well."

"No." Athrun objected.

"I must apologize for not seeing you earlier." Rau added. "There were definitely some great sacrifices but it couldn't be avoided. It just means that they are formidable to such an extent. Your friend... I understand it was a difficult fight, but, Miguel, Nicol, Captain Waltfeld, Captain Morassim, and many other soldiers have lost their lives. You, who have punished him, are now regarded highly in your home country. I heard that you will be awarded the Nevila Medal. I feel unfortunate because of this, but you even have a dispatch that came, which transfers you to the Special Forces, exclusively under the Ministry of National Security."

"No way..." Athrun was stunned. "Captain."

"You're a top gun, Athrun." Rau reminded. "You will be the pilot of a brand new unit. They're asking you to return as soon as possible so you can receive the new unit."

"But!" Athrun protested.

"Have you heard that your honorable father is now the Chairman of the Council?" Rau supplied.

"Yes..." Athrun nodded.

"Chairman Zala sincerely desires to end the war." Rau added. "I really would like to end this quickly. A war like this. So, for that, I'd like you to fight with all your heart."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Where am I?" Kira asked.

"Do you know where are you?" Lacus inquired.

"How are you?" the pink Haro chirped. "Are you okay?"

"Lacus-san..." Kira trailed.

"Please just call me Lacus, Kira." Lacus chided. "Still, I'm happy that you remembered me."

"Thanks! Thanks!" the pink Haro twittered.

"It looks like he has opened his eyes." Malchio noted.

"Yes, Malchio-sama." Lacus beamed.

"I"m wondering..." Malchio turned to the patient. "Were you surprised? You woke up in a place like this, but Lacus-sama was persistent that your bed needs to be here."

"That's because it seems to be very comfortable here." Lacus supplied. "More than in the room, right?"

"I..." Kira started.

"You were wounded and unconscious." Malchio supplied. "At the place where I was praying. Then, I brought you here."

"Kira?" Lacus blinked when Kira's breathing accelerated.

"Why?" Kira breathed. "Why am I?"

"It's because you are a person who possessed a SEED: one of the Saints who protected Athena since ancient times.." Malchio replied. "When I found you, you were surrounded by a powerful, yet gentle and benevolent aura."

"Kira!" Lacus gasped.

"I'm supposed to..." Kira wept. "Fight with Athrun... and die..."

"Kira." Lacus soothed.

"I couldn't do anything..." Kira started after he calmed down. "I... his friends... I killed them. Athrun... killed my friend. That's why..."

"So, you tried to kill Athrun." Lacus concluded. "And Athrun tried to kill you. But isn't that something that couldn't be avoided? As long as there was war, both of you will fight as enemies. Am I wrong?"

"Enemy..." Kira mused.

* * *

At the Supreme Council meeting...

"Orubani's Intervention..." Siegel started. "What do you plan on using that for now? Spit-Break has already been approved."

"I, too, have no intention on leaving this alone." Patrick replied.

"However, fighting is..." Siegel protested. "It always means that there will be sacrifices. If avoiding it were possible, wouldn't it be better?"

"However, do you think an agreement of peace such as this will be accepted?" Ezalia objected. "They think they are winning. If we refuse them from the beginning, there will be no roads to peace."

"Something like this..." another Council member echoed. "In this era? It is nothing more than buying time, futilely."

"Doesn't Orubani represent this society as a whole?" Ezalia inquired. "Even if we want to solve this by talking, it's still..."

"So, should we just forget about talking and continue fighting with our guns?" Siegel pressed. "Are we that kind of people?

"Former Chairman Clyne." Patrick chided. "I believe that was a bit too rash. Our actions are based on representation. I'd appreciate it if you refrained from making outbursts fueled by personal emotion."

"Personal emotion?" Siegel echoed. "Representation? May I remind you that I hold a position that's even higher than the Council; that I am Athena's representative on PLANT?"

"This Athena..." Patrick trailed. "If she is the true Goddess, she will be standing on _our_ side, not on the Naturals'. In other words, former Chairman Clyne, that girl, your so-called Athena, is a fake."

"I will hear any important opinions with appreciation." he told the rest of the Council. "However! The rest of this is something that we, the High Council, must examine. I'd like to give my thanks to Markio who has attended today as a guest."

"I'll tell him that." Siegel replied.

"I hope we choose the right path," Patrick concluded the meeting. "Looking towards our future."

* * *

In the _Vosgulov_ submarine...

"I've heard that Alaska has a setup that can even withstand a direct nuclear attack." Rau briefed his troops. "Either way, they can't use nukes, and ZAFT has no intention of using them either. In order to capture this place, there is no other option than assaulting a place called the 'Grand Follow', but that, in itself, is no easy task. We'd be hit hard if we were to underestimate them. Intelligence on Alaska is something we must be constantly be updated on. However, even our reconnaissance team has special duties and other precautionary missions on top of this. Even if you want to tell other people about your experiences, restrain yourself until the war is over."

"Yes!" the soldiers chorused.

"The origin of intelligence leaks is not something you know." Rau muttered.

* * *

In Alaska...

"This is the Joint Operations Room." the officer replied.

"This is the _Archangel_ of the Eighth Fleet." Murrue answered. "We'd like to know what orders are in regards to this ship."

"All orders regarding your ship will be given by Colonel Sutherland." the officer replied.

"Then. I'd like to speak with the Colonel." Murrue requested.

"The Colonel is currently at a meeting." the officer replied. "I cannot patch you through."

"We've reported that we're even holding a ZAFT pilot prisoner here." Murrue voiced. "We still haven't received anything regarding this... and also, Lady Athena's request to meet with Asgard's Lady Hilda..."

"Your ship is still under orders to remain as it is until further notice." the officer cut her off. "At this time, I cannot tell you anything more than that. As for Athena's request, we have yet receive any reply from Asgard."

* * *

In the mess hall...

"Miriallia." Sai prodded. "You should at least eat something, so you can sleep. I guess that's no possible."

"But I wonder when we're going to get permission to disembark." a technician wondered as he and his partner entered the mess hall. "It's been five days since we've been stuck on own own base. This is just too weird."

"However, if there's work to do, we will be a bit shorthanded." his companion pointed out. "We only have Skygrasper Unit 1 now. Want to fix that Buster we retrieved? To kill time or something?"

"Why do you want to fix an enemy unit?" the first technician asked.

"But it was ours to begin with." his companion reminded.

"That's quite true." the first technician noted. "Either way, there's nobody who can touch it unless he's a Coordinator."

"Milly, let's go." Sai soothed after he put back the food trays.

* * *

In the corridor...

"Sai, umm..." Flay started.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Stop it." he told her sternly. "If it's not urgent, let's talk later."

"Sai!" Flay called out.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Excuse me." Sai escorted Miriallia to the infirmary.

"Wait in here." he told the upset CIC. "I'll go get some medication from the doctor or something. You should sleep a little, okay?

Miriallia flopped onto a chair after the door slid shut.

"Hey doctor!" Dearka whined, his voice causing Miriallia to jump out of her seat.

* * *

In the corridor...

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"What, you say..." Flay trailed.

"Tolle is gone..." Sai looked away. "Kira is gone... everyone's deeply depressed. I'm sad too. That's why I... I'm unable to care about your feelings right now. Sorry. Try to look for someone else."

"Sai..." Flay muttered.

"But!" her shout stopped Sai in his tracks. "Actually, I...!"

"Flay! " Sai snapped.

"You knew it all along!" Flay tried to defend herself. "I... never had any feelings toward Kira!"

"Stop this now!" Sai shouted. "You liked Kira!"

"That's not true!" Flay protested.

"It is true!" Sai retorted. "I don't know how it was in the beginning, but... he was... kindhearted... That's why... he's that kind of person."

"No! No! No!" Flay shook her head in protest.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"What's with that face?" Dearka mocked. "Am I that scary? Do I look that unique? It's okay. I'm securely tied, see?" he sat up to let her see his binds. "But, you're crying again? Why is a girl like you on a ship like this? Why don't you throw away your uniform if you're so scared? Right? Or maybe, your dumb, worthless Natural boyfriend croaked or something?"

"What are you doing, bitch?" he demanded, barely dodging Miriallia's enraged knife stab.

Knocking the blond Coordinator off the bed, the pair tumbled out of the bunker, the tussle leaving a cut on Dearka's forehead.

"That's not it!" Miriallia screamed.

"Miriallia!" Sai entered just in time to pull her back.

"Let go!" Miriallia yelled.

"Calm down, Milly!" Sai told her.

"Tolle!" Miriallia struggled against his hold ."Tolle is gone! Why is a guy like this...!? Why is a guy like this still here?"

"Miriallia!" Sai scolded.

"Why?" Miriallia sobbed. "Tolle... he's not here, why?"

"Miriallia..." Sai muttered.

"Flay!" he turned when he saw the cherry-haired girl pint a gun at the wounded Dearka.

"Bastards like Coordinators..." Flay declared. "They must all be wiped out!"

Breaking out of Sai's grasp, Miriallia leapt and knocked the gun out of Flays' hands, causing the bullet to miss its intended target and hit the ceiling lights.

* * *

On the bridge...

"Starting tomorrow, _Archangel_ of the Eighth Fleet will be committed to an inquisition regarding the events that have occurred to this point." Sutherland informed.

"Yes!" Murrue and Natarle saluted.

"Major Murrue Ramius, Major Mu La Fraga, and First Lieutenant Natarle Bajirul will meet at headquarters tomorrow at 7:00." Sutherland declared.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Ok, so this time we see that the _Archangel_ finally reaches the Alaska Base. However, all doesn't seem right here. Sutherland and his men are most definitely members of Blue Cosmos with their anti-Coordinator talk. They don't even care that the Strike Gundam was destroyed, as long as Kira is gone too. Also, there's some strange weapon called the Cyclops System under the surface. From Rau's briefing, we see that Alaska is the true target of Spit Break and not Panama. This must be the 'real Spit Break' that Patrick was referring to awhile back. Athrun thinks that he's a failure, but instead he gets a promotion, a medal and a new Gundam. Kira's alive and well, but who is this mysterious Malchio? He says that Kira possesses a SEED, so does that refer to Kira's SEED mode? Finally, Miriallia goes berserk and tries to kill Dearka. Flay does too, but Miriallia strangely stops her. Flay's hatred shows through here, and she most definitely should be a member of Blue Cosmos with her way of thinking. Also, why exactly are guns, knives and prisoners left unsupervised in medical rooms? That makes no sense at all.


	27. Gathering Darkness

SailorStar9: Chapter 25 goes up. This is Chapter 26. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 26: Gathering Darkness

* * *

"What are you doing? Flay demanded. "Why did you stop me? You tried to kill him too. You hate that bastard too. That Coordinator who killed Tolle. What is this? You're the same. You and I are the same."

"Flay!" Sai chided.

"No." Miriallia corrected. "No... I'm not... I'm not."

"What is this?" Athena asked, coming in with Aisha, Pal and another officer.

"Oh my, what's going on here?" Aisha remarked.

_What a loving and gentle aura._ Dearka thought when he sensed Athena's Cosmo again. _The magnificent guardian of world peace, Athena of Sanctuary. Even the sun pales before her. Now I'm certain it _is _her who will bring an end to this war._

"It was a mistake to confine him to sickbay for that long." Natarle noted. "Even if it was for a short time, we left it unguarded."

"Yes." Murrue sighed.

"There's also a problem with our weapons control." Natarle added. "We'll probably have to report this."

"Looks that way." Murrue agreed. "Write that down as well."

"Captain." Natarle started. "I'm not the one to purposely criticize you on a personal vendetta. What I want to tell you is that... order is an important thing to us. And whether it's night ops or emergency situations, it still applies in the same way."

"I know... is what I want to say, but..." Murrue replied.

"The military needs to be strictly regulated." Natarle stated. "It also needs soldiers to carry out orders effectively, as well as a Commander who can look at the situation and give orders decisively. If we don't have anything like that, our crew and our ship will not be able to attain victory or survival."

"Even if I know, I can't help not following them sometimes." Murrue admitted. "I know that this uniform is something that doesn't suit me well."

"Captain!" Natarle voiced. "I'm..."

"It's okay." Murrue raised a hand to stop her. "I know, Natarle. I know a lot of things happened, but all I have is gratitude towards you, Natarle. You'll definitely become a great Captain."

"This is the reason why you're too soft." Natarle muttered once Murrue was out of earshot.

* * *

In the brig...

_Who would have thought I'd hit the bull's eye._ Dearka mused, recalling Miriallia's outburst.

* * *

Later...

Murrue, Natarle and Mu reported to the inquisition to meet with Sutherland.

"I am Colonel William Sutherland from Headquarters." Sutherland returned the crew's salute. "I am responsible for the review and command of the Eighth Fleet, _Archangel_. Please be seated. The navigation data has already been retrieved and is being deciphered by Nav. Com. That's quite an exceptional record, Captain Murrue Ramius. Now, from all of you, I will hear the reports and testimonies of what has happened thus far. Then, this inquisition will report to the Military Judicial Committee. I am notifying you now in advance that anything you say here will be formally recorded. I hope that everyone reports the truth in its entirely. Understand?"

"Yes." Murrue nodded.

"Well then, file number one." Sutherland started. "This is regarding the situation during the time when ZAFT commenced their assault operation on Heliopolis. I will hear the report of Murrue Ramius, who was a Lieutenant at that time."

* * *

On PLANT...

"What is this?" the pink Haro bounced onto Kira's empty bed.

"Oh? Lacus looked around for the missing patient.

Meanwhile, Kira looked out at the water and recalled the time when he used to be on Heliopolis. He remembered about his times with Tolle and his death at Athrun's hands.

"What might you be looking at?" Lacus asked. "Your dream... it always seem to be a sad one."

"It is sad." Kira replied after a while. "So many... died... so many... I … killed."

"You have fought." Lacus consoled. "There must be tons of people you've saved with your own hands. But..."

"For now, let's eat." she changed the subject. "I'll go warm it up again. And you still need to rest a bit more."

"I won't accept!" the pink Haro chirped. "I won't accept!"

"It's okay." Lacus assured. "This place is still... peaceful."

* * *

In Alaska...

An incognito Rau received a disk from someone in a street market.

* * *

At the Alaskan base...

"So, at that point of time, it means that you already suspected that this child, Kira Yamato, could be a Coordinator." Sutherland continued.

"Yes." Murrue replied. "Even if he is a student of a science collage, to pilot a unit he's never been inside of like that, on top of that, he adapted our military's top secret X-Number OS almost immediately. It's an impossible task for any normal student. It was easy to question whether or not he might be a Coordinator."

"What are your first thoughts from observing him firsthand?" Sutherland asked.

"I was pretty amazed with him." Murrue admitted.

"Also, during the time when the JINN self-destructed, you became unconscious and was later rescued by him and his friends." Sutherland continued. "You later arrested him."

"Yes" Murrue replied.

"I guess you can call that the right decision." Sutherland noted. "You were injured, and you had to retrieve the unit and take over the situation as soon as possible. But during the time when you lost communications, the ZAFT mobile suit that was exchanging fire with Major Fraga entered the colony's interior again. I guess I can only say that it was bad luck. But at that time, Strike was controlled by a civilian we didn't know about, a Coordinator. And you could not control the situation. Correct?"

"No!" Mu protested. "But, in that situation...!"

"We're just confirming the truth, Major Fraga." Sutherland reminded. "I'd like you to refrain from raising personal opinions."

"As a result, Kira Yamato, without knowing its power, fired the 320mm impulse energy cannon." he continued. "While he was successful in damaging the enemy's mobile suit, it allowed Heliopolis to suffer massive damage. Also, that blow gave the ZAFT forces a huge sense of emergency, and as a result, it paved the way for them to assault the colony once again."

"That's thing more than an assumption!" Mu objected. "Not based on the results!"

"I'll acknowledge that." Sutherland noted. "But you should understand those who go to war, as commanding officers. For example, if you were the commanding officer of an assault mission and you just witnessed the enemy's new power firsthand, would you leave that alone?"

"No..." Mu growled.

"Are you saying that a counterattack was the wrong decision?" Murrue asked.

"That's not what I meant." Sutherland replied. "It's just that it was bad luck for you to have been mixed up with a Coordinator child. "I guess I can say."

"Impossible!" Murrue objected. "If he wasn't there, we'd be...!"

"But if he wasn't there, there might have been a chance Heliopolis would have been destroyed." Sutherland pointed out. "It's not good to attach an 'if' to an extreme case. However, what if he was a normal Natural child who could not reconstruct the OS? If Strike wasn't boarded at the time, the results would have revealed themselves naturally. But he was there. And wasn't it you who allowed him into Strike, Major Ramius?"

"Are you saying that all my decisions were mistakes?" Murrue realized where this was going.

"We are fighting with the Coordinators right now, Major Ramius." Sutherland reminded. "With that 'marvelous' power, that is. Even if he's a civilian child, a Coordinator is a Coordinator. Even if you saw it firsthand, why didn't you notice? This world is a mess because of people like them exist! Even afterward, the _Archangel_ had demolished the Eurasian stronghold, Artemis, and demolished the advanced party, soon after that, you even allowed the Eighth Armada be demolished!"

"It's a misunderstanding!" Mu protested. "We're...!"

"We're what?" Sutherland prompted.

"We were just following Admiral Halliburton's...!" Murrue added.

"Does his will represent the will of the Earth forces?" Sutherland cut her off. "Since when did that happen? Calm down, Murrue Ramius. I didn't say that everything you people did was wrong. I even think that you endured well, through the severe conditions. But even with all those sacrifices, we're in a situation where _Archangel_ lost the Strike. What becomes of those who sacrificed themselves for it? Everything must be done precisely, so that the responsibility of these battles can be delegated appropriately. I'm saying that it must be done, so that everyone can accept it. Then, we'll continue."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s brig...

Miriallia peered in the cell holding Dearka.

"Wait!" Dearka called out before Miriallia could run off. "Well, your boyfriend, where did he...?"

"He was piloting the Skygrasper." Miriallia replied. "On the island... when you guys attacked."

"Skygrasper?" Dearka echoed.

"A fighter." Miriallia supplied. "Blue and white."

"It's not me." Dearka replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "If you came to kill me, you can kill me."

* * *

At the inquisition...

"Then, with this, we will conclude this inquisition." Sutherland concluded. "Good work explaining, everyone. I'll give _Archangel_'s next mission soon afterward. Major Mu La Fraga, First Lieutenant Natarle Bajirul, and Second Class Private Flay Arystar. All other crew members will standby aboard the ship, except these three."

"Then, we're..." Mu prompted.

"The three of you are receiving a transfer order." Sutherland replied as he stood to leave. "Tomorrow at 08:00. Be sure to go to the Personnel Department. That is all."

"Umm..." Natarle cut in. "Is Second Class Private Arystar being transferred as well?"

"Did you not hear what she said when she volunteered?" Sutherland asked.

"Yes..." Natarle nodded.

"The esteemed daughter of the Arystar family." Sutherland added. "Her words will bring out the deepest emotions of many people. Along with a support of anger, that is. Her actions need not be on the battlefield."

* * *

On Carpentaria...

Athrun packed and left his room, only to find Yzak waiting for him.

* * *

On PLANT...

Kira and Lacus watched the sunset.

"Just like this." Lacus smiled at him. "It's be wonderful to have it stay like this."

* * *

In Odin's Temple...

Athena and Hilda finally met face to face.

"It's been a long while, Athena." Hilda remarked, welcoming her old friend.

"Yes." Athena nodded, the two women sitting at a table.

"You've felt it too." Hilda voiced, knowing the other Goddess' intention.

"Yes." Athena nodded. "Someone's been puppeteering this war. There's an even more malevolent Cosmo at work here."

"But who?" Aisha mused.

"That's what I'm striving to find out." Athena sighed. "I know for sure it isn't Poseidon or Hades. My father would not have ordered me to descend to Earth if I were to fight them."

"Anyway," she turned to her fellow Goddess. "Hilda, I have a request."

"Name it." Hilda replied.

"Awaken your God Warriors and fortify your defenses. You might even have to utilize the 'Pentagon Crystal System'." Athena bespoke. "If my suspicions are correct, I fear PLANT would resort to nuclear weapons just to end this war."

"But that's..." Freya, Hilda's younger sister, was shocked.

"Impossible?" Athena let out a wry smile. "Remember, they were the ones who created the Neutron-Jammers. Who's to prevent them from creating a Canceler?"

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: The last episode ended with a bit of a cliffhanger following Miriallia and Flay's failed attempts to kill Dearka. Flay seems to be unstable as ever and is quite eager to try to kill Dearka, even though he wasn't responsible for either Tolle or her father's deaths. Natarle confronts Murrue about the way she's running the ship, but Murrue admits she doesn't seem suited to be a captain. Maybe so, but she certainly does a better job than Natarle would. The inquisition shows that the Alliance wants to use Kira as a scapegoat for what happened at Heliopolis. Also, Sutherland seems to slip and lets his Blue Cosmos ideals sneak into his arguments. Mu, Natarle and Flay get transferred, but where are they going? Also, what's on that disk that Rau got in that town? Is it intelligence for the upcoming attack on the Alaska Base? We'll see soon enough.


	28. Seen and Unseen

SailorStar9: Chapter 26 goes up. This is Chapter 27. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 27: Seen and Unseen

* * *

"Spit-Break." Rau reported. "We have completed positioning our forces. Now we are just waiting for the command."

* * *

On PLANT...

"It will rain soon." Lacus informed Kira. "Would you like to have a cup of tea inside?"

"I won't allow it!" the pink Haro chirped.

* * *

In Carpentaria...

"I'll be right behind you." Yzak told Athrun. "A guy like you is in the Special Forces..."

Athrun put down his suitcase and offered a handshake.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things." the former Aegis pilot remarked. "Thanks for everything."

"Well, then..." he picked up his case after the handshake.

Nest time, I'll make you my subordinate." Yzak declared. "Until then, don't die."

"Got it." Athrun replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"No!" Flay protested as Natarle dragged her off to her new post. "I don't want to! Let me go!"

"Captain, why am I the only one?" she asked Murrue when they walked past.

"Flay..." Sai muttered.

"That's enough." Natarle scolded. "This is an order from Headquarters. You need to obey it."

"That is what has happened." Murrue sighed as Flay shook Natarle's hand off. "If it's an order from the Military Headquarters, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry. I could try to talk to the Personnel Department, but..."

"There's no way it'll work." Natarle cut in.

"Well then, Lady Athena, Captain." she saluted the two females.

"Thank you for everything, First Lieutenant Bajirul." Murrue returned the salute.

"No..." Natarle corrected.

"I hope we can meet again." Athena smiled. "Somewhere other than the battlefield."

"It will be possible when the war is over." Natarle assured.

"Right." Murrue agreed. "Please take care of her."

"Yes." Natarle replied and pulled Flay off. "Come."

"Maybe, I should say something." Mu remarked. "To the Personnel Department, I mean."

"They'll say it won't work." Murrue repeated Natarle's words.

"But why now, all of a sudden?" Mu wondered. "Telling me to work as an instructor in California is a bit too much."

"If you teach them, the casualty rate of the new pilots on the battlefield would decrease." Athena pointed out.

"You are going to be late." Murrue chided.

"Argh!" Mu complained. "Damn!"

"Thanks for everything." Murrue saluted.

"Same here." Mu returned the salute. "Thanks."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"How is the situation?" the bases' head commander asked, the officers taking a look at the Cyclops System.

"Satisfactory." Sutherland replied. "Everything will begin as planned and end as planned."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Even if it's a provisional measure, starting today, _Archangel_ of the Eighth Fleet will be under the command of the Fifth Alaskan Defense Force." an officer informed. "It's an official order from Colonel William Sutherland."

"Yes!" Murrue saluted.

"The Alaskan Defensive Force?" Pal echoed.

"_Archangel_ is a space battleship." Tonomura whispered back.

"On his orders, this ship will be resupplied starting at 14:00." the officer concluded the report. "That is all."

"Umm!" Murrue voiced.

"What is it?" the officer asked. "Are you going to object?"

"It's not that, but..." Murrue replied. "There are people who've requested discharge and vacation here and we still haven't heard anything about the prisoner."

"We're way too busy, since Panama will being their countdown soon." the officer brushed her off. "I'll tell that to the Colonel."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Do you like the rain, Kira?" Lacus asked after Kira put down his tea cup.

"What is this?" the pink Haro hopped into her hands.

"I'm just thinking about how marvelous it is." Kira mused. "I was just thinking about why I'm here and everything."

"Where do you want to be, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know." Kira admitted.

"Do you dislike here?" Lacus asked.

"Is it okay to be here?" Kira inquired.

"Of course I'll answer yes to that." Lacus replied.

"When the time comes, you'll realize naturally where you need to be and what you need to do." Malchio advised. "It's because you are a person who carries the 'SEED'."

"So he says." Lacus added.

* * *

In Carpentaria...

Athrun sat in a shuttle, thinking about what was happening to him.

* * *

In space...

ZAFT ships and mobile suits gathered in Earth orbit to prepare for atmospheric descent.

"We are planning to start the operation on time." the intercom declared. "All soldiers are expected to carry out their tasks quickly and efficiently. Positioning of the landing forces is complete. Operation conditions, all green. Final check on laser communication line.

* * *

On Earth...

Mobile suits, planes and submarines mobilized to begin the attack.

* * *

In space...

"It is currently 03:00." the intercom announced. "A report from the ground. 'The weather in the 25th area is clear. North-northwesternly winds two meters per second. Temperature, 18.7 degrees.'"

"With this operation, I sincerely hope that the war will end soon." Patrick declared. "Attain the true 'freedom' and true 'justice'! Commence Operation Spit Break!"

"Call-sign, Operation Spit Break." the alarms went off. "Target: Alaska, Joshua!"

"Joshua?" the attacking forces were shocked. "It can't be..."

"Spit Break has been put in motion" the radar officer of the commanding ship reported. "The target is Alaska, Joshua."

"What?" the commander echoed.

"Joshua?" even Yzak was stunned. "Earth Military Headquarters? It wasn't Panama?"

_Only be attacking at their necks will it bring an early end to the war._ Rau mused and smirked. _Sayonara, Athena._

"Sounds fun." Yzak smirked. "That's definitely Chairman Zala. Quite amazing."

"Yzak." the technician chided.

"Those bastards are thinking we'll strike Panama, so they're focusing their forces there, right?" Yzak reasoned. "This is definitely our best chance. With this, it's over. Even for those Natural bastards."

* * *

On PLANT...

"It's definitely no use." Siegel remarked, entering the glass pavilion. "They're saying that nobody leaving for Earth gets departure authorization."

"There is a call from you from Eileen Kanaba-sama, Siegel-sama." the intercom came in.

"It's Clyne." Siegel took the call.

"Siegel Clyne!" Eileen exclaimed. "We've been deceived by Zala!"

"Kanaba..." Siegel tried to calm her down.

"Spit Break's target isn't Panama!" Eileen replied. "It's Alaska!"

"What did you say?" Siegel demanded.

"Kira..." Lacus looked over when Kira dropped his tea cup in shock.

"Lady Athena..." Kira started, shocking the adults present. "Even Lady Hilda..."

"Kira..." Lacus tried to soothe him.

"It can't be..." Eileen gaped, realizing Patrick's _true_ intentions. "He's thinking of totally wiping out _both _Earth Goddesses' representatives and Earth Military Headquarters in one sweep!? The Committee never agreed to let him do that!"

* * *

In Alaska...

"What's going on here?" Mu mused, seeing the flurry in the departure docks.

"Are there still people left here who are going to Panama?" Natarle wondered.

"Your ship is over there." she informed Flay.

"How about you, Major?" she asked.

"I'll go with the young lady here." Mu replied.

"I see..." Natarle noted.

"Well then, Major." she saluted.

"Right, you be careful too, Lieutenant." Mu reached out his hand.

With the gesture gotten over, the three separated.

* * *

At sea...

"What's the situation on Taihi?" the ZAFT submarine commander asked.

"There are about three vessels." the sub-commander reported.

"Can they make it?" the commander asked. "Nobody will ever dig into the center first."

* * *

In Alaska...

"Wait in line here." Mu told Flay after joining the queue. "When it's your turn, show them this and get on. Got it?"

"Wait!" Flay called as Mu took off.

"I forgot something, so..." Mu replied.

* * *

In the Earth Military Headquarters...

After having been informed beforehand, the base was practically an empty shell as the alarms went off, signaling the approach of the ZAFT forces.

* * *

At sea...

From the air, GINNs, CGUEs and DINNs attacked while BuCUEs began the assault on the ground and GOOhNs and ZnOs by sea.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"A call has come in from the Operations Room." Sai reported.

"Colonel Sutherland, what is this?" Murrue demanded.

"All defense forces are to be ready to intercept." Sutherland ordered.

"It has began, then?" Athena mused.

"Yes." Sutherland admitted. "We've taken a hit. The bastards changed their target to Joshua."

* * *

In Alaska's departing docks...

"Hurry up and get on!" an officer hollered.

Being at the end of the line, Flay slipped off.

* * *

In the hallways...

"Damn!" Mu cursed as he ran through the empty corridor. "What the hell is happening? It's a total panic."

* * *

At sea...

Yzak attacked several Alliance ships, destroying them.

"Well then, I'll show you who the main character is on this stage." Rau remarked in his DINN.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Telling us to fight back with so little power is unheard of, but we can't let them have Headquarters." Murrue swore.

"Captain!" Neuman gaped.

"All hands first level attack combat status!" Murrue gave the order. "_Archangel_ will go out on the defensive!"

"No way!" Kuzzey gasped. "Kira and the Major aren't even here."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Kira?" Lacus started.

"I'm... going." Kira declared, tears in his eyes.

"Where will you be going?" Lacus asked.

"Earth..." Kira replied. "I need to go back."

"How come?" Lacus asked. "Even if you went back, the battle won't stop."

"Still, just watching it from here, I can't take it anymore." Kira nodded.

* * *

At sea...

"Azrael's intelligence was right afterall." Rau chuckled, flying through a waterfall into a secret entrance.

* * *

In the hallways...

"The _Archangel_..." Flay wondered. "Where is it? I...!"

* * *

On PLANT...

"I can't do anything if I don't do anything." Kira reasoned. "I can't do anything like this. Nothing will change, nothing will end."

"Will you fight ZAFT again?" Lacus asked.

"Then the Earth's?" she pressed after Kira shook his head.

"I think now I know a bit about what I need to fight." Kira replied. "For Athena, for us. I am, afterall, one of the Saints protecting Athena."

"I understand." Lacus nodded.

* * *

In the hallways...

"This feeling?" Mu stopped in his tracks. "Rau Klueze?"

* * *

On PLANT...

"Please change into this, Kira." Lacus presented a ZAFT red-coat uniform to him.

"Please tell them this, Lacus Clyne will sing a song of peace." she told her butler.

* * *

In the empty Earth Military Headquarters...

Mu approached the abandoned control room where Rau was examining the Cyclops System. Rau detected Mu and shot at him. Mu fired back and ducked behind a desk.

"It's been a while, Mu La Fraga." Rau remarked. "We've just met again, but I'm sorry. I don't have time to play with you right now. I guess the reason you're still here is because the Earth Military has used you to your limit. Did your invulnerable 'Hawk of Endymion' get its wings clipped?"

"This is...!" Mu gaped in shock after Rau disappeared into the hallway and he went over to the controls.

* * *

In the hallways...

Flay hid in the hallways and grabbed a dead soldier's gun when Rau approached. She was shocked when she heard his voice, which is identical to her father's. She tried to shoot, but he knocked her out, taking her with him.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Wombats, Valiants, fire!" Aisha took over Natarle's seat.

* * *

On PLANT...

Lacus led Kira to the hanger where the Freedom was kept.

"Gundam?" Kira gaped.

"It's a bit different, right?" Lacus inquired. "This is ZGMF-X10A Freedom. But I guess 'Gundam' sounds a bit stronger, doesn't it? Integrating the capabilities of Earth's mobile suits, it is ZAFT's newest unit, developed under recently appointed Chairman Zala."

"Why give this to me?" Kira asked.

"Because I believe this is something that you need." Lacus replied. "You can't do everything just because you have the heart and power to do it. That's why, don't you need this in order to fulfill your hopes and to go to that place you earnestly long for?"

"Just because I have the heart... the power..." Kira echoed.

"Who are you?" he asked the songstress.

"I'm Lacus Clyne; Athena's Pope on PLANT, Kira Yamato." Lacus replied.

"Thank you." Kira noted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll sing as well." Lacus assured. "The song of peace, for Athena."

"Be careful." Kira warned.

"Yes, you too." Lacus replied and kissed him. "With my strength and Athena's light."

"Well then, be on your way." she told him.

With that, Kira suited up.

"Neutron Jammer Canceler?" he echoed. "Amazing. It can output four times the power of the Strike. Just having the heart, just having the power...."

* * *

In the hanger controls...

"Hey, what is this?" a soldier demanded when the alarms went off.

"Freedom is activating!" another soldier replied.

"Seal the airlocks!" the squad leader ordered. "Notify Headquarters! Scramble!"

"Who are you?" he hollered over the intercom. "Stop!"

Ignoring the orders, Kira took off.

* * *

In space...

"What is that mobile suit?" a GINN pilot asked when the Freedom flew past.

"Stop!" Kira dodged the two GINNs fire. "Let me pass!"

"This guy....!" one of the GINN pilots gaped.

"He's fast!" his companion remarked.

Pulling out his laser saber, Kira sliced the GINNs' heads off, stunning the pilots.

_Athena, wait for me, I'm coming._ He prayed as he headed for Earth, flying by Athrun's shuttle at close range.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: The long-rumored Operation Spit Break finally begins, and we see that Patrick lied to everyone about its true target. It was, however, good strategy to make the Alliance concentrate their forces in Panama and make Alaska the true target. However, Sutherland and the other Alliance officers already knew he was coming because they escaped before the attack even began. But how did they know? Rau mentions that his intelligence came from Azrael, who is connected to Blue Cosmos and the Alliance. Since Rau seems to have his own motives, was he the one who informed the Alliance of Spit Break's real target? Some characters go their separate ways, and we see that Murrue really cares for Mu. Finally, Kira gets his hands on the brand new Freedom Gundam and steals it. You have to wonder why in nearly every Gundam series security is so poor around new Gundams, which allows kids to constantly steal them. We have keys and car alarms, so why don't Gundams?


	29. The Descending Sword

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 goes up. This is Chapter 28. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 28: The Descending Sword

* * *

As the battle continued, the Alliance fought back with its inferior planes and tanks against ZAFT mobile suits. DINNs destroyed fighter planes in the air, while on the ground ZuOOTs and BuCUEs destroyed tanks.

* * *

At sea...

DINNs continued to pulverize the navy fleet.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Wombats, fire!" Aisha ordered.

"Missiles approaching!" Tonomura reported.

"Evade!" Murrue barked.

"Starboard flight deck, damaged!" Chandra exclaimed.

* * *

In the air...

"What a boring neighborhood." Yzak scoffed, flying around bored by the inferior enemy. "Is this all?"

"Hey, hey." he chided after seeing a BuCUE get taken down by several jeeps and decided to 'help' out by destroying the vehicles.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mu sped through the abandoned underground city in a motorcycle until he reached an elevator.

_Impossible...!_ he realized the Alliance's plan. _Damn!_

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Orake, sunk!" Tonomura reported as the surrounding ships were destroyed as more DINNs attacked.

"Portside!" Murrue gave the order. "We're filling in the hole left by Orake."

"Gottfried, fire!" Aisha barked.

"DINNs approaching!" Tonomura added. "6 of them!"

"We cannot keep this up if our formation is like this!" Neuman protested.

"The commanding bastards got hit right at at their seats." Chandra cursed.

"Does this mean that all the main forces are still at Panama?" Sai asked.

"That's pretty much it." Tonomura replied.

"They can come back in time, right?" Miriallia asked.

"I'll be thankful as long as they come before everything here is destroyed." Tonomura replied.

"Missiles approaching!" Chandra cut the conversation off.

* * *

Nearby...

Rau watched the battle with binoculars.

"I guess the sacrificial lamb is the Eurasia fleet and _that_ thing." he noted. "They seem to be a fun bunch, these Earth bastards."

"It's more proper to be anxious about a treasure chest which has more locks to it." he added, taking off in his DINN with the unconscious Flay on board. "I hope the 'legged-ship' will be ready for this."

* * *

In a hanger...

Mu arrived to see the hanger filled with wounded soldiers that were in a state of chaos.

"Where's the commanding officer?" he asked one of the soldiers, just as a CGUE and several DINNs landed nearby, running by them to the interior of the base.

"We're pulling out of here." he ran over to a technician. "This base is going to get blown up. Gather up the survivors and get out of here."

"You need to get at least 10km away from the base." he warned, climbing into a Spearhead. "Got it? It's an order."

"I'm not suited for a 'hero of justice'." he remarked, firing missiles at a GINN to destroy it before taking off.

* * *

In his escape submarine...

"The 4th Gate has been breached." Sutherland remarked. "They have started to infiltrate the interior of the base. I guess the main gate will collapse soon. It'd be nice if we could at least lure 80% of them."

* * *

In her submarine...

"What kind of scenario is that?" an officer gaped.

"This is a bit dangerous to say." his companion hushed. "But if that's true, the remaining people in Alaska will..."

"They'll all be destroyed without even having a chance to flee." the first officer whispered. "Headquarters is using this as the final measure, everything will go out in a 'bang'."

"What did you just say?" Natarle demanded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Valiants, number 1 and 2 down!" Chandra reported. "The total damage to the ship is currently over 30%."

"Yerumark, Yanoslaph, sunk!" Tonomura added.

"What about the contact to the command centre?" Murrue asked.

"It won't work!" Kuzzey wailed. "All the channels are sending the same message. All of them say to continue holding the defense formations and adapt to the circumstances."

"The command system has already been cut off." Neuman added. "Captain! Is this continues..."

"What about the reinforcements coming from Panama?" Sai asked as the ship was rocked by another barrage of missiles.

"I can't even spot them yet." Tonomura replied.

"Missile incoming!" Chandra reported.

* * *

In the air...

"Good! Mu noted, flying over the battered _Archangel_. "You're still here."

"This is Fraga." he opened the communication link when he was hit by a GINN. "_Archangel_, answer me. _Archangel_, answer me."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Friendly fighter approaching!" Miriallia reported. "It seems to be hit."

"Is it trying to board us?" Athena blinked.

"That's impossible." Neuman added.

"Maintenance!" Murrue barked over the link. "Some idiot is trying to get in here. Evade!"

* * *

In the air...

"Be sure to get everyone out of the way." Mu declared as he crashed-landed into the hanger.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Major Fraga!" a technician echoed in surprise as Mu leapt off the Spearhead.

"Captain!' Mu headed to the bridge.

"Major?" Athena echoed in shock.

"What in the world...?" Murrue was stunned as well. "What about your transfer?"

"That's not the problem right now!" Mu told the two females. "Get out of here right now! This is a messed up operation! What kind of order did the defense forces receive?"

"Listen to me right now." he added, after the ship was bombarded by another array of missiles. "Cyclops is installed in the headquarters' basement. If it's activated, anything within a 10km radius of the base will be disintegrated. You can't defend the base with this kind of force. Panama's reinforcements won't be anything but late. The defense gates will all go down, and the gate will be breached. Headquarters will activate Cyclops and destroy along with everything else."

"Impossible!" Murrue gaped.

"I just saw it with my own eyes." Mu affirmed. "The Command Center is nothing more than an empty shell right now. The remaining force, like the _Archangel_ and the Eurasia force are nothing more than abandoned trash."

"In other words, us and the Eurasian fleet are merely sacrificial lambs?" Athena exclaimed. "And that's how they're planning to take out a large chuck of ZAFT forces!? What kind of psycho wrote this battle scenario?"

"They want us to just die here?" Neuman asked. "Is that it?"

"They made you all fight desperately so you didn't notice that they sneaked away." Mu supplied.

"This is an operation?" Miriallia stammered. "Because it's war... because we're soldiers... the, we have to die like this?"

"Milly... Sai muttered.

"This is your call, Captain." Athena looked at Murrue.

"If the objective of this battle is to lure in the ZAFT forces, I'll decide if this ship has already fulfilled its mission." Murrue declared. "Also, I'll confirm that this is the decision of Captain Murrue Ramius and no crew members are responsible for this decision!"

"Stop being so bold." Mu chided.

"This ship will now cease all battle activities!" Murrue added. "We will retreat. Send a message to all friendly forces. Inform them to continue until the situation is over. Engines full speed! Portside! We will break through the left wing."

"Escaping will be difficult." Athena pointed out. "But don't give up."

"I'm going out too." Mu decided.

"Major!" Murrue gaped.

"Don't worry." Mu assured. "Did you forget? I'm the man who makes the impossible possible."

* * *

In his submarine...

"Captain!" Yzak called out after Rau landed.

"Yzak, did you come back to resupply?" Rau asked.

"I went ahead and broke through two gates." Yzak boasted. "This time, I'll wreck havoc within their interior."

"I don't know if it's because of the 'legged-ship' that the main gate still hasn't been broken through." Rau mused. "If possible, I want to give you that task."

"Thank you very much." Yzak beamed.

"Well then..." Rau turned to the awakening Flay after Yzak left. "Are you awake, little lady?"

"Well, well..." he chided when Flay hid back into the cockpit.

* * *

At sea...

"You should let us go now that the main gate is yours." Mu remarked after the main gate was broken through.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Evade!" Murrue barked as the ZAFT submarines released their missiles at the fleeing battleship.

"Duel coming from the rear!" Tonomura reported.

* * *

At sea...

"Legged-ship!" Yzak snapped. "Today is your funeral!"

"At a time like this!" Mu cursed, attacking the Duel.

"Don't underestimate me!" Yzak retorted, damaging the Launcher parts and forcing Mu to eject. "I'm different from Buster."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain!" Neuman looked over at Murrue.

"Portside, 20 degrees!" Murrue gave the order. "Dig into the flunk!"

"Mobile suit group at 10 o'clock." Chandra reported.

"Unable to maintain lift!" Neuman added.

"Duro, sunk!" Tonomura reported.

"Blocks 67 through 72 are down!" Sai added. "Ship's mobile rate decreased to 43%."

"It's all over!" Kuzzey wailed.

"Get a hold of yourself, moron!" Pal chided.

"Wombats, fire!" Aisha barked.

"Engines at full speed!" Murrue ordered. "Lose them!"

* * *

At sea...

"_Archangel_!" Mu gaped at the sinking ship.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Propulsion down!" Neuman tried to keep the ship afloat. "I can't maintain the ship's position."

Just then, a GINN pulled up to the bridge, ready to fire, only to have its gun destroyed by the Freedom from above.

Diving down, Kira sliced off the GINN's shoulder.

The Freedom stood proudly before the ship, shocking everyone on board.

* * *

At sea...

"What?" Mu gaped.

"What is that mobile suit?" even Yzak was shocked.

"This is Kira Yamato." Kira opened the link. "I will cover you. Take this time to escape."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira?" Miriallia gaped.

"It's Kira." Sai beamed.

"Kira-kun..." Murrue was stunned.

Aisha burst out laughing, "I knew it! The gaki's alive."

* * *

At sea...

As the GINNs closed in, Kira went into 'SEED' mode and fired his plasma and rail cannons to blow off their heads and arms.

"What the hell is that?" Yzak demanded.

"Murrue-san, hurry and get out of here." Kira opened the link.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"In the basement of Headquarters, Cyclops is installed there." Murrue informed. "We're being used as bait. That's the operation! We didn't know anything about it."

"That's why we can't get away from here." Athena added. "We need to get further away from the base."

* * *

At sea..

"I understand." Kira nodded and opened a link to the remaining Alliance and ZAFT forces. "This is to ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. The Alaskan base will soon activate the Cyclops and will self-destruct. I ask that both sides cease fire immediately and withdraw. I repeat. The Alaskan base will soon activate the Cyclops and will self-destruct. I ask that both sides cease fire immediately and withdraw."

"That guy..." Mu muttered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira-kun..." Murrue mumbled.

* * *

At sea..

"That's nothing more than a bluff." Yzak snapped, attacking the Freedom.

"Duel." Kira blocked the attack with his shield.

"I told you to stop." he retorted, the two Gundams meeting head-on. "You want to die here?"

"What did you say?" Yzak demanded, firing a shot at the Freedom's head, Kira tilting the head to dodge the attack. Back-flipping to avoid the Duel's laser saber, Kira whipped out his own saber and sliced off the Duel's legs.

"Hurry and escape." Kira warned."Stop this nonsense."

"He..." Yzak wondered as a GINN picked him up. "Why?"

* * *

In his escape submarine...

"Looks like it's almost time." Sutherland noted. "Are you okay with this?"

"With this sacrifice, I dearly hope for a quick end to this war." the head commander remarked, the officers ready to activate the Cyclops.

"For a blue and clean world..." Sutherland added. "3, 2, 1."

With a simultaneous turn of the keys, the Cyclops activated, sending outwaves of energy that causes people and mobile suits to explode.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The Cyclops has been activated!" Sai informed.

"Full speed! Retreat!" Murrue barked.

* * *

Outside...

The wave of destruction then spreaded out, destroying everything in the surrounding area.

"Hold on!" Kira saved a GINN from falling.

* * *

In his submarine...

"Looks like we got hit hard by the Naturals." Rau noted as he turned around and smiled.

* * *

After landing...

"Wake up." Kira told the injured GINN pilot. "Are you okay?"

"You're with that mobile suit." the pilot noted.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"Why did you rescue me?" the pilot asked.

"Because I wanted to." Kira answered.

"Killing me would have been quicker." the pilot admitted and shut his eyes for the last time.

"Damn!" Kira slammed a fist onto the ground.

* * *

On PLANT...

"Completely destroyed?" Yuki demanded. "What the hell do you mean? That's utterly impossible!"

"Captain Yuki!" Athrun approached Ray Yuki.

"Athrun Zala." Yuki blinked "What brings you here?"

"No, never mind." Athrun replied. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Spit-Break was a failure." Yuki replied. "I don't know the details. There are reports that our forces were completely destroyed."

"Impossible!" Athrun gasped.

"There's another piece of bad news that I have to tell you." Yuki whispered. "Somebody has captured the newest mobile suit unit that was being developed in secret. It's said that the person who helped capture it was Lacus Clyne. Thanks to that, the Defense Committee is completely in chaos."

"It can't be..." Athrun dropped his suitcase. "Impossible... Lacus? It can't be!"

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: The Battle of Alaska continues here, and it ends in a most gruesome manner. It seems quite obvious now that the Earth Alliance is just as bad as ZAFT, if not worse. They don't care about their own soldiers and let many of them die in an attempt to cripple ZAFT, which ultimately works. Sutherland is able to safely escape, and I'm sure that as part of Blue Cosmos he was happy to kill so many Coordinators. Kira gets to use the Freedom Gundam in battle, but he's decided that he won't kill anyone anymore. That's kind of ironic, especially considering that he has one of the most powerful and destructive mobile suits ever. The Freedom Gundam makes even the Gundam Double X or Wing Gundam Zero seem like nothing by comparison with so many armaments. Finally, what's up with Rau and his strange behavior? It's clear that he set Yzak up to die by mentioning that the _Archangel_ was nearby. Why would he want one of his dedicated subordinates to die? Also, why does he smile after the Cyclops detonates and kills so many ZAFT soldiers? Something is definitely up with him.


	30. In the Name of Justice

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 goes up. This is Chapter 29. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 29: In the Name of Justice

* * *

In the Military Command Center...

Athrun found the place in chaos as many reports came in from Alaska

"Excuse me." he entered his father's office.

"Eileen Kanaba and various other representatives are persistently asking for an explanation regarding this situation." Yuri reported.

"Wait a while." Patrick replied.

"I believe that they will call a temporary High Council meeting." Yuki added.

"Either way, send the surviving forces to Carpentaria." Patrick instructed. "Do no get too excited. What we need are cold, objective reports. What's the situation with Clyne and the others?"

"Nothing yet." an officer replied. "It looks like they've dug a route, it may take longer than anticipated."

"Contact the Ministry of Justice." Patrick barked. "Like Kanaba or Clyne, any representative who has a close relationship with her needs to be arrested."

"But..." the officer protested.

"Lacus Clyne has betrayed us by helping a spy." Patrick insisted. "Her father's whereabouts are unknown because he fled with her. Spit-Break's actual target was leaked. Who else can I be suspicious of? Clyne is the traitor. Even so, they're still trying to investigate me? Damn Kanaba and those other bastards. Those people... no! They're the ones who are hiding them! There's no choice but to think that way."

"Understood!" the officer replied.

"Father." Athrun started after they were left alone.

"What's with that posture?" Patrick asked.

"Please excuse me, Chairman Zala!" Athrun saluted.

"You know of the situation?" Patrick asked.

"No, but..." Athrun stated. "I can' believe it. Lacus helping a spy. That is utter nonsense."

"Look." Patrick showed him the recording that was taken. "This is the camera recording from the munitions factory. The theft of Freedom occurred just after this. Who wouldn't be suspicious of her when we have evidence like this? No matter what you say, this is the truth. Lacus Clyne is no longer your fiancee. It's not official yet, but she's now considered a fugitive who has committed the crime high treason. As for you, remove anyone and anything that could be assumed to have a connection to helping the theft of the X10A Freedom and its pilot. Commandeer the X09 Justice from the munitions factory and start your mission as soon as you are ready. If you cannot recover Freedom, destroy it completely."

"Anyone and anything that could be assumed to come in contact with?" Athrun echoed.

"The X10 Freedom and the X09 Justice are units that are equipped with Neutron-Jammer Cancelers." Patrick replied.

" Neutron-Jammer Cancelers?" Athrun was shocked. "No way! Why something like that? PLANT decided to get rid of all kinds of nuclear!"

"That energy is something that is needed in order to win now." Patrick retorted. "Your mission is crucial. Prepare yourself for it."

* * *

In the hanger...

"Nicol had really liked her songs." Yuri sighed.

"Nicol was a real..." Athrun started.

"No, it's okay." Yuri replied. "I'm sorry. I know, it's war. I'll be the one to take vengeance."

"No." Athrun corrected.

"But, like you or Nicol," Yuri added. "There are tons of young men fighting and sacrificing their lives, why is that there are people who would betray us? I just can't stand it. There are tons of sacrifices made already. That's why, we even decided to equip ourselves with N-Jammer Cancelers. If that were to fall into the hands of Earth, they'd rejoice and start using nukes again. That needs to be stopped, no matter what."

"Please, Athrun." he pleaded.

* * *

On Earth...

The assembled _Archangel_ crew stood stunned as Kira approached.

"Kira..." Sai started.

"Thankfully, I was able to make it in time." Kira smiled.

"You're really... Kira-kun, right?" Murrue stammered.

"Yes." Kira nodded.

"Kira!" Miriallia broke into a run.

"You!" the rest of the bridge crew clustered around him. ""How in the world? Really... really... you're not a ghost, are you?"

"Sai, Kuzzey." Kira walked towards the two.

"It's good that you're alive." Sai admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kira noted. "Thanks."

"It looks like there a lot of things to talk about." he told the two commanding officers.

"Yeah." Murrue smiled.

"I also have a lot of things to ask." Kira started.

"I'm sure you do." Murrue agreed.

"Were you with ZAFT?" Mu asked.

"Yes, but I'm not a part of ZAFT." Kira replied. "And, I'm not with Earth either."

"Right now, just like Aisha-san," he smiled over at Athena. "I'm one of the Saints protecting Athena."

"I understand." Murrue replied. "Let's talk about it first. And that unit? What are you going to do with it?"

"If you are talking about equipment or resupply, it doesn't need anything right now." Kira replied. "That thing is equipped with a Neutron-Jammer Canceler."

"A Neutron-Jammer Canceler?" Mu echoed.

"Then, that thing is fueled by nuclear energy?" Chandra asked.

"Where in the world did they?" even Pal was astounded.

"If you want data from me, I'll refuse and leave this place." Kira insisted. "If you try to take it away from me, I'll protect it, even if it means going against you."

"Kira-kun..." Murrue muttered.

"You... Mu started.

"It's my responsibility, since I wad entrusted with it." Kira informed.

"I understand." Athena nodded.

"I'll assure you that we will never touch that unit." Murrue ensured.

"Understand?" she shouted to the crew.

"Thank you very much." Kira smiled.

* * *

In PLANT...

Athrun entered the ransacked and demolished Clyne estate.

"Lacus..." he muttered, entering the garden when a rustle alerted him.

"I can't accept it!" the pink Haro bounced out of the bushes.

"Thanks!" it pounced off, forcing Athrun to chase after it. "Thanks!"

"Haro!" Athrun stopped in his track, catching the pink toy.

Looking at a white flower, he was struck by a memory and realized where Lacus was.

"Haro is fine!" Haro jumped out of his hand and back again. "You as well!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"So, that was the plan." Kira mused after Mu told him everything.

"There's no mistake." Athena agreed.

"They haven't said anything to us." Murrue sighed.

"Headquarters knew that the target of ZAFT's attack was Alaska all along." Mu added. "On top of that, they knew for a long time. That's the reason they laid out Cyclops in the basement."

"It's the same with PLANT." Kira remarked.

"A double agent." Aisha concluded.

"Quite possibly so." Athena agreed.

"So what do Murrue-san and the crew of the _Archangel_ plan to do now?" Kira voiced.

"What will we do?" Murrue mused.

"We can't use any communications because of the N-Jammers and electromagnetic waves." Tonomura supplied.

"Should we go to Panama with our own strength?" Neuman suggested.

"I wonder if they'll be so welcoming." Mu pointed out. "We found out about this, afterall."

"Since this ship fled the battlefield without an order, it'll be considered a fugitive ship." Aisha added.

"Even if we return, it's still martial law." Neuman sighed.

"Looks like we're hang up on another clause." Chandra added.

"For some reason, I don't know what we're fighting for anymore." Murrue admitted.

"Do you think about _how_ you must fight with in order to finish this, Captain?" Athena reminded with a smile.

"I believe that we all must fight with that." Kira nodded.

"ORB?" Murrue echoed when she and Mu took in Aisha's suggestion.

"You guys have no desire to go back to the military, do you?" Aisha asked.

"Everyone else feels the same way." Mu agreed, taking a sip from his cup.

"Our execution is pretty much guaranteed." Murrue sighed.

"That kid... he's changed." Mu noted.

"Yes." Murrue agreed.

"What we must fight with, huh?" Mu echoed.

Kira returned to his quarters and found the box with his things on the bed.

"Torii!" Torii landed on his shoulder.

"It was with me, for some reason." Sai supplied, entering. "I didn't want to turn him off."

"Thanks." Kira smiled.

"Well then." Sai turned to leave.

"Sai." Kira stopped him. "What about Flay?"

"She got transferred while in Alaska." Sai replied. "With Lieutenant Bajirul as well. The Major returned on his own, but the Lieutenant and Flay had already left."

"I see.." Kira muttered.

"I...!" Sai started. "I was really sad to hear that you might be dead."

"Sai..." Kira blinked.

"And now, you're alive." Sai continued. "And you've come back. I'm really happy. But, why are you like that? We're different? You're different from me? Always... always... always...! I can't stand being miserable when I look at you."

"But you are different from me as well, Sai." Kira reasoned. "What you can't do, I might be able to do. But what I can't do, you are able to do."

* * *

In PLANT...

Athrun entered the abandoned convert hall where Lacus first performed. He entered, only to find Lacus singing on the stage.

"Thanks! Thanks!" the pink Haro pounced out of Athrun's hand. "Lacus!"

"Pink-chan!" Lacus beamed.

"It looks like you'd brought it along." she looked at Athrun. "Thank you."

"Lacus." Athrun started.

"Yes?" Lacus blinked.

"What has happened?" he leapt onto the stage.

"Are you not here because you've heard the whole story?" Lacus asked.

"Then, is it true?" Athrun pressed. "You helped a spy. Why did you do that?"

"I've never helped a spy." Lacus corrected.

"Eh?" Athrun gaped.

"All I did was give it to Kira." Lacus replied. "Gave him a new sword. It is necessary for Kira right now, and it is to help in his desire to protect Athena."

"Kira..." Athrun echoed. "What are you saying? Kira is... he's..."

"Did you kill him?" Lacus pressed. "It's okay. He is alive."

"Lies!" Athrun trained his gun at her. "What is the meaning of this, Lacus Clyne? Saying impossible things like that. He … there's no way he can be alive."

"Malchio-sama brought him to me. Athena's Cosmo had protected him." Lacus supplied. "Kira mentioned that he fought you. Are you unable to believe what I am saying? Then, why don't you confirm it for yourself? On the battlefield, and even on PLANT, to which you've recently returned. Have you not seen anything?"

"Lacus..." Athrun started.

"What do you believe in and fight for, Athrun?" Lacus posted her question. "Is it the medals? Your father's orders?"

"Lacus!" Athrun protested.

"If that is true," Lacus continued. "Kira might become your enemy again. And I as well; as Athena's Pope on PLANT."

"If I were your enemy," she stood up. "Would you shoot me, Athrun Zala of ZAFT?"

"I'm..." Athrun looked down.

"Lacus-sama." DaCosta stated.

Just then, secret agents in black suits ran in and surrounded them at gunpoint.

"Good work, Athrun Zala." the squad leader remarked.

"What did you say?" Athrun demanded, placing himself before Lacus.

"She's definitely your fiancee." the leader added. "It turned out to be better. Now, please stand aside. She's a fugitive who has committed national treason. We even have order to terminate her if she does not cooperate. Will you still protect her?"

"That's impossible!" Athrun was shocked, before a gunshot distracted the group. Athrun grabbed Lacus and leapt behind a false wall.

The men hidden behind the seat then start firing at the secret agents, dispatching each of them easily.

With his two comrades down, the last secret agent then tried to shoot the two youngsters, only to have DaCosta kill him.

"Lacus-sama." DaCosta greeted her

"Thank you, Athrun." Lacus replied.

"Are you okay, Lacus-sama?" DaCosta asked. "We'll need to move as well."

"What about Malchio-sama?" Lacus inquired.

"He's awakened safely." DaCosta replied. "He, too, is being protected by Athena-sama's Cosmo."

"Well, Athrun." Lacus turned to the former Aegis pilot. "Thank you for bringing Pink-chan."

"Thanks! Thanks!" the pink Haro chirped.

"Kira is on Earth; he has finally accepted his role and duty towards Athena." Lacus supplied. "Why don't you try talking to him? With your friend."

"Lacus..." Athrun trailed as DaCosta led her off.

That decided, he returned to the mobile suit factory and suited up in the Justice.

"Kira..." he wondered. "What in the world are you?"

"Athrun Zala, Justice! Launching!" he declared and took off towards Earth.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Well, given the hectic battles of the last two episodes, we get a bit of a break. Kira has returned to the _Archangel_, but he's changed. It's like he's finally accepted his role in the war and his desire to end it. The _Archangel_ is technically now a renegade ship since they left the battlefield, and now they're taking on the Alliance. Also, Patrick is running ZAFT with an iron fist. He has Siegel branded as a traitor, but it's quite obvious that it's Rau, because Siegel didn't even know about Spit Break's true objectives. Athrun is forced to confront his reasons for being in the war, and I think he realizes that he doesn't know what he's been fighting for up to now. Also, there's a surprise appearance by DaCosta, who in the past was Andrew's second-in-command in Africa.


	31. Divine Thunder

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 goes up. This is Chapter 30. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 30: Divine Thunder

* * *

At Onogoro Island...

Kisaka flew an airplane that was escorting the _Archangel_ back to the repair facilities.

As the battleship docked, Cagalli ran across the deck and boarded the ship to find Kira.

"Kira!" she shouted, turning a corner and jumped him.

"You idiot!" she screamed, slamming her fists on his chest. "You...! You...!"

"I thought you were dead, you punk!" she let her tears flow.

"I'm sorry." Kira apologized.

"You're really... alive, right?" Cagalli could not believe her eyes.

"I'm alive." Kira confirmed. "I'm back."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I'm extremely grateful for your acceptance of our difficult request." Murrue remarked.

"As intense as the situation is," Uzumi started. "I'll have to ask that your crew remain in a slightly restricted capacity. I hope you understand. But, I'm sure you'll be able to rest peacefully."

"Thank you." Murrue thanked the sovereign.

"After the annihilation of Earth's headquarters, the world wants to change dramatically once again." Uzumi pointed out. "Once you've have some rest, we'll talk more about that."

"How do you feel about thinking it over while you listen to the reports?" Athena suggested. "Even thinking about the meaning of the uniform you people wear."

* * *

In the mess hall...

"Finally, now..." Sai downed his water.

"With this," Kuzzey started. "I wonder what happens now? We're not soldiers anymore."

"Why not?" Sai asked.

"Why not?" Kuzzey echoed. "Well, _Archangel_ isn't on Earth's side anymore. Then..."

"Fleeing during battle is a felony in military court." Sai reminded. "No exceptions."

"You know." Kuzzey started and pulled out his release form. "I actually had this. The vacation release from before."

"Hey, Sai!" he blinked.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sai informed.

"Thank you." Miriallia returned her food tray.

"Yes!" the cook replied.

"Why is that dish still lying around?" Miriallia noticed the extra food tray.

"It's the prisoner's meal." the cook answered. "I asked someone to do it."

* * *

In the hanger...

"I see. Kira noted. "So, you've met with Athrun."

"When I went to look for you, he was the one I found." Cagalli replied. "He seemed extremely gloomy. He said he killed you and he cried."

"Back then, I killed Athrun's friend." Kira stated. "And Athrun, he killed Tolle. It couldn't be helped, Athrun or myself."

"You guys were childhood friends, right?" Cagalli asked.

"Athrun was always reliable." Kira added. "I always got help from him."

"Why do you want to fight on Earth's side, even though it means fighting a guy like him?" Cagalli asked.

"What?" Kira blinked.

"No, well..." Cagalli corrected. "You're a Coordinator, and you don't really have to do this, even by fighting your friend. Just, why?"

"I thought that if I didn't do that, everyone would die." Kira replied. "I'm a Coordinator. Actually, to tell you the truth, I've probably never thought that I'd kill Athrun, or that Athrun would kill me."

* * *

In the brig...

"Your meal." Miriallia slid the food tray through the cell gate. "People were arguing, sorry for being late."

"What?" she noticed Dearka's look.

"Nothing." the blond replied. "I didn't think you'd be the one to bring it."

"'You'?" Miriallia echoed.

"I'm sorry, Miss 'You'." Dearka joked.

"It's Miriallia." Miriallia supplied. "It's not 'you'."

"I can call you by your name?" Dearka blinked

"No!" Miriallia retorted.

"Wait!" Dearka called.

"What?" Miriallia snapped.

"What's with this ship?" Dearka asked. "Why am I constantly confined here? There can' be a battle, isn't this a bit weird?"

"I know that!" Miriallia retorted. "But, it can't be helped."

"What is this place?" Dearka pressed. "When can I get the hell out of here?"

"It's ORB." Miriallia replied. "But, it's not as if we can get off the ship either. What happens to you is of no concern to me."

* * *

In the ORB Parliament House...

"Cyclops?" Uzumi echoed. "But even if the enemy's mission plans had been leaked, you can only say that the tactic was a mere piercing in the progress of the battle."

"However, Alaska has definitely taken away 80% of the ZAFY assault forces." Athena noted. "This is bliss to whoever planned this. This is a cold calculation, though."

"Is this what the outcome is now?" Uzumi showed the group the news broadcast.

"Our defensive forces fought bravely, down to the very last ship!" the news caster declared. "With great sadness, we must engrave this day in our history, the day when Joshua fell. But we will not yield to them. This is our peaceful land that we live on. What Coordinator has the right to take away our rights to space? The sacrifices were great, but we must stand and overcome them. For the safety and peace on Earth, and to preserve our future. We will now gather our strength as one. And we must fight against the arrogant Coordinators."

"I knew this was going to happen, but I can't watch this anymore." Mu remarked as Uzumi shut off the broadcast.

"The Atlantic Federation is currently putting more pressure on the neutral nations." Uzumi noted. "They'll even push us by saying that they'll treat us as a hostile nation if we do not join as their ally. Of course, ORB is no exception."

"All they want is ORB's power!" Cagalli snapped. "And Athena-sama's support!"

"I assume that you know this well, but our nation has not rejected the Coordinators." Uzumi stated. "This is a country that certainly welcomes the habitants of those who are able to comply with ORB's ideals and laws. Genetic modification isn't that big of a problem."

"It's the only way people see whether someone is a Coordinator or a Natural." Athena added. "I believe concepts like that are seedlings of oppression."

Looking at the unconfirmed sibling pair, she gave an example, "Cagalli being a Natural and Kira-kun being a Coordinator, isn't that nothing more than just a helpless 'truth' to the person concerned?"

"That's correct." Kira agreed.

"But, I can't just accept the demands of the Atlantic Federation telling us to attack our 'evil enemy', the Coordinators, for just those reasons." Uzumi declared.

"Just who and what are we fighting for?" Athena posted the question.

"But, I understand what you're saying." Mu cut in. "But, excuse me. Isn't that nothing more than a simple personal ideal? Even if we were to accept it as an 'ideal', the Coordinators still look down on Naturals, and the Naturals still envy the Coordinators. That's the reality."

"I know." Uzumi agreed. "Of course, it's not like our country's problems are being solved completely."

"But," Athena stood up. "If we were to give up just because of that, we'd be definitely heading toward mutual destruction. Regretting it after it happens means that it's already too late."

"Or, if that's how the world is," she turned to the assembled officers. "Are you going to adapt to every circumstances? The choice is up to all of you."

"If you can't give up those uniforms, then I'll still help." Uzumi offered. "You people have youth and strength. You will be able to accomplish it; that future that we all desire, there is still time."

"What do you think, Uzumi-sama?" Kira asked.

Athena and Uzumi exchanged a look and nodded.

"The sword is no longer something to put up as a decoration." Uzumi replied. "That's how I think."

* * *

Off the coast of Panama..

_Vosgulov_ submarines deployed GOOhNs, ZnOs and DINNs to prepare for an assault on the Alliance base.

"Harrold Squad, Harrison Squad, launching complete." the intercom came over. "Serisawa Squad and Hyuga support squad will commence their launches."

* * *

In the flag ship...

"But, they want us to take down Panama with only this much force." the fleet commander noted as Yzak took off in the Duel. "Headquarters sure is asking us to do something difficult."

"It can't be helped." Rau replied. "Since these bastards are so motivated by what happened in Alaska, we must stop their movements or the Chairman and PLANT will be in trouble. We need to lock all the doors to space and confine them to Earth. So, in order to do that, we'll need to destroy Panama's Mass-Driver."

"What about the Gungunil?" the commander asked.

"It's going as planned." Rau answered.

"So, the problem is on this side." the commander noted. "Do you think we can capture the drop point before the descend?"

"Everyone's morale is up, since it's to avenge those who were in Alaska." Rau pointed out . "I'm sure they can."

Returning to his office, Flay pulled a gun on him.

"The battle will start soon." Rau informed. "You want to see? I must apologize for dragging you around everywhere. But, I can't do anything about the order."

"Why... why did you...!?" Flay pressed.

"You're already considered dead, Flay Arystar." Rau told her. "Whether you were shot by me, or let go, you would have died. Even if you shoot me here, you'll die soon. At the hands of the soldiers, that is. If you don't like that, I guess your only choice is to aim the gun at yourself and pull the trigger. It has bullets, right?"

* * *

Off the coast of Panama..

The ZAFT forces begun their attack, with DINNs coming in from the air and GOOhNs and ZnOs from the water.

* * *

In his office...

"On the battlefield, a single life is insignificant." Rau continued. "It ends in a single moment. But everyone is fighting for their country and their loyalty. But things like that, don't suit you. You wear the uniform, but you're not a soldier. Am I wrong?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What did you say?" Murrue demanded. "Panama?"

"They've been bombarded since early this morning." Kisaka replied. "We don't know the details yet."

"Is it the Mass-Driver?" Mu surmised.

"Earth's main force is in Panama right now." Kisaka added. "ZAFT will be desperate as well. You people must be feeling quite disorganized."

"Is it true that Panama is being attacked?" Sai ran towards Neuman and Tonomura.

"It seems so." Neuman replied.

"It hasn't been that long since countless people died in Alaska." Miriallia sighed.

* * *

In Panama...

"An enemy mobile suit team has reached the second defense line." the radar operator reported. "Third Company! Third Company! What's going on? Come in!"

"Damn!" the commander cursed.

"Send the Eighth Air Defense Squadron to the south." the operator instructed.

"Deploy the Thirteenth Independent Squad." the commander ordered.

"Are you serious?" his second-in-command asked.

"What did we make that mobile suit squad for?" the commander reminded. "We will show them our reserved power."

* * *

In space...

"Course clear!" the intercom came on. "Gungunil, launching."

The Gungunils were launched and began their atmospheric descent towards Panama.

* * *

Off the coast of Panama..

"Gungunil has descended successfully." the radar officer reported in the flag ship.

* * *

In Panama...

"This is no fun." a GINN pilot snorted after he destroyed a tank, before he was head-shot by a Strike Dagger.

"What's that?" he asked. "Is that the Earth's mobile suit, Strike?"

"No, it's not." Yzak corrected.

"You won't be able to do what you want now." the squad leader taunted.

"Don't be so cocky, just because you're Coordinators." his second-in-command added.

* * *

Off the coast of Panama..

"Earth's mobile suit squad, eh?" Rau was bemused.

"They've been deployed along the shorelines." the commander added.

"That's something to be even more thankful for." Rau snorted. "Paperweight mobile suit, let's all make it a sacrifice to for Gungunil. Even if they're ready for EMP, their abilities have all been discovered."

* * *

In Panama...

"Don't mess with me!" Yzak dashed into battle, taking out several Strike Daggers as he descended.

Meanwhile, the Gungunils had descended onto their landing points and the awaiting GINNs proceeded to activate them.

"Alright. Setup of canister number twelve has been complete." one of the pilots declared. "Eat this, you Natural bastards."

With the rest of his squad destroyed, he turned to face the Strike Dagger which had taken out his squad. A brief battle later, the GINN exploded when the Strike Dagger's laser saber was stabbed into its torso.

When the countdown of the Gungunils struck zero, the Gungunils exploded, sending an EMP wave that disabled the Strike Daggers and destroyed the Mass-Driver.

As Alliance soldiers surrendered, ZAFT pilots slaughtered them as revenge for Alaska.

"What fun do you get from shooting enemies that can't even move?" Yzak remarked, disgusted with the mindless slaughter.

* * *

Off the coast of Panama..

"Well, looks like the curtains are about to open on a new stage." Rau noted after Panama was leveled.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Are you thinking of fighting alone?" Mu asked the younger pilot.

"I'm just doing what I can and what I want to do." Kira replied. "I don't want to stay like this, and I don't think it'll end with just this either."

"Kira." Cagalli came in. Erica Simmons wants to see you. I think she wants to show you something."

* * *

In Morgenroete...

"Since you're back, I thought it'd be proper to give it back to you." Erica escorted her guests to the hanger. "We've installed your OS that you had right before the recovery, but, well, I thought someone else might be piloting it, so..."

"Is it the Natural-type from before?" Mu asked, the group was astounded by the reappearance of the repaired Strike.

"Yes." Erica replied.

"I'll pilot it." Cagalli cut in. "Of course, I'll need permission first."

"No you can't." Mu corrected.

"Why not?" Cagalli pouted.

"I'm piloting it." Mu supplied.

"Major!" Murrue protested.

"I'm not a Major anymore." Mu corrected. "Murrue-san."

"Spar with me?" Kira echoed, the two pilots getting into their respective mobile suits. "Isn't this a bit too early?"

"Shut up!" Mu retorted. "Stop being so arrogant. Here I go."

With that, the two began the spar.

"Boys and their toys." Aisha remarked in bemusement.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Following the devastating failure at Alaska, it looks like ZAFT is ready to strike back at the Alliance with their attack on Panama. Though it is a small force attacking, it gets the job done. We get to see the new mobile suit Strike Dagger in action, which basically is to the Strike Gundam what the GM was to the original Gundam. They are more powerful than GINNs and perform well enough until the Gungnir is deployed. After that, the situation changes from a battle to a massacre. ZAFT pilots filled with anger ruthlessly kill hordes of surrendering soldiers who don't even have mobile suits or small arms to defend themselves. Also, Mu finally gets his chance to be a mobile suit pilot with the Strike Gundam, which has now become the common hand-me-down Gundam as seen in various other series. Soon we'll see how well he does with it


	32. Decisive Fire

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 goes up. This is Chapter 31. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 31: Decisive Fire

* * *

In a secret meeting...

"What the hell is this?" one of the senior officers exclaimed when they viewed the photos of the aftermath of the Panama attack. "Even if we attack them at Joshua, it'll be useless if Panama collapses. If they lose the supply route to the Panama port, the surfaces bases will become vulnerable. How the hell are we supposed to counterattack something like that?"

"While we're rushing to set up the operation to take back Victoria, if they get their hands on the Mass-Driver without any losses, our losses will not go that smoothly." another officer remarked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Athrun flew over the giant crater that was once the Alaska Base, stunned at the destruction.

* * *

Back at the meeting...

"What about ORB?" an officer pressed. "What happened to ORB?"

"We're constantly requesting that they come under our service, but that damn Uzumi Yula Athha bastard!" another officer cursed. "Nothing is being done."

"Oh?" Azrael questioned. "Is it because they are neutral? That is pretty unfortunate. Everyone is risking their lives fighting; fighting the enemy of humanity, that is."

"Azrael, can't you fix that attitude of yours?" an officer chided. "We aren't the Blue Cosmos."

"Well, excuse me." Azrael shrugged. "Furthermore, why do you all leave a nation alone that only gives excuses at times like this? Neutral or not, this isn't the time to be arguing about that, is it?"

"ORB is a respectable, sovereign state." an officer reminded. "It can't be helped, especially now that the Earth Goddess has returned."

"The fact that they are on 'Earth', signifies that they should join the Alliance." Azrael reasoned. "Am I wrong? If that is difficult for you, I'll go and negotiate with ORB."

"What did you say?" an officer gaped.

"What we need first is the Mass-Driver right?" Azrael asked. "As of now, which side will they take? Of will they sit back and watch?"

"That's true, but..." an officer voiced.

"All of you must be busy with Victoria's operation and all." Azrael surmised. "It's only proper that we share our assignments. Perhaps, it might give me an opportunity to test out _that_ new thing."

"Are you thinking of using that unit?" an officer demanded.

"That, of course." Azrael replied. "Depends on how ORB acts. If that Athha-san is as respectable as they all say, I'm sure a somewhat surprising situation will arise."

* * *

In the ORB Military Headquarters...

"Kisaka!" Cagalli entered.

"Cagalli-san." Nicol looked at the ORB Princess.

* * *

In the ORB Parliament House...

"An ultimatum?" Uzumi echoed.

"Your nation is not considering the state of the world and you are giving up your responsibilities as a nation on Earth." an minister read the ultimatum. "You are only interested in the well-being of your own nation. Also, to the ORB Council, who has repeatedly rejected our request to join the Alliance, the Earth Alliance hereby constitutes these conditions from the representative nations. First, hand over the Earth Goddess, her Nike Staff, her Aegis Shield, her Cloth and the Sanctuary. Second, remove any governing powers held by the current Chairman of your nation. Third, dismantle any and all military weapons. If these conditions are not met within 48 hours, the Earth Alliance will regard the nation of ORB as a supporting nation of ZAFT. We will take action through military confrontation."

"What kind of a joke is this?" Uzumi demanded. "They actually dared to use Athena-sama and her sacred Sanctuary as political hostages? Have they lost their sense of reason now that Panama has gone under? Damned Atlantic Federation!"

"The Allied Navy is already advancing just south of the Pacific." an officer reported.

"I'm sure all they want are Athena-sama, the Mass-Driver and Morgenroete." Uzumi surmised.

"But, even if this doesn't fit the principles, and even if we petition to the people, there won't be a nation left to oppose the Atlantic Federation." the officer voiced.

"Eurasia has already been exhausted of everything." another officer added. "The Equator Alliance, the Scandinavian Empire, all of those nations that tried to remain neutral until the end, wind up joining the Alliance."

"So, does this mean that it's finally our turn to make a decision?" another officer wondered.

"Knowing the situation, a negotiation request came in from ZAFT's Carpentaria base, but..." another officer trailed.

"Do those Atlantic Federation bastards always want to split the world into two?" Uzumi barked. "All they want are enemies and allies. Then, there's ORB. Are we going to become a nation that discards the ideals and laws ever since Athena-sama's Divine Cloth and her Sanctuary were left in our care, so that we may fight enemies that are given to us, as if we were lapdogs? If we side with the Alliance, PLANT becomes our enemy. If we side with PLANT, the Alliance becomes out enemy. Even if we were to evade combat by bowing our heads to the Alliance, tomorrow, we would become the next Panama incident! No matter what road we take, we can't escape the flames of war."

"I understand..." an officer replied. "However... anyway, what about the evacuation order?"

"Representative O'Meara..." another officer muttered.

"I dearly hope that something like children dying out in this society will never happen, but..." Uzumi mused.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Athrun landed on the island where he fought Kira and examines the wreckage of the Aegis Gundam. Several children hid behind one of its hands, peering out at him.

"What's the matter?" Malchio asked, approaching.

"Malchio-sama!" the children ran towards Malchio.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The Captain?" Neuman echoed.

"All the crew members are supposed to assemble." Murdock hollered.

* * *

In the city...

"In just a moment, an important announcement will be made by the government." the announcer declared. "We ask that all citizens please watch this broadcast."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Currently, the Earth Alliance Naval Fleet is advancing towards ORB." Murrue informed. "Unless ORB decides to side with Earth and attack PLANT together, they will consider ORB as a nation that supports ZAFT. That is the reason."

"What is that?" Tonomura was shocked.

"ORB currently maintains its neutral state, and is trying to solve this in a diplomatic manner, but unfortunately, judging from the response of the Earth forces, I'll have to say that the chances of evading combat are very slim." Murrue confessed. "ORB has ordered all citizens to evacuate an metropolis, or military-related buildings. They will also be in defensive formation in case something happens. We too, must make a decision. Currently, the _Archangel_ is a renegade ship. It has not been confirmed whether we can enter or not. There is no one here who can give us orders to prepare us for what's in store for ORB, and nor do I carry the authority to order any of you around. If they are unable to avoid this, the battle will commence two days from today, at 9:00. Do we fight against Earth to protect ORB? Or don't we? That's something we must all decide for ourselves. And for those who would like to disembark from this ship, please do so right away and evacuate according to ORB's orders."

"For following an inadequate captain like myself up to this point," she added on a lighter note. "I thank you." she bowed.

"Kira." Cagalli called out after the crew dispersed. "Kira! Kira, umm..."

"Calm down for now." Athena chided as she arrived with Nicol.

"If someone wearing that uniform is in a panic, other people will get nervous." Nicol reminded

"That's right." Cagalli composed herself. "That's right, but...! ORB is going to become a battlefield. This can't be!"

"Although, I think it's the right thing, I know that deciding what to do next will be one of the biggest decisions ORB has to make." Kira reasoned.

"Kira..." Cagalli muttered.

"So, you should calm down too, Cagalli." Kira added. "Even though I don't know whether or not I'll be able to, I'll try and protect it. I'll protect this land that Lady Athena, your father and so many others are trying to preserve."

"Kira!" Cagalli threw herself into his arms.

"No, well..." Kira blinked as Athena and Nicol chuckled. "Huh?"

"I see." Sai noted when Kuzzey informed him that he was getting off. "Kuzzey, you're leaving the ship."

"So, you're not going, Sai?" Kuzzey asked.

"I'm staying." Sai confirmed. "It's ORB that is about to be attacked. Now, I have something that I can do too. I called home just now and told them that."

"But..." Kuzzey muttered. "Milly is leaving the ship, right? She's a girl, so..."

"Kuzzey." Sai sighed. "Don't worry about other people anymore. Isn't it enough that somebody decided on their own? Everyone is different."

"But..." Kuzzey looked down. "If I'm the only one leaving, everyone will say that I'm scared, that I'm a coward. That's what they'll think of me."

"Kuzzey." Sai chided.

"It's only right that they say that." Kuzzey insisted. "But, there's nothing that I can do. They want me to fight. Tell them to say that to the people who can fight."

"I know." Sai replied. "It doesn't suit you. This war, that is. You're a kind person."

"Sai..." Kuzzey blinked.

"Let's meet again when things settle down." Sai added. "Stay alive until then."

"Sai..." Kuzzey muttered. "I definitely...!"

"I said, stop now." Sai chided. "You're regret it again."

* * *

On the brig...

"A trial? A transfer?" Dearka asked when Miriallia released the cell lock.

"This ship is going into combat." Miriallia informed. "ORB is going to be assaulted by Earth forces. So, they say you're done now. You're free." she tossed his ZAFT uniform to him.

"Wait a minute." Dearka rushed out.

"What does this mean?" he followed the girl out.

"Weren't you listening when I said that?" Miriallia chided. "Since Earth forces are attacking, _Archangel_ needs to fight too. So it's pointless to keep you tied up. So, get off the ship."

"But, why are you guys fighting against Earth?" Dearka pressed.

"It's because ORB doesn't want to side with Earth." Miriallia replied.

"What?" Dearka echoed. "What does that mean? Are Naturals that dumb?"

"So what if they are?" Miriallia retorted. "Once they start attacking, it'll be total chaos. Sorry, but figure the rest out on your own.

"What can I do if you say that?" Dearka sighed. "Hey, what about Buster?"

"It was ours to begin with." Miriallia replied. "Morgenroete took it."

"I'm sorry that things turned out like this." she gave him a small smile.

"You're fighting too?" Dearka grabbed her arm.

"I'm _Archangel_'s CIC!" Miriallia snapped, shaking him off. "And, ORB is my country."

* * *

On the Alliance's flagship...

"ORB's irrational ways cannot be tolerated." Azrael read ORB's reply. "Even ORB's Council still wants to maintain ORB's neutral stance. Well, that's former Representative Athha for you. He definitely didn't fall short of my expectations. And here I was thinking about what I was going to do if they listened to our conditions. A test for these machines. I dearly hope that you're fully prepared until the end."

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"What kind of captain sighs so much?" Mu chided. "In the end, only eleven disembarked. Everyone is amazing. I guess it's because they're pissed off about Joshua."

"Why did you return... Major?" Murrue asked. "From Joshua?"

"I didn't think you'd ask yet." Mu sighed, before pulling her into a kiss.

"I... don't like mobile armor pilots." Murrue stammered after they broke off.

"I'm a mobile suit pilot now." Mu reminded, claiming another kiss from the ship's captain.

"Excuse me." Neuman commented as he, Tonomura and Pal entered the bridge, their mouths agape when they found their superior officers making out.

* * *

On the island...

"It looks like it can't be avoided." Malchio noted as he and Athrun watched the news. "The battle between ORB and Earth. It's easy for humans to become enemies."

"Why are ORB and Earth's forces...?" Athrun wondered.

"Damn ZAFT!" a child snapped, giving the Justice pilot a kick on the leg. "I'm going to destroy them all when I grow up."

"Hey!" Malchio chided when the children ran off.

"I apologize." he stated. "That child lost his parents during the conquest of Carpentaria. They start easily, but can't be put out easily, the flames of war, that is."

* * *

In ORB...

Kisaka saluted the soldiers in Morgenroete as Athena, Cagalli and Nicol stayed in the Defense Headquarters.

* * *

At sea...

"It's time." Azrael declared and the fleet began their attack.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"ORB forces have began to fight." Sai reported.

_Archangel_, launch!" Murrue gave the order.

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"Asagi!" Mayura called.

"Count on me!" Asagi replied.

"Mayura! To your left!" Juri warned.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Aim the Gottfried!" Aisha barked. "Fire!"

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"Juri, it's the Earth's mobile suit squad." Asagi warned as the Strike Daggers approached.

* * *

In the ORB's Military Defense Headquarters...

"Enemy mobile suit forces have landed on the Izanagi shores." an officer reported.

"Deploy the Eighth Mechanical Division!" Cagalli barked.

"Large aircraft have entered Onogoro Island airspace!" another report came in.

"Strike Daggers..." Athena hissed as the said mobile suit squad landed on the gunning points.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" Kira declared.

"Strike, please launch." Miriallia called over the intercom.

"Fraga, Strike, launching!" Mu declared, taking off with Aile parts.

* * *

On the Alliance's flagship...

Pilots Clotho Buer, Shani Andras and Orga Sabnak drank the drugs before launching in the Raider Gundam, Forbidden Gundam and Calamity Gundam.

"Now guys." Azrael reminded.

"Huh?" Orga asked.

"Huh?" that came from Shani.

"Yeah?" was Clotho's reply.

"Don't destroy the Mass-Driver, the Sanctuary or the Morgenroete factory yet." Azrael reminded. "You know, don't you?

"I can do whatever I want with everything else, right?" Shani smirked.

"Right?" Clotho added.

"Shut up, you guys." Orga snapped.

With that, the three 'Living CPUs'/Extendeds launched.

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"Wait!" Mayura blasted a Strike Dagger off Juri.

"Mayura!" Asagi gaped.

Kira came to their rescue and fired his weapons at the Strike Daggers, disarming them and stunning the three females pilots before he flew off to the main battle at sea.

"Amazing..." Asagi gaped.

"Pretty cool." Mu came in, destroying a Strike Dagger with his laser saber. "I'm just a novice though."

"You'll get attacked again if you stand idle, ladies." he scolded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Valiants, fire!" Aisha barked.

* * *

At sea...

"Not bad." Clotho came in for an attack.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Enemy mobile suit...." Tonomura reported, before correcting himself. "No, mobile armor approaching."

"Evade!" Murrue ordered as Shani fired his weapons.

* * *

At sea...

"You missed, you idiot." Clotho snorted.

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"Are they Earth's new models?" Mu wondered.

* * *

At sea...

"Destroy!" Clotho hollered, charging at ORB's naval fleet, only to be kicked off by Kira.

Shani smirked and slashed an ORB submarine with his scythe.

"Why you!" Clotho came out of the water as Kira took off after Shani. "Obliterate!"

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"Why you!" Mu growled at the laughing Orga and attacked.

Dearka hissed and rushed back to Morgenroete to reclaim Buster.

* * *

At sea...

"Don't get in the way,. Shani!" Clotho retorted as he and Shani dodged Kira's bullets.

"You're the one who's getting in the way." Shani chided.

"The beams bend?" Kira gasped in surprise when his rifle beams were reflected by Shani's shields.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Helldart, fire!" Aisha barked, right before the battleship was bombarded by missiles.

"Buster?" Sai echoed when an energy stream destroyed the next string of missiles.

"Get away from there, _Archangel_!" Dearka retorted, destroying another fleet of attack planes.

"Why is he...?" Miriallia wondered.

"Major!" the Astray girls came to Mu's rescue as Mu dodged Orga's attack.

* * *

At sea...

"These bastards...!" Kira cursed, dodging Clotho's and Shani's attacks.

"Time to start!" Clotho declared.

"Shut up..." Shani retorted.

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

Orga looked at the air battle with interest and fired his cannons at Kira, just as Athrun came into the battlefield.

* * *

In the air...

"Freedom?" Athrun wondered. "Kira!"

Tightening his grip on the controls, he entered the battle.

"This is the end!" Clotho declared, having cornered the Freedom.

Athrun intervened, blocking the energy attack with his shield and firing at the Raider.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: There's quite a lot going on in this action-packed episode. First, we're introduced to Murota Azrael, who is the leader of Blue Cosmos and seems to have a lot of influence within the Alliance. We also get to see the three new Gundams that were initially shown on a computer back in episode 32. Their pilots are Naturals, and they need to take drugs to be able to fight on the same level as Coordinators. Though they seem psychopathic and reckless, they do well enough in damaging Orb and outnumbering Kira. Athrun finally makes the decision that Kira is not his enemy, and he steps in to help Kira fight the new Alliance Gundams. In some other developments, Kuzzey finally leaves the ship. He was such a useless character who only ever complained about wanting to leave, so I'm glad he's gone. Also, Mu seems more confident than ever now that he's a Gundam pilot. He even kisses Murrue twice, and she doesn't object either time. Makes you wonder what will happen between them now.


	33. Athrun

SailorStar9: Chapter 31 goes up. This is Chapter 32. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 32: Athrun

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Helldarts, fire!" Aisha barked.

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"Asagi!" Mayura came to their leader's rescue when a Strike Dagger slashed through Asagi's shield and destroyed the said Strike Dagger.

Juri destroyed another Strike Dagger with her saber.

* * *

In ORB's Military Headquarters...

"The second defense line has been breached." the report came in. "Communication is lost with the Sixth Infantry Company."

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

Mu destroyed a Strike dagger with his rifle.

"Why you!" Dearka snapped, firing his cannon and missiles at the airships in the sky.

* * *

In the air...

"Damn!" Clotho cursed. "What the hell are you?"

"Another one of those weird mobile suits." Shani noted as Clotho charged in.

"This is ZAFT Special Forces, Athrun Zala." Athrun opened his link to Kira, the two dodging the energy blasts. "Can you hear me, Freedom? Kira Yamato, right?"

"Athrun?" Kira was stunned.

Athrun dodged Clotho's charged, pulling out his double-sided beam saber to fight Clotho and Shani.

"What are you planning?" Kira demanded, cutting in with his beam saber. "Is ZAFT participating in this fight?"

"I haven't received any orders regarding this fight." Athrun replied as Kira dodged Shani's beam. "The reason for me joining this is, it's my own choice."

_Athrun... _Kira mused as Athrun and Clotho clashed in the air.

"I don't know who you are, but you can die as well." Clotho declared.

* * *

Along ORB's coast...

"What is that thing?" Orga asked as the four battled in the air. "There's another one."

* * *

In the air...

"Orga! You punk!" Clotho exclaimed, all four dodging the sudden attack.

"What is that?" Mu looked up at the air battle.

* * *

In ORB's Military Headquarters...

"Is it an Allied unit?" an officer asked.

"No, it's not." his partner replied. "It's supporting Freedom."

* * *

In the air...

"What are you guys playing with over there?" Orga took to the skies.

"Don't interfere, Orga!" Clotho snapped after Kira and Athrun dodged the attack.

"Shut up!" Orga landed on an ORB naval fleet, before destroying it and blasted at Athrun who dodged the attack.

"Shani, you punk!" Clotho barked when he barely dodged Shani's attack.

Kira rained his railguns at Shani, but the Forbidden deflected them all. Clotho fired at Athrun, and Kira kicked Shani, followed by Athrun.

"Crap!" Clotho cursed when Kira came in, saber in hand. Kira flew past, without landing a blow, as Athrun came from behind, placing a well-placed knee kick to Clotho.

"You bastards!" Orga fired his cannons, causing Kira and Athrun to dodge.

"Athrun!" Kira gasped.

"Above you!" Athrun barked as Shani then attacked from above with his scythe, causing Kira and Athrun to dodge. Kira fired his beam rifle at him, which were deflected.

Shani looked up when Athrun slammed his Guul into him. Kira then came from underneath as the Guul flew past and fired his railguns at Shani at point blank range, to no effect.

* * *

At sea...

Alliance ships fired their missiles into the air, but the _Archangel_ destroyed them.

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Port side, twenty degrees!" Murrue gave the order. "Take out the left fleet."

* * *

On the ground...

"That does it." Mu growled as he and Dearka tag-teamed against the Strike Daggers.

"Their numbers don't matter." Dearka agreed.

"We have the advantage!" Asagi charged, backing Juri. "Juri!"

"I'm okay." Juri replied.

* * *

On the Alliance's flagship...

"You still can't take over their military headquarters?" Azrael inquired. "That's strange."

"Your prized, new units seem to be doing worse than expected." the commander remarked.

* * *

In the air...

"Death blow!" Clotho declared after Kira and Athrun dodged their aerial assault.

Kira blocked the energy blast, with Athrun attacking from behind.

"Orga!" Clotho snapped at the unexpected intrusion.

"They're really annoying." Orga retorted.

"Shani, you're the same!" he added, taking to the skies and barely dodging Shani's attack.

"These guys are shooting their own people!" Athrun gaped when Orga's reflected blast shot by them.

"You're the one who's annoying, Orga." Clotho retorted, before gasping in pain when the drugs wore off, with Shani and Orga experiencing the same pain simultaneously.

"Damn!" Shani cursed. "It's time already? Kuroto!"

"Damn!" Clotho growled and the three were forced to retreat.

* * *

On the Alliance's flagship...

"Raider, Forbidden, Calamity, withdrawing." the intercom came.

"What?" the commander gaped.

_Worthless bastards._ Azrael cursed when the three mobile suits returned.

* * *

In the hanger...

"What's the meaning of this?" the head doctor demanded as the three pilots collapsed out of their mobile suits.

"Damn!" Clotho cursed.

"Why you!" Shani growled.

"Damn!" Orga hissed.

* * *

On the flagship...

"Stop, stop." Azrael shrugged. "They just want to take a break, captain. Withdraw for now. All forces, withdraw."

"What did you say?" the commander demanded.

"Either way, there'll be no progress if we just just attack Strike." Azrael pointed out. "ORB's reserve forces are just as I expected. If we fight without those, all of our forces will be destroyed."]

"Fire the signal flares." the commander gave the order. "Withdraw immediately."

* * *

In ORB's Military Headquarters...

"Well, that's one calamity averted." Athena sighed in relief. "For now."

* * *

In the air...

"I appreciate your support." Kira told the Justice pilot. "But, I want to reconfirm your intentions."

"I...." Athrun started, exiting from his cockpit. "I received an order to capture of destroy that unit you're in, Freedom. But now, I have no reason to oppose you, or your friendly forces."

"Athrun..." Kira muttered.

"I want to... talk." Athrun added. "With you."

"Athrun?" Kira blinked.

* * *

After the battle...

The _Archangel_ docked and the mobile suit pilots took a breather.

"Good work, everyone." Athena declared as she entered the battered warzone with Cagalli, Nicol and Kisaka in tow. "I'm not sure why they retreated, but..."

Her sentence was cut short when the Freedom and Justice landed nearby, with everyone watching.

"Cagalli!" she called to the blond who took off when the two pilots climbed down from their cockpits.

"He's that ZAFT soldier from before." Kisaka remarked, after Murrue held her crew back.

_Athrun?_ Cagalli wondered.

As the two pilots approached each other, the ORB soldiers readied their weapons.

Athena raised her arm to stop the soldiers from firing.

_Athrun?_ Even Dearka was stunned.

"Nicol?" he was more shocked at the supposedly-dead Blitz pilot beside the Earth Goddess.

As the two pilots drew nearer, flashes of their past battles went past their minds.

"Torii!" Torii flew in, landing on Kira's shoulder.

"Hello, Athrun." Kira greeted.

"Kira..." Athrun tightened his fist.

"Hey!" Cagalli flew towards them, drawing them in to a hug.

"Cagalli?" Kira gaped under the additional weight.

"You idiots!" Cagalli screamed, the two male pilots exchanging a knowing smile.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"But that's..." Athrun started.

"I know it's a difficult thing to do." Kira admitted.

"Thanks." he took the cups Cagalli handed to him.

"Sorry." Athrun took the second cup Kira passed over.

"But it can't be helped." Athena started. "What Athha-sama is saying is right. If ORB sides with Earth, the Atlantic Federation will use their power and assault PLANT. It's the same thing if they decide to side with ZAFT. It's just that their enemy will be different. There'll be no end in that. Things like that, I no longer want them. That's why..."

"But!" Athrun protested.

"Take Nicol for example." Athena replied, nodding towards the still-alive Blitz pilot beside her. "Kira tried to kill him. But, he didn't know him. He didn't even want to kill him."

"And you," Kira looked at the navy-haired pilot. "Killed Tolle. But, you don't know Tolle, either. It's not like you wanted to killed him either."

"I... wanted to kill you." Athrun admitted.

"Me too, Athrun." Kira replied. "I want to live in a world where I don't have to fight. I've always been able to live in a world like that, but the war only expanded."

"If this continues, it'll be really..." Athena looked at the two N-Jammer Canceler mobile suits. "PLANT and Earth will end up destroying each other. That's why I've been reborn in this era; to stop it from happening."

"But," she looked at the two mobile suits' pilots. "I always held this belief; that while humanity embraces and strives for peace, the world as we know it, will have beautiful days ahead."

"That reason alone is worth fighting for." Nicol smiled at the Earth Goddess.

Kira nodded in agreement and looked at the Justice pilot. "That's why I'm going to fight."

"Kira..." Athrun muttered.

"Even though I say I'm doing this for protection, I've already pulled the trigger." Kira added. "Will we fight again?"

"Kira?" Athrun blinked.

"I need to do some work now." Kira started. "We don't know when they'll attack again."

"Just tell me this." Athrun cut in. "Freedom is equipped with a Neutron-Jammer Canceler. What did you do with that data?"

"Here and now." Kira replied. "If there's someone who needs to use that thing, I'll shoot them."

"Hey!" Dearka called out to the tearing Miriallia who was running off.

"What?" Miriallia stopped in her tracks.

"No..." Dearka started. "Well... He killed that guy names Tolle."

"So what?" Miriallia snapped. "Didn't you heard what Lady Athena and Kira just said?"

"No..." Dearka blinked.

"Will Tolle come back if I killed him?" Miriallia retorted. "No, right? Then, don't say things like that!"

"No..." Dearka stammered as Miriallia took off. "Listen to me!"

"Ouch, burn." Nicol quipped. "Some flirt he is."

"Nicol? But you're..." Athrun blinked in astonishment at the still-alive Blitz pilot.

"Supposed to be dead? Six-feet-under? Or shouldn't be alive?" the green-haired teen joked. "Either of one should suffice."

"Yeah." he sat down beside Athrun. "I, too, was surprised."

"But..." he looked over at the Earth Goddess. "I was saved, by Athena's Cosmo. And coupled with the fact that Kira-san missed the cockpit _on_ _purpose_... I should say my survival wasn't short of a miracle."

"Kira..." Athrun blinked. "Missed the cockpit... _on purpose_!?"

"If I'm right, it's because of a 'Life Oath' he swore to Athena." Nicol replied. "To keep casualties at the minimal, he promised _never_ to attack the cockpits."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Athrun asked.

"Me?" Nicol smiled. "You two go fight in your mobile suits. My role here is simple; protect Athena, in my own way."

* * *

The next morning...

"How much time do we have to wait until before everything is prepared?" Azrael asked.

"ORB is still sending in requests for a conference." the commander replied.

"It's too late for that now." Azrael shrugged. "A country that we couldn't take over with a force of this magnitude, then it's better to just wipe them all out, along with their supposed Goddess."

"We'll be ready soon." the commander replied. "Doesn't the problem lie with your side?"

"How rude of me." Azrael noted. "Then, I guess we should start soon. Since I've given them plenty of penalties, I'm sure they know that they have to do this well, and not turn it into a mere demonstration."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Why are you always buzzing around me?" Athrun asked.

"Don't worry." Cagalli replied. "I'm just watching you."

"I see." Athrun noted.

"It's a good thing that Kira is alive." Cagalli started.

"What?" Athrun blinked. "Yeah... Back then, I couldn't even thank you."

"You told me before." Cagalli corrected. "In a different way though."

"Really?" Athrun echoed.

"Since you were so out of it, you can't even remember." Cagalli replied.

"Yeah." Athrun agreed.

"Did Kira change?" Cagalli asked.

"No." Athrun replied.

"Really?" Cagalli was unconvinced.

"That's just how he is." Athrun replied.

"Well..." Cagalli started. "What are you going to do from now on?"

"I don't know." Athrun confessed.

"Still?" Cagalli echoed.

"However, the answer might already be here." Athrun replied. "It's painful."

"Everyone else as well." Cagalli added when Athrun stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

On the Alliance's flagship...

"Ten more units of Gripheptan have now been added." the head doctor gave the three pilots their drugs which they immediately downed. "You should be fine for about two hours. If you don't want to get messed up, do it right this time."

"Thank you." Clotho breathed.

"Damn!" Orga cursed.

"Those two units..." Shani swore.

"This time..." Clotho promised.

"They're going down!" Orga cursed.

With that, the three 'Living CPUs/Extendeds launched.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Athrun jumped into the middle of the battle last time, and it looks like he's definitely decided that Kira is not his enemy. Quite opportune, since Kira was outnumbered by the new drug addict pilots. I have to wonder how useful these guys are, since they don't seem very coordinated and even shoot at each other. I also don't really see why they need to use drugs to be good pilots. With skill and a good OS, they could probably fight Coordinators without any need for drugs. There's also a few other developments here. It seems there's definitely some attraction between Dearka and Miriallia, despite her attempt to kill him. Now he's a good guy too, so it's kind of odd to see him fighting with Mu instead of against him. Azrael seems to want a quick end to the battle, so he sends out his Gundam boys again. Time will show if they are effective.


	34. Into the Dawn Skies

SailorStar9: Chapter 32 goes up. This is Chapter 33. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 33: Into the Dawn Skies

* * *

The Forbidden traveled through the ocean, while the Calamity flew in the air on the Raider's back on the approach to the ORB base. Alliance ships commenced the attack by firing missiles and launching Spearhead fighters.

* * *

In the ORB's Military Headquarters...

"Something's on the radar!" the radar officer reported. "Missiles approaching. Mobile suits and air forces are approaching Onogoro as their target."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Prepare to intercept!" the hanger crew scurried. "Deploy the mobile suit squad. Hurry."

* * *

In the ORB's Military Headquarters...

"Athena-sama." Kisaka looked at the Earth Goddess.

"They're not even answering our conference request that we've sent." Cagalli cursed. "Damn!"

* * *

In the ORB's Parliament House...

"Uzumi-sama!" the ministers rushed in.

"You bastards..." Uzumi cursed. "So this is the Earth military's answer? If you brand one as an enemy, you want to chase them down to their demise."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"Damn!" Dearka hurried down to the hanger, just as Kira headed towards the Freedom.

"Kira." Athrun called.

"Athrun?" Kira stopped in his tracks.

"Either way, ORB doesn't have a chance." Athrun reminded. "You know that."

"Yeah." Kira replied. "But, I'm probably not the only one. But just because we have no chance, we can't surrender and not fight, right?"

"Kira..." Athrun blinked.

"What's important is 'what you are fighting for'." Kira added. "That's why, I'm going. I don't really want to fight, but it's because there's something I can protect by fighting; this world that Athena loves unconditionally."

"I'm sorry, Athrun." he noted as he ascended on the elevator. "Thanks. I'm happy that I was able to talk to you."

"Kira!" Athrun gaped.

"Well, that's awkward." Dearka remarked as Kira headed out in the Freedom.

"Dearka!" Athrun turned to the defected ZAFT soldier.

"You've gotten a retrieval order for that thing, right?" Dearka reasoned. "I guess it's not good, huh? If we, ZAFT, meddle in that..."

"But, that guy...!" Athrun started. "I don't want to leave him to die out there."

"Strangely, your opinion is agreeable for the first time." Dearka noted.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Valiants, fire!" Aisha barked.

* * *

Nearby...

Strike Daggers arrived at the shore and begun destroying M1 Astrays and armored vehicles.

* * *

At sea...

"Where are you hiding those two from yesterday?" Orga demanded.

* * *

On shore...

Kira arrived just in time when the frontal Astray squad was disseminated by the Strike Daggers and proceeded to use all of the Freedom's weapons to cripple the Strike Daggers.

* * *

At sea...

Upon seeing the explosions on the shore, the three Alliance pilots closed in on Kira, with Shani firing his cannon at the Freedom first.

"I've finally found that strong one." Shani grinned and fired his curved beam, forcing Kira to dodge. The Raider then tried to slam into the Freedom, causing Kira to evade the attack.

"I'll be sure to kill you today." Clotho promised.

"Damn!" Kira cursed, having being forced on the defensive as he was attacked by all three sides.

Just then, out of nowhere the Justice's beam boomerang came flying at the Forbidden, causing Shani to slap it aside.

"Kira!" Athrun called over the intercom after he fully formed the Justice in the air.

"Athrun?" Kira blinked. "Why?"

"Why you!" Clotho fired his missiles at the two Gundams.

"The red one's here too." Orga grinned, firing his cannons.

"We know as well." Athrun replied. "We know that there are things that we must fight in order to protect."

* * *

On the ground...

Dearka fired his cannon, destroying the missiles approaching the _Archangel_, just as Mu landed nearby.

* * *

At sea...

"Athrun!" Kira called.

"Let's get them." Athrun agreed.

"Yeah!" Kira nodded, the two dodging fire from the three Alliance's mobile suits.

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"Portside 30!" Murrue gave the order.

"Gottfried, fire!" Aisha barked.

* * *

In the Alliance's flagship...

"I'd like to end all of this by tonight." Azrael noted.

* * *

On the ground...

Dodging fire from the Strike Daggers, Dearka leapt into the air and fired his cannon at the attacking Strike Daggers.

* * *

In the ORB's Military Headquarters...

Cagalli growled as the battle raged on.

"Cagalli!" Athena chided as the blond proceeded to walk off.

"Let go!" Cagalli protested against her grip. "I'm going out too!"

"That's absurd!" Athena snapped.

"You want me to stay here and watch this?" Cagalli retorted.

"What do we do if the commander leaves her place?" Athena scolded, her Cosmo flaring.

"I"m telling you to be more conscious right now." she chided.

"But!" Cagalli hid her tears.

"You shouldn't cry." Athena scolded.

* * *

In the ORB's Parliament House...

"Uzumi-sama." a minister reported."Everything is prepared. The work will be completed in 2 hours."

"That's too long." Uzumi remarked. "Time is the essence. Good. I will go as well. Order the remaining forces to regroup at Kaguya. We're abandoning Onogoro."

"Yes!" the ministers chorused.

* * *

Underwater...

"ORB sure is enduring well." the submarine's commander noted.

"It'll be a matter of time with what they have." Rau commented. "It's definitely a noteworthy nation. I can now understand why Earth was so desperate about them. What about the data on that strange mobile suit?"

"We're gathering information to the best of our abilities, but our location is a bit distant, so..." the radar officer replied.

"I wonder if there'll be a day when we'll meet up with that unit." Rau mused. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's good enough to give to Chairman Zala as a souvenir of our travels. Let me know if there's any change."

"Yes!" the crew replied.

"You seem bored, Yzak." Rau noted as he and Yzak retreated to the corridor. "Do you want to fight in that place as well?

"Eh?" Yzak blinked. "No."

"ORB's refusing ZAFT's support as well." Rau added. "It's just too bad."

"It's just that I...!" Yzak started.

"We'll observe as much as we need to, and then return to Carpentaria." Rau remarked. "I know you're feeling stifled, now that you've been living a cramped life, even since Panama, but just endure it a little longer."

"Captain." Yzak voiced. "Who is that girl? Shouldn't a prisoner be treated as a prisoner?"

"Yzak, war isn't just about wielding a sword." Rau chided.

"Sir?" Yzak blinked.

"I've been looking for a key." Rau admitted. "And I found one, maybe."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"A retreat order?" Murrue echoed.

"Yes." Sai replied. "Representative Athha said, '_Archangel_ shall retreat from the battlefield immediately and land at Kaguya'."

"Kaguya?" Neuman asked.

"It's ORB's Mass-Driver installation." Sai supplied.

* * *

At sea...

Kira dodged Shani's fire as Athrun let his backpack fly around the Calamity.

"These bastards are getting annoying." Clotho cursed, dodging the flying backpack.

"It went behind?" Orga wondered, the Justice's backpack flying around his attack.

"Damn!" he cursed when his unit ran out of power. "This damn mobile suit! Power's almost gone already?"

"You're too wasteful, you idiot!" Clotho mocked.

"What?" Orga demanded.

"Go back alone if you want to." Clotho taunted. "I don't really care."

His attention went back to the battle when Athrun emerged from the water, slicing his hammer with his laser saber.

"You're the idiot." Orga retorted after Clotho was forced to retreat.

"What did you say?" Clotho snapped, only to have the Raider land on him. "Don't get on me as you please, you idiot!"

"Shut up and hurry back so that we can resupply." Orga told his ride. "You want to fight looking like that?"

"Damn!" Clotho cursed.

"It's over?" Shani blinked when Calamity's power gauge dropped. Opening his camera, he noticed Clotho and Orga retreating.

Kira blocked the Calamity's scythe with his shield, and slammed his saber at the Gundam, only to have Shani fly back to avoid the attack and taking the opportunity to withdraw when Kira's blade hit the water.

* * *

In the Alliance's flagship...

"Those guys..." Azrael was displeased. "I reinforce them with so much and they still don't mark any progress."

"Hurry up with resupplying." the head technician ordered

"Well, well." Azrael shrugged. "They still aren't there yet."

* * *

In Kaguya...

The _Archangel_ had withdrawn to the ORB's mass driver facility.

"Escape from ORB?" Murrue exclaimed. "Are you telling us to retreat from this place now, Uzumi-sama?"

"You people will understand now." Uzumi remarked. "It's only a matter of time before Orb disappears."

"Father!" Cagalli didn't like this was going. "What are you...?"

"The people have already evacuated." Uzumi added. "We even have extra support. We will block their assault here. But, even if we lose ORB, there's something we must not lose. At the helm of Earth's military is the leader of Blue Cosmos, Murota Azrael. And now at PLANT, Patrick Zala has secured the proclamation that only Coordinators are the new humanity."

"Could be it..." Athena realized. "The two malevolent Cosmos I felt..."

"Yes, it's them." Uzumi nodded. "If this continues, the world will fight endlessly against people who can't accept each other. If that's your future, can you accept it? If you want a different future, take this small flame right now and go out to space. The road ahead will be even more difficult, but can you understand, Murrue Ramius?"

"'A strong flame will never go out, no matter how small it is'." Murrue quoted. "We believe that as well."

"Then, hurry with the preparations." Uzumi instructed.

"Yes!" Murrue replied and exited with Mu and Neuman.

"Hurry up with the booster installations!" the technicians hollered, the team fitting the _Archangel_ with boosters.

"Junction activated." the _Kusanagi_'sintercom came over. "Catapult contact confirmed. Force quantity data has been changed."

"We're going out to space." Mayura remarked.

"It's just how I've wanted it." Juri commented.

Damn Earth bastards." Juri cursed.

"All units, board immediately." the intercom announced and the Astrays boarded the battleship.

* * *

In the Alliance's flagship...

"They're regrouping at Kaguya?" Azrael echoed.

"Looks like they'll fight with their backs on the wall." the ship's commander noted.

"That damn Athha." Azrael snorted. "What kind of treachery does he want to commit now? Well, that's fine. That's him. Let's pound away as we please."

* * *

In the _Archangel_'s bridge...

"It was a spare booster that has serviced _Kisangani _." an ORB minister informed Murrue. "But it should produce enough power. With the firing of Lohengrin and the induction of Positronic Interference, it'll allow you to increase your speed even more."

* * *

At the Kaguya docks...

"Well, we could just go to Carpentaria like this, but either way, our enemy is the Earth military." Dearka pointed out.

* * *

In the command center...

"How's the _Archangel_?" Uzumi asked.

"Father! We should all escape." Cagalli insisted. "We shouldn't leave anyone behind."

"The booster is at its final check." the officer replied.

"Hurry it up." Uzumi instructed. "We have no time."

"Father!" Cagalli pressed.

"Uzumi-sama, you aren't..." Athena realized what Uzumi was planning.

"I understand." she nodded in resignation.

"Athena." Sho stated as he, Ushio and Kiki came towards their Goddess.

"Sho, Ushio, Kiki, what are you..." Athena started, before noticing the all-too-familiar statue in Sho's hands. "That's..."

"Yes, your Divine Cloth." Kiki replied.

"The three of you aren't coming as well?" Athena asked.

"You have your part to play, and so do we." Ushio smiled. "This is our final farewell."

With that, the three Golden Saints handed Athena's Divine Cloth to her and headed out.

* * *

At the docks...

"'ZAFT's Athrun Zala', huh?" Athrun mused. "So she knew all along."

"Athrun?" Kira blinked.

"I thought that if I followed the orders of my country and military and shot down my enemies, it would be enough." Athrun stated. "'It can't be helped', I thought. If it helped to end the war even a day earlier, but after sensing Athena's benevolent aura, I'm not so sure anymore. What are we supposed to fight for and against?"

"Let's go together, Athrun." Kira replied, startling the other two pilots. "We can find it together, even that."

* * *

In the Alliance's flagship...

"Now, let's try to end it this time." Azrael told his pilots and the three Gundams took off. "I'd like to gradually start having meals on land, you know?"

* * *

In Kaguya...

"All usage of weather data around Kaguya is strictly prohibited." the intercom came on as the _Kisangani_ proceeded to take off.

* * *

In the command center...

"Units picked up on radar." an officer reported."Mobile suits."

"Ramius-dono, launch!" Uzumi gave the order.

"Understood." Murrue replied. "Kira-kun?"

"Covering your launch." Kira replied in the Freedom. "_Archangel_, please launch. What about the _Kisangani_?"

"Sorry, it'll be out soon." Uzumi replied.

"It'll be an aerial combat." Athrun stated. "It's impossible for Buster. Dearka will be with the _Archangel_."

Dearka growled and boarded the _Archangel_ nevertheless.

"Raise the bow 20 degrees." Murrue instructed. "Lohengrin, standby."

"Father!" Cagalli begged.

"How long are you planning to stay behind?" Uzumi snapped. "Hurry up and get out of here!"

"But...!" Cagalli protested.

"Mobile suits are approaching." the radar officer reported. "Distance, 15."

"We have our mission." Uzumi pulled his daughter off. "You have your own mission."

"But!" Cagalli teared.

"If there's nobody to carry on our will, everything will be over." Uzumi barked. "Why do you not understand that?"

* * *

At sea...

"Let's go!" Clotho grinned as they three neared their destination.

"They're coming, Kira!" Athrun and Kira covered the _Archangel_'s launch.

"Please launch." Kira requested.

"Fire!" Murrue barked, firing the Lohengrin and propelling them into space.

* * *

At the docks...

"Uzumi-sama! Cagalli!" Kisaka gaped at the father-daughter pair.

"Hurry, Kisaka." Uzumi tossed Cagalli to Kisaka. "Take care of my inept daughter."

"Yes!" Kisaka nodded.

"Father!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Don't make a sad face like that." Uzumi chided. "You're the daughter of the leader of ORB."

"But!" Cagalli protested.

"Even though this is a farewell with your father, you are not alone." Uzumi replied and handed her a photo of two babies. "You have a sibling."

Flipping the picture over, Cagalli was shocked to find hers and Kira's name on the back.

Uzumi nodded and pulled out the rosary around his neck, handing it to her.

"As your father, I was very happy." he admitted and the hatch slid shut.

"Go, Kisaka!" he told the Colonel. "I'll leave it up to you."

With that, the _Kisangani_ took off.

* * *

At sea...

"Athrun!" Kira called.

"Yeah!" Athrun nodded.

* * *

In the _Kisangani_...

"Father! Father!" Cagalli screamed.

Athena's attention was, however, caught by the three figures at the coast; the three Golden Saints standing in an all-too-familiar stance and charging up their Cosmo.

* * *

At sea...

"Damn!" Orga cursed, the five mobile suits exchanging fire.

Kira and Athrun flew towards the Kusanagi to hitch a ride into space, and the three Gundams pursued them to destroy the ship. Kira grabbed hold of the ship and held out his hand to help Athrun. As the Gundams closed in, Kira and Athrun fired all their weapons to keep them back.

* * *

In the command center...

"The seedlings have been planted." Uzumi noted. "That's enough. ORB, the world that Athena loves, will not bend to their wills." With that, he ignited the explosives.

* * *

At the coast...

Sho, Ushio and Kiki looked at the _Kisangani_ and nodded to each other.

"We'll leave Athena in your capable hands, the next generation of Athena's Saints." the three Golden Saints chorused. "ATHENA EXCLAMATION!"

The combined power of the explosives and 'Athena Exclamation' imploded the base, together with the Mass-Driver.

* * *

In the _Kisangani_...

"Father!" Cagalli cried.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: There's another battle here, along with some death and a major revelation. As I anticipated, Uzumi finally revealed to Cagalli that Kira is her brother. He does this by showing her a picture of them as babies with their names on the back. Also, Uzumi sacrifices himself to send everyone into space and keep the Alliance from getting ORB's Mass-Driver. However, it seems everything was so well organized that one has to wonder why Uzumi had to stay behind and die. It seems like he could have destroyed the mass driver by remote from the _Kusanagi_, but that obviously isn't as dramatic as him dying. Since the series is now moving into space, we'll have to see where it goes next.


	35. Trembling World

SailorStar9: Chapter 33 goes up. This is Chapter 34. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 34: Trembling World

* * *

In space...

"RB 200, RC 230." the joining of the _Kusanagi_ began. ""Axis, okay. Landing Level is clear. Approach. Damage repair, number three. Each to level three. Final approach. Localized. Division complete. All conversions complete."

"_Kusanagi_'s docking operation is complete." Kisaka informed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"How is Cagalli-san?" Murrue asked.

"She's relaxed a bit now, but I'm sure her mind is all over the place." Kisaka replied. "For now, she's stopped crying and taking comfort in Athena-sama's Cosmo."

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

Kira and Athrun docked their mobile suits in the hanger and went to visit Cagalli.

"Cagalli." Kira stated through the intercom of her room, causing the two females to look up.

"Cagalli." he entered the room as Athrun and Nicol stood outside.

Looking at her still-unacknowledged brother, Cagalli threw herself into his arms and sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Murrue and Mu took a shuttle from the _Archangel_ to the _Kusanagi_.

"But, the problems begin now." Mu stated.

"Yes." Murrue agreed.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"_Kusanagi_ was originally used as a communications ship with Heliopolis." Kisaka informed the two officers as he took them to the ship's bridge. "It is equipped with a mobile suit application system and weapons, but it's not at the level of the _Archangel_."

"You divide it into five parts and only return to the central part?" Mu mused. "That's pretty efficient."

"It resembles the _Archangel_." Murrue blinked once they entered the bridge.

"It's the _Archangel_ that resembles this." Kisaka corrected. "It was Morgenroete that developed both, afterall."

"Can you bring up the map?" he requested.

"Yes." Erica replied.

"Chief Erica Simmons." Mu blinked.

"Hello, major." Erica replied. "They're not used to using the M1s in space. They'll have a hard time without me."

"Currently, this is where we are." Kisaka stated after Erica brought up the map. "As you know, PLANT is at L5, and Artemis is at L3."

* * *

In the washroom...

Cagalli cleaned herself up and grabbed the photo that was drifting about.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Kira asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Cagalli replied.

* * *

On the bridge...

"With the Colony Cluster at L4?" Murrue echoed.

"For now, _Kusanagi_ or _Archangel_ should have enough resources, but the supply is indefinite." Kisaka pointed out just as the group of teens drifted in. "Water will especially pose a problem. The Colony Cluster at L4 has been destroyed since the beginning of the war. They were abandoned one by one, and are now deserted. It'll be a good place to get water from."

"It reminds me of old times." Murrue reminisced.

"It's okay." Mu assured. "It's different from Junius 7."

"There are still a dew active colonies withing L4." Athrun corrected.

"It's been a while, but there has been some info that suspicious people have made that place their hideout." Nicol added. "And there are enemies that ZAFT have been investigated. There may be no residents, but there should be a few colonies that have their facilities running."

"Then, it's decided, right?" Athena asked.

"Yes, but are you really okay?" Mu inquired.

"It's not only the two of you, of course." he added, directing the question at the two former ZAFT soldiers. "That friend of yours, as well."

"Major..." Murrue blinked.

"I saw the combat at ORB as well." Mu replied. "That, and our situation is like this., it's not like I'm going to argue about what uniforms people are wearing, based on the different situations, we could even exchange fire with ZAFT. It's different from the situation we had in ORB. Are you prepared for all that?"

"Patrick Zala is your father, isn't he?" he pressed.

"It doesn't matter whose son he is." Cagalli protested. "Athrun is..."

"The fact that a soldier is taking off his uniform creates a bigger dilemma than you'd think." Mu scolded. "On top of that, if your father is in the highest ranking position. War cannot be fought if you don't believe in the relations and objectives of your own forces. Otherwise, you;d have split opinions within the ranks. You think it can be done so simply? Unlike Kira, he's actually a formal soldier of ZAFT. I'm sorry for saying all this, but if you'll fight alongside of us, we'll fight alongside you. Is that okay? Answer me."

"In ORB," Athrun started. "No even in PLANT and on Earth, I've had a lot of dilemmas based on what I saw and heard. Now knowing if that is the answer, not knowing what I have just discovered, even now, I'm not really sure about anything. It's just that, the world I hope is the same as the one you people hope for, that's how I think now."

"That sounded really good." Mu remarked. "He's completely different from Kira."

"He's always been like that." Kira agreed.

"And you?" Mu looked at Nicol.

"You do not have to worry about me." Nicol assured. "To ZAFT, I'm already labeled dead."

"Right now," he smiled at his Goddess. "Like Kira-san, my fealty is towards Athena, as one of Athena's Saints."

"The last wishes left to us by ORB are grand." Athena stated.

"Yes." Murrue agreed.

"Honestly speaking, it's impossible to accomplish it with just two battleships." Mu noted.

"Right." Murrue concurred.

"But is it still okay?" Mu asked.

"Let's believe in it." Athena told the group.

"'A strong flame doesn't burn out, no matter how small it is.'." Nicol quoted. "Right?"

"There's a person in PLANT who thinks the same way." Athrun voiced.

"Lacus?" Kira guessed.

"That pink-haired princess?" Mu echoed.

"She's Athrun's fiancee." Kira supplied.

"She's currently a fugitive." Athrun added. "She's being accused of being a traitor to my father."

* * *

On PLANT...

"What do we look forward to and advance towards?" Lacus started her broadcast. "What was it that we wanted? Even today, our loved ones are dying on the battlefield. How long must we live in this tragic state of sadness? It is to end all of this fighting."

Soldiers raided one radio facility and found only radio equipment, which the squad leader destroyed.

"Please do not be fooled by what Lacus Clyne has to say." Patrick countered with his own broadcast. "She's a traitor who has allied herself with the Earth military and gave away our military secrets. Nobody wants to fight. But, why is it that the situation has turned out like this? I'd like you to think about this, think about all the atrocities that the Naturals have committed towards Coordinators, just because they were jealous of the advanced abilities that they created themselves. Think of all the demands that they made about wanting all the technology that we developed, just because they want it too. Think about the nuclear missile that was launched at Junius 7, just because we weren't sure about their demands. We must be the victors of this war without fail. If we lose, the only thing that awaits us is a future darker than our past."

In a suburban neighborhood, soldiers stormed a house and killed Siegel and all the soldiers protecting him.

Elsewhere, Andrew, who had survived his battle with Kira watched the broadcast as he drank his coffee.

* * *

Elsewhere...

With the rosary that marked her as Athena's Pope around her neck, Lacus continued her broadcast, "We and the people of Earth are brethren. Coordinators are not 'separately evolved beings'. There are children who would've never been born, no matter how hard we've tried. What kind of evolved people are we if we can't even create our own future?"

DaCosta entered the house where Lacus was in.

* * *

"You must not be deceived by information filled with ill intent." Patrick continued his propaganda. "We are now a different race from the Naturals. We are the new humanity. Even if there are problems that have arisen recently, our intelligence will definitely solve all of those problems."

"Let's find a way to give up all of the fighting." Lacus continued her speech.

* * *

In his office...

"I see..." Patrick noted.

"What was it that we wanted?" Lacus continued her speech.

"But that little bitch is still alive." Patrick added after being informed of Siegel's assassination. "Along with the rosary I require. How long do you people plan to allow absurd broadcasts as these?"

* * *

In her hideout...

"Risking the future by losing our loved ones to the fighting, do you really think that happiness will be found at the end of it?" Lacus continued her broadcast.

* * *

"Even if it is painful, we must fight." Patrick's broadcast was transmitted to the infantry. "And look towards a shining, peaceful..."

"Looks like the Chairman is desperate to find Lacus Clyne." Rau remarked, turning off the screen. "I wonder if that's the reason for the return order."

"But, I just can't believe it." Yzak voiced. "That she's a traitor."

"Since there are people like you, they can deceive and use you." Rau pointed out. "That's how the Clyne people are. It isn't good to feel like this, even for you guys. The battlefield is a place where the ideals of many people clash against those of others. 'What must you fight against?' Don't be mistaken."

* * *

In her hideout...

"Looks like we have to move again." Lacus noted.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." DaCosta apologized.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Lacus assured. "Any new information?"

"Victoria and ORB were attacked by the Earth's military." DaCosta replied. "ORB's Mass-Driver has been destroyed and Victoria's has been confiscated."

"I've heard that a significant number of ZAFT forces were deployed at Victoria." Lacus mused.

"It looks like even Earth is utilizing their new mobile suits now." DaCosta informed.

"Is that so?" Lacus sighed. "It looks like we'll need to hurry as well."

"What is it?" DaCosta answered the call as the group prepared to depart. "What? Siegel-sama?"

* * *

At Victoria...

Alliance soldiers searched the battlefield, killing any surviving ZAFT soldiers on sight.

"Well, well, now exceptional." Azrael noted as he and Sutherland flew over the demolished battlefield in a plane. "Quite impressive, Colonel Sutherland."

"It's nothing." Sutherland replied. "It's the result of the outstanding performance of the Strike squads. I'm assuming that you had a tough time in ORB because of the _unexpected_ unit, right?"

"We still have a lot of work to do." Azrael sighed as the plane landed. "We, that is."

"But, who would have thought they would have stood toe-to-toe against Calamity, Forbidden and Raider?" he mused, entering a transport vehicle. "It really is an absurd country, ORB. What were they thinking?"

"They were probably planning on a diplomatic solution and to count their losses." Sutherland surmised. "It's a cowardly nation. It is said that they import a significant amount of technology from PLANT, but..." before correcting himself. "No, those two units, they could have been ZAFT's."

"Anyway, we need to come up with something." Azrael remarked. "Can we obtain them?"

"So, are you personally going out to space?" Sutherland asked.

"By chance, those units..." Azrael smirked. "I'm wondering if they might be using nuclear energy."

"What?" Sutherland was shocked.

"I don't have positive proof, but that kind of energies is impossible with existing energies." Azrael reasoned as they arrived at the space port.

"Well, the N-Jammer is something that the Coordinators made afterall." Sutherland stated as the three Alliance's mobile suits landed in the departing strip. "I'm sure they're able to make something that can nullify it as well. But, if that's true, we're in a dangerous situation."

"Well now." Azrael chided. "Are you doubting my National Defense Industrial Alliance Director position?"

"No, of course not." Sutherland replied as the three mobile suits boarded the space shuttle.

"We were weak organisms to begin with." Azrael reminded as he and Sutherland boarded their transport. "An animal with strong fangs need to be kept securely in its cage. If we don't, it'll become dangerous."

"It's kind of uncertain, now that they are roaming freely in space." Sutherland noted.

"I'm off to subjugate them." Azrael replied and the shuttles took off.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Athrun." Kira called, finding the Justice's pilot in the observation deck. "It looks like everything's done here, so let's go back to the _Archangel_. It doesn't matter where we are, but they have more than enough M1's here, so..."

"Athrun?" he blinked.

"Kira." Cagalli poked her head in. "Do you have a second?"

"Okay, I'll..." Athrun took the cue to leave.

"Wait." Cagalli called. "It's okay. Don't go."

"No, stay here." she corrected.

"What is it, Cagalli?" Kira asked when Cagalli got the pole he was holding onto.

"This..." Cagalli presented the photo to him.

"A picture?" Kira took the photograph. "Of who?"

"Look at the back..." Cagalli muttered.

"Cagalli..." Kira gaped at the two names on the back, before the two males caught the implications.

"I got it from my father when the _Kusanagi_ was launching." Cagalli confessed. "'You're not alone. You have a brother.' he said... What's going on?"

"I don't..." Kira was stunned at the sudden revelation. "No way..."

"Twins?" he wondered, taking another look at the photo's back.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Azrael's shuttle left Earth orbit, followed by another shuttle carrying the Gundams and their pilots.

* * *

At the Carpentaria base...

"Hasn't it been a while since you've gone back home, Yzak?" Rau asked. "Go see your parents and put their minds at ease."

"Thank you very much." Yzak replied.

"Hurry up and sit down." he scolded the hesitant Flay.

"There is no need to be afraid." Rau soothed the frightened girl beside him. "You'll be safe as long as you're by my side." I'll protect you, no matter what. so. Be calm, Flay."

With that, the shuttle took off.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

Kira and Athrun prepared to leave for the Archangel as Cagalli watched them depart with Athena and Nicol by her side.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Either way..." Kira started. "But, I'm not not exactly sure just with this."_

"_Who is the person who'd holding the children?" Athrun asked._

"_I can't believe that we're brother and sister..." Cagalli sobbed. "Then, I'm..."_

"_You won't get answers if you worry about it right now, Cagalli." Kira soothed._

"_And even if it's true, your father is Uzumi-sama." Athena added, entering the observation deck with Nicol in tow._

"_Athena..." Cagalli teared, looking at the Earth Goddess._

"_This." Athena handed Uzumi's rosary to her newly appointed Earth Pope. "Is the best proof."_

"_Rosary?" the three male Coordinators blinked._

"_This is the mark of Athena's Pope." Athena replied._

"_Quite a lofty responsibility he left you." she nodded._

* * *

"Kira." Athrun sated. "Wouldn't it be better to follow her?"

"No, she's already stressed with taking over Uzumi-sama's role as Athena's Pope, I think she'll only be more troubled if I'm around." Kira replied.

"I see." Athrun noted and they took off.

"Kira." Athrun added during the transit. "When we return to the _Archangel_,can you borrow a shuttle?"

"Athrun?" Kira wondered.

"For now, I'm going to return to PLANT." Athrun replied. "I want to talk sincerely with my father. Definitely..."

"Athrun, but...!" Kira objected.

"I know." Athrun cut him off, knowing what he was thinking. "But, he's my father."

"Okay." Kira relented. "I'll ask Murrue-san."

"I'm sorry." Athrun apologized.

* * *

On the Earth Military's Moon Surface Base...

"Second transport unit, standby for launching sequence." the intercom came on. "Team B will transport the fifth vessel quickly. The 22nd Transportation Fleet will standby in orbit. The M11 Development Team will support the work at F-Pad. That's right, our main priority is the departure of the Dominion."

"Seventh Mobile Fleet, Major Natarle Bajirul, awaiting your orders." Natarle reported for duty.

"I assign you as the captain of the _Archangel_ Class, second ship, Dominion." the commander instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Following the battles at ORB in the last few episodes, there's a nice break from the action here. Cagalli is forced to accept Uzumi's death and also deal with his revelation about Kira. She tells Kira the news that he is her brother, but he doesn't seem to know what to make of it. Athrun is also going through some angst and decides to speak to his father, but that will probably turn out to be a useless effort. There's probably nothing that could sway Patrick from his desire to wipe out all the Naturals. He rules things with such an iron fist that he even has his former friend Siegel killed for being a 'traitor'. There's also something that I should note. During Patrick's speech, a man in the shadows watches it on TV and drinks coffee. This man is none other than Andrew, who seems to have somehow miraculously survived the explosion of his LaGOWE. I won't even bother to try to guess how he pulled that off, because it'll probably go unexplained just like Kira's miraculous survival earlier.


	36. Lacus Strikes

SailorStar9: Chapter 34 goes up. This is Chapter 35. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 35: Lacus Strikes

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s hanger...

"If I don't return, you should use the Justice." Athrun told Dearka before he boarded the shuttle.

"No, you should be using something like that." Dearka corrected.

"Wait a minute." Cagalli called. "Athrun! Why are you...! Why?"

"Cagalli..." Athrun blinked at the flustered blond.

"Why are you returning to PLANT?" Cagalli pressed.

"I'm sorry." Athrun apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Cagalli retorted. "If you leave that behind..."

"It's better to leave Justice here." Athrun replied. "When Athena or you are in a pinch, Kira will take care of it."

"That's not what I mean!" Cagalli protested.

"But, I need to go." Athrun reasoned.

"Athrun!" Cagalli protested.

"I can't do anything like this." Athrun remarked.

"Cagalli." Athena chided.

"Athena..." Cagalli blinked at the Earth Goddess.

"You understand, right?" Athena smiled.

"Freedom, launching in order to protect the shuttle." Kira stated.

"Understood." Murrue replied. "Be careful."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Lacus Clyne is only being used." Ezalia began her speech. "We fully understand the hope of wanting peace. That's why we want to rescue her as well. We want to rescue her from the hands of the Naturals and their false Goddess who are deceiving her. So, for those who love her, we ask that you provide us with any information you may have."

In a bar, an incognito Rau received a disk with secret information on it.

* * *

In his office...

"That's right." Patrick held a video conference with Andrew. "Klueze came back with some info. I don't know how Freedom landed up with ORB, it looks like Athrun might have discovered something, but that idiot never reports anything."

"Wasn't it assigned to him as a top secret mission?" Andrew asked. "Information is bound to leak with careless communication."

"The arrogant Natural bastards are coming up, one after another." Patrick added. "We need to destroy them completely this time."

"I understand." Andrew replied. "I'll put forth my best effort, even for the Chairman who gave someone like me a second chance at life."

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Is this the new model, 'GuAIZ'."Yzak asked, watching a mechanic work on the new mass production suit GuAIZ.

"Yes." the mechanic replied. "It's MMI's newest main force model. This model is being deployed more and more often these days. Soon or later, we'll be able wipe out the Naturals with these. I'll leave that to you."

Yzak growled and stormed off in disgust.

* * *

In his office...

After taking his pills, Rau examined the disk, which contained the classified specs on the Freedom and Justice and their N-Jammer Cancelers.

_N-Jammer Canceler..._ he mused. _This again._

* * *

On PLANT...

"Good work." Lacus started when DaCosta rushed into the hideout. "How are things in the city?"

"Not good." DaCosta replied. "Thanks to Ezalia Jule's speech, the citizens are in a state of chaos."

"I see." Lacus noted.

"The news about Siegel-sama still hasn't been announced yet." DaCosta added.

"Then..." Lacus started.

"Yes, it's a bit sooner than planned, but I believe it's time to start acting." DaCosta agreed.

"I understand." Lacus concurred. "The time has come. The time for us to go; to gather by Athena's side."

"I cannot accept it!" the pink Haro chirped.

* * *

In space...

"Kira." Athrun started. "You'll be caught in Yakin Doue's defense net soon. Go back."

"Alright." Kira replied. "Then, I'll be on standby around here."

"No, go back." Athrun corrected.

"Athrun." Kira stated. "You can't die yet. You know that, right?"

"Kira..." Athrun muttered.

"You... me... we can't die yet." Kira added. "Not yet."

"Yeah, not yet." Athrun agreed. "Okay, I'll remember that."

"Don't forget that both of us are Athena's Saints." Kira reminded and let Athrun go.

"This is Athrun Zala of the Special Forces directly under the National Defense Committee." Athrun announced his arrival. "ID Number 285002. Come in Yakin Doue defense force."

* * *

In his office...

"Natural bastards..." Patrick hissed, examining the classified data on GENESIS.

"What is it?" he opened his communication link.

"Special Forces Athrun Zala has landed on Yakin Doue with what appears to be an Earth shuttle." the officer on the other end informed.

"What?" Patrick echoed. "An Earth shuttle?"

"Because of the situation, I'll dispatched guards, but..." the officer replied.

"Bring him here immediately!" Patrick cut him off.

"Excuse me!" the escorts entered with Athrun in tow.

"Athrun." Patrick glared.

"Father." Athrun started.

"You guys can go." Patrick instructed.

"Yes!" the escorts left.

"What's going on?" Patrick demanded. "What happened? Where are Justice and Freedom?"

"Father," Athrun started. "What do you think about this war?"

"What did you say?" Patrick barked.

"How long must we fight like this?" Athrun pressed.

"What are you saying?" Patrick snapped. "Furthermore, what did you do with the mission that was ordered? Report!"

"I..." Athrun added. "I came back, somehow, in order to ask you this seriously."

"Athrun!" Patrick hissed. "Why, you...!"

* * *

In her hideout...

"Lacus-sama!" one of her aides reported.

"Oh, this isn't good." Lacus remarked, going through the new information on the laptop. "We should do something."

* * *

In his office...

"That is enough!" Patrick fumed. "What does a little hatchling like you know in order to say something like that?"

"Isn't it you who doesn't know anything, father?" Athrun retorted. "Alaska! Panama! Victoria! We get hit when they shoot, and we hit them when we shoot back! The flames of war have spread to a point where they're uncontrollable!"

"Where in the hell did you pick up something as absurd as that?" Patrick snapped. "Did you get that from that bitch, Lacus Clyne?"

"Do you honestly think that this war will be over if you pit fire against fire?" Athrun demanded.

"That's right!" Patrick snapped. "When all the Naturals and the Earth Goddess die, the war is over!"

"Speak, Athrun!" he grabbed the younger Zala's uniform. "Where is Justice and Freedom? Even you might not be forgiven, based on your answers!"

"Father, are you serious?" Athrun asked. "What do you mean, kill Athena and all of the Naturals?"

"That's the objective of this war! Once we remove that meddling Earth Goddess, I'll replace her with one of my own people, someone who is obedient to me!" Patrick huffed. "That's what we're fighting for! Have you forgotten that very purpose?"

Pulling out his drawer, he took out his gun and pointed it at his son.

"Father..." Athrun blinked.

"You foolish idiot." Patrick took aim. "Answer me without the useless crap. Where are the Justice and Freedom? If you won't answer, I'll brand you as a traitor as well. Athrun!"

When Athrun remained silent, Patrick called in his guards to have him arrested for treason.

"Athrun!" Patrick pressed.

Athrun dashed toward Patrick to attack him and was shot in the shoulder by Patrick.

"Don't kill him!" Patrick ordered. "I still have things to ask him. Take him away. Force him to give up the whereabouts of Justice and Freedom. It doesn't matter if you treat him harshly. You're a disappointment, Athrun."

"I'm disappointed as well." Athrun muttered as the guards led him away.

Seeing Athrun being led off, DaCosta sprung into action.

* * *

At the L4 colony cluster...

"I'm sending the M1's out on reconnaissance." Kisaka informed as the _Kusanagi_ and _Archangel_ docked inside the abandoned colony Mendel. "There shouldn't be anything, but be on the lookout."

"Understood." Murrue replied. "All hands, second level battle stations."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Get on!" one of the escorts barked, as they approached a truck. Athrun attacked the guards in response and fled.

"Stop!" one of the guards ordered, only to have DaCosta knock him unconscious with the butt of his his rifle.

"What the hell is this? DaCosta covered Athrun's escape.

"Stop right there!" one of the black-suited guards demanded, preparing to shoot when DaCosta tossed a flash bomb at them.

"This way!" DaCosta led Athrun to safety, after throwing another flash bomb.

"Please turn the other way." he instructed."I'll shoot your handcuffs."

Athrun obeyed and DaCosta fired a shot at the cuff link, freeing the pilot.

"You're quite reckless." DaCosta noted.

"So are you." Athrun added.

"Are you planning to die?" DaCosta handed a rifle to him. "You even knocked down one of our own members."

"You're..." Athrun blinked.

"I'm one of the people of the Clyne section of the Athena Faction." DaCosta replied. "Geez, our plan are not going as planned."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Athrun apologized.

"Well, it's understandable." DaCosta replied.

"DaCosta, hurry!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Let's go!" DaCosta sprung into action.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Well then." Andrew started and alerted the crew. "The ship will start the final preparations. Got it? The ship will start the final preparations. Start working!"

"Wait." the original crew were forced off the ship by Andrew's loyal men. "Why, you...! What are you doing?"

"Just get off the ship!" the soldiers pushed the crew off.

* * *

In the elevator...

"I said no!" the pink Haro chirped on Lacus' lap.

"No, Pink-chan." Lacus hushed the Haro. "Stay quiet."

* * *

In his office...

"What?" Patrick hollered. "You think saying, 'He's escaped,' is going to solve anything, you idiot? Send out a criminal search announcement throughout the country! Notify the port soldiers as well. You must not let him get away."

"Athrun, you little...!" he hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"We need to hurry!" DaCosta declared, flying in a shuttle towards the spaceport with a bandaged Athrun in tow.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Sorry for being late." Lacus arrived on the bridge.

"Well, well." Andrew replied. "It's good to see that you're safe."

"Shall we go?" he asked, after Lacus took the commander's seat.

"Yes." Lacus replied.

"Departure round, C-4 route." the operator declared. "Force subroutine 1920, online. Logical-aid, added. Security purge, confirmed. All systems, go!"

* * *

In the control room..

"Hey, what are you doing?" the operator demanded as the _Eternal_ prepared to take off. "There aren't any orders for your ship to launch. What's going on? Come in, Captain Waltfeld!"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"The code of the control system of the main gate has been changed." the operator reported.

"Smart, aren't they?" Andrew noted. "They could have just let us out."

"Looks like we're off to a bit of a wild start." he told Lacus. "Please be prepared."

"It can't be helped." Lacus remarked. "We have no choice but to go. Athena needs both her Popes at her side."

"Main cannon, prepare to fire." Andrew gave the order. "Target the main gate. Fire at the same time as our launch."

"Main cannon, prepare to fire. Target the main gate. " the weaponry officer repeated.

"_Eternal_, launch!" Lacus instructed.

* * *

In the control room..

"What are you doing, _Eternal_?" the operator demanded as the ship prepared to take off. "Stop your ship!"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"The alarms has been sounded at headquarters!" the radar officer reported.

"Fire!" Andrew barked.

"What about DaCosta?" he asked after the cannon blasted the gate open.

* * *

Meanwhile..

DaCosta maneuvered the shuttle out of the firing planes' way and flew out of the space port.

"Captain!" DaCosta called.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"DaCosta to the rear hatch." Andrew ordered. "Full speed ahead after retrieving the shuttle. This one's fast. Let's go."

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"What?" Rau echoed. "_Eternal_? Athrun?"

"A pursuit order has been issued." the officer replied.

"Even the great _Vesalius_ can't catch up with that." Rau remarked. "We'll just have to leave it to the Yakin Defense Force."

"Yes." the radar officer replied.

_Regardless, it's a masterpiece, Chairman Zala._ Rau mused.

* * *

In space...

"It's fast!" one of the GINN pilot gaped at the speedy ship.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Athrun, are you okay?" Lacus asked when Athrun and DaCosta entered the bridge.

"Lacus!" Athrun gaped.

"Yo, nice to meet you." Andrew greeted. "Welcome to the lady's ship. I'm Andrew Waltfeld."

"Mobile suit squad ahead." DaCosta reported. "Number, fifty!"

"Yakin's squad, huh?" Andrew mused. "Well, it's only proper. Prepare the main cannon. Activate Sirius!"

"What about the mobile suit aboard this ship?" Athrun asked.

"They're out at the moment." Andrew replied. "This ship is made to carry the Justice and Freedom."

"Please open all communication channels." Lacus requested.

"Lacus?" Athrun blinked.

"Roger." Andrew smiled.

"I am Lacus Clyne." Lacus declared. "Due to conflicting ideals of the future, I've become an enemy of Chairman Zala. I do not wish to fight with you. Please let our ship go. Also, I'd like you all to rethink about who is it is that we really need to fight against."

* * *

In space...

"Captain!" one of the GINN pilots gaped.

"Don't be fooled." the squad leader replied. "We have orders to shoot them."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"It will be difficult, if you say something like that." Andrew noted. "Commence interception!"

"Please try not to shoot their cockpits." Lacus requested.

"Even that's difficult." Andrew admitted. "Main cannon, fire!"

"Six GINN units coming from Blue Alpha five and Charlie seven." DaCosta reported.

"They're coming." Andrew warned. "Intercept."

"Six more GINN units coming from Blue Delta twelve." DaCosta added as the ship was bombarded by the GINN missiles. "Missiles approaching! We can't intercept them all! The rest are approaching!"

* * *

Outside...

Just as the GINNs closed in, Kira arrived in time to defend the Eternal, destroying the missiles with his rifle beam.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Kira?" Athrun gaped.

"Thank you." Lacus noted, after getting knocked into Athrun after the shockwave.

* * *

Outside...

With all the missiles dispatched, Kira proceeded to use all his weapons to cripple the entire attacking force.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"This is Freedom, Kira Yamato." Kira's voice came over the intercom.

"Kira?" Lacus gasped.

"Lacus..." Kira blinked.

"Yes." Lacus beamed.

"Kira..." Athrun muttered.

"Hey kid, you saved us." Andrew remarked.

"Walfeld-san?" Kira blinked in surprise.

* * *

After the Eternal docked at Mendel alongside the _Kusanagi_ and _Archangel_...

"'Nice to meet you..' would sound weird, huh?" Andrew noted, the three ships' crew meeting up. "I'm Andrew Waltfeld."

"I'm Murrue Ramius." Murrue saluted. "But I was really surprised."

"You and me both." Andrew agreed. "Isn't that right, kid?"

"You have a reason to attack me." Kira started.

"This is war." Athena cut in. "Anyone might or might not have their sense of obligation."

"Thank you." Kira muttered.

"But you sure took your time, Andy." Aisha chided, removing her mask before her lover and floated over to hug him.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"You're always rife with injuries." Cagalli noted.

"Your olive branch protected me." Athrun replied.

"I see." Cagalli remarked. "That's good. But, who would have thought you'd come out with that? She's pretty amazing."

"Is it okay?" she asked, the tow noticing the close proximity between Lacus and Kira. "She's your fiancee."

"Only a long time ago." Athrun replied.

"What?" Cagalli blinked.

"I'm an idiot." Athrun admitted.

"Well, you just realized it now." Cagalli nodded. "It doesn't matter. But, I think Kira's an idiot too. The Coordinators sure are idiots. It can't be helped."

"I see." Athrun smiled. "That's right."

"Actually, I tend to think the same for the male species, Natural, Coordinator or deity." Athena quipped, entered the observation deck with Nicol.

"What does that mean?" both Athrun and Nicol echoed.

"You men are all the same." Athena smirked. "Going through complex rituals to disguise the fact that you have emotions."

* * *

On the upper deck...

"My father..." Lacus sobbed. "Passed away."

"Lacus..." Kira started before Lacus threw herself into his arms and wept.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: As I expected, Athrun's attempt to reason with his father failed. However, he now sees that his father is a genocidal maniac bent on the destruction of all Naturals. In fact, Patrick is seen examining some secret weapon called GENESIS. From the looks of it, it's some kind of large cannon. Maybe he plans to use it as a doomsday weapon to fire at Earth and kill all Naturals. Andrew makes his return here, and he surprises everyone, including Kira. Though he survived, he paid a high price since he lost his left eye and arm, along with Aisha. Is it just me, or is thievery of top secret weapons a bit too easy in this series? At the beginning, ZAFT easily steals the four prototype Gundams. Later, Kira has no trouble stealing the Freedom Gundam. With that in mind, you'd think ZAFT would have some more security for new ships. And why is this ship painted pink? Also, it seems a bit too easy for Kira to fight since he takes on 50 GINNs and CGUEs and disables them all like they're nothing.


	37. What Stands in the Way

SailorStar9: Chapter 35 goes up. This is Chapter 36. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 36: What Stands in the Way

* * *

At the Alliance's Ptolemaeus lunar base...

"Horn Blower will standby in the 8th Orbit." the intercom came on. "Starlin, Mailer, and Mekris, will move to the 2nd Orbit. 7th Service Squad, please join up with the flight at 3.7 acceleration speed. The 4th Supply Ship is arriving at ten seconds later than expected. Raise your orbit, Magnum! The 51st Combat Division is taking off."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Battleship on radar." the radar officer reported at Natarle flew the _Dominion_ into orbit and started a combat stimulation. "Distance 500! orange 14! Mach 233 Alpha! A large heat source is approaching. It's assumed to be a battleship."

"All ships, all mobile suits, prepare for battle." Natarle gave the order. "Decrease starboard 10 degrees, bow 15 degrees! Activate Igelsheteron! Aim the Valiant at the enemy ship. Activate missile pads 1 through 4! Load the Corinthos! Valiants, fire! "

"What are you hesitating for? "she barked when the crew fumbled at the controls, causing them to fail the stimulation scenario. "You're acting too late! We'll all die in our first battle like this. Don't you know?"

"Captain, a message from the Fleet Headquarters." one of the crew reported.

"Sorry about that." an officer apologized as he entered with Azrael. "I'm sure you're training hard at the moment."

"It's fine, sir." Natarle saluted as the two men entered the bridge.

"Let me introduce." the officer started. "This is the Director of the National Defense Industrial Alliance, Murota Azrael. You've heard of him before, right?"

"Yes..." Natarle trailed.

"He will come with you to monitor the 3 newest mobile suit models that are being assigned to this ship." the officer supplied. "Please take care of him."

"Nice to meet you, Captain lady." Azrael greeted.

"I'm Major Natarle Bajirul!" Natarle saluted. "But..."

"But who would have thought my captain would be so young and beautiful?" Azrael cut her off. "So these are the perks, huh?"

"Please don't worry." the officer assured. "She's an exceptional person for this. She's from a traditional military family."

"That's..." Natarle started.

"Even more, before she was assigned here, she was the Vice Captain of that _Archangel_." the officer added.

"Really?" Azrael's interest was perked. "So, she's acting on her own, huh? I'll look forward to it. From now, we're off to shoot down that _Archangel_."

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"This is the predicted course of the _Eternal_, which has been collected from the Yakin Doue's pursuit data." Rau stated.

"The L4 Colony Cluster?" Ades noted. "Just as I thought. This sure has become awkward. Suspicious people made it their hideout before, and now it's being used like this."

"I believe the the Clyne group's plan isn't that grand, but," Rau surmised. "'We don't like war...', is it? It looks like it's pretty divided even within the military. Don't you have a feeling that something might pop up?"

"I have had a chance to meet Captain Waltfeld." Ades added. "But who would have thought he would do that."

"He's a man with a sharp tongue." Rau pointed out. "Even Chairman Zala took a hit, while sitting on his chair. He's a miraculously revived 'hero', afterall."

"Now, we're ordered to suppress them." Ades added.

"It can't be helped." Rau snorted. "The world isn't something that goes by whatever you had planned in your mind before. The treachery hidden within a person is not something that can easily be seen."

"Yzak." he started. "From now on, Athrun is your enemy. Can you shoot him?"

"Of course." Yzak replied after a moment's of hesitation. "I can shoot a traitor."

* * *

In his office...

"You seem tired." Flay noted after Rau sat in his seat.

"I'm also a normal human being." Rau reminded. "From one battlefield to another, that's how I've always lived. I can just give 'it's because I'm a soldier' as an excuse. But, it's not like we were soldiers when we were born. I want to end this as quickly as possible. You feel the same, right? I finally obtained the final key that's needed to end this, but I can't open the door if the key is here. I sure would like to open that up soon."

* * *

In the L4 Colony Cluster...

"Wasn't this the colony that got scrapped before the start of the war due to a bio-hazard incident?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Mu replied. "Even I remember the incident here in Mendel. It sure stirred up the world a bit. But well, thanks to that, it's minimal damage. Don't you think it's the best place to be secluded for now?"

"I guess the obvious problem is definitely on the Moon." Athena reasoned as the two adults entered the _Archangel_'s bridge.

"I've heard that the Earth Military is currently dispatching an endless amount of troops from Victoria." Lacus supplied.

"Is it a move to make a full-scale attack against PLANT?" Murrue wondered.

"Well, it's a bunch of people who were itching to attack in the first place." Andrew pointed out. "For a blue and pure world?"

"Stop that." Mu chided, noticing Murrue's downcast sigh.

"It's not what I said." Andrew shrugged.

"Well, that's true." Mu agreed.

"I wonder, how is killing Coordinators an act to make the world blue and pure?" Athena posted the question.

"I don't even know what a blue and pure world is to start with, but in PLANT's shoes, I'm sure that they wouldn't want to get hit for that measly reason." Andrew added, as Nicol slipped out of the bridge. "However, even the top heads at PLANT have already decided to treat the Naturals as 'pointless beings'. I'm sure they'll counterattack. So something like that will never happen again. I wonder, how long is this going to continue?"

"The situation is serious." Murrue sighed.

"Yeah." Mu agreed.

"But people who changed like that and people who go against them are all humans either way." Athena noted. "No matter what the era is, there were a lot of people who held the same ideals as we have. Don't you want to make a world like that? A world that isn't like this."

"Yeah." Kira smiled.

* * *

In the observation deck...

"You were here all along?" Athrun was snapped out of his musings by Nicol's voice.

"Are you thinking of something in that head of yours?" Nicol asked.

At Athrun's blink, he added, "Thinking by yourself isn't going to solve anything. That's why everyone's talking to each other." Don't be absent at a time like this. You and I, we're both Athena's Saints."

"Sorry." Athrun apologized.

"Does it hurt?" Nicol looked at his sling.

"Well, no." Athrun looked at his injury.

"Of course it hurts." Nicol corrected. "You got shot by your father."

"I could not stop my father." Athrun confessed. "I just realized it."

"Athrun?" Nicol blinked.

"I realized that I couldn't do anything and that I knew nothing about." Athrun reprimanded himself.

"That's the same for everyone." Nicol pointed out. "It's the person who pretends to know, who's weird." Nicol added.

"Nicol?" Athrun was surprised at the outburst.

"It's still too early to give up on your father." Nicol advised. "Someday, you might even have a second chance to talk to him sincerely. So, don't stash yourself here and...!"

"Sorry." Athrun cut him off with a brotherly smile.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

Natarle went through the data files of the three pilots.

"Clotho Buer." she stated. "Strengthening implant, stage 3. X-307's 'living CPU'. All personal data has been completely purged. Orga Sabnak. X-131's 'living CPU'. Stage 2. He also doesn't have any personal data. Shani Andras. Stage 4. X-202's 'living CPU'. No personal data. All three aren't pilots, but 'equipment' huh? Treat them like expendables, huh? But..."

"How long do we have until L4?" Azrael asked.

"We will arrive soon." Natarle replied. "However, I still can't agree with this. We're going to L4 without any basis."

"My information is completely accurate." Azrael corrected. "That's your basis. We're not going there without basis."

"But, intelligence from PLANT..." Natarle protested. "It might be a trap."

"Freedom, Justice." Azrael listed. "Those are the code names of those two. In order to pursue those two units, 3 Nazca-class ships are heading for L4. There's no way to do this if it's true, right? That's why we're going. Do you understand now? You are definitely a Captain who can command this ship. But even above that, there is a human being who overlooks the whole battlefield in order to strategize and command."

"You've been asked to listen to my requests, right?" he reminded. "I'd like you to take that seriously."

* * *

In the L4 Colony Cluster...

"We've loaded all of the ammunition and materials that we can carry." Andrew stated. "After those run out, I've arranged for people who are left at PLANT to somehow help us out."

"How much time until the final embarkment?" Athena asked.

"I see." she nodded after Lacus answered. "Please, try to hurry up."

"She sure is amazing." Mu noted as he used the Strike to move the crates. "Our Earth Goddess, already taking up the leadership role so quickly."

"Major!" Asagi chided. "We'll take care of that."

"It's fine." Mu replied. "This could serve as training as well. You guys tried out the simulation in space, right? I can't let the kids take all the enemy kills."

"If _Eternal_ is a strictly transport ship, I guess it's better to have Freedom and Justice standby there, right?" Murrue asked, holding a three-way video conference with the other two ships. "We'll have the Strike and Buster."

"Understood." Kira nodded. "Then, Athrun and I will move to the _Eternal_."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Colony Mendel." the radar officer reported as the abandoned colony came into view. "Three battleships have been confirmed to be inside the colony. One of those ships is presumed to be _Archangel_."

"It looks like we're a step ahead." Azrael was pleased. "That's what I call, lucky. Well, let's start. Feel free to shoot the ships down. What I need are those two mobile suit units, and of course, Athena's attributes: the Nike Staff and the Aegis Shield. Such treasures are wasted on a mere child. We're already to launch as well. I guess we'll need to keep our side of the bargain too."

"This ship will now engage in combat." Natarle gave the order. "Activate Igelsheteron and Valiants. All missile pods are to be loaded with Sledgehammers. Aim Lohengrin. Target, _Archangel_-class 1st ship, _Archangel_."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"A large heat source approaching." Sai reported. "It's being read as a battleship-class. Distance 700. Orange 11. Mach 18 Alpha. Searching the library....! No record!"

"All hands, first level battle stations." Murrue gave the order.

"All hands, first level battle stations." Neuman repeated the order over the intercom. "I repeat! All hands, first level battle stations."

"Athrun." Kira started.

"Yeah." Athrun agreed.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Lohengrin number 2, fire!" Natarle barked. The cannon blasted the entrance shut.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"_Archangel_, take off." Murrue ordered. "Go outside the port."

"Captain Ramius." Athena opened the link.

"What's the situation on _Kusanagi_?" Murrue asked.

"We can go out." Athena replied. "It's okay."

"_Eternal_ still hasn't finished it's final checks." Andrew reported.

"Understood." Athena replied. "Please standby within the port. Once we find out if it's ZAFT or the Alliance, we can discover their purpose as well."

"Understood." Andrew replied. "Sorry."

"Activate Igelsheteron and Valiants!" Murrue gave the order. "All missile ports at the stern must be loaded."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"This is the Earth Alliance's Space Battleship, _Dominion_." Natarle opened the link to the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, can you hear me? We request that your renegade ship surrender to us unconditionally."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Natarle..." Murrue muttered.

"Lieutenant Bajirul..." Neuman gasped.

"If you do not heed to our request, we will shoot down your ship." Natarle stated.

"Captain!" Miriallia reported. "This is a visual of the enemy battleship."

"_Archangel_?" Murrue echoed in shock.

"Same class ship?" Neuman wondered.

"It's been a while, Captain Ramius." Natarle greeted her former captain.

"Yes." Murrue agreed.

"It's unfortunate that we meet again in this circumstance." Natarle added.

"Right." Murrue nodded.

"I've heard about what happened in Alaska." Natarle supplied. "But, please surrender right now and try to talk with the military superiors once more. I'll try my best to defend you as well. I'm sure you know the efficiency of your ship very well."

"Natarle, thank you." Murrue replied. "But I can't do that. It's not just because of Alaska. We're trying to go up against the Earth Military itself. Therefore, we will not obey or surrender."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Captain Ramius... Natarle muttered in shock at the firm refusal.

"I was wondering what you were doing." Azrael burst out laughing. "That's disappointing, Captain lady. If things can be solved through talking, there would be no war. Are we enemies because we don't understand each other? So enemies must be shot."

"Director Azrael." Natarle growled.

"Calamity, Forbidden, Raider, launch." Azrael gave the order. "The 'invincible' battleship, _Archangel_, I'll be sure to scrap your parts all over space today."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Azrael is..." Miriallia started.

"The leader of Blue Cosmos!" Neuman hissed.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Course clear!" the intercom came on as Orga prepared to take off. "131, launch OK!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"A mobile suit has launched from the _Dominion_." Miriallia reported.

"Kira-kun." Murrue called. "Mu."

"Roger." Kira replied. "Launching."

"Strike, please launch." Miriallia declared.

"Let's go." Mu announced and took off after Kira.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching." Athrun declared and took off.

"Buster, going." Dearka gave Miriallia a salute.

"Buster, please launch." Miriallia gave the all-clear.

* * *

_  
_On the _Archangel_..

"Buster and Strike will cover _Archangel_." Murrue gave the order.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Athrun, it's the three from before." Kira noted.

"Yeah." Athrun agreed.

* * *

_  
_On the _Archangel_..

"Be careful with the debris." Murrue warned. "Be especially careful of the sharp metal-poly bustring."

"Roger." Neuman replied.

* * *

_  
_On the _Kusanagi_...

"After departure, full speed ahead." Athena instructed. "We'll stick to the rear of _Archangel_."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Let's go!" Orga fired his cannon.

"Take those things in one piece?" Clotho echoed after Kira and Athrun dodged Orga's attack.

"I guess we can kill half of it." Shani shrugged.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"_Archangel_ and an unidentified battleship." the radar officer reported. "Approaching. Course, green 94. Mach 3, Bravo."

"Missile pods, 1 through 6. Load up with Corinthos distance-homing missiles." Natarle gave the order. "Set the patterns to B and aim. Target range from Orange-Alpha 17 up to 42. Fire at a 5-point angle level. At the same time, advance. Course, Indigo 13. Mach 20, Charlie. Full speed."

"What are you thinking by trying to fire the missiles at that pointless direction?" Azrael wondered.

"If you don't know, just sit tight." Natarle advised.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Mu and Dearka tag-teamed and attacked the Strike Daggers together.

* * *

_  
_On the _Kusanagi_...

"It's just a single enemy ship." Athena told the weaponry operator. "Aim for it's engine."

"What is it?" Nicol asked, the whole crew staggering forward as the _Kusanagi_ was caught by a cable.

"I can't figure it out." the ship's operator replied. "No, some kind of cable is all around the ship."

"Cut it off!" Athena instructed.

"It's impossible." the operator replied.

"Asagi," Athena opened the link to the hanger. "Something's binding the ship. Cut it off."

"Roger." Asagi replied.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"What?" Shani noticed the trapped _Kusanagi_. "Over already?"

"_Kusanagi_!" Athrun exclaimed when Shani went after the trapped ship.

"Hey, Shani!" Clotho snapped. "That bastard."

"Let's get this one first." Orga declared as he and Clotho attacked Kira together.

Kira slapped Clotho's hammer into Orga.

"Later." Shani greeted the stunned Asagi who was severing the cable.

"What are you doing?" Athrun barked, having used his backpack to slam Shani out of the way. "Hurry."

"Yes." Asagi went back to her job.

* * *

_  
_On the _Kusanagi_...

"Athrun...." Nicol blinked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Don't get in my way." Shani warned, the two pilots charged at each other.

* * *

_  
__  
_On the other side of Mendel...

"Well then." Rau's fleet arrived. "What is the meaning of this? The curtains have been raised already?"

"Two other ships other than _Eternal_." Ades added. "One of them is the legged-ship. It looks like the Earth Military has only one ship."

"But since we can't figure out what's going on, we have no way of acting on anything." Rau surmised. "Yzak and I will infiltrate the colony and start gathering the intelligence."

"You're going personally, Captain?" Ades echoed.

"Helldalin and Hoijing will stay here." Rau instructed. "Colony Mendel. If we dig deep enough, we can figure out a lot of things. Got it?"

"Yes." Ades replied as Rau and Yzak proceeded to the hanger.

* * *

_  
_On the _Archangel_..

"What about the _Dominion_?" Murrue asked.

"There's too much debris." Sai reported, before he corrected himself. "_Dominion_ spotted at Blue 19, Alpha!"

"When did she...!" Murrue was stunned at the sudden appearance of the _Dominion_ above them.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Gottfried, fire!" Natarle barked.

* * *

_  
_On the _Archangel_..

"Evade!" Murrue ordered.

"High speed missiles approaching from Orange Delta." Miriallia reported., their movement triggering the stagnant missiles Natarle planted before.

"Intercept!" Murrue barked.

"It's too late!" Sai replied.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"_Archangel_!" Kira fired his cannons at the incoming missiles attacking the battleship.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"That's pretty amazing." Azrael noted, when some of the missile still managed to hit their targets, despite Kira's intervention.

"This stratagem is nothing more than child's play." Natarle remarked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Natarle-san." Kira flew towards the _Dominion_.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"We just need to capture that, right?" Natarle questioned.

"Yes, right." Azrael smiled.

"Then, Calamity and Raider..." Natarle added. "Valiants, Gottfried, target the enemy mobile suits. Fire!"

* * *

In the battlefield...

Kira dodged the energy beams, only to have Orga and Clotho tag-team him.

"You're getting caught this time." Orga grinned.

* * *

_  
_On the _Archangel_..

"Captain! Freedom is...!" Miriallia gasped.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Ready, Yzak?" Rau asked. "We're going."

Yes." Yzak nodded and the two took off in their mobile suits.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"This feeling...!" Mu stopped in his tracks. "Could it be?"

"Hey!" Dearka called out as Mu took off. "Old man!"

"Old man?" Mu retorted. "ZAFT is here."

Abandoning the battlefield, Dearka took off after Mu.

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed when Kira came under attack by Orga, Clotho and the _Dominion_.

* * *

_  
_On the _Archangel_..

"Kira-kun!" Murrue gasped.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Sledgehammer, target the enemy mobile suits." Natarle gave the order. "Fire!"

* * *

In the battlefield...

Kira's eyes widened as the barrage of missiles flew towards him.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Well, this certainly was an interesting episode. After being assigned to the _Dominion_ in episode 41, Natarle gets to take it into action against her former crew-mates. Though she makes a small effort to talk to Murrue, she doesn't seem to probe too deeply to try to find out why her former captain has defected. Maybe she's hesitant because Azrael is bossing her around, but she seems to go into battle a bit too easily. She doesn't have much hesitation in fighting her old crew-mates and even manages to outsmart Murrue. Also, Mu goes into combat and something very strange happens: he has a Newtype-style flash when he senses Rau. It's the exact same visual brain flash and sound effect used in the original series. What's even stranger is that in Mu's two previous encounters with Rau, this effect was never used. Is this series trying to somehow establish some form of Newtypes? Either way, we'll see next episode.


	38. Spiral of Encounters

SailorStar9: Chapter 36 goes up. This is Chapter 37. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 37: Spiral of Encounters

* * *

In the battlefield...

As the missiles approached, Kira went into SEED mode and fired his cannons to destroy them.

"Let's go!" Clotho hollered. "Hate!"

"All we need to do is leave the body intact, right?" Orga inquired, after Kira as caught off guard by Clotho? hammer and fired his cannons, forcing Kira to dodge.

After Kira dodged his chest beam, Clotho transformed into his mobile armor form and slammed in the Freedom.

"Damn!"Kira cursed as he was knocked back by the shockwave.

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed. "Damn it!" and dodged Shani? curve beam. Pulling out his double-sided beam saber, he sent it flying at Shani, slicing through Forbidden? shields and destroying the scythe.

"Move, Clotho!"Orga snapped as he rained his fire on the dodging Kira.

"Do you want to destroy those things or what?" Clotho retorted and slammed into Kira.

"Take this!"Orga fired his chest cannon at the off-guard Kira.

Athrun went into SEED mode and blocked the attack with his shield, before charging at the Calamity and imploding its chest.

"Athrun!" Kira moved in to cover Justice from Clotho'a assault.

"I'm fine." Athrun assured.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"How unfortunate." Azrael noted. "What are you doing? Continue attacking them."

"There's a chance that our allies might get hit." Natarle objected.

"It's okay if they get hit. "Azrael assured. "They have Trans-Space armor."

"_Archangel_, approaching." the radar officer reported.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Gottfried," Murrue barked. "Fire!"

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Evade!" Natarle ordered.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

Mu and Dearka flew past the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"What's going on?" Andrew barked over the communication.

"I think there are ZAFT? people in here." Deraka replied. "Well... that guy! Regardless, we're going to check into the residential areas."

"The port on the other side, huh?" Andrew mused.

"Please prioritize the launching of the Eternal first." Lacus commented. "Even if we're rushing, we must leave it them if we can't move right now."

"Of course." Andrew replied. "Nagusa!"

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"They're coming!" the four pilots sensed each other's presence.

"Strike...?" Yzak gaped as the two mobiles suits came into view. "Buster?"

"Duel?" Dearka blinked.

"So, you're the pilot of this thing now?" Rau mused as he and Mu exchanged fire. "Mu La Fraga!"

"A new model?" Mu dodged Rau's attack. "With my new equipment right now...!"

* * *

Outside...

"Why you!" Orga cursed, firing his cannons at Kira and Athrun who dodged.

"Take this!" Clotho rained his bullets at Kira who avoided the attack and fired between Clotho and Orga.

"You, you, you!" Shani cursed as he charged in.

"Shani!" Orga snapped as he and Clotho dodged the curved beams.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Clotho retorted.

"Why you!" Shani continued his attack on the Justice.

"That is completely reckless. Athrun noted.

Meanwhile, Asagi had finished cutting the cable.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." Asagi apologized.

* * *

On the _Kisangani_...

"No, I should be saying that." Athena replied and went into battle-mode. "Full speed ahead. We?e going to pursue the _Dominion_. Don't be a hindrance."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Helldarts, fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle countered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Evade!" Murrue ordered.

* * *

Outside...

"Why you!" Mayura cursed as she attacked the Strike Daggers.

"Asagi!" Juri called as she came to Mayura's rescue.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"Damn you!" Yzak pulled out his laser saber. "How dare you use Dearka's unit?"

"Yzak..." Dearka dodged the silver-haired pilot's? assault.

"Who would have thought that I'd fight with you in a place like this?" Rau remarked, dodging Mu's fire.

"Rau Klueze!" Mu growled.

"I'm very happy," Rau noted, the two clashing in mid-air.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Distance twenty, Orange fifteen, Mach One Alpha, ORB Transport Ship approaching." the radar officer reported.

"Looks like they're free." Azrrael noted.

* * *

On the _Kisangani_...

"Gottfried one and two, fire!" Athena barked.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Withdraw for now." Natarle ordered as the ship dodged the _Kisangani_'s attack. "Fire the signals."

"The situation is unfavorable for us right now." she told Azrael.

"Even when we have them in our hands like this?" Azrael was dissatisfied.

"All three of our mobile suits power levels are decreasing." Natarle supplied. "If they don't retreat, they will be shot down."

"So, what you are saying is, you'll win next time, but retreat for now?" Azrael threatened.

"Would you rather die here?" Natarle challenged.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Valiants, fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Fire the signals." Natarle gave the order. "Ten degrees to starboard. We're retreating from this combat zone."

* * *

Outside...

"Time's up?" Orga growled.

"No way!" Clotho complained.

"Why you! Why you! Why you!" Shani cursed, ignoring the retreat flares and continued to attack.

"Shani!" Orga snapped.

"It's an retreat order, you idiot." Clotho rebuked.

"But... but he..." Shani protested.

"Stand down for now." Orga barked. "What happens when they don't give us _that_ again?"

Realizing his logic, Shani retreated.

* * *

On the _Kisangani_...

"Even your retreat is exceptional," Athena mused. "Natarle-san."

* * *

Outside...

_Natarle-san..._ Kira wondered.

"Kira." Athrun snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Athrun, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but those pilots are..." Athrun noted.

"I felt this at ORB" Kira nodded.

"I don't think they'ree normal pilots." Athrun finished the thought.

"And," Kira added. "It looks like they aren't Naturals either."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Is there still no contact from Fraga and Elsman?" Andrew asked.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"Damn!" Mu fire his cannon at Rau who dodged.

"Not bad at all." Rau snorted.

"You bastard!" Mu growled. "Today is the day..."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Dearka!" Miriallia called from the communication link. "Dearka? Major?"

"It's no use." she reported. "We can't set up a link with the colony's interior."

* * *

With the Yzak/Dearka battle...

"You Natural bastard!" Yzak hollered, charging at the Buster. "I won't lose to you."

Dearka destroyed the missiles Yzak sent at him with his cannon, the aftershock blowing Yzak back.

"Yzak!" the blond pilot shouted over the intercom.

"Dearka?" Yzak gaped.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"I'll go." Kira stated as the two battleships re-docked back within the colony. "For now, please work on supply and maintenance."

"Kira-kun." Murrue gasped.

"No problems with the Justice." Athrun added. "I'll go as well."

"No, _Dominion_ still hasn't stood down yet." Kira objected. "You stay here, Athrun."

"Kira?" Athrun echoed.

"It's alright." Kira assured. "I won't do anything reckless."

"All ships, please expedite your supply and maintenace." Athena gave the order. "If ZAFT is really at at other port, our situation will be tense once again. We cannot fall at a place like this."

* * *

With the Yzak/Dearka battle...

"Dearka..." Yzak was stunned. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is" Dearka confirmed.

"But why are you with the Strike?" Yzak demanded. "What happened, you bastard? I'm happy that you're alive. But, even you won't be forgiven in this kind of situation."

"Yzak..." Dearka muttered.

"Dearka!" Kira came into the scene.

"Kira!" Dearka blinked.

"That's...!" Yzak gasped at the incoming Freedom.

"Stop, Yzak." Deakra came in-between the two. "You too, Kira."

"Leave this guy to me." he told the Freedom pilot.

"Will you be okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Dearka replied.

"Understood." Kira nodded. "But, please don't do things that Athrun and I have done."

"Athrun?" Yzak echoed.

"Let's put down our weapons and talk." Dearka opened the cockpit after Kira took off to find Mu. "Yzak."

* * *

With the Rau/Mu battle...

"It wouldn't be so bad being killed by you, but not here." Rau remarked.

"But still," he kicked Mu down to the ground. "It looks like you aren't able to kill me yet. I guess children can't surpass their parents, huh?"

"Crap!" Mu cursed, dropping his Launcher part and pulling out the combat knives. Rau fired his claw anchors, which blew off the Strike's right arm. The claw anchors also hit the cockpit, causing an explosion, and a piece of shrapnel embedded itself in Mu's stomach.

"Fate is definitely on my side." Rau went in for the kill.

"What?" he then sensed Kira's approach.

"Mu-san!" Kira called, blowing off the GuAIZ's arm.

"Freedom!" Rau growled as Kira proceeded to blow off the GuAIZ's head and slice off its legs.

The GuAIZ crash-landed and Rau exited from the cockpit and ran towards the Strike just as Mu opened the cockpit. Rau fired at Mu as he got out of the Strike.

"Mu-san!" Kira proceeded to land.

"Shall we try to end it here?" Rau asked, and ran into an abandoned building.

"That bastard!" Mu cursed. "What is he...?"

"If so, follow me here!" Rau taunted as Mu took off after him. "I will personally take you to the gates of Heaven."

"Damn!" Mu took the bait and followed Rau.

"Mu-san!" Kira landed the Freedom and took off after the adults.

* * *

With the Yzak/Dearka battle...

Both pilots had landed and exited their cockpits.

"Yzak." Dearka greeted his friend.

"Do I look like I'll listen to my enemies comfortably?" Yzak trained a gun at him.

"Am I your enemy?" Dearka posted the question.

* * *

In the abandoned building...

"Do you know this place is, Mu?" Rau echoed after a gun shot.

"How should I know?" Mu retorted and returned fire.

"How could you not know of this place?" Rau chided as he led Mu deeper within. "That's a crime."

"Mu-san!"Kira hollered.

"Kira." Mu responded and the teen joined him.

_Kira Yamato?_ Rau mused. _He's__alive?_

* * *

At the docks...

"Just do something about that with the CLT-Phase!" the head technician barked.

"Eh?" the assistant echoed. "But it'll be all over if it takes another hit."

"Then, put a charm on it or something and pray it doesn't get hit. " the head technician joked.

"In other words, parallel circuit the B-Arc Bridge." Athrun advised. "And find Diodeoly at Dump-25."

"Second team, hurry up with the emergency manipulator installation and the distortion calculations." the intercom came on. "Asagi-unit is returning."

"Three Nazca-class ships." Asagi reported. "They are hiding at the opposite port amongst the debris."

"Three Nazca-class ships?" Andrew snorted. "What a warm welcome."

"What about _Dominion_?" Athena asked.

"Still no movement." the radar officer of the _Eternal_ replied.

"I wonder if Fraga and Elsman will bring us any info." Andrew mused. "Damn, what squad is that?"

"It's Klueze Squad." Murure supplied. "Somehow Mu was able to know. He's able to know. He says he's not exactly sure how he knows, but he knows Rau Klueze."

* * *

In the abandoned building...

"Even you came to grace me with your presence." Rau declared. "I am very happy. Kira Yamato-kun. I see, so you're the pilot of the Freedom?"

"Mu-san!" Kira shouted.

"Kira!" Mu remarked as the teen hurried to his side. "Why did you follow me?"

"How can I just stay put and wait for you there?" Kira asked. "What am I going to say to Murrue-san?"

"You little twit!" Mu jibbed.

"Mu-san, your wound." Kira noticed Mu's injury.

"It's nothing." Mu assured. "Anyway, if you're going to shoot, at least take the safety off."

"Now, come as you will." Rau prodded. "Come to where everything has started. Kira-kun, this is your birthplace."

"Don't listen." Mu chided. "Don't be swayed by what he says."

* * *

Outside...

"You became my enemy." Yzak declared.

"I don't remember becoming your enemy." Dearka reminded.

"Shut up." Yzak snapped. "You're a traitor."

"I haven't betrayed PLANT either." Dearka added.

"What did you say?" Yzak hissed.

"It's just that, the Naturals are..."Dearka started. "I just lost the desire to listen to the military like a lapdog and shoot down any Naturals they want me to shoot down."

* * *

In the abandoned building...

Rau had led the two into the lab.

"What is this place?" Mu wondered.

Kira looked over at the undeveloped embryos when Mu ducked his head, the pair barely dodging Rau's gunfire.

"Feeling nostalgic, Kira-kun?" Rau droned. "You should know this place."

"I... know this place?" Kira echoed.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Please have us withdraw." Natarle requested. "Instead of requesting reinforcements here, it's better to retreat for now and shave off their frontline. It's...!"

"You sure are persistent." Azrael growled. "If you do that, well all get killed by ZAFT. They'll be able to shoot at us soon."

* * *

In the abandoned building...

Mu reloaded his gun and stalked into the lab, returning Rau's fire, before getting hit by a bullet on his shoulder after he leapt over a tube.

"Mu-san!" Kira gasped and leapt behind the tube. "Are you okay?"

"I won't kill him." Rau assured, stepping out into the light. "He's here afterall. At least not until he learns everything."

That said, he tossed a photo frame containing a similar picture Cagalli received from Uzumi over to the two.

"Father?" Mu echoed, seeing the shattered photos of Al Da Fraga.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

_Archangel..._ Flay mused.

* * *

In the abandoned building...

"Don't you want to know as well?" Rau taunted. "The conclusion to this lowly human desire. Don't you want to know about those ignorant people who pursued a bright dream in the name of evolution? You too, are their offspring."

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: The cliffhanger from the last episode is pretty easily resolved with Kira simply using his SEED mode to dodge and destroy the missiles. I'm actually surprised that it took him and Athrun so long to use their SEED modes against the new Gundam pilots. In this fast-paced episode, we see a three way battle for most of it, with one portion being the Gundam battle, another the ship-to-ship battle, and the last being Mu and Dearka versus ZAFT. The strange Newtype effect is used again when Rau and Mu sense each other, but also when Rau senses Kira. What exactly is going on in that old genetic facility they're in? Why is there a picture of Kira in there, and why are there pictures of Mu? Finally, Yzak meets with Dearka, but he doesn't trust him. Will he understand that hes fighting for the wrong side, or will he continue to be his stubborn self?


	39. The Opening Door

SailorStar9: Chapter 37 goes up. This is Chapter 38. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 38: The Opening Door

* * *

In the abandoned lab...

"This is a forbidden holy place." Rau continued. "It is all that remains of the dreams had by men who wanted to play God. Do you know, that the adults you called 'Mother' and 'Father' aren't your real parents?"

"You!" Mu snapped. "What are you..."

Rau silenced him with a gun shot and added, "Figures... if you knew, there's no way you'll be like this. You grew up to be a normal child, without any shadows. When Athrun told me about you, I never imagined that you were him. I always thought that they died, those twins, especially you. Along with your creator, Doctor Hibiki; afterall he was the biggest threat to Blue Cosmos at the time."

"What are you...?" Kira huffed.

"Yet, you survived, grew and continued to live amidst the flames of war. "Rau continued. "Why is that? It makes even people like me want to believe in such an insane dream."

"What are you saying I am?" Kira demanded. "What are you trying to say?"

"You are the dream of humanity." Rau revealed. "The ultimate Coordinator. Doctor Hibiki's artificial womb, built because of that dream. You are the only child that was successfully created by it. You are his son, and exist thanks to the countless sacrifices of your siblings."

"Kira!" Mu pulled the teen out of harm's way.

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!" he chided the catatonic young man as they headed down the stairs. "There's no point in getting caught up by his lies."

* * *

At the docks...

"What are we supposed to do with three Nazca-class warships behind us?" Asagi wondered. "It's a little difficult to take on _Dominion_'s three units with M1s!"

"It's more than a little difficult." Juri added.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"Lacus Clyne, Captain Waltfeld, and even Athrun?" Yzak was astounded by the number of defectors.

"Yeah." Dearka replied.

"Why, Dearka?" Yzak pressed. "Why?"

"Everything was all because of her." Dearka replied. "The Earth Goddess, Athena."

* * *

At the docks...

"Kira is taking too long." Athrun mused.

"Justice, launching." he declared.

"I won't permit it." Athena objected. "Athrun, please standby for further orders."

"But if those three have not returned by now..." Athrun protested.

"Then even more reason for you to stay. Athena insisted. "We cannot carelessly disperse our forces anymore. We don't know when the _Dominion_ will resume its attack. Because, even if Kira and the others don't return, we must fight on."

* * *

In the abandoned lab...

"Now, let me reveal my secret." Rau added, coming down the stairs. "I wasn't born a Natural, as should expected by the laws of nature."

"Damn, that man...!" Mu cursed.

"I was born after being genetically engineered while I was still a zygote." Rau added.

"Hey, Kira!" Mu tried to snap the teen out of his stupor. "Damn!"

"Mankind's first Coordinator, George Glenn." Rau switched on the lights. "The confusion brought about by him, how far do you think it spread? Do you know what people started doing after that? It's a dream that was brought with a high price. Anyone would want to fulfill it. Im sure no one would want to destroy it. The greatest uncertainty is the mother's body during pregnancy. If we could only solve that problem... is that why you challenge it? So that people can have their wish granted? What did Mankind gain? What did they gain at the end of it all? People want to gain and own knowledge."

"Kira." Mu tried to shake the catatonic teen out of his blank state of mind.

"Eventually, they forgot why they wanted." Rau continued his narration. "And while saying life is important, they toyed with it and killed each other."

"Shut up!" Mu snapped, firing at Rau.

"Nothing ever changed." Rau declared, returning Mu's gunfire. "No matter what you learn or possess. Mankind is the greatest. And they become jealous, hateful, and kill each other. Then they should kill each other to their liking, if that is their wish."

"What?" Mu snapped. "Don't get cocky."

"I am the only person in this world with the right to pass judgment upon mankind." Rau declared.

"Don't joke with me, damnit!" Mu cursed.

"Don't you remember, Mu?" Rau reminded. "We've met each other, just once, before meeting again on the battlefield."

"What?" Mu echoed.

"I am the good-for-nothing clone of Al Ga Fraga, your foolish father who thought he could buy his own death with money." Rau chuckled.

_What?_ Mu was stunned.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Distance, 50." the radar officer reported, as the battleship hid behind an asteroid. "Three Nazca-class battleships."

"In this situation, the one who makes the first move will be at a disadvantage." Natarle reasoned. "Unfortunately, I cannot promise you victory."

"Anyone can say that the impossible is impossible." Azrael pointed out. "But is the gifted individual who can make the impossible happen. This is a fact in the business world."

"And this is the battlefield." Natarle reminded. "Failure means death."

"It's the same in the business world." Azrael remarked. "Could it be that you will only participate in battle when you know you can win? That's fine too. But if you dont try hard when necessary, you'll never become victorious. We can't stay like this forever. So please give it your best. Like they say, 'If you don? go into the tiger's den, you can't steal its cubs.'

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"The Freedom's pilot is the guy who used to pilot the Strike." Dearka supplied. "He's also a Coordinator, and Athrun's childhood friend. He is also the first to pledge loyalty to the Earth Goddess."

"What?" Yzak gaped.

"I don't have as much karma or determination as those two." Dearka admitted. "But I ended up seeing it, I've seen their suffering. I was also on Panama, Alaska and ORB. After all that I can't go back to ZAFT and follow the military's orders."

"Dearka" !Yzak snapped.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"If we fail this time, we'll get scolded" Orga remarked.

"Damn, that geezer sure uses us to his liking." Clotho complained.

"It can't be helped." Shani shrugged. "It's better to kill than to be killed."

"X-131, APU separation activate." the intercom came on. "The path is clear. Prepare for launch. X-205 will follow."

"_Dominion_, launch." Natarle declared.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain!" Sai reported as the _Dominion_ and its mobile suits began to move.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Captain!" the radar officer reported.

"Damn, where is the commander?" Ades cursed. "What's happening on the inside?"

* * *

In the abandoned lab...

"A clone of my dad?" Mu echoed. "Who'd believe such a fairy tale?"

"I don't want to believe it either." Rau added. "But unfortunately, it's the truth."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The _Dominion_ is approaching." Sai reported. "Distance 50, Green Bravo."

"All hands, level 1 combat status." Murrue gave the order.

"Three heat sources detected." Sai added. "Analyzing the heat signal... it's those three!"

* * *

In the abandoned lab...

"The last door will soon open." Rau declared. "I will open it. And this world will come to an end, this world of endless greed. Just as the ones who writhe there wished."

"Mu-san!" Kira called, dodging Rau's fire. Damn!"

"Kira!" Mu warned.

"Let you do such a thing!" Kira swore, tossing a piece of metal at Rau, and all three were hit in the arms from the crossfire of guns. The piece of metal knocked Rau's mask off.

* * *

Outside the Mendel Colony...

"You protect ship." Athrun the gave the order as he took off alone with the Astray girls.

"Roger." Asagi replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"Watch out for the debris." Murrue warned. "Aim the Gottfrieds. Load the Corinthos."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Prepare the main cannon." Andrew instructed. "Launch the Anti-Beam Mines. We'lll destroy their mothership."

* * *

In the abandoned lab...

"Just what can the two of you do?" the unmasked Rau taunted. "No one can stop it now. The whirlpool of hatred that covers this universe."

"Wait!" Mu called after Rau took off.

* * *

Outside the Mendel Colony...

"It's him." Shani noted as Athrun flew forward to engage them.

"Hey now, there's only one?" Orgachided.

"Then let's get it over with." Clotho suggested.

Athrun immediately went into SEED mode.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Gottfried, fire!" Natarle barked.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Evade!" Murrue gave the order.

"4 missiles, Green Alpha!" Sai reported.

"Turn 10 degrees to left!" Murrue reacted.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"Yzak, can you hear me?" Rau voiced over the communicator. "We're going."

"If you see those that are not ZAFT as enemies, then go ahead and shoot me." Dearka started, as he headed back to the Buster. "But lay one hand on Athena, I swear..."

"You'ree being tricked." Yzak insisted.

"I wonder who the one being tricked." Dearka shrugged. "I don't know, but all I know is that Athena's love for humanity is genuine and taking that away is foolhardy. That's why I'm going."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Dearka, Kira, Major!" Miriallia called out. "Please respond."

"Gottfried, fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Evade!" Natarle barked. "10 degrees to the left!"

* * *

Outside the Mendel Colony...

"Get out of the way, guys!" Orga declared as Shani and Clotho engaged Athrun.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"_Eternal_, please support the Justice." Athena requested. "Can't we use the Meteor yet?"

"One hour and thirty minutes to activation." Andrew informed.

* * *

In the Mendel Colony...

"If at all possible, I'll rather not fight you." Dearka stated, returning to the Buster.

"And oh, Nicol's still alive." he supplied before taking off. "Athena saved him."

* * *

In the abandoned lab...

"Let's go." Kira approached the injured Mu. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." replied and the two walked out.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Get around it by using the debris as a shield." Murrue barked. "What about the Nazca-class?"

"They still haven't shown any movement." Sai replied.

"Captain, it's the Freedom!" Miriallia reported as the Freedom and Buster exited from the colony.

"Mu-san is injured." Kira informed.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Captain!" Yzak hurried down from Duel, only to find the cockpit empty.

Rau hurried back to his office and fumbled for his pills which he swallowed dry.

Grabbing a spare mask from his drawer, he put it on.

"Ades!" he barked over the communicator.

"Commander, what happ...?" Ades asked.

"_Vesalius_ is launching." he gave the order. "Prepare the mobile suits for launch. Relay the message to Visinger and Helldaring."

"But..." Ades started.

"We can't just sit here and watch!"Rau snapped. "We can't let the Earth Alliance have those units."

"But...!" Ades protested.

"I'm going too!"Rau barked. "Have them prepare a CGUE. I'll be right up to the bridge."

"Well then..." he turned to Flay after composing himself. "I'll need your help too. Our last attempt to see if the door opens or not."

* * *

In the battlefield...

Athrun sent his double saber flying at Shani who sent it flying off. Clotho retaliated with his hammer. Athrun released his backpack, sending it flying towards Clotho, who dodged the construct. Athrun barely managed to dodge Orga? attack from behind.

"Athrun!" Kira came into the scene, after firing a shot at Orga and forcing Orga to back off.

"Kira!" Athrun gaped and Kira went into SEED mode as well.

"Damn!" Orga cursed, dodging the Freedom's cannons. "Why you!"

Kira swatted Orga's beams away with his saber.

"Terminate!" Clotho came in for the kill.

"You!" Shani growled, closing in after Athrun dodged Clotho's attack.

"Damn you!" Dearka snapped, firing his cannon at Shani, while Clotho and Orga tag-teamed Kira.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"It's the Nazca-class!" Sai reported. "Distance 80, Blue Delta."

* * *

In the battlefield...

Kira destroyed the missiles flying towards the _Kusanagi _with his rifle, before releasing all of his weapons to eliminate the rest of the missiles.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Three Nazca-class battleships, approaching!" the radar officer reported.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Now get in!" a soldier barked, pushing Flay into the escape pod.

"What are they going to do with that woman?" his companion inquired.

"Who know." the first soldier replied. "T?he commander must have some sort of plan."

"Calling the Earth Alliance _Archangel_-class." Rau opened a link to the _Dominion_. "Before we commence battle, I'd like to hand over a captive that we've had on board this ship."

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: This episode is filled with several more revelations. Kira's parents aren't his parents at all, and his real father is Dr. Ulen Hibiki. Dr. Hibiki seems to be a scientist who was so blinded by his pursuit of science that he ignored everything else, including his wife. From the looks of her pregnancy, it's safe to assume she gave birth to Cagalli naturally while Kira was born in the artificial womb. The question now is, does having the SEED relate to Kira being the ultimate Coordinator? If so, why does Athrun have a SEED mode as well? It's also revealed that Rau is a clone of Mu's father Al, and it's clear that Al considered Rau his true son and not Mu. What a nice guy. The episode ends with Rau about to deliver Flay to the _Dominion_, and I'm sure his disk is the one that contains all the data on N-Jammer Cancelers. Once the Alliance gets that, it's trouble.


	40. A Place for the Soul

SailorStar9: Chapter 38 goes up. This is Chapter 39. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 39: A Place for the Soul

* * *

The _Archangel_ dodged fire from the _Dominion_, and Kira and Athrun continued to engage the three Gundams.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"The target is the ORB transport ship and their fake Goddess." Rau informed Yzak as twelve GINNs launched from the Nazca class ship.

"Yzak Jule, Duel, launching." Yzak declared and took off.

"After I launch, dispatch the life pod." Rau gave his instructions and launched in his CGUE.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Mobile suits approaching" Miriallia reported. "Heat sources detected. 12 GINNs. Duel, CGUE, Blue 22, Mark 18, Delta!"

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Aim main cannons." Ades ordered after they released Flay's life pod. "Every warship target the ORB transport ship!"

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Nazca-class approaching!" the radar officer reported. "Distance 30! Orange 14! mark 33 through 87 Charlie!"

"That Klueze." Kisaka cursed. "Always appearing at the worst time and place."

"Lady Athena." Murrue voiced over the intercom.

"Counterattack together with the _Kusanagi_." Athena gave the order. "_Archangel_, target _Dominion_."

"Understood." Murrue replied.

"Roger." Andrew saluted.

"Change course to Yellow 17, Mark 25 Alpha!" Athena barked. "Acceleration 70!"

"Gottfried #1 and #2 aim!" she instructed as the ship moved into position. "Target the ZAFT fleet! The M1 Division is to engage the GINNs!"

"Asagi, Mayura, Juri, I'm counting on you." she nodded to the Astray girls.

"Roger!" the three females chorused.

"And," Athena added. "Be careful."

* * *

Outside...

_Damn!_ Yzak cursed as he flew into the battlefield, recalling his encounter with Dearka inside the Mendel Colony.

"Yzak..." Dearka muttered, noticing the incoming Duel.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Fire!" Ades barked.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Fire!" Athena countered.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Fire!" Andrew gave the order.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"The Nazca-class has launched the life pod." the radar officer reported. "Signal confirmed."

"To simply notify and then abandon into this space territory." Natarle mused.

"What's this about, I wonder." Azrael noted. "Thinking of having it wrecked? Or thinking of returning it. It's also weird if it's a trap. What will you do, Captain?"

"Missiles incoming!" the radar officer reported.

"Evade to port." Natarle barked.

"Is there really a captive inside?" Azrael wondered.

* * *

Outside...

"Tsk, what a windbag." Clotho growled.

Kira was momentarily distracted, which allowed Orga to sneak in close.

"Impressive, aren't you!" Orga snorted, as Kira dodged his fire.

"This is a bad situation, Kira. "Athrun told his friend, dodging Clotho's attacks. "The M1s aren't enough to hold back the GINNs."

"We're being suppressed." he added, blocking Shani's hammer.

"Give up and die!" Clotho came in for the kill, as he and Clotho tag-teamed Athrun.

"Back down!" Orga attacked Kira, who detached his shield to take the hit and flew in close to destroy Orga's bazooka with his saber.

"You're just a GINN!" Mayura hissed, attacking the incoming GINNs. "Just a GINN!"

Yzak's attempted attack on Mayura was stopped by Dearka's shot.

"_Archangel_! _Archangel_!" Flay pressed the panel's buttons frantically.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Captain Waltfeld." Lacus started.

"What's the matter?" Andrew asked.

"Join with the _Kusanagi_ to aim all our firepower at the _Vesalius_." Lacus gave the command. "Use that ship as a break-through point to escape this space territory."

"How can we?" DaCosta gaped. "By going towards there, we'll be inflicted with fire from three ships."

"However, if we could break through, the chances of being pursued will be decreased." Lacus reasoned.

"I see." Andrew smirked, realizing her plan.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Break through with the _Vesalius_?" Murrue echoed.

"Yes." Andrew nodded. "If we continue to be attacked like this, we won't be able to hold them back."

"It's bold plan." Athena noted. "Grim, but worth the struggle. Can the _Archangel_ reason with the _Dominion_?"

"There's no choice, right?" Mu shrugged.

"Understood." Murrue replied.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Contact Kira and the rest." Athena gave the order.

* * *

Outside...

"I beg of you!" Flay pleaded "_Archangel_!"

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"_Archangel_!" Flay finally opened the universal communication channel, her voice stunning everyone and stopping the exchange of fire. "I'm here!"

"What is that?" Azrael asked.

"This is Flay!" Flay screamed. "Flay Arystar!"

"It's the ZAFT's life pod's international rescue channel." the radar officer reported.

"It's me!" Flay shouted. "Sai! Murrue-san!"

"How come?" Mu wondered.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"What's the disturbance?" Andrew asked.

* * *

Outside...

"Flay!" Kira gaped.

"Kira!" Athrun gave his hesitating friend a side-glance.

"I've got you!" Clotho came in for the kill.

"Kira!" Athrun hollered as Kira was hit on the back.

"Stop this!" Flay cried. "Stop this already!"

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"The captive." Azrael looked at Natarle. "Meaning her, is it? It's a kid, right? Arystar?"

"Calamity." Natarle gave the order. "Ensign Sabnak. Retrieve the life pod."

* * *

Outside...

"Kira!" Athrun tried to shout his friend awake as he came under heavy fire from Orga.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"That girl is the late Vice-Minister, George Arystar's daughter." Natarle explained. "Hurry up Ensign Sabnak."

* * *

Outside...

"Crap!" Orga cursed and took off.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"No, however, this doesn't prove it's not a trap." Azrael pointed out.

"But..." Natarle protested.

"I brought the key." Flay announced. "The key to end the war. So, please!"

* * *

Outside...

"Flay!" Kira hurried over to the life pod. "Damn!"

"Kira!" Athrun took off after the Freedom.

"Why you!" Clotho caught up with him.

"You all!" Shani cornered the Freedom, the two tag-teaming to blast off the Freedom's head.

"Gotcha!" Clotho smirked.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira..." Sai muttered.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Interesting words from her, aren't they?" Azrael's interest was perked. "That girl. I wonder what could that be, the _key_."

"Such words, would you believe them?" Natarle asked.

"But they _would_ get people's attention." Azrael pointed out. "Something that normally would not be said. 'The _key_ to end the war.' type of talk."

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"The key..." Athena frowned, before she gasped in realization. "Could it be..."

"Kira! Athrun! Dearka!" she barked over the intercom, all three pilots' faces appearing on the screen.

"Get that life pod!" she commanded. "Now!"

"But..." Athrun voiced.

"We have no time!" Athena snapped. "If the _key_ she has is what I think it is, we must never allow the Alliance to have it! If not, the entire world _will_ be destroyed!"

"It?" Dearka echoed.

"How could I be so careless as not to see what _he_ is planning..." Athena chided herself.

"It can't be..." Nicol realized what the Goddess was thinking. "Not _that_ thing!"

* * *

Outside...

"The specs of the Neutron-Jammer Canceler!" the three pilots chorused in shock.

"Damn!" Athrun and Dearka cursed and hurried over to grab the life pod from Orga, only to have Shani and Clotho intervene as Orga proceeded to take the life pod back to the _Dominion_.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Break through!" Athena told the Archangel after the _Kusanagi_ and the _Eternal_ tag-tamed to blast through the attacking Nazca-class ships. "Captain Ramius."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"She was taken in by the _Dominion_, Murrue." Mu soothed.

"Signal flares." Murrue instructed.

* * *

Outside...

"Flay!" Kira shouted over the intercom. "Flay!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira..." Sai blinked.

"Kira-kun..." Murrue muttered.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"That voice..." Natarle gaped. "Kira Yamato? He survived?"

* * *

Outside...

"Kira..." Flay muttered.

"Flay!" Kira hollered over the communication channel.

"Kira!" Flay teared "It can't be..."

"Take this!" Clotho attacked.

"Step aside, Kira!" Athrun barked, blocking the attack and sending his beam boomerang at Clotho who dodged.

"Are you thinking of attacking the enemy in the state you are in now?" he chided, the boomerang swinging backwards to damage the Raider's left leg. Dodging Shani's attack, he took the Freedom to safety. Dearka fired his cannon to cover their escape.

"I hurt her." Kira confessed. "She's someone I needed to protect."

_Kira..._ Athrun mused.

"Kira!" Flay hollered as the Calamity took her to the _Dominion_.

Meanwhile, the _Kusanagi_ and the _Eternal_ were focusing their attack on the _Vesalius_.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

"Plasma is out of control!" the ship's operator reported.

* * *

Outside...

"_Vesalius_ is...!" Yzak was shocked at the sight of the sinking ship.

"I won't let you get away." Shani remarked, attacking the retreating Freedom and Justice.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Cover them!" Murrue instructed. "Valiants, fire!"

As the sinking _Vesalius_ flew past them, Athrun and Dearka gave the ship a farewell salute.

* * *

On the _Vesalius_...

Ades returned the salute as the warship sank.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Signal flare!" Natarle barked

* * *

Outside...

"We'll retreat too." Rau informed as Yzak saw the _Vesalius_ explode in front of his eyes. "The surviving troops are to assemble at Delta 0. There's no longer any meaning in fighting the Earth Military here."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"So, you are the one." Azrael remarked as Flay was led into the bridge. "So, what is this key? Do you really have it?"

"It looks like the real thing." he took the disc Flay handed over. "Who gave it to you?"

"Commander Klueze." Flay replied. "The one wearing a mask."

"Lieutenant Bajirul?" she echoed after Azrael returned to his room, shocked to see the _Dominion_'s captain.

"It's been a long time, Flay Arystar." Natarle greeted the girl. "Are you all right?"

Flay burst out crying in Natarle's arms.

In his room, Azrael reviewed the contents of the disk and laughed maniacally when he realized he had the specs for the N-Jammer Canceler.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"The synapse is badly hurt." the repair crew immediately went to work. "We need to replace it fast."

"Kira, are you all right?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kira assured. "Sorry."

"Kira." Lacus entered the observation room.

"I'm sorry." Kira muttered, before passing out.

"Kira!" Athrun gasped.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Eh?" Murrue echoed. "I understand. No, I guess everybody's tired. No, I'll leave everything to you."

"Kira-kun has collapsed." she told the bed-ridden Mu. "But it seems that it's not due to the fighting."

"It's been hard on him." Mu stated.

"My father," he started as Murrue flipped through the photo album. "He was arrogant and domineering and very suspicious of others. He died when I was still a kid, leaving me with such an impression. But, can you believe it? Why did it turn out this way? Moreover, it's a failed experiment. Because of a shortage of Telomere, the aging process is accelerated. What is this?"

"This isn't your fault." Murrue soothed. "Mu."

"That guy doesn't have a past or future." Mu added. "Perhaps, he doesn't even a sense of self."

"Thus, he wants the world to perish with him?" Murrue surmised as Athena, Cagalli and Nicol boarded the _Eternal_ to visit Kira.

"I'll never let him succeed." Mu swore.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"How...?" Cagalli was stunned at the second baby picture Kira had by his bed side.

"Kira." Lacus spoke.

"I'm sorry." Kira get up, supported by a worried Lacus. "Thank you."

"Kira." Cagalli started.

Looking at the downcast look on Kira's face, Athena nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested as Athena pulled her out, with Athrun and Nicol in tow.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli broke free.

"Let's just wait here a while." Nicol supplied.

"He really looks torn up right now." Athrun agreed.

"Yes." Cagalli relented.

"Did you recognize that voice?" Athrun asked.

"Voice?" Cagalli echoed.

"Ah, Flay." Athena realized who the Justice pilot meant. "Previously, on the _Archangel_."

"She was a comrade," she added, looking outside. "Of Kira and the others. If I remember correctly, she and Lieutenant Bajirul was transferred at Alaska. How the heck she got entangled with ZAFT, we'll never know."

"I see." Nicol nodded.

* * *

In his room...

"Kira..." Lacus started

"It'll be all right." Kira assured. "I'd made up my mind not to cry anymore."

"It's all right to cry if you feel like it." Lacus soothed. "That's the reason why people cry."

At her proclamation, Kira let out his tears. Lacus pulled him onto her lap and let him cry his heart out.

"Kira has too many sorrowful dreams." Lacus noted, as she let him cry. "But 'you' right now, is everything."

* * *

In the corridor...

"It seems as though everyone is crying." Athrun stated as Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: The revelations of the last few episodes are definitely having an impact on Kira since he's unable to fight properly. The mighty Freedom Gundam even takes some heavy damage due to his emotional condition. Both he and Flay thought the other was dead, so hearing each other was quite a shock. It also seems that after all this time he still has feelings for her. There's some casualties in this battle, mainly Ades and the _Vesalius_. However, Rau doesn't even seem concerned by it. That's not surprising given his mysterious plans to bring about the apocalypse. That may well happen now that he's handed the data on N-Jammer Cancelers to Azrael. With this technology, the Alliance will be able to use nuclear weapons again, and they'll surely go after PLANTs and make the Bloody Valentine seem like nothing.


	41. Nightmare Reborn

SailorStar9: Chapter 39 goes up. This is Chapter 40. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 40: Nightmare Reborn

* * *

At the Ptolemaeus base...

"Getting the N-Jammer Canceler data in our hands is definitely a huge achievement, Azrael." the Alliance officers gathered for a meeting. "But, a general nuclear attack is a bit... Rather than attacking, we should solve the energy problem on the surface first."

"What are you talking a a time at like this?" Azrael hushed all arguments. "If we don't attack with nuclear weapons, how are we going to win this war? The enemy is a Coordinator. We have to use any means necessary. Most importantly, you've fired nuclear weapons in the past, haven't you? Then, why are you backing off now?"

"No, that's because you were..." the ministers objected. "And now that, Athena has reappeared..."

"Nuclear weapons aren't collectors' items to make you happy just by collecting them." Azrael retorted. "They are powerful weapons. Weapons are there to be used. You've spent a lot of money making it, shouldn't you at least use it? Now, let's fire it quickly and get it over with, this kind of war, that is."

* * *

On the Moon base...

"Tomorrow, with 12:00 as the starting point, the sixth infantry and the seventh mobile fleet will leave the moon's orbit." the commander instructed as nuclear weapons were shipped up from Earth and loaded onto Alliance ships at the Moon base. "They will then begin their direct assault on PLANT's defense stronghold, BOAZ and PLANT headquarters."

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"Operation code name Hedgehog. Developing formation is Sicilian 3." the instructions were clear as the Alliance then sent out a fleet to attack the fortress, launching its Moebius and Strike Dagger forces. "After that, orders will be transmitted in Gormenghast code. Return the military history of the Naturals' cells back to where they came from."

Boaz responded to the attack by launching its GINN and GuAIZ divisions.

* * *

"The attack of BOAZ has begun?" Yzak was bombarded questions from his subordinates when the reports came in. "Captain Jule, Damn Naturals! What's the situation? What is the number of enemy we face? What about our sortie order?"

* * *

On PLANT...

"President Zala, Your Excellency." Ezalia started.

"Don't be perplexed." Patrick chided. "It's not like we didn't take into account the moon fleet's attack on BOAZ. Mobilization of all troops?"

"It's completed." Ezalia reported.

"What about the media blackout?" Patrick asked.

"It's already finished." his secretary replied.

"Report in details." Patrick instructed.

"Yes." his secretary replied.

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"With rough dolls like these..." a Strike Dagger pilot growled, before his mobile suit was destroyed by the BOAZ defense fleet.

"Don't underestimate the defense troops of BOAZ!" one of the GINN pilots swore.

"Evasive measures!" the Alliance's flagship's commander barked.

"Spread out on the enemy battleship's left wing." a group of Nazca-class battleships entered the battlefield. "Muu unit, requesting backup from Chelini unit."

* * *

In the BOAZ stronghold...

"Concentrate the artillery fire on the left wing!" the base's commander barked. "Send Nel unit in as a backup. How's our center?"

"Izer unit is backing for them." the radar officer reported. "Nel unit, break through the gate five."

"Hump, go ahead and try to destroy BOAZ here and now." the commander snorted. "Impudent Natural bastards..."

* * *

On PLANT...

"But." Rau noted.

"What is it, Klueze?" Patrick asked.

"I'm sure the Earth Army knows that it isn't easy to break through BOAZ." Rau pointed out. "There's no way they'll attack knowing that they have no chance of winning. I'm concerned about the reason they've taken decisive action now."

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"X131, APU detach confirmed." the _Dominion_ had too arrived on the battlefield. "Path clear. Calamity, launch preparations complete. Followed by X-252."

* * *

In the BOAZ stronghold...

"At Indigo 13, Mark 66, Bravo, a new mach has been discovered." the radar officer reported. "It's a mobile suit. There are three of them. They are the three that were on the report from Klueze's unit. Behind that, one _Archangel_-class ship and four Agamenmon-class ships. Distance: 500."

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"What is it?" a GINN pilot asked as the three mobiles suits approached. "Is it the enemy's reinforcements?"

"There's a lot of them." Clotho grinned as the three entered the battle. "Here I go!"

"It's making my mouth water." Orga added. "Take this!"

"Who the hell is shooting at me?" Shani growled, his energy shield deflecting the GINN's attack, before he closed in and slice the GINN apart with his scythe.

* * *

On PLANT...

"Even so, it's just the latest mobile suit unit and the latest model of ships, right?" Ezalia asked. "They probably assumed that they can destroy it with that."

"If that's the case, it's okay." Rau remarked. "But..."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"It's fascinating." Azrael remarked. "They weren't doing well in the first battle, bu they fight extremely well too."

"We've received a report from Washington." Flay reported.

"Looks like the path has opened." Sutherland commented. "Peacemaker unit, taking off."

"Roger." Azrael smirked.

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

The ships launched several Moebius squads, all of which were armed with nuclear missiles.

* * *

On PLANT...

"What is it you want to say, Klueze?" Patrick pressed.

"It's difficult for me to tell you this." Rau stated. "But we have a few elements of insecurity. Freedom, Justice, Athena."

"What?" Patrick growled.

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"Peacemaker unit, 400 to target." the Alliance's flagship's intercom came on.

"That is..." one of the GINN pilots gasped at the incoming units.

"You can't do that." Clotho chided, destroying the GINN. "You must play with us."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Impossible." Patrick realized what Rau was implying. "Are you saying that they are able to use nuclear weapons again?"

"No, that's probably impossible." Rau corrected.

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"Removing the safety mechanism." the Peacemaker squad leader instructed. "Fuse operation confirmed."

"Alright." he grinned as the squad closed in, the three mobile suits providing cover. "Die, you space monsters! For the blue and clean world!"

With that declaration, the nuclear missiles were launched.

* * *

Nearby, on the _Eternal_...

"Moon battleships are attacking BOAZ?" Athrun echoed after Nicol informed them of the assault.

"That's right." Nicol nodded. "I heard that either they are starting right about now or they might've started already."

"What about Lacus?" Kira asked.

"She and Athena are talking to the _Archangel_ right now." Nicol replied.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

Azrael grinned widely as BOAZ was destroyed by the nukes.

* * *

Near the BOAZ stronghold...

"Woot!" Clotho cheered.

"Cool!" Orga grinned.

"It's radiant." Shani gawked.

* * *

In the BOAZ stronghold...

"This heat emission is..." the officer gasped. "Nuclear?" before the command center was destroyed.

* * *

On the _Dominion_..

"Just as I thought." Azrael remarked "It's fast, fast. Since we used the nuclear weapon, ZAFT's pride defense has been destroyed in an instant."

"Commissioner Azrael." Natarle stated. "Even though they are the enemy, do you not have second thoughts about using a nuclear weapon?"

"I never thought I'd hear that from a soldier." Azrael noted. "Rather than the way of someone who sends his troops to die in a hopeless battle, my way seems to be more humane. Then, next is, their headquarters, finally. This war will soon come to an end."

* * *

On PLANT...

"Natural bastards..." Patrick growled.

"President, Your Excellency." Ezalia started.

"Open up the defensive line immediately." Patrick gave the order. "Klueze."

"Yes." Rau replied.

"We're going up to the Jachin Due." Patrick informed. "We'll use the GENESIS!"

"Yes." Rau smiled.

* * *

Nearby...

"All battleships prepare to launch." the intercom came on. "All crew, report to your original posts."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Lacus." Kira started as he and Athrun floated into the _Eternal_'s bridge.

"Are we moving?" Athrun asked. "An assault on BOAZ by Moon battleships means that..."

"No, the situation is more urgent and they're sank to new lows." Lacus corrected.

"It's just as Athena feared." Andrew added. "According to the data on our radar, BOAZ has been completely destroyed by the Earth Army's nuclear attack.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"But, a nuclear?" Murrue echoed as the three battleships took off.

"It's not something that surprising." Mu mused. "Since, we've already experienced it at Joshua."

"But, that guy..." he trailed, recalling what Rau revealed. "Is that how it happened?"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Anyway, at this rate, PLANT won't just stand down either." Andrew noted.

"Yes. Lacus agreed.

"Although PLANT also has the N-Jammer Canceler..." Andrew added.

"Do you think PLANT will also use their nuclear weapon?" Kira realized what Andrew meant.

"If my father is in his right mind, there's no way he would." Athrun replied. "But, I don't know now."

"Why do you think those exist?" Kira wondered. "Nuclear weapons that is. Mobile suits and guns are the same..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

The Alliance fleet was re-supplied with more nuclear weapons to attack the PLANTs next.

* * *

On the _Dominion_..

"This diffusing job isn't finished yet?" Azrael asked, drying his hair in his room.

"Looks like it'll take a little time." the supplying officer replied.

"Is that right?" Azrael sighed. "Well, shall we do it in a more relaxed fashion?"

"What is it?" Natarle was snapped out her musings when Flay entered the observation deck. "Are you okay? Should you have stayed on the Moon Base afterall?"

"Even if you come out onto the battlefield, there's no guarantee that we'll meet _Archangel_." she added, after Flay shook her head.

"But I really want to see him." Flay started. "Kira is alive. So if I meet him, this time for sure, I want to tell him properly... even with other people, I..."

"Then, would you like to leave the bridge?" Natarle asked the sobbing girl. "If you stay in the living quarters, it won't be that scary. You are scared, right?"

"I am scared." Flay admitted. "But, I don't know. I've always seen everything, I..."

"It won't be solved by crying." Natarle chided. "The war will become more severe from now. Similar scenes as a moment ago..."

"That man..." Flay started. "He said the war will be over with that!"

"It'll definitely end." Natarle replied. "If we destroy all of our enemies, that is. It'll definitely end."

* * *

After resupplying...

"Your Excellency." the intercom came on. "All the work has been completed."

"Battleships, sortie." the Alliance's flagship commander ordered.

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"The Naturals' barbaric use of a nuclear weapon, we must not allow even one to fall on our heads again." Ezalia gave her speech.

_Mother_... Yzak mused.

"Our hearts, which didn't take revenge for Bloody Valentine with a nuclear attack," Ezalia continued. "The Natural bastards have betrayed those once again."

"Jule unit, launch!" Yzak declared and took off.

"Now, we can't forgive them." Ezalia continued.

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

"Green 28, Mark 163, Alpha, distance 352." the radar officer reported on the flagship. "Main enemy unit discovered."

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"ZAFT courageous soldiers." Ezalia added.

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

"An enemy ship is almost within firing range of the main armament." the radar officer reported on the flagship.

"Battleships, start the attack." the commander gave the order.

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"Display that power now." Ezalia declared. "Make them realize who the new leader of this world is."

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

"Nuclear weapons..." Athena started as the three battleships neared the battlefield. "We can't allow even one to fall on PLANT. If such a 'weapon of light' wounds innocent people, that will bring endless tears and hatred once again."

"Somehow, there seems to be more than before." Shani remarked.

"It's boring with all these amateurs." Orga complained.

"Who cares?" Clotho shrugged. "If they want us to fight, we must fight."

"Peacemaker, begin launching each unit." the intercom came on from the Alliance's fleet.

"We might be too late already." Athena continued.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" Kira declared.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" Athrun followed suit.

"Mu La Fraga, Strike, launching!" Mu took off from the _Archangel_.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching!" Dearka gave Miriallia a salute and took off.

"METEOR, lift open!" Andrew declared, docking the Freedom and Justice with their METEOR units.

"Crying out for peace, but holding guns on our hands." Athena continued. "That might be a contradictory choice. But in this moment, we need the strength to cut this endless string of battles."

"Strike!" Clotho attacked the Jachin Due's defensive forces.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Orga rained his fire on the ZAFT units.

Shani used his curved beam to destroy the GINNs fleet.

"Those bastards!" Yzak flew in. "Damnit!"

"Damn!" he cursed, dodging the three mobile suits units' attack and gave the assaulting missiles a closer look. "That's...! Is it... nuclear?"

"Attack those missiles!" he barked as the nuclear missiles were released. "Protect PLANT!"

"Oh my..." Orga chided, destroying the GINNs that were about to attack the nukes.

"Not that." Shani tsked, destroying another troop. "It's pretty."

Kira and Athrun unleashed a massive barrage of firepower from the METEORs and destroyed all the nuclear missiles before they reached the PLANTs.

"That guy is...!" Orga growled as the two METEOR-docked mobile suits flew past.

"Athrun?" Yzak as Athrun forced Orga back. "Plus..."

"Earth Army, stop your attacks immediately." Athena's voice came over the intercom.

"This voice is..." a Strike Dagger's pilot gaped.

"Athena-sama?" his companion added.

"Do you truly know what you are attacking?" Athena pressed

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"What are your intentions, you fake Goddess?" Ezalia snapped.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"I repeat." Athena continued. "Earth Army, stop your attacks immediately."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Who is that girl?" Azrael wondered.

"_Archangel_..." Natarle muttered.

"No matter who she is, she'll be the enemy if she interferes." Azrael shrugged. "That mobile suit is getting to my nerves too, so it's perfect. Let's get rid of them together, with PLANT."

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

Azrael had the nuclear missiles fire at them to kill them, but Yzak, Mu and Dearka used their weapons to destroy them.

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"What? Athena and the others?" Patrick scoffed. "How arrogant. It doesn't matter, just let them be. Our preparations are finished."

"GENESIS is going into its last stage." the operator reported. "All units, evacuate from the zone of emission."

"Stop the song, Ezalia." Patrick informed. "We'll show them our true powers right now."

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

"Evacuate all units from the zone of emission?" Yzak frowned, receiving the evacuation order. "GENESIS?"

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"GENESIS, focal mirror in place." the operator reported. "Mobile electric pressure secured. Strong Mirage cloak released."

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

"The ZAFT army is starting to retreat." the Alliance's flagship's radar officer reported as the GENESIS revealed itself. "There's a gigantic object behind Jachin Due."

"What?" the commander echoed.

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"Phase Shift, achieved." the operator continued.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What is that?" Murrue gaped.

* * *

Near Jachin Due...

"Back away!" Yzak barked a warning. "Justice! Freedom! GENESIS is firing!"

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"N-Jammer Canceler maneuvers." the operator added. "Nuclear cartridge is locked in within the detonation area system links, all green."

"Realize it, you Natural bastards!" Patrick declared and fired the GENESIS laser cannon. "This blow will be the light that will revive our Coordinator. Fire!"

Behind him, Rau smirked. _You can't stop this now, Athena._

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: As expected, the war reaches a new level of intensity now that the Alliance is using nuclear weapons again. With the use of nuclear weapons, they were easily able to destroy the asteroid fortress Boaz. Naturally, their next target should have been Jachin Due. However, since a genocidal maniac like Azrael is in charge, he wants to exterminate all Coordinators and goes after the PLANTs. Luckily, Kira and Athrun destroy the nuclear missiles with their Dendrobium-styled METEOR units. However, Patrick reveals his ace card, which is the GENESIS laser cannon. This fearsome cannon is equipped with Mirage Colloid, Phase Shift and an N-Jammer Canceler, so it has all the newest technologies gained from mobile suit development. Flay shows a bit of change in her character, so does she regret all that she's done up to now? Also, Yzak shows some change as well by warning Kira and Athrun to escape from GENESIS' firing range. What this super weapon will accomplish remains to be seen.


	42. Day of Wrath

SailorStar9: Chapter 40 goes up. This is Chapter 41. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 41: Day of Wrath

* * *

GENESIS fired, destroying a large number of Alliance ships and mobile suits.

"Captain!" the radar officer of the Alliance's flagship exclaimed.

"Evade it!" the commander ordered.

"We're too late!" the operator replied, the laser beam washing over them, imploding the battleships.

"Hard to port!" Natarle barked, the _Dominion_ barely escaping the blast. "Angle, 36 left! We're going to break away from the area with full speed.

"This can't be..." Kira gaped, everyone was stunned at the sheer power of the mass weapon of destruction.

"Father..." Athrun muttered in shock.

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"GENESIS, that was just 60% of full power." the operator reported. "Half of the enemy's main force warships are..."

"It really is incredible, President Zala." Rau noted. "I never thought the power of GENESIS was this much."

"There's no meaning to a war if we don't win it." Patrick reminded.

* * *

In the demolished battlefield...

"PLANT ships, respond!" the rescue squad was sent out. "ILS was attacked! Permission for an emergency landing."

"What about Tenderton?" the _Dominion_'s rescue team returned. "Captain! Lieutenant Bajirul, this is...!"

"Do not speak thoughtlessly." Natarle instructed. "Rush the capture of all surviving ships. Flagship, what happened to Washington?"

"Washington's identification code has been exterminated." the officer reported. "Neither the Kruk or Grant are responding."

"Fire the signals." Natarle gave the order. "All surviving ships will break away from the current area. Gather them using the main ship as a target."

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"Our courageous ZAFT soldiers." Patrick started his speech.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain Ramius." Andrew voiced over the intercom.

"At this... all... can do... retreat." Athena instructed over the fizzling intercom. "Have all mobile suits... return..."

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"We can't ignore the outrageous actions of the arrogant Natural bastards any longer." Patrick continued. "A nuclear weapon which was aimed at PLANT. This is no longer a war. It's a massacre. The Naturals who calmly behave this way, we must never forgive them."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Anti-beam, depth charges!" the battle continued. "Fire! Port, 40!"

"Lohengrin numbers 1 and 2, aim for the enemy's vanguard." Natarle gave the order. "80 to port while firing. Fire!"

"You guys used the nuclear weapon again!" the pursuing GINN pilots snapped.

Detaching himself from his METEOR, Kira stepped in.

"Stop it." he tried to stop the battle. "Don't touch those who have no intention of fighting."

"Stop it." he put himself between the vengeful GINNs and the fleeing Strike Daggers, beheading the GINNs. Athrun entered the battle, disabling the attacking GINN units.

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"The new future!" Patrick continued. "The light of revival will be with us."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Freedom!" Andrew called. "Justice!"

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"With this light, today, we, new Coordinators of mankind's brilliant history, will record its first day." Patrick continued.

"Long live PLANT!" the soldiers cheered.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Is that right?" Azrael fumed. "This really isn't funny. This is the result of your upper unit's negligence in dragging it out until now."

"Captain, it's a rescue request from the Churchill." the radar officer reported.

"I got it." Natarle replied. "Reply that we're on our way."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Azrael snapped. "Rescue? Why does this ship have to do that?"

"Commissioner Azrael!" Natarle rebuked. "But..."

"All ships that are in good condition should attack immediately." Azrael demanded. "Instead of crap like that, you should be replenishing supplies and munitions again"

"No way." Natarle objected. "That's nonsense! Currently, our soldiers are severely injured. You know that very well too, Commissioner."

"Reinforcements and supply units will arrive soon from the Moon Base." Azrael insisted. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who hasn't understood the situation. Right over there. We can't leave while that thing remains there. What is so barbaric about the Naturals' nuclear weapon? That incredible weapon of theirs could possibly attack Earth from that place, which is more barbaric, isn't it? And now, we'll never know when that thing is aimed at Earth. It will be too late once it hits. It was soldiers like yourself who gave them the time to make something like that. Nonsense or not, you must definitely destroy it. That, and PLANT, before Earth is destroyed first."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Gamma rays are generated." Erica began her report. "To be precise, it directly projects the generated energy using the nuclear explosives as the foundation. In other words, it's a gigantic gamma ray laser cannon. If it aims at Earth, the powerful radiation energy will scorch the Earth's surface and the various organisms there will disappear instantly."

"Do you think they'll use that..." Athena posted the burning question. "On Earth."

"The main purpose of keeping a powerful long range weapon of mass destruction is probably to suppress." Andrew reasoned. "However, they've already tried it, the nuclear weapon and that. Neither side will be patient anymore. When I first shot a person in the battlefield, I was trembling. But they said I'd get used to it quickly, and sure enough, I did get used to it."

"Are you saying that the launch phase of that and the nuclear weapon are the same?" Aisha realized his implication.

"Then, are they different?" Andrew raised a brow. "People get used to things quickly; fights, even or killing."

"Do you think we're creating a war, not thinking at all?" Lacus voiced. "Or even the hearts of people are?"

"Nuclear weapons or that light," Athena stated."We must not allow them to fire them. It'll be too late after they fire them."

"Yeah." Kira, Athrun and Nicol nodded in agreement.

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"What about the Mirage Colloid's change?" Patrick asked.

"It's about an hour from now." the operator replied.

"Rush them." Patrick ordered. "Any movement from the Earth's Army?"

"Not yet." Rau replied.

"Are they still going for it instead of returning to the Moon Base?" Patrick snorted.

"They are probably desperate." Rau suggested. "Now that they've seen the great power. Perhaps they are waiting for supplies and reinforcements. Should we attack them first?"

"Even if we don't, everything will end with the second firing." Patrick replied. "It'll be our victory."

"The, the Earth..." Rau prompted.

"If they are still struggling to fight back after I destroy the Moon Base, I will..." Patrick replied.

"Mother!" Yzak called.

"Yzak!" Ezalia looked at her son.

"Were you here all this time?" Yzak asked.

"Yes, since it's an important phase." Ezalia replied. "GENESIS will fire once again soon. If that happens, this long war will come to an end."

"Umm..." Yzak started.

"You're probably exhausted from the continuous combat as well." Ezalia cut him off. "But it'll all be over soon."

"Okay." Yzak replied.

"The future is ours." Ezalia declared.

"Umm, mother." Yzak recalled what Dearka told him. "The next firing..."

"Ezalia-sama." the officer intervened before Ezalia could diverge too much.

"Well, don't strain yourself." Ezalia advised. "I'll move your unit to the rear."

"Mother?" Yzak blinked.

"You'll have more to do after the war." Ezalia told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"It's fortunate that the GENESIS cannot continuously fire." Erica pointed out. "I think they have to change this mirror every time they fire."

"But the real issue is the phase shift armor." Athena mused. "Before we get to that, there is the Jachin Due and a thick shield. The Earth Army will make a move for a total war, but it isn't easy."

"How much time is required to change the mirrors?" Nicol asked.

"Is the next target, the Moon?" Andrew commented. "If not..."

"The Earth Army will use the nuclear weapon again, right?" Kira voiced.

"Yes." Murrue nodded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Earth Army squadron is starting to attack." Miriallia reported as the _Dominion_ proceeded to commence the attack.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"All ships, prepare to launch." the intercom came over. "Repeat. All ships, prepare to launch."

"That's fast." Aisha noted and the pilots proceeded to the hanger, everybody else prepared to return to their posts.

"Kira." Lacus stopped the Freedom pilot.

"Lacus?" Kira blinked.

Athena nodded and the elevator door slid shut, leaving the two alone.

"This..." Lacus handed Kira a ring.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What is it?" Athrun asked, noticing Nicol's look.

"Nothing." Nicol replied. "I can launch as well this time. The Blitz was repaired just in time."

"Then, see you later." he added, proceeding to leave with Athena and Cagalli.

"Just a minute, Nicol." Athrun voiced.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Thank you." Kira took the ring, realizing what Lacus meant.

"Please bring it back." Lacus requested. "To me, again."

Kira nodded.

"Kira." Lacus started before Kira took off.

"Lacus, you be careful too." Kira replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kira!" Lacus called, and saw him off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Launch?" Athrun echoed. "Blitz?"

"What?" Nicol frowned. "I have to do my part too."

"No, that..." Athrun protested. "But..."

"What we hope for, what we want and what we must do, are all the same for everyone, right?" Nicol started. "Athrun, Kira, Athena, and me too."

"Nicol..." Athrun blinked.

"There are things that can't be solved, even if we go to war." Athena stated. "But we have to do it now, don't we?"

"Don't give me that kind of expression." she chided. "What you boys are doing is more dangerous than I do. I won't just let you die, not without the whole lot of you fulfilling your duties."

"Athena?" Athrun blinked.

"Even that guy, who may be my younger brother?" Cagalli asked.

"Younger brother?" Nicol blinked.

"Isn't he your elder brother?" Athena joked.

"There's no way." Cagalli pouted. "He is the younger one."

"That might be." Athrun chuckled, causing Athena and Nicol to laugh.

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

The assault began.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Sledgehammer, charge!" Natarle gave the order. "Gottfrieds, aim! Fire!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Both armies have started to fight." Miriallia reported.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Justice, Freedom. Prepare for launch." the intercom came over as Kira and Athrun boarded their units.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Blitz, power extender." the intercom declared as Nicol boarded his unit. "Everything is normal."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"They want us to defend both sides while we fight against GENESIS and nuclear weapons as well?" Dearka complained.

"Then, why don't you just quit?" Miriallia death-panned and cut off the connection.

"Hey..." Dearka protested.

"It was a joke." Miriallia reopened the link. "I'm sorry. Be careful."

"Thank you." Dearka replied.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"There will be a detached force equipped with nuclear weapons." Athena told the pilots. "Find that."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I thought you might have left already." Murrue remarked after Mu exited from the Strike.

"That's a stupid thing to say." Mu chided.

"Is he a mobile armor pilot?" he looked at the pendent on Murrue's neck.

"Yes." Murrue looked away.

"Don't worry." Mu assured. "I'll return soon. With victory in my hands."

The two adults sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"The charging for the focal mirrors will be finished soon." the operator reported.

"Enter the target position." Patrick gave the order. "Surface of the moon, Ptolemaeus crater, Earth Army Base."

"Begin entering the target position." the operator set to work. "Coordinates, surface of the moon, Ptolemaeus crater, Earth Army Base."

"What is the location of their reinforcement ships?" Patrick asked.

"Green Alpha 5, Mark 3." the radar officer replied.

_We've won, you Natural bastards._ Patrick smirked. _Sayonara, Athena._

"They are breaking through the 7th area." the radar officer reported.

"It won't be much longer." Patrick informed Rau. "Tell them to withstand it."

"Then, I will go out too." Rau offered.

"Yeah." Patrick gave his permission and Rau left. "Klueze, I won't forgive anymore failures. Think about the responsibility for failing to eliminate Athena and don't let them touch PLANT."

"Is it okay that I might have to kill Athrun?" Rau asked.

"I don't care." Patrick retorted.

"Roger." Rau replied and exited.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Orange 25, Mark 12, at Alpha." Miriallia reported. "It's _Dominion_!"

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Mobile suits, launch please." Athena gave the order.

"All ships, mobile suits, launch!" Cagalli repeated.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Mu La Fraga, Strike, launching!" Mu declared and took off.

"Strike, launch!" Miriallia gave the all-clear.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching!" Dearka took off after Mu.

"Buster, launch!" Miriallia announced.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Blitz, launching!" Nicol took off.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" Athrun declared.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" Kira took off.

"METEOR, lift-off!" Lacus announced, docking both Freedom and Justice with their METEOR units.

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"Start the countdown." the operator declared. "Advising all civilian ships to take shelter."

* * *

In the hanger...

After taking his pills, Rau boarded the Providence.

"I will use it too." he smirked. "There's no way I can't do it while he can. Rau Klueze, Providence, launching!"

* * *

In Jachin Due...

"Starting N-Jammer Canceler." the operator stated. "Connecting to nuclear cartridge. All system connections are normal."

"Fire!" Patrick declared, firing the GENESIS the second time, just as Rau took off.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: With this episode, we see that GENESIS is certainly a devastating weapon. It even has the power to destroy Earth, which is Patrick's next target. Assuming he can do that, it means the end of humanity. Even if Coordinators survive, they are starting to die out already in the third generation, so they are definitely not the new humanity. Patrick's speech and the cheering of the soldiers has quite a Nazi feel to it, and that's not a bad comparison since he is also about to commit genocide. We also see Cagalli's Strike Rouge, along with Rau's mysterious new Providence Gundam. Who will he have a final showdown with? A lot of people express their love for others in this episode, and it's fair to say that some of them won't be coming back from the final battle. With the final battle having already started, who will survive?


	43. Final Light

SailorStar9: Chapter 41 goes up. This is Chapter 42. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 42: Final Light

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"That's..." Natarle gaped as the GENESIS fired. "That can't be... Calculate its target."

"The target is the Moon, Ptolemaeus crater." the radar officer reported.

* * *

In front of the Moon Base...

"Captain." the flagship's radar officer reported. "There is an enormous surge of energy ahead..."

the operator did not manage to finish his sentence when the laser beam washed over them, completely destroying the Ptolemaeus Moon base and the fleet stationed in front of it.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The Moon Base is..." Murrue was stunned.

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"GENESIS has destroyed the target." the operator reported.

"Speed up the reflective lens replacement." Patrick ordered.

"Second division is moving into the disposal tunnel." the operator supplied. "Third division is on standby."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Message from the support team." the radar officer reported. "Because of the attack from before, we have lost half of our troops."

"What?" Azrael growled.

"Was that also one of the designated targets?" Natarle realized.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"After losing the Moon Base, the Earth's Military has no choice but to retreat, Natarle." Athena told the _Dominion_'s captain. "We absolutely can't allow them to use that again. If it fires towards Earth, it's all over."

* * *

In space...

"If this continues..." Athrun growled as Kira used his METEOR to disable GINNs, he, himself, using the beam sabers on his METEOR to destroy battleships.

"Hold on there!" Dearka retorted as Nicol disarmed a GINN. "We're also trying to stop GENESIS. Damn!" he cursed, destroying the attacking Strike Daggers.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Administrator Azrael." Sutherland remarked as Azrael opened the link.

"Launch the nuclear attack team." Azrael demanded. "The target is PLANT."

"Administrator Azrael!" Natarle objected.

"Those who are impure should be destroyed." Azrael insisted.

* * *

In space...

"Come on!" Orga grinned after Shani destroyed the attacking forces with his curved beam. "Come on!"

"Come on!" Clotho hollered as Orga blasted the attacking GINNs with his chest beam. "I'll kill you all!"

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Tell them to clear the way!" Azrael barked.

"Roger that." Sutherland replied.

"But, doing this will not help Earth to evade the danger." Natarle pointed out. "We should take those weapons and..."

"Really, why do you always have so many comments?" Azrael hissed, pulling out a gun on her.

* * *

In front of the Moon Base...

"Peacemaker Team, prepare to launch." Sutherland gave the order. "Hurry up with the preparations."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Indigo 43, Mark 2, Charlie, Rourasia class." Sai reported.

"Turn 30 degrees." Murrue instructed. "Upward bow, turn 15 degrees. Helldarts, fire!"

"_Dominion_ and the rest of the ships are turning." Miriallia added.

"Natarle..." Murrue muttered.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Damn, are they heading for PLANT?" Andrew growled as the ship came under heavy attack.

"We'll go after them." Murrue offered. "_Eternal_ and Asagi will handle GENESIS."

"Roger that." Andrew replied.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"What are you intending to do with this gun?" Natarle asked. "Do you want to take the command over this ship?"

"There is nothing to take over." Azrael retorted. This ship was always under my command. Your job was simply to follow my orders. But why do you always oppose me?"

"Message from Dunitori." the radar officer reported. "Peacemaker team has finished preparations and is ready to launch."

"Give them orders to launch." Azrael barked. "What about Forbidden, Raider and Calamity?"

"Yes..." the officer replied and looked over at Natarle.

"Even though they have that type of thing, we just need to take down PLANT and the war will end." Azrael insisted. "Afterall, every Coordinator is considered a threat to Earth. We were sent here to kill them all."

"But..." Natarle protested.

"To minimize our own losses and maximize the enemy's casualty." Azrael smirked. "Isn't that the meaning of war?"

* * *

In space...

"Those two...!" Kira gasped when he and Athrun approached PLANT after the Peacemaker units were launched.

"Don't you dare...!" Athrun swore.

"Those guys again?" Orga stationed himself in front of the Peacemaker units.

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"The enemy's Mobile Armors are closing in." the operator reported. "Distance 450."

* * *

In space...

"They're here." Yzak told his squad. "Move out. Those who fire at PLANT, do not let any of them get through."

"Understood!" the squad chorused and proceeded with their tasks.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Blue 117, Mark 42, Alpha." the radar officer reported. "_Archangel_. It's coming closer."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Prepare the Anti-Beam defenses." Murrue gave the order. "Reload the Sledgehammers!"

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"_Archangel_ is closing in, distance 9000." the radar officer pressed.

"Come now, if you understand that, you should do your job well." Azrael threatened. "That traitor ship must go down this time."

* * *

In space...

"Why are they still so persistent?" Kira wondered as he and Athrun closed in on the Peacemaker units, going into SEED mode as the missiles launched.

Athrun, too went into SEED mode after Kira used his weapons to destroy the incoming missiles, and followed Kira's example.

"Watch this!" Clotho smirked, taking Yzak from behind. "Detonate! Kill!"

"Dearka?" Yzak blinked when Dearka blasted Clotho off him.

"You...!" Shani swore, coming to engage Athrun and dodging his laser sabers. "Today, you must..."

Nicol cursed as he fired at the nuclear missiles.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Gottfried, Valiants, take aim!" Murrue barked as the ship closed in on the _Dominion_. "Target the Earth Military Akamaroon Type."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Don't let them attack Dunitori." Azrael warned. "Move forward. What are you waiting for?"

"Captain..." the crew awaited for orders.

"Fire the cannons." Azrael barked. "If you don't fire, I will shoot you."

"Maximize propulsions." Natarle had no choice but to obey. "Turn 20 degrees. Prepare the Anti-Beam Defense. Gottfried, take aim."

* * *

"FIRE!" both captains barked in unison.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Natarle..." Murrue hissed as both ships took equal damage.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

_I can't let the Earth be left open for attack._ Natarle mused.

* * *

In space...

"You're... Klueze..." Mu sensed Rau's presence.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Fire!" Murrue barked as the two _Archangel_-class ships attacked each other.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

_End?_ Natarle gritted her teeth. _Everything will definitely end. Just by attacking PLANT._

* * *

On Jachin Due...

"Is the replacing of the reflective lens complete yet?" Patrick asked.

"Sending adjustment construction schedules." the operator replied. "Third division has reached the designated area."

* * *

In space...

Rau used his DRAGOONs to destroy several Strike Daggers, before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Break through the right wing, Asagi!" Athena told the leader of the Astrays team. "Lohengrin, fire!"

* * *

In space...

Juri was then killed by a Strike Dagger's beam cannon, her Astray destroyed.

"Juri!" Mayura screamed, before she too was killed.

"Damn you!" Nicol cursed, enraged by the Astray girls' demise, and going into SEED mode himself, skillfully avenging the Astray girls.

"Athrun!" Kira looked over at the Justice, after using his weapons to destroy another array of missiles.

* * *

In front of the Moon Base...

"Hakiguri Missile, count 8." the flagship's radar officer reported. "Communications with the Peacemaker team has been lost."

"Take those two down." Sutherland gave the order. "Concentrate firepower."

* * *

In space...

"Who are you people?" Clotho asked, flying past, destroying the missiles Athrun released from his METEOR unit before they hit him. "What are you trying to die for?"

"Who are you then?" Athrun retorted, dodging Clotho's chest beam. "What are you fighting for?"

"I don't care about all this." Clotho replied, avoiding Athrun's laser sabers. "If I don't kill, I will be killed. Isn't that simple?"

"What?" Athrun gasped, dodging the hammer.

"You'll die first." Clotho swore.

Nicol gaped in shock when Shani's curved beam attack him from behind, only to have Yzak block the sudden attack.

"Nicol, is that you?" Yzak asked, after firing his rifle at Shani.

"Yeah, it's me." Nicol confirmed. "It's been a while, Yzak."

Dearka rained his cannon fire at Shani, giving Yzak an opening to attack.

Shani smirked and fired his chest cannon, destroying the Duel's shield. Yzak flew out of the smoke, having been forced to eject his Assault Shroud armor and slammed both his combat blades into the Forbidden's cockpit, killing Shani in the process.

"Shani!" Orga was shocked when the Forbidden exploded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Helldarts, fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Lohengrin 2, fire!" Natarle countered.

* * *

In space...

"Klueze!" Mu fired at the Providence.

Rau deployed his DRAGOONs, and their high speed remote attack kept Mu on the defensive.

"Is this what you want?" Mu demanded, blocking the rain of fire with his shield.

"It's not mine." Rau corrected. "This is the dream of all humankind. Humankind's wish. Humankind's payback! Stronger than other people. Having more advantage than other people. Being above other people."

"Stop this nonsense!" Mu retorted.

"Competition! Envy! Hate! Cursing each other's existence!" Rau ranted.

Meanwhile, Orga dodged Kira's METEOR beam saber, only to have Athrun slice the Calamity in half, killing him.

Dearka then fired at Sutherland's ship, giving Yzak and Nicol the chance to destroy the bridge.

"Is that all you have to say?" Mu snapped. "It will never come true!"

"It's too late, Mu." Rau taunted. "I am the result. That's why I know."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

In space...

"Humans will be swallowed by the embodiment of their own darkness." Rau declared, Mu having destroyed two of the DRAGOONs, before he was cornered by the laser beam units, the Strike getting totaled by the combination of laser beams. "This is the Moon Sovereign's retribution for Athena's betrayal, for not letting her utopia become a reality!"

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"We humans," Athena started. "Maybe we don't need to fight. But those who fight for a living, for what purposes are they fighting? To protect? Protect what? Themselves? The future? To kill others to protect one's own future and themselves. What is that? Why? Although the people who are killed will lose their future, what about those who kill?"

* * *

In space...

"Murrue-san!" Kira exclaimed, the five mobile suits having destroyed most of the Alliance's fleet.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"We'll handle it and go against the _Dominion_." Murrue told him. "You go to GENESIS!"

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Tightly grasped is the last of our future." Athena droned as Kira, Athrun and Nicol took off towards the GENESIS, leaving Yzak and Dearka alone. "Is it happiness?"

"Is this true?" she went into SEED mode.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Strike is returning to the ship." Miriallia reported. "It looks badly damaged."

"Damn, Klueze's new unit... has once more..." Mu cursed.

"Report in and continue." Murrue cut him off. "Maintenance division, prepare emergency landing net. Medical team, standby."

"I'm sorry." Mu apologized as the hatch opened.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Now!" Azrael barked. "FIRE! Hurry up and sink that ship. Lohengrin, take aim."

"No!" Flay shouted a warning to the _Archangel_. "Stop it! _Archangel_, escape!"

"You!" Azrael backhanded the girl.

"What are you doing?" Natarle snapped, pushing Azrael's gun away from the girl.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Azrael retorted.

"All crew, abandon ship!" Natarle gave the order, as Azrael choked her.

"Bajirul!" Azrael hissed as the crew obeyed her. "You bastards!"

"Hurry! Escape to the _Archangel_!" Natarle ordered, pulling Azrael with her. "Athena _must_ live!"

Flay nodded and floated over to the lift.

"Damn, you people!" Azrael cursed.

"As a commander, one should..." Natarle retorted, before accidentally shooting herself on the waist.

"You should know very well what happens when you oppose me." Azrael shook her off.

Floating over to the captain's seat, Natarle sealed the lift door.

"You are the one who will die here." Natarle told the crazed Azrael. "With me."

"What are you saying?" Azrael demanded, pointing his gun at her and shooting her in the shoulder.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"_Dominion_'s emergency escape pod." Sai reported. "Looks like the crew abandoned the ship."

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Don't joke with me." Azrael growled. "Open the door." before shooting her in the thigh.

"Damn!" he looked at the incoming _Archangel_. "How can I... in this place?"

"Azrael, what are you doing?" Natarle demanded.

"I will win..." Azrael swore, readying the Lohengrin. "That's right... just like before."

"You bastard!" Natarle cursed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain!" Sai gasped as the energy beam shot at them.

"Evade!" Murrue barked.

"We can't!" Neuman replied. "There's no time."

"I'm definitely a person who can make the impossible possible." Mu grinned, blocking the attack with the battered Strike, the shockwave disintegrating the mobile suit.

"MU!" Murrue let out a heart-wrenching cry.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"You lost." Natarle told the frightened Azrael.

"YOU!" Azrael fumed, tossing her against her seat.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"_Dominion_ continues to move forward." Sai reported.

"Lohengrin, take aim." Murrue composed herself.

* * *

On the _Dominion_...

"Damn you!" Azrael cursed, firing another shot.

"FIRE, Murrue Ramius!" Natarle screamed.

With that, the _Archangel_ fired, destroying the _Dominion_.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: If I didn't know any better, I'd think Tomino snuck into the Sunrise studios and directed this episode. With eight characters killed in this episode, it surpasses the death count of the final episodes of Zeta Gundam (and ties with Victory Gundam). The Astray girls die quick and pointless deaths much like their Shrike Team counterparts from Victory Gundam. After being invincible for so long, both Shani and Orga are killed by mere beam sabers, but at least Yzak finally got to destroy a Gundam. Also, I think he finally sees things the way they are since he saved Cagalli and worked with Dearka. Natarle also has a change of heart and finally rebels against Azrael, and it's a shame that doing so cost her her life. There's only one episode left now, and a lot needs to be accomplished. GENESIS is still operating, and Kira is likely to have a showdown with Rau. It seems likely that many more people will die before the series ends.


	44. To A Future that Never Ends

SailorStar9: Chapter 42 goes up. This is Chapter 43 and the second last chapter of this mega fic. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Chapter 43: To A Future that Never Ends

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"ZAFT military, please stop GENESIS immediately." Athena's voice came over the intercom.

"Steer to port 20." Cagalli instructed.

"Nuclear weapons that brought suffering and despair upon us." Athena droned. "And yet we are repeating the same mistakes again? Attacking will soothe the hurt? The same crime inflicted towards people and children; is this justice? The mutual crossfire; what significant difference will it make? Is it not understood yet?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Return..." Murrue sobbed. "You said you would return..."

* * *

In space...

"What?" Kira looked at the scattered debris of the Strike.

"Kira?" Nicol blinked as Kira took off on his own.

"I'm leaving GENESIS to the two of you." Kira told the two pilots. "Something's come up."

"Understood." Athrun and Nicol replied.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Are the sacrifices not still enough?" Athena continued.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Blocks 124 through 144 sealed off." Sai reported as the ship continued to sink.

"Power output decreased by 50%." Neuman added.

"Sensors 33% damaged." Miriallia commented.

* * *

In the escape pod...

"Where are the nearby friendly ships?" the operator asked.

"At _Archangel_!" Flay supplied.

* * *

In space...

"That Azrael..." Rau snorted. "Unexpectedly was of no help."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Mobile suits, approaching!" Miriallia exclaimed.

* * *

In space...

"Friendly unit?" Yzak echoed. "This kind of chassis?"

"Damn!" Dearka cursed, realizing the Providence's target. "At such a time!"

Rau dodged the cannon's fire and unleashed his DRAGOONs, before sensing Kira's arrival.

"What the..." Dearka gaped, the Buster being bombarded by the DRAGOONs' fire.

"Dearka!" Yzak exclaimed.

* * *

In the escape pod...

"Kira!" Flay gaped.

* * *

In space...

"You again, eh?" Rau growled.

Kira dodged the DRAGOONs' attack, attacking with the METEOR's beam saber.

"Such an annoying bastard." Rau dodged the array of missiles. "You..."

"You are..." Kira retorted, ejecting the damaged parts of the METEOR.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira!" Sai gasped as the crew saw the fight.

"Can you transmit to him?" Murrue asked.

"Under these circumstances..." Sai trailed.

* * *

In space...

"You are a person who shouldn't even exist." Rau continued his assault.

"What are you saying?" Kira retorted,firing the METEOR's weapons, with Rau dodging the missiles.

"Damn!" Dearka cursed as the Buster went down.

"Yzak!" he looked at the Duel, Clotho's assault having blasted the Duel's rifle off.

"If discovered, anyone would desire to be like your _kind_." Rau declared as the two exchanged fire. "To be like your _kind_..."

"This kind of thing!" Kira growled, pulling out his laser saber.

"That is the reason your existence cannot be forgiven!" Rau remarked.

"I am..." Clotho was now cathartic. "I am!"

"Leave this one to me." Yzak told Dearka, the two coming under heavy fire by the Raider.

"Yzak!" Dearka gasped when the Duel grabbed the Buster's cannon.

"This kind of bastard!" Yzak cursed, firing the cannon just as Clotho released the Raider's mouth cannon. The result: the Duel's shoulder was taken off as the Raider exploded, killing Clotho in the process.

"I am..." Kira dodged the DRAGOONs' assault. "Even so, I am! Strength alone is not my all!"

"And who will understand that?" Rau taunted, dodging the Freedom's fire and unleashing the DRAGONNs again. "What can be understood? Won't be understood! No matter who!"

"Kira!" Flay gasped from the escape pod.

"Flay!" Kira blinked, detaching the METEOR.

Rau smirked and aimed at the escape pod, firing before Kira could reach it. Kira blocked the attack with his shield.

"Kira..." Flay teared, only to have one of the DRAGOONs shoot a beam right into the pod's middle, destroying it, along with everyone else within.

"FLAY!" Kira hollered, and Rau took off.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Flay..." Sai muttered, the crew seeing the explosion.

* * *

In space...

"FLAY!" Kira screamed, before finding himself in a void.

"Kira." Flay's spirit manifested before him.

"This can't be..." Kira wept. "Flay, like this..."

"Thank you." Flay replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kira muttered.

"I've always wanted to apologize." Flay admitted.

"Why are you..?" Kira shook his head. "Flay!"

"I've always been in pain and afraid." Flay replied. "Because I never knew, because I never understood anything."

"Flay!" Kira cried.

"But now, I'm finally free." Flay added. "Very earnestly, looking at you."

"I am..." Kira choked.

"Therefore, don't cry." Flay soothed.

"Damn!" Kira cursed himself. "I am...!"

"You shouldn't cry anymore." Flay floated to him.

"For you..." Kira sobbed. "Nothing..."

"I will protect Athena." Flay promised. "With my Cosmo dust and real feelings. I will protect Athena."

Bursting out of the smoke, Kira went into SEED mode after Flay dissolved into Cosmo dust and took off to find Rau.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"GENESIS, approaching shooting range." the radar officer reported.

"Even if it has Phase Shift, it's not indefinite!" Cagalli growled. "Lohengrin! Fire!"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Damn!" Andrew cursed when the attacks had no effect. "Annoying thing!"

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"GENESIS, outer layer 7." the operator reported. "Adjust assumption percentage."

"The ships of that fake Goddess and those Naturals." Patrick growled. "Be quick and shoot them."

"Athena-sama..." Yuki muttered.

"Hurry!" Patrick barked. "Commence inputting the alignment. Target, ORB, Athena's Sanctuary."

"Chairman?" Yuki gaped.

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"We're going to destroy the Jachin's control center." Athrun informed.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Athrun!" Cagalli gasped.

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"There's no time." Athrun detached his METEOR. "Let's go."

"Yes." Nicol nodded.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Athrun!" Cagalli was stunned." Nicol-san!"

"It's be alright." Nicol assured. "Just leave it to us." and the two entered the fortress.

"Mobile Suit approaching." the radar officer reported. "Blue 25, Charlie."

* * *

Near the _Kusanagi_...

"I've always found your aura soothing." Rau grinned.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Evade!" Kisaka barked as Rau released the DRAGOONs. "Steer to port!"

"That is..." Athena muttered.

* * *

Near the _Kusanagi_...

"However, the world is not as gentle as your aura." Rau declared. "This is your final goodbye, Athena!"

"Damn!" Kira dashed in, drawing Rau's attention away. "You! Only you!"

"As things are, it's useless, no matter what you say." Rau snorted.

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"GENESIS aligned." the operator remarked. "Target, ORB, Athena's Sanctuary."

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"Stop it!" Athrun shouted. "Stop it, all of you! This kind of fighting.. do you really wish to destroy everything?"

"Damn..." he cursed, the two mobile suits entering the fortress in the midst of the rain of fire.

* * *

Near the _Kusanagi_...

"It's all destined." Rau declared as he and Kira decked it out. "A road that must be traveled through the destination is known."

"What?" Kira growled.

"Justice and faith." Rau started. "Ignorance and escapism. The refusal to know. To listen. That is the final ending. There's no longer anything that can stop it. After which would be destruction. Humans should be destroyed."

"Such things!" Kira hollered, dodging the DRAGOONs' attacks.

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"What is the delay about?" Patrick demanded as Athrun and Nicol flew into the fortress. "Hurry up. With this, everything will be over."

"Chairman." Yuki objected. "We have already won this war. If we fire, not only will we destroy Athena's Golden Radiance, more than half of the Earth's inhabitants will be destroyed as well. There shouldn't be anymore unnecessary sacrifices."

Patrick silenced him with a shot to the chest.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What about Freedom?" Murrue asked after Dearka and Yzak docked.

"I have no idea." Miriallia replied. "_Eternal_ and _Kusanagi_ too."

"Kira." Sai muttered.

* * *

Near the _Kusanagi_...

"This is your perversion of the truth." Kira shot down another DRAGOON.

"This is how humans are, Kira-kun." Rau corrected.

"You're wrong!" Kira snapped. "Humans... humans are not like that!"

"What is wrong?" Rau declared. "Why is it wrong?"

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"Chairman..." the remaining officers gasped.

* * *

Near the _Kusanagi_...

"With only eyes and hearts filled with hatred and hands that only know how to pull a trigger, in this world, what do we believe in?" Rau ranted, shooting off one of the Freedom's legs. "Why do we believe? The Moon Sovereign's 'Purification' is the only salvation!"

"You, with your limited knowledge!" Kira snapped.

"Of course I don't know." Rau replied. "Humans only know what they think they know. Do you want to continue suffering? 'One day... one day, they will understand.' Fooled by this sweet drug, just how long have you been fighting?"

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"That guy..." Patrick growled, as Athrun and Nicol headed towards the control center. "The enemy's obviously still there. Why did he disagree with firing? We must fire! Before they attack us! The enemy must be completely eliminated. Why can't you all understand?"

"Chairman!" one of the officers gasped when Patrick proceeded to launch the GENESIS. "Our troops are still within the shooting range."

"We are fighting for victory!" Patrick barked. "Everyone, understand this!"

"Chairman!" the officer protested, as Yuki reached for his gun and fired at Patrick's chest, just as Athrun and Nicol entered the command center.

With the Chairman dead, the remaining officers reacted and evacuated the building.

"Father!" both Athrun and Nicol hurried to their fathers' sides.

"Nicol..." Yuki choked, stunned to see his supposedly-dead son. "I'm glad." with that, he died in Nicol's arms.

"Fire... GENESIS..." Patrick told Athrun. "Our world... protect..." before coughing out blood and dying in Athrun's arms.

"Father...!" Athrun let out his tears.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"_Archangel_!" Andrew looked over that the battered ship.

"What about Kira-kun and the rest?" Murrue pressed.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Have they evacuated Jachin Due?" Cagalli asked. "What about GENESIS?"

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"All crew, please evacuate the facility's interior." the intercom came over.

"Athrun?" Nicol blinked.

"Jachin's self-destruct program..." Athrun gaped in shock. "Is tied to GENESIS' shot."

"Damn!" he cursed, working to deactivate the sequence.

"Even if this was done," he looked over at his dead father. "It won't turn back anything."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Jachin Due...

"What is going on?" the rest of Patrick's supporters muttered, just as Eileen entered with her ZAFT soldiers, forcing Ezalia and her group to surrender.

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"No matter what you say. it's my victory. " Rau burst out laughing. "When Jachin self-destructs, GENESIS will fire!"

* * *

In the Jachin Due...

"Damn!" Nicol cursed after he boarded the Blitz.

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"There's no long any way to stop it." Rau taunted. "Kill all you want. Tears and wailing will become the mark of this new conflict."

"That can't be..." Kira gasped as Athrun and Nicol exited from the Jachin Due.

"What are you planning to do?" Nicol asked.

"I'll ignite a nuclear explosion from within the Justice." Athrun replied.

"Athrun, Nicol!" Kira exclaimed, dodging Rau's fire as the two headed towards the GENESIS.

"The day that various different humans have prophesized." Rau declared, blowing off various parts of the Freedom.

"Such things!" Kira snapped.

"Who causes this huge retribution?" Rau hollered, as Athrun blasted his way into GENESIS.

* * *

Inside GENESIS...

"If you do this... you..." Nicol protested.

"There's no other way." Athrun insisted. "You go back."

"Athrun!" Nicol objected.

"Don't!" Athrun warned, detaching his booster.

"Athrun!" Nicol cried out as Athrun's booster sent him flying backwards.

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"Are you also one of them?" Rau mocked.

"Even so!" Kira retorted, his rifle exploding and he pulled out his double saber.

* * *

Inside GENESIS...

Athrun arrived in the core and proceeded to activate the self-destruct.

"Athrun!" Nicol hollered.

"Nicol!" Athrun gaped at the incoming Blitz.

"No... you...!" Nicol protested. "Don't you escape! To live is to fight."

* * *

Near the Jachin Due...

"I have a world I want to protect!" Kira shouted. "A world that Athena loves unconditionally!"

With a war cry, he closed in on Rau, slicing off the Providence's shoulder, just as the DRAGOONs blasted off the Freedom's head. Not withstanding the damage, Kira drove the saber right into the Providence's cockpit, just as Jachin Due imploded and activating GENESIS in the process. The shockwave caused the Providence to explode, Kira barely managing to escape.

* * *

On the _Kusanagi_...

"Athrun, Nicol..." Cagalli gaped.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Notice: all ZAFT and Earth Military." Eileen began. "Now PLANT has already started preparations for a cease-fire agreement between PLANT's sovereign countries and Earth Military. Thereafter, PLANT's emergency highest council meeting has decided to approach the Earth Military with the request to stop all military action within this sector of the universe. As such, we formally acknowledge the claim of the Earth's Athena as the one true Goddess, as the true Athena."

* * *

In space...

Athrun exited from the demolished Justice and looked at the sobbing Blitz pilot beside him, the two weeping over the loss of a shared friend.

"Torii!" Torii chirped, flying off.

"Kira?" Athrun blinked, seeing Torii fly past.

"Kira?" Nicol looked at the Justice pilot and the two followed the mechanical bird.

"We..." Kira started, floating in space with Athena's Cosmo engulfing him. "Why... have we come to this place?"

Looking up, he saw Torii flying towards him, followed by the Blitz, with a relieved and tearing Athrun and Nicol in the cockpit.

"Our world..." Athena's voice resonated in his mind.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Well, that's the end of Gundam SEED. As a series finale, I'm a bit disappointed by the end presented here. This series started out as a straight copy of the original series, but it eventually started to go down its own path with the story. With that in mind, I was expecting a different ending. Instead, what we get here is little more than a replay of the ending of the original series, Zeta Gundam and Gundam F91 all rolled together. There are of course some deaths here. First, Clotho is surprisingly killed by Yzak. Though Yzak could never fight well against Kira, he managed to score two Gundam kills and do pretty well. Next, in the tradition of Gundam pilot girlfriends, Flay is ruthlessly killed by Rau. It seems that her death could have been completely avoided had Kira not flown over to her. I've never cared much for Flay and found her to be a useless character that was never used properly, but she manages a bit of redemption here. Patrick dies in Gihren Zabi style, but personally Gihren had a better death. Finally there's Rau, who for the whole series was an enigma wrapped in a riddle until it was revealed he's just a psycho who wants everyone to die. The ending is also quite abrupt and has a rushed feel. This could have been avoided if more episodes concentrated on story rather than being pointless clip shows or poorly scripted character development. This series could have had an epic finale and done something new, but unfortunately it doesn't quite achieve that. Maybe the next Gundam series will do better.


	45. Epilogue: After Phase: Between the Stars

SailorStar9: Chapter 43 goes up. This is the epilogue and the end of this mega fic. Hope you guys had as much fun as I did. And no, Destiny never happened because Athena destroyed the puppeteer behind this whole war in this chapter. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Seed since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and Cagalli won't exist. But you don't see that happening do you?

Epilogue: After Phase: Between the Stars

* * *

With the war over, Kira, Athrun and Lacus settled down in the Marshall Islands with Malchio and his orphans. Nicol took up his mantle as one of Athena's Saints and returned to the Sanctuary with her as her bodyguard.

"My, my." Lacus chided the children over the stove. "If you fight, you can't make anything good to eat."

"And the Earth Military Council are meeting on the MacArthur for the PLANT-Earth peace talks." the news came on. "The meeting is proceeding in a business-like manner. Today, they will be entering the second day of the talks and today's discussion will be the biggest issue, which is both countries' measure of self-defensive powers and its uses."

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun arrived in on a Heli to have dinner and discuss events.

"Still, it's really a hard thing to do." Cagalli sighed at the dining table. "The whole country of ORB was completely ravaged by the war."

"That is why they truly understand the foolishness of war and how precious peace is." Athena added. "However, there are countries that don't."

"'If you don't trust the other person, then don't lower your gun.'" Lacus quoted. "It's like that, isn't it?"

"I wonder if PLANT's situation is similar." Athena mused. "First, we must lower our guns, or else."

"Even though we should already understand this," Cagalli added.

"All of us." Nicol agreed.

* * *

After dinner, Athrun exited the house with Kira and Nicol in tow, the three pilots following their Goddess' Cosmo to the beach.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Athena voiced. "Why am I still here?"

"Everyone's thinking the same thing, Athena." Kira replied.

"So are we..." Athrun noted, Nicol nodding in agreement.

"But..." Nicol added. "This may be our way of making up for things; for you to awaken without any of us by your side."

"It never ends..." Athrun mused.

"Because we shouldn't let it end." Athena finished. "The world."

* * *

Elsewhere, Murrue had a drink by herself, imagining Mu was still with her. Sai worked at his computer, and Andrew works with Kisaka and Erica. Miriallia sat alone, staring at a picture of Tolle. On PLANT, Yzak and Dearka continued their work for ZAFT.

* * *

Back at the house...

"You know what?" Cagalli started. "It's amazing you actually went onto the battlefield."

"Huh?" Lacus blinked.

"Doing that suits you well." Cagalli noted.

"Is that right?" Lacus smiled. "But even when Kira was crying, he still said he would return. We may not understand what we should be doing."

* * *

At the beach...

"Athena." Nicol voiced.

Athena nodded; and forming a triangle around her, the three pilots escorted the Goddess back to the house.

_This __malevolent Cosmo..._ Athena mused. _Could it be...?_

"Athena?" Kira asked, noticing the Goddess had stopped in her tracks.

"So, it was really you behind all this." Athena accused, her Cosmo rising sharply as she turned around, glaring at the empty space behind her.

"Serenity!" she declared.

"You truly are Athena." the former Princess of the White Moon mocked. "So smart."

All three pilots immediately formed a defensive wall in front of their Goddess.

"Pointless!" Serenity laughed, blasting the three pilots away with her power.

"That Klueze, he was so useless." she snorted, powering up her Moon Scepter. "Couldn't even do things right. Looks like I have to do everything myself."

"With you gone," she grinned maliciously at the Goddess of Just War. "Crystal Tokyo will rise, just as it should be, and I will rule all, just as it was intended to be!"

"I have said this before, Serenity." Athena frowned. "If Crystal Tokyo was established, then Earth will be paying for your mistake. It was a mistake to bring back the past, to resurrecting a time and an era that should had stayed put. You were so concerned about destiny, and about bringing peace to the earth that you had lost sight of what was important; and so much more. Your first and worst mistake was intending to create Crystal Tokyo, trying to recreate the Silver Millennium. The past belonged in the past, and you were a fool to think that you could bring an age from ten thousand years ago to the present, and make it fit. You had no right to do what you wanted to do."

"Deanor, you have no place here!" she declared, summoning her Holy Staff and throwing it towards Serenity like a spear.

"NO!" Deanor let out a blood-curling scream as the shapeless dark entity was forced out of Usagi's body, and then disseminated by Athena's power.

"Usagi-chan!" Athena caught the Moon Princess before the pig-tailed blond hit the ground, the cracked ring Deanor used to control her melting off after Deanor was destroyed.

"Ami-chan... I had hated you for destroying Crystal Tokyo and in my moment of weakness, I'd allowed that _thing_ to take control of me." Usagi muttered, peering open her eyes. "But now, I understand. What you said is right. I was a fool, the past belonged to the past."

"Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course, Usagi." Athena smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." Usagi let out a smile and dispelled into a stream of moon dust, Athena letting a tear drop to the sand.

* * *

Back at the house...

"The world," Lacus continued. "It isn't something that someone creates. It's..."

"There are a lot of shooting stars again today!" one of the girls gushed.

* * *

At the beach...

_Are you crying, Usagi-chan?_ Athena wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9's rant on the episode: Well, usually once the last episode of a TV series airs, that's the end of the story. With SEED, however, the ending was rather abrupt due to some events during production of the series. Therefore, this five minute epilogue appears on the final Japanese DVD after episode 50. It's quite short and doesn't really do anything on its own, so there's no point in watching it by itself. Watch episode 50, then see this for the extra footage of what happened to the characters. It would have been nice if this special could have been a bit longer, or if it had at least shown some more characters doing things. Perhaps the final word on SEED hasn't been written yet.


End file.
